Riddle And The Ancient Contract
by HERMIT532
Summary: What if it wasn't anything the current Potters had done that saved little Harika Potter as an infant? What if the child prodigy Thomas Riddle had tweaked the horcrux spell before creating them? And what happens when they discover that nothing is exactly what it seems? FemHarry, DumbledoreBashing EXPLICIT SEX IN LATER CHAPTERS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
1. July 14th 1997

_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money on this story. Only the OC characters are mine. _

_I have most of the story written but am open to constructive criticism and ideals. Credit will be given to the author of any ideas incorporated into the story line. I have a tendency to get almost finished and not be able to figure out how to wind up the story. I think I have this one down so hopefully no need to worry on that front._

_July 14, 1997_

"We told you none of your freaky owls, girl!"

"It's not my freaky owl, Uncle." Hari sneered.

Her uncle smacked her hard for her sass. She stumbled into the wall and grit her teeth.

"Who sent it?" Vernon hissed.

Hari moved carefully away from him to the owl and removed the letter. The owl took off immediately indicating no response was needed.

Hari opened the ornately addressed parchment. She scanned it quickly. Her eyes opened wide. She re-read it.

_You are hereby summoned to appear before the Department of Magical Contracts on Wednesday, July 17, 1997 for the activation of the Line Protection Contract between House of Potter and House of Slytherin enacted by Lord Gasper Potter and Lord Jarle Slytherin in 1483._

_Failure to appear without sufficient and pre-approved reason will be considered to be willful reneging of the contract resulting in loss of magic, titles and vaults to the slighted party. _

_Considering you are still a minor, this summons is also a portkey. It will activate at ten a.m., Wednesday, July 17 depositing you directly to the Department of Magical Contracts._

_Helphias Marston,_

_Head of Department of Magical Contracts_

"Girl," Vernon growled threateningly.

"It's…ah…from the ministry."

"In trouble again, are you?"

"No," Hari huffed. "They are informing me of an ancient contract that's been activated. I have to be there on Wednesday. Transportation has been arranged. No one will arrive on your doorstep and you won't have to take me anywhere."

"As long as your chores are all done before you go and you keep your freakishness away from us."

"Yes, Uncle."

Vernon glared at her before turning and slamming out of her room.

_July 16_

Hari read and reread the summons. After two days she still did not know what they were going on about. What was a Line Protection Contract? Why would House Potter sign one with House Slytherin? She got that House Potter meant the Potter family, but it seemed to mean more than that although what she couldn't quite figure out. From what she could tell the Potters were purebloods, but not that wealthy or influential unless that was one more thing being kept from her.

The House of Slytherin gave her pause. Wasn't Riddle the Heir to Slytherin? Had another taken that spot when he lost his body? Who would the Slytherin family representative be? What was going to be required of her? Where did their loyalties lie and was this a plot to get hold of her and hand her over to Voldemort?

Did she want to deal with it or ignore and continue with her plans? In two weeks she'd be an adult able to use magic outside of school. She intended to hex her lovely relatives to just this side of illegal and then leave England behind for good.

She was tempted to write Sirius and ask him, but that would let Dumbledore know and she had become very convinced since the fiasco third year and his stance on keeping Sirius a wanted man since then that she needed to keep him as much in the dark about what she was doing as he was keeping her in the dark about everything. She definitely did not want him to have any suspicion of her flight plans.

If she hadn't remembered the two way mirror Sirius had given her, she would have gotten him killed fifth year thinking Voldemort had him captive in the ministry. As it was, he was still captive in his old family home and hating every moment of it. Towing Dumbledore's line to keep from being turned over to the aurors.

She hated that old bastard. She could understand why Voldemort wanted him dead. Everything Dumbledore did was to advance his position, the admiration of the masses. He didn't care who suffered or was destroyed or died in the process.

Shifting slightly on the bed she winced as fresh injuries and bruises made themselves known. Her dear, loving relatives had been making sure she knew she wasn't wanted this summer. It had been made clear every day and night that she was to leave on her birthday.

Maybe once she didn't have to come back she could get ahold of some of the potions that faded or removed scars. At least physical ones. It would take a mind healer to get rid of the worst of the emotional ones and she wasn't sure she wanted even a professional to see the mess she was or what she'd had to endure.

She would go to the ministry and see what was going on. How bad could it be? She could always leave afterward. She didn't have a title to lose and not much money. She'd lived most her life without magic and although she'd miss it she wouldn't marry an arrogant jerk or someone who'd turn her over to be killed just to keep it.


	2. July 17 You Want What?

July 17, 1997

Hari stared in horror at the young man watching her in amusement. She slowly transferred her horrified gaze from his gorgeous cobalt eyes to the unsuspecting Helphias Marston and the idiot minister, Cornelius Fudge. They really had no idea who they were sitting across from. "You want me to…marry Thomas Riddle?" She choked out.

Marston nodded. "The contract has been examined. It is valid. I understand it is a shock, but you truly have no choice. Your ancestors created the contract to keep two very powerful lines from dying out."

"I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't come with you," Fudge added snidely giving her a disgusted look.

Hari settled her gaze on him. Her emerald eyes growing cold. "I am not the lap dog you think I am, Minister. Unlike _**some people**_, I can make a decision without asking Dumbledore's opinion. I didn't inform him of the summons since I'm tired of the meddlesome fool interfering with my life. Now if I could get everyone else to butt out I'd be downright ecstatic."

Fudge blinked in surprise his face going purplish-red with anger while Riddle actually choked before staring at her. He had been somewhat surprised to see recognition flicker in her eyes when she had arrived. How did she know him? He thought no one but Dumbledore knew him as Thomas Riddle. Know him she did though and still calmly walked in after a shocked moment and sat down next to him instead of declaiming him.

Hari shifted her gaze from the Minister to him. "Could we have a private conversation before I make a decision?"

"What is there to talk about?" Fudge huffed furiously. "Marry the man or lose everything."

"I'd like to make sure this man, who is a total stranger, does not intend to beat me, bind me or otherwise make my life an absolute hell before I agree to this because believe me there are worse things than not having money or not being able to wave a wand around. I am quite use to living as a muggle and having nothing, Minister. I survived ten years without even knowing magic existed. I survive without magic every summer. I have been penniless my entire life. I know how to live without money and it wouldn't bother me to do so. I've endured a childhood being treated like a house elf. I refuse though to spend the remainder of my life tied to someone who will treat me like shit."

"Language!" Helphias Marston snapped appalled at the attitude of the teenage witch.

Hari gave him a disdainful look before turning back to Riddle. "So… Mr. Riddle, could we have a private word because I will refuse to agree to this if I'm not satisfied with how our married life will be conducted?"

"Lord, actually." Riddle smirked at her amused at the way she had made the minister gape and splutter. "Lord Slytherin."

Hari narrowed her eyes at him. _You do not scare me. _"Lord Slytherin," she repeated scathingly, "a word?"

Riddle nodded graciously even as he was amused at her audaciousness and rose to his feet. Merlin no one had stood toe-to-toe with him like this in decades! It was invigorating to have a witch not simper and grovel before him. The fire in her lit a response within him making him wonder if she would be this fiery in bed. "Of course, Miss Potter I understand this came out of nowhere and you are bound to have questions. I am sure there is a room we could use."

"Yes, yes of course," Mr. Marston stammered. He indicated a door to the side of his office. "That door leads to a small room."

Riddle gallantly indicated Potter should precede him.

Hari glared at him suspiciously before striding across the room and through the door. She waited for him to enter and throw up privacy wards before saying a word.

"What the bloody hell?! Are you insane?! No, don't answer that. Of course you are." She yelled at him. "You just waltz into the ministry and have the Minister, who refuses to admit you are even alive, tell me I have to marry you? You want me dead! Why the bloody hell should I marry you?! Do you truly expect me to just tie myself to you? Waltz calmly into your well warded home so you can torture and kill me at your leisure? How is that better than losing every thing and living as a muggle? And how the bloody hell are you looking like a twenty something Thomas Riddle instead of your usual snake like, sixtyish self, _Lord Voldemort_?"

Riddle leaned against the wall and listened with amused disbelief as Potter ranted at him. Her hands waved about expressively as she gave vent to her incredulity, her anger, her extreme disbelief that he had the _gall_ to pull a stunt like this. No one ranted at him like this. Everyone bowed and groveled and hoped he didn't decide to crucio them or worse. She yelled, hands on her hips then jabbed her finger in his direction like he was a recalcitrant child before running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

The child had never had the common sense to be afraid of him. She flung his name out like it was nothing. She sneered and questioned his sanity to his face tossing insults out in the past until he was in a rage then laughed as she tossed spells back and forth with him. Now she was alone in this room with him glowering at him.

He remembered the duel in the graveyard vividly. He remembered being in awe at her fortitude despite her obvious fear of the situation, her power had been stunning even at fourteen and her spell knowledge when Dumbledore was keeping her ignorant was surprising. He, of course, never admitted to the awe. No, he had portrayed fury and derision.

"What would you do if they recognized you?" She questioned furiously after a moment of silent glaring.

"Obliviate them." He answered with a small shrug.

Hari paced the small room like a caged tiger. Outrage and fear rolled off of her in waves as the situation hit her. "Is that contract actually valid or did you somehow manage to create it? What do you get out of this? What mad scheme have you concocted now?"

Riddle waited until she wound down and was silently glaring at him, hands on her hips again, before responding. "First of all, someone," he glared at her, "has apparently been hunting down and destroying artifacts important to me."

Hari smirked at him. "Yes and imagine my surprise when the shade I destroyed in second year reappeared jut a tad bit older sitting in the ministry across from an oblivious Minister."

Ah, so that was how she knew him. Still, his diary! He glared. "The result being a return of my sanity and my original form. Not the result Dumbledore was hoping for, I'm sure." He smirked when Hari's eyes widened. "Secondly, yes. I expect you to marry me. The contract is real. It appeared on my account manager's desk mid-May. I was as shocked then as you are now. I have no idea why it appeared at that time. I have a suspicion its tied to that last bit of soul that returned around the same time." He paused significantly.

Hari crossed her arm. "Ravenclaw's diadem." She informed him succinctly smirking again when his eyes flashed red. "Oh, _come on_! Surely we've destroyed enough of them that you can now figure out which one we've dealt with."

He glared daggers at her. "Finally," he hissed, "the contract was made to keep our lines from dying out. It, in essence, keeps us from killing each other. I have long pondered what your mother did to protect you that night. It has puzzled me greatly over the years. Now I know that it wasn't her or you. It was this blasted contract. By trying to kill the last Potter, I crossed the tenets of the contract. That cost me my body. It would have cost me my very life if I hadn't had measures in place. If either of us is instrumental in the other's death, we die as well which leads me to greatly wonder about this so called prophesy that indicates we must kill each other since the ancient contract forbids it."

Hari glared at him for several minutes before sinking down into a nearby chair. "So you think the prophesy is false?"

"False or tampered with. We can go check it out when we're finished here if you wish."

"After we're married you mean." She clarified with a strangled sound.

"Yes."

She dropped her head into her hands with a hysterical sob/laugh. She had never intended to marry; never intended to let a man touch her that way after she was free from her relatives. And now…now Thomas Riddle…._Voldemort_ of all people! She wasn't sure she wouldn't rather lose everything than to have to endure that kind of pain and humiliation night after night.

Riddle watched silently. This sudden switch from anger to despair was not what he expected. In fact, he had expected to have to verbally and perhaps physically duel Dumbledore today. That she showed up alone had shocked him. That she had only arched an eyebrow at him before calmly sitting down and listening had impressed him. The meltdown she was having now was confusing and oddly concerning.

"Potter?"

She stiffened, took a shuddery breath and rubbed her cheeks discreetly. "So you can't kill me?"

"No."

"But you can still torture me? Is that what I have to look forward to as your wife - a lifetime of being imprisoned, tortured and humiliated at every turn? Because I have had enough of that from my relatives and will choose death over a lifetime of agony and humiliation."

Riddle wondered at the bitterness in her voice and the other dropped comments of her home life. "No. I have thought long and hard about this before activating the contract. You will be my wife. Very few people know that Thomas Riddle is Lord Voldemort as evidenced by the calm behavior of those two." He waved negligently at the door. "I was surprised when you recognized me."

"I would like for Lord Voldemort to disappear and emerge as Thomas Riddle, Lord of Slytherin. I would like to once again work for my original goals, to take up my seats on the Wizengamot and change the wizarding world for the better through political means. Not to say I won't still toss out a few crucios to idiots that deserve them."

He crossed to where the distraught young witch sat trying hard to keep the lurking hysteria at bay and sat in the chair in front of her. He leaned forward intently. "Have you not seen how much is wrong in our world, Potter? Have you not seen what needs to change? The outdated attitudes? The prejudices? The failing education system?" His fervent gaze met hers. "The callous way they ignore orphaned magical children."

Hari stared at him. She swallowed hard. She studied him for several heartbeats before averting her gaze. She drew in a long, shuddering breath. "You truly aren't Voldemort anymore, are you?"

"I'm not. Don't get me wrong. I'm still arrogant and harsh. I will still do what needs to be done to make the changes necessary. But I am no longer lost in paranoia and power-lust. I won't just order you about or crucio you for arguing with me."

Hari bit her lip. Her gaze skittered over his body and away. She flushed then paled so white Riddle thought she was going to faint. Her voice was thready when she finally muttered, "I don't think I can do this. I… we…" She shuddered her thin arms wrapping around her waist. "The contract would demand physical…" she swallowed again paling ever further. "Relations?"

"Does the thought of me bedding you seem so distasteful that you'd lose your magic over it?" Riddle asked coldly, affronted for some reason that Potter wouldn't want him to make love to her.

Her arms tightened around her middle. Images playing in her mind against her will of her uncle and cousin. "Not you specifically," she whispered.

Riddle froze at the anguished tone. "Potter, look at me."

Hari shook her head as tears threatened. She would not let this man see her weak again.

Riddle reached out and gently grasped her chin pulling her gaze to his. Their eyes locked and images flooded his mind. Rage rose within his chest in the moments before she wrenched herself away from him. "Stay out!" she snarled flushing with mortification.

Riddle was still as he processed the flood of images. "I'll kill them for you." He hissed.

Hari flinched as she stood with her back to him, shaking hard.

Riddle rose and moved to stand behind her. "They are undoubtedly becoming impatient out there." He sighed. This was a complication he hadn't foreseen. Snape led him to believe her relatives spoiled her rotten. "The contract will demand consummation. I can only promise you that I will be gentle and not hurt you as they did."

Hari shivered, head bowed. "I have no choice, do I?"

"You have a choice – an unpalatable one, but it does exist. As you stated quite emphatically you know how to live as a penniless muggle." Riddle said softly. "Marry me. Gain your inheritance and your freedom from Dumbledore. I shall treat you with respect and honor. I won't lie and say I'm easy to live with. I'm demanding and arrogant at times. I am not use to _asking_, but I will work on treating you as an equal_. _I shall include you in my planning sessions and listen to your opinions and ideas."

Hari rubbed her cheeks dry. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You will turn Pettigrew over to Madam Bones and clear my godfather's name so he too can be freed from Dumbledore's manipulations."

Riddle paused before agreeing. "Accepted. We will marry, check out the prophecy then go to Gringotts so you can claim what Dumbledore has been denying you. On arrival at my manor, I will bind Pettigrew and have him delivered to Madam Bones office with a note of explanation."

HP/TM

Marston and Fudge looked up when they finally exited the room.

"It's about time," Fudge huffed. "I am a busy man. So, Potter, do you agree to the contract or lose your magic?"

"We have come to an agreement." Riddle replied coolly. "Miss Potter has agreed to become my bride."

Fudge actually looked disappointed a moment before hiding it behind his politician's mask. "Excellent, I am ready to perform the binding now."

He stood and drew his wand as Riddle and Hari stood before him. "Join hands."

Riddle reached out his left hand and took Hari's left. Fudge touched his wand to their joined hands. "Do you Thomas Riddle take Harika Jamiel Potter as your wife? Do you swear to honor her and treat her with respect due the future mother of your children? Do you swear to uphold the contract's mandates to provide an heir for both the Slytherin and Potter lines?"

Riddle replied, "I do" to each question.

A ribbon came from Fudge's wand and wrapped around their wrists. Fudge then turned to Hari. "Do you Harika Jamiel Potter accept Thomas Riddle as your husband? Do you swear to honor him and treat him with respect due the father of your children? Do you swear to uphold the contract's mandates to provide an heir for both the Slytherin and Potter lines?"

Hari stared into Riddle's eyes. He had promised to be gentle and not hurt her. She didn't see gloating in his eyes. Instead, she saw sympathy and promised retribution against her relatives. How had they just gone from mortal enemies to allies? "I do," she murmured.

Another ribbon emerged and wrapped around their wrists.

"I now proclaim you husband and wife." Fudge said.

The ribbons glowed and disappeared into their bodies. Golden rings appeared on their left ring fingers. A scroll appeared proclaiming their marriage in letters that glowed brightly before the scroll rolled up and duplicated itself. One hovered before Riddle; the other disappeared.

Fudge stepped back.

Riddle plucked the scroll from the air then took the half step separating him from his new wife. His right hand rose to cup her pale cheek. He bent and brushed a chaste kiss across her cold lips. "You have my word," he murmured softly so that only she heard him.

Emerald eyes met his. She was trying hard to hide the terror shrieking inside her. Shakily, she nodded.

Riddle pulled her to his side in a loose embrace. "Thank you for your help in this delicate matter, Minister. Mr. Marston."

"Always glad to be of service," Fudge replied pompously. "Anytime, Lord Slytherin, anytime."

Riddle smiled and turned, prodding Hari toward the door.

Outside the office, Hari's control slipped and she shuddered, a small wounded sound escaped her. Married. To Voldemort. He would bed her tonight she had no doubt. She still ached from her uncle's last visit. Another whimper escaped and she started shivering violently.

Riddle had expected this reaction after seeing what those despicable muggles had done. He opened a door and saw the room was empty. He pulled her in and held her close as she came completely undone. He rubbed her back awkwardly as he held her. He bent his head to rest his cheek against her hair as she wept quietly into his chest. He had not thought he'd need to comfort her when he had decided to activate the contract. It was an odd feeling.

This young girl had stood before him defiantly time and time again without showing fear. She had faced him down at eleven; faced and destroyed his shade at twelve. She had learned the patronus and stood against dementors to save her godfather at thirteen. She had tossed insults at him, dueled him to a standstill at fourteen. She spoke his name out loud as few adult wizards dared do and yet here she was breaking down in terror of her wedding night.

"I can't believe Fudge just married me off to Voldemort," she muttered shakily against his chest. A watery chuckle erupted from her. "I wish I could see his face when he figures it out."

Riddle grinned. "It would be amusing."

"And Dumbledore's. He is going to be furious. I bet his eyes don't twinkle when he finds out." Bitterness coated her voice. "I hate that bloody twinkle."

Riddle remained silent as she slowly pulled herself together. He was amazed at her fortitude. He had no doubt any other witch finding themselves suddenly married to Voldemort would be hysterical even with a Calming Draught. This underage witch fell apart for less than ten minutes then began putting herself back together.

"Sirius is going to kill me." She said softly into the silence.

Riddle sighed. "He is truly important to you."

"He's all the family I have left. The only one to ever care for me."

"Then we'll do our best to explain the situation to him. He surely wouldn't want you to have lost your magic and inheritance."

Hari sighed and stepped back grateful that he allowed her to pull away. She wasn't so sure. Lose her magic or join Voldemort. She wasn't sure that Sirius wouldn't have had her chose losing her magic. "I'm done embarrassing myself for now." She muttered staring at the floor.

Riddle waited for her to put herself back to rights and take a deep, fortifying breath before placing a hand on the small of her back. "Hall of Prophecy?"

Hari nodded letting him guide her from the room and down the hall to the lifts. Riddle pressed the appropriate floor and they rode down in silence.

When the lift stopped and the doors opened, Riddle put a solicitous hand on her back and prodded her off the elevator. They approached the desk where a middle aged wizard looked at them suspiciously.

Riddle gazed arrogantly down his aristocratic nose. "My wife would like to view any and all prophesies you have stored that may, in any way, be related to her."

"And your wife's name?" The wizard sneered.

"Harika Jamiel Potter."

The wizard glanced at her forehead and paled. Stuttering, he rose from his desk. "She can't come down here. We aren't to show her…"

"Pardon?" Riddle said coldly. "Every British citizen has the right to query about and review any prophecy held pertaining to them in the slightest. Who denies her this right?"

"Albus Dumbledore," the man mumbled.

Riddle sneered. "Dumbledore has no legal right. We have just left the Minister. I am sure he would be happy to know that you are putting more weight behind Dumbledore's orders than the law. One might think that you believe Dumbledore is the Minister."

The man spluttered. Everyone knew Fudge thought Dumbledore was after his job. "No…no…he was just worried about the girl bearin' such a burden. If she is requesting," he glanced at Hari.

Hari nodded. "I am."

"Fine, fine…this way."

The man led them into a room full of rack upon rack of crystal balls. The man went to a catalog and put his hand on it. "Harika Jamiel Potter."

A blue haze covered the catalog. A minute passed and he shook his head, confused. "The prophecy on her has been concealed."

Riddle and Hari shared a frown. Riddle drew his wand and pressed it to the man's chest. "Let's try the Dark Lord."

The man's eyes widened in fright. "The…the…D…d…dark…"

"Lord," Hari huffed. "Lord Voldemort, He Who Must Not Be Named, You Know Who, He Who Thinks _Way_ Too Much Of Himself, He Who Thinks All Should Bow Before Him, He With the Inflated…"

"Enough wife," Riddle huffed in irritation.

Hari grinned cheekily at him.

The man stared at her in horror. His gaze flicking between the two as he begun to realize who stood before him until Riddle prodded him with his wand. "Ask."

The man jerked around. "The Dark Lord."

Words and letters glowed golden in the air. "This way…please," the man trembled as he walked down the aisles to a glowing crystal ball.

Riddle reached up and pulled the prophecy down.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark One approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal in a near fatal act... apart they both shall die. Together they shall defeat the Dark One."_

Riddle was stunned at the words. Hari stared unable to believe what the quavering voice had said and implied.

Riddle pocketed the crystal orb. He pointed at the man. "Obliviate." The man's eyes unfocused. "You thought you heard something and came to investigate. You saw no one. You had no visitors. You'll look around a bit more and return to your desk. Go now."

The man wandered off muttering to himself. Riddle took Hari's arm and led her from the room and up out of the bowels of the ministry.

In the lift, she muttered. "We were never supposed to be enemies."

"No," Riddle said just as shaken as she was. She wasn't the one that could kill him; she was the one that he needed to defeat Dumbledore. And Dumbledore knew it. That is why he had set them up for Voldemort to kill her.

The walk to Gringotts was surreal. Witches and wizards bustled around them oblivious to Voldemort in their midst.

The goblins greeted them with more respect than was their usual wont. "Lord Slytherin, How may we help you today?"

"Miss Potter has consented to become my wife. We need to see our account managers." Riddle replied.

The goblin took in the rings on their fingers. His gaze flicked to her forehead in shock. "Lady Slytherin," he finally murmured. "This way please," he said after scribbling a note hastily and putting it in the outbox so that it disappeared with a small puff of smoke.

They were led to a room where three goblins waited two showing great shock on their faces.

"Lord and Lady Slytherin, please be seated."

Riddle seated Hari then took his own seat.

The goblin that spoke looked at Hari. "I am Hisrel, account manager for House of Slytherin. This is Grel, account manager for House of Potter and Turak, account manager for House of Black."

"May gold flow freely from your enemies to your vaults." Hari murmured with a slight bow of her head.

The goblins all blinked in surprise. "And may your vaults increase," Hisrel replied after a moment.

"May I ask why you never responded to any of our correspondence, Heir Potter?" Grel asked brusquely.

"What correspondence?" Hari asked.

The goblins shared a look. Grel pulled a folder out of the stack before him and handed it to her. Inside were copies of bi-annual statements on her vaults from the time she turned eleven and twelve requests for her presence to address issues on her accounts since she was thirteen.

"I never received any of this." Hari said quietly. "I have money?"

"Your magical guardian did not inform you?"

She frowned. "Magical guardian?" Fire lit in her eyes. "Let me guess, Dumbledore."

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Then you did not give him permission to vote your proxies on the Wizengamot?"

Hari stared at them. "I have seats on the Wizengamot?"

The goblins sighed.

Hisrel looked at Riddle. "I hope you are in no hurry to start your honeymoon."

Hari flinched and paled.

Riddle shook his head. "We will stay as long as needed to clear up our accounts. I will reimburse you for your time."

Hisrel waved his hand dismissively. "Removing Dumbledore's influence from these accounts is reimbursement enough. Now, let us take care of the minor issue first. Turak."

Turak opened a folder. "Your godfather, Lord Sirius Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black has named you Heir Apparent. I need only present you with the Heir ring and my business is done." He pushed a small ring box over to her.

"Sirius never…" she snapped her jaws shut.

"Do not worry, Lady Slytherin. We know he is innocent. If he had committed that foul act of betrayal the Black Lordship ring would have reappeared here in Gringotts not to mention the punishment the godship bond would have enacted for intentionally trying to kill you."

"They used the Old Ways?" Riddle asked incredulously.

"Yes. The ritual was performed within our ritual room." Turak informed them. He looked at Hari. "With Dumbledore as witness."

Items in the room began to vibrate as fury rose fresh and powerful in Hari. "He knew," she spat. "Beyond a shadow of a doubt, Dumbledore knew he was innocent?"

"Hari," Riddle placed a hand on her arm. "Control."

She turned to glare at him. "Twelve years," she hissed.

"I understand. Wrecking the goblin's office won't help." Riddle replied firmly.

Hari drew in a breath and the room stilled. "Apologies," she murmured to the goblins.

"Not needed, young one."

Hari opened the small box and removed the ring.

"Right index finger." Riddle told her.

She slid it on and shivered as magic, dark and ancient washed over her.

"And there goes my ability to **easily** read your mind." Riddle huffed leaning back in his chair.

Hari glanced at him. "It protects my mind?"

Riddle nodded. "Most Heir and Lordship rings provide mental protection against Legilimency. We do still have the connection." His gaze flicked to her scar. "It will mostly be emotions I get now. Thoughts will need concentration if I get them at all."

Hari stared. She was starting to believe he meant what he said about honor and respect. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Until Lord Black is cleared, you now have the option of voting his seven proxies." Turak stood and gathered his files together before leaving the room.

Hari glanced at Riddle.

"I stand by my promise."

Hari nodded.

Grel opened his folders. "Now the Potter estate." He placed a blank piece of parchment on the desk in front of Hari. "I need a drop of blood to prove you are Harika Potter and to see what else you may be entitled to."

"And what happens to the parchment with my blood on it afterwards?"

"Very wise question." Grel grinned. "Your blood will be sealed within the parchment. The parchment will go to your main vault after we are finished with it. There is no way anyone can use it in any manner."

Hari nodded and took the proffered dagger. She nicked her finger and allowed a drop to hit the creamy white parchment. The tiny wound healed immediately.

The parchment glowed and writing began to rapidly appear.

"My, my, aren't you an interesting witch." Hisrel muttered as he read the names appearing on the scroll. Small ring boxes began materializing on the desk.

Riddle leaned forward and read the parchment. He began laughing – a rich, deep laugh that stirred something within Hari. "I am so glad I didn't kill you," he chuckled.

Hari threw a confused look at him and read the parchment.

_Harika Jamiel Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Heir to the Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_Heir to the Peverell Family_

_Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Gifted seats on the Wizengamot: Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Mason, Halicort, Khadimar, Whitby._

_Seats In-Absentia: Black_

She leaned back in shock. "There must be some mistake." She stammered. "I'm just plain ole Hari…freak and…and burden to everyone…" she stumbled to a halt staring at the words on the parchment in disbelief.

The goblins and Riddle all stared at her in shock at her words.

"You are not a freak!" Riddle hissed furiously. "Nor a burden no matter what those _muggles_ have told you. Why do you think Dumbledore wants control of you so badly?"

Hari tore her gaze from the parchment. Heir to four ancient houses three of which were Noble as well. Eight seats on the Wizengamot plus Sirius' seven. She swallowed hard. "I'd imagine the same reason you do." She stated calmly. "Apparently, I'm worth a lot financially and politically."

The goblins held their breath expecting Lord Slytherin to explode in anger.

"Actually, I only knew of the Potter holdings. I activated the contract to nullify the threat of you being used to kill me." He replied icily.

Hari whipped around to stare at him. "I don't believe you," she hissed. Betrayal from all sides was a way of life to her. Everyone used her to their benefit and then betrayed her.

"I have not once lied to you!" Riddle hissed furiously. Wind whipped around the room as his magic manifested his anger.

"Everyone lies!" Hari shouted back setting everything vibrating again. A vase shattered. "Everyone! My relatives. Dumbledore. My supposed friends. Teachers. The Minister. The Prophet. Everyone," she sobbed. "Even Sirius and Remus lie to me _for my own good_. Why should I trust you?"

Riddle struggled to control his fury. She was hurt and lashing out. He knew this from what he'd garnered from her mind before she put that blasted ring on. She was young and Dumbledore had kept her untrained and in the dark. "Tell me one thing I've lied to you about. One thing!"

Hari glared at him as she cast her mind back over their interactions from Quirrell to this very moment. She sat there, stunned as she realized he had never, not once lied to her. Hedged – yes; refused to respond – yes. Lied – no. The color drained from her face. "Never," she whispered. "You are the only one that has never lied to me." Her voice was soft and vulnerable.

The room stilled as she turned her gaze to the parchment. "You truly did not know about all this."

Getting a nod from Hisrel, Riddle waved his wand and returned the room to its previous condition. "I suspected Black, but no, I did not know."

She swallowed hard. "And is it all still mine or is it yours now?"

"I understand the fierce desire to clutch your inheritance to yourself and keep it. I will not take it from you. I will make sure you understand both sides of an issue before you cast your votes."

"You would let me vote against you?"

"Honor and respect, wife."

Hari looked at him dubiously.

"Yes," he huffed. "I may not be _gracious_ about it, but I won't stop you."

Hari fought the smirk that wanted to surface. "Then how do I claim all these Houses?"

Grel handed her a sheaf of parchment. "Sign Harika Jamiel Potter Riddle then put the rings on your right ring finger."

She signed and then slid the four rings on. They glowed and merged until they looked like one four-layered ring with one combined crest on the large flat oval opal. The opal covered her finger from knuckle to knuckle. The crest had a small Potter's wheel, a lion's head, a badger and a scythe.

"Now on to your parents' Will." Grel stated and began reading.

By the time he finished Hari was sitting in icy silence. She was never to go to her aunt. Sirius was obviously innocent. She had money and property and seats of the Wizengamot. She was important and influential. She was possibly wealthier than Malfoy. And a marriage contract! That old goat had planned on marrying her off to the Weasel! The fury and betrayal she felt left her chilled to her core. She turned to Riddle. "You do plan on destroying Dumbledore correct?"

Riddle smiled. "Yes."

"And the Weasel?"

Riddle nodded his eyes ruby.

Hari met his gaze and smiled back at him. "I just might be glad I married you."

"Do you wish to visit your vaults?" Grel asked after clearing his voice. It was a bit unnerving sitting in a room with two of the most powerful magicals alive especially when tempers were thin.

Hari shook her head. "Unless there is a reason I need to I'd like a chance to wrap my head around all this before I deal with anything else."

"I think everything else can wait. I would suggest you get a copy of how your proxies have been voted."

Grel looked at Hari and when she nodded he pulled a folder out and handed it over.

"So who am I now?" Hari asked staring down at the folder. "Lady Potter? Lady Slytherin? How does it work?"

Riddle sighed. "We really need to get those classes reinstated," he muttered. "As my wife you are Lady Slytherin, Head of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Peverell. When you have to sign documents as one Head of House or the other you will sign accordingly. The ring will transmute to whichever signet you need to affix legally."

"Our business is finished for today, Lady Slytherin." Grel murmured and stood gathering his files. "Owl me with any questions, I am at your disposal." With that he left them alone with Hisrel.

Hisrel opened his files. "As is traditional, I have opened an expense account for the Lady Slytherin."

"I don't need…"

Riddle laid a hand on her's. "It is traditional, Hari. It indicates that I have sufficient means to support a family. Whether you access it or not is your choice."

Hari nodded.

Hisrel cleared his throat. "We did not expect all the inheritances to show up when you petitioned for your inheritances, Lady Slytherin. I feel it my duty to make sure you both understand the significance of your combined titles. You are Lady Gryffindor and Lady Hufflepuff." He nodded at Riddle. "You are Lord Slytherin and Lord Ravenclaw. In essence, the two of you own Hogwarts and the land it sits on."

Riddle smirked viciously. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's face.

Hari replayed what the goblin had just said. "We _own_ Hogwarts. That…that means…" she drew in a sharp breath…oh, revenge would be sweet! "We can kick people out. People such as Headmaster Dumbledore? We can pick a new headmaster? Decide curriculum?"

Riddle gave her a blinding smile. "That, my dear wife, is exactly what it means."

She laughed delightedly.

Her gentle laughter took the two males by surprise. Her laughter was like a summer rain falling on them warm and gentle. Then a dark edge wove through it. Beat her down, would he? Use her as an expendable pawn? Take away everything that mattered to her? Leave her a pitiful supplicant bowing to his every whim just so she could return to the school that was a refuge? She turned gaily dancing eyes to her new husband. "I know what I want for my birthday."

Riddle grinned. Being married to Harika Potter might not be as bad as he had originally thought. "I shall spend the next two weeks working on it. But now, if we are finished here, we have other more urgent business to attend to. A rat to deliver, I believe."

Hari's smile grew more luminous. She jumped to her feet. "Hisrel, thank you for your time and assistance. May all our dealings be prosperous."

Hisrel rose with Riddle.

"May all your dealings end well." He bowed to her and to Riddle before escorting them out the door.

Riddle paused just shy of crossing into the public portion of Gringotts. "Perhaps a glamour, Hari. You're absence has bound to have been noticed by now and I'm sure he has posted a lookout here to stop you from gaining your inheritances. I would like for him to think you're hiding out somewhere alone and frightened so he can't plot effectively against us."

Hari nodded. "It will be nice not to be the one in the dark for once."

Riddle glanced at Hisrel. "With your permission of course." It wasn't considered polite for wizards to do magic inside of Gringotts without permission first.

"Granted, Lord Slytherin."

Riddle pulled his yew wand and applied a glamour to Hari. She now appeared to be a twentyish blonde with crystal blue eyes. "Once outside I shall apparate us home to Westmoor Keep."

Hari bit her lip nervously as she nodded. Too late to back out now.


	3. Evictions and Wedding Nights

**A/N: Note that the wedding night approaches so there is sex in this chapter. I have marked the section.**

**Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the 'following/favorite'. I'm overwhelmed at the positive response.**

July 17 continues

Meanwhile, on the Light side:

Dumbledore jumped and spilled ink across his document when one of his objects started shrilling. He looked over at it uncomprehending for a moment then he dashed from his office so fast he was at the bottom of the stairs before the door shut. He raced from the school toward the gates. The moment he crossed the line he apparated to #4 Privet Drive.

He stared in shock and disbelief. The wards had fallen. Anger quickly replaced shock.

He glanced over at the invisible watcher. "What happened?"

A young witch appeared. "Nothing, sir. It's been quiet."

"Nothing? Nothing, Nymphadora? The wards have fallen. Something had to have happened. Stay here. Watch for Death Eaters I'll be right back."

He strode up to the door and slammed it open with a flick of his wand. He flicked his wand at the obese man who came roaring from the kitchen. The muggle fell to the floor. He didn't have time to deal with the muggles at the moment. He swiftly climbed the stairs and went directly to the bedroom he pretended not to know about.

Another swish of the Elder wand and the locks all clicked and the door swung open. Dumbledore entered and stared around the empty room. He noted the bedraggled owl in the cage. So the girl would be back. He turned and made his way downstairs. He floated the bloated man to the sofa and woke him up. "Where is Potter?" He snapped.

"The Freak is in her room. How dare you barge into my home! I won't have…"

Dumbledore silenced him. "She is not in her room. She is nowhere on your property. Where. Is. She?" He dove into the disgusting morass of the muggle's mind. He searched brutally. They hadn't opened the door in three days. Wait… a letter from the ministry? What was that about?

No matter how he probed the useless muggle knew nothing more than the girl was rambling about a contract of some sort.

She had to be lying. There were no contracts on Potter. He had checked her accounts himself. What was the girl up to and who was helping her?

Dumbledore removed the silencing spell as he left the house. He sent a patronus out to Order members. _Potter is missing. Wards have fallen. Meet at Headquarters immediately. _

"Headquarters. Now, Nymphadora."

He didn't wait for a response. He disapparated fully expecting complete obedience.

Tonks glared in anger at the space Dumbledore had disappeared from. She was getting really tired of his high-handed ways and his complete disregard for her preferred name. Grumbling under her breath, she disappeared as well.

Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place was full of people talking over themselves.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared. "Potter is missing. There are no signs of an attack or a struggle. The wards have fallen which means she has deliberately denied 4 Privet Drive is her home. The owl is still there so either she was taken or intends to return."

"So the brat has run away from the only place she was protected? Did they not buy her the latest item she desired quickly enough?" Snape snarled. "And now you'll want us to put aside our other projects and search for her ungrateful hide?"

"Shut up, Snivellus!" Sirius growled. "Hari wouldn't leave that hellhole without a good reason."

"And since she no longer confides in Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger I have to hope she wrote to you, Sirius." Dumbledore said. "Has she indicated anything at all in her recent correspondence?"

"She hasn't corresponded." Sirius huffed. "She quite bluntly said that if we won't tell her anything she does not feel compelled to tell us anything. Your information blackout has backfired spectacularly old man."

"How dare you!" Molly Weasley shrieked at him. "Apologize now to Professor Dumbledore."

"Do I look like one of your cowed family, Shrew?" Sirius snarled.

"You…you…you can't speak to me like that!"

"This is MY HOME. I can say what I please. YOU can leave if I offend you." Sirius shouted at her.

"Enough. Tempers are high, but this isn't helping us find Hari." Dumbledore interrupted them. "Molly, I do not need you to defend me. Sirius, I do not need to defend my actions or my decisions to you."

Sirius reared back. "You don't? Are you suddenly a dictator, Dumbledore? Above explaining yourself to your minions? Are we to just blindly follow you? Perhaps you've been devising a Mark for us to wear to keep us in line?"

Everyone gasped at his accusations. Dumbledore glared at him. "Enough, Black. You are still wanted."

Sirius jerked to his feet. "I am done with you threatening me, Dumbledore. You know I'm innocent. It's in your power to call for a trial. You don't because you want me imprisoned here. You can explain yourself or you can find another place to call headquarters."

Dumbledore glared daggers at him. "I have recently discovered that the curse scar is a link between Voldemort and Hari. The nightmares she suffers from are actually visions of events taking place or false images he deliberately sends to torment her."

"Hari is connected to that madman?" Sirius yelled. "You didn't think I should know that?"

"I was worried that the information flow worked in both directions. Therefore, I didn't want her given sensitive information only for it to fall into Voldemort's hands." He ground out.

Sirius sat back down glowering at the old wizard. "Now that didn't hurt too much, did it?"

Dumbledore snarled. "Can we now set about finding Potter?"

Sirius nodded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Go right ahead. Order your minions."

Dumbledore forced himself not to react to the innuendo. He would have to find a way for the auror department to recapture Black. He was becoming too much of a liability. "Nymphadora, Diggle, Thomas take four more and search the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Post a lookout at Gringotts. The last time she ran she went directly to the Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley, check the Knight Bus to see if they picked up anyone from her neighborhood. Moody, keep an eye on Privet Drive in case she returns. Remus, Arthur check with her friends to see if they heard from her. Severus, see if Voldemort has her. Everyone else spread out check anywhere you can think of."

"You know we can't just appear at his manor without being called unless we have pertinent information. I take it you do not want me to inform him she is missing." Snape said once everyone except Black and the Weasley Matriarch was gone.

"No. If he doesn't know she's left her relatives, I don't want him informed. Tell him you just discovered the existence of a marriage contract that goes into effect on her seventeenth birthday. That there is going to be a wedding in mid-August."

"What?" Sirius yelped. "Tell me you are making this up." He growled.

Dumbledore just stared at him.

"What have you done, Old Man?"

"That is none of your business, Black."

Snape felt the atmosphere change, charge with Dark magic. His gaze cut to Black in surprise. Everyone tended to forget that Sirius came from a Dark family and that he had been trained in Dark magic since the cradle.

Dumbledore hissed when he was suddenly froze into place.

"That would be the Black family wards suddenly identifying you as a threat to the Family." Black said calmly.

Snape twitched and found he was frozen as well.

Molly shrieked. "Release us now!"

"Shut up!" Black snarled. He grinned ferally when she was silenced.

He pulled a mirror from his robes. "Remus, I need you back here now. I'm resetting the wards."

"What?! Now? I'm coming."

Three minutes later Remus re-entered the kitchen taking in the tableau with one swift glance.

"I, Sirius Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, hereby rescind the right of Albus Dumbledore to be secret keeper of 12 Grimmauld Place. It is no longer headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Do you, Remus Lupin, take up the mantle of secret keeper?"

"Yes, on my magic, I take the secret of 12 Grimmauld Place." Remus replied without hesitation.

A light glowed around Dumbledore then drifted over to Remus and sunk into him.

"You are making a huge mistake, Black." Dumbledore growled.

"My mistake was listening to you for so long. I can only hope we find Hari before you do and can repair the damage."

"Sirius what happened?"

"He has set up a marriage contract on Hari that will activate on her seventeenth birthday. He was about to tell us with who."

"I was not."

Dark magic streamed up from the floor and wrapped around the old wizard. He gasped for air as the magic tightened around him. It enclosed him, suffocating him. He cried out in pain as a rib began to give way.

"Black Family magic does not treat threats kindly." Sirius hissed. "If you do not wish to die tonight, I suggest you begin to answer my questions concerning my heir." He pulled the magic back enough to let the old wizard breathe.

"Ron Weasley," Dumbledore snapped after he tried to free himself several times and failed. He may be powerful, but the wards of an ancient family's home were imbued with generations of magic. Pain lined his face as his struggles made the rib fracture even more.

Sirius turned his blazing gaze to Molly. "You knew about this?"

Molly nodded her head frantically while trying to shrink back from him.

"And Arthur? Does he know?"

"No," she squeaked. "Just Dumbledore, Ron and I."

Dumbledore you are no longer welcome within the Black Family wards. Remove him."

The Dark magic swirled up over the headmaster and disappeared. The seat he was in was empty. Sirius turned to Molly. "You are going to go to Gringotts when I release you and you are going to void that contract. If you don't and my goddaughter is forced to marry your jealous, hateful, stupid pig of a son, I shall kill him slowly and painfully then I will hunt you down and tear you apart limb from limb. My family has an entire tome of torture spells. Am I clear?"

"Yes…yes…I will…straight way." Molly squeaked.

Sirius stared a moment then murmured. "Molly Weasley you are no longer welcome within the Black Family wards. Remove her."

The Dark rose again and when it cleared Molly was gone.

Sirius then turned to Snape.

Snape stared back impassively.

"Did you know?"

"No."

Sirius cocked his head.

Snape felt the Black's magic testing him.

Sirius nodded. "I believe you." He paused and studied Snape for several moments. "I don't like you. At the moment, that doesn't matter. Hari tells me you have saved her life at least three times. She says you stepped between her and Remus during third year. Why?"

"I owe Lily. It was my foolish actions that pointed the Dark Lord in their direction. I can never repay that debt."

"That's why you turned spy?" Remus said quietly.

Snape inclined his head.

Sirius glared at him with hatred.

"Glare all you want, Black." Snape said tiredly. "You cannot hate me more than I hate myself."

Sirius shut his eyes against the honesty that the wards told him the man was emitting. "If he has her, will you try to rescue her?"

"If it is at all possible. I do not believe he has her though. He would have summoned us to gloat."

Sirius rubbed his face. "I've burned my bridges with Dumbledore. Kingsley will be informing the ministry that he has heard a rumor that I'm hold up in my ancestral home tomorrow at the latest. If I give you one of my two way mirrors, will you let me know if you find out anything…anything at all?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, even if Dumbledore orders me not to."

Snape found himself free to move again.

"Thank you, Severus." Sirius said quietly.

Snape took the proffered mirror and left the kitchen.

Remus sat down at the table. "Merlin! What do we do now, Padfoot?"

"Go tell the twins, Neville and Luna what is going on. They are loyal to Hari. Then get her things from that house. She has things hidden under a loose floorboard in the bedroom between her bed and the wall. Make sure Hedwig is free. I'm going to write Gringotts. They know I'm innocent. I don't know if my status as godfather will override Dumbledore's illegal magical guardian status, but I have to try. Then I'm applying a strong glamour and going out to hunt my goddaughter down."

"Risky, but the Lordship ring will portkey you through just about any anti-portkey ward. Be careful, Padfoot. She can't lose you."

"I'll be extremely careful, Moony, but I'm done hiding away because Dumbledore wants me too. Hari is out there without protection with the Order and Dumbledore after her. It won't be long before Riddle knows as well."

HP/TM

As they strode through the foyer, she did indeed see an Order member lounging in one of the chairs lining the room. Outside, another member stood talking to someone she didn't recognize on the steps.

She saw a frazzled Molly Weasley hurrying up the steps just as she felt the gut wrenching squeeze and pull of apparition and she was bent over gasping and trying to keep her stomach where it belonged. A warm hand held her upright by her shoulder as another pressed against her back. She drew in a shuddering breath and straightened cautiously. "I hate apparating," she moaned.

"When you learn to do it yourself it won't be so bad." Riddle replied reassuringly. "And, yes I will teach you soon. I won't have you being unable to escape on your own just in case."

"The glamour?" Hari asked waving at herself.

"After Pettigrew is dispatched in case they take a look in his memories." He shifted into Voldemort as he rolled up his sleeve and Hari saw a green and silver serpent coiled around his arm from wrist to elbow. He stroked it and hissed. :**Peter Pettigrew: **

The serpent glowed a moment then faded. Voldemort slid his yew wand into his hand. A moment later there was a faint pop and Pettigrew came scurrying into view.

He barely spared Hari a glance as he fell at Voldemort's feet groveling. "You called, Master?"

Voldemort didn't even acknowledge him. He just sent a silent stunner at him. He then placed an anti-animagus charm on him and summoned parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote a note stating that this was Peter Pettigrew, unregistered rat animagus and the true secret keeper and betrayer of the Potter family. He attached the note to the man's chest and called for a house elf.

"Annie, deposit Pettigrew in Madam Bones' office. Do not speak to anyone."

"Yes, Master Riddle." The house elf placed a hand on Pettigrew and they both disappeared.

Shifting back to Riddle, he turned to look at Hari. A wave of his hand removed the glamour. He stared down into emerald eyes that were once more filling with panic. He reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly. "I can bed you now so you'll quit worrying about it if you wish."

She flinched as if struck. She jerked from his touch and turned away to look around the foyer. She wrapped her arms around her waist protectively. "I have a choice?"

Riddle moved behind her. He slid one arm around her and pressed against her belly drawing her back against him. He could feel the full body tremors wracking her slim frame. "I am not going to turn into a vicious monster now that you are in my home."

He caught the soft sob that she bit off. She was alone with Lord Voldemort in his heavily warded home. There would be nothing she could do if he decided to start torturing her and she knew it. True the prophesy stated they were never meant to be enemies, but allies. The years behind them though made it hard to trust.

"If you prefer, we can have lunch and talk more. I could give you a brief tour of your new home while the elves prepare the meal."

"Lunch and a tour, please." Hari answered softly.

Riddle turned her in his arms. He bracketed her face in his hands and gently kissed her. Both their eyes widened slightly at the desire that flowed between them. He lifted away from her lips and quietly called for an elf. "Kipper, a light lunch for Lady Slytherin and myself, please. Give us a half hour so I can show her around a bit."

"Yes, Master Riddle. Is there anything the Lady Slytherin doesn't like?"

Riddle looked down at Hari.

Hari swallowed. "Pumpkin juice," she shuddered. "And shellfish." Her nose wrinkled at the thought. 'Oh, and organ meat."

Riddle arched an eyebrow. "Organ meat?"

"You know…liver, gizzards," Hari made a bleh sound.

Riddle chuckled. "Duly noted. Perhaps soup and sandwiches, Kipper."

"Yes, sir." The elf disappeared.

Riddle ran his hands down her arms and twined the fingers of one hand with hers. "Come," he tugged gently.

She eyed him suspiciously. The Dark Lord that she was familiar with wasn't this charming or mannerly. She didn't trust this odd behavior.

He led her through the ground floor – sitting rooms, salons, conservatories, library, study, den, billiard room. She raised an eyebrow at the ornate chair in the audience room. He smirked at her and conjured another next to his making her snort and shake her head in reluctant amusement. He then led her up to the second floor – mostly guest bedrooms, sitting rooms, a sunroom, another smaller library and to her surprise, a brightly lit potions lab.

"Wow, how does Snape work in so much sunlight?" She asked wandering around the gleaming room.

Riddle laughed softly. "I believe he immediately closes all the shutters upon entering the room. I like the sunlight."

Hari whirled toward him. "You brew?"

"I am nowhere near Severus' level, but I can brew what I need."

"I doubt many are near his level." Hari huffed.

Riddle leaned against a counter and studied the enigmatic young woman. "That sounded suspiciously like a compliment."

Hari shrugged. "He is one of the youngest ever Potions Masters. He had several creations accredited to him before he was thirty. He created the Wolfsbane potion and tweaked the Dreamless Sleep so it isn't addictive not to mention the Bridger that works in a great many other potions to stabilize two otherwise explosive ingredients. The man is brilliant with potions and he's a fierce, innovative duelist as well."

Riddle blinked at the admiration in her voice. "I'm just surprised to hear it from you what with your mutual animosity."

Hari glanced up at him from where she had been reading jar labels. "Don't believe everything he tells you about me. He is blinded by his justified hatred of my father."

"Justified?"

"James Potter was an arrogant bully from what I can tell. Mean-spirited and prejudiced. I can't say I'm all too proud of being his daughter." She shrugged. "Professor Snape will never believe that nor will he ever see me instead of James reincarnate." She once again began meandering around the lab. "He forgets that I have Lily in me as well. Instead of loving what remains of her he chooses to hate."

"And that hurts you."

Hari faced him. "Wouldn't you hate to be seen as your less than stellar father instead of yourself?"

Hate flashed across Riddle's face. "Yes."

Hari broke the connection, turning away to go stare out the windows. "I don't hate Professor Snape. I hate that he never gave me a chance. I hate that my father was so cruel to a young man that that man is now so bitter and vindictive. I hate how Dumbledore used his insecurities and regrets to use him and make him even more bitter. I hate that he refuses to see my mother in me because maybe if he did it would ease his burden. Maybe he could feel a bit of her love and goodness again if he'd let go of the hate for my father. I regret that his hatred keeps me from learning from him." She rubbed her arms and pointed out the window. "What's in the wings," she asked realizing that he had only shown her the central body of the manor and not the two wings.

Riddle joined her at the window. "The west wing is where my followers stay if I need them to remain here overnight which isn't often. The Inner Circle have permanent suites they can use when they wish. The east wing is our personal quarters. No one except my personal healer, Severus and Lucius has permission to enter without my calling them."

"Oh," Hari stared down at the east wing with trepidation.

Riddle sighed. He had known it would be awkward. Actually, he expected a battle when she had discovered who he was. Instead, she seemed to accept him as the lesser evil of staying in Dumbledore's hands. She was just terrified about the physical aspect of their new relationship.

"Lunch should be ready." He maneuvered her away from the windows and out of the room.

They walked silently down to the ground floor to the dining room. Hari paused in the doorway. It was huge. You could easily seat two hundred people in the room. "You really eat in here when it's just you?" She turned as she walked toward the table taking in the huge room and the soaring ceiling.

He shrugged. "I eat breakfast on my balcony. I'm usually neck deep in paperwork at lunch so I grab something at my desk generally. Supper I eat in here."

"Doesn't it make you feel…" Hari slowly turned in another circle taking in the huge room. "I don't know…small."

Riddle arched a brow. "I am Lord Voldemort. I do not have inferiority issues."

"No, I guess not." Hari huffed. She allowed him to seat her next to him at the head of the table. "Don't you have a smaller dining room though? One the previous owners used for family meals?"

Riddle nodded. "There is." Riddle caught her hopeful look. He sighed and rose from his seat. "Kipper, move our lunch to the inner courtyard."

Hari grinned as she followed him down a hall that she hadn't been down earlier. She couldn't believe he was actually moving lunch to another room for her! This was I'll-crucio-you-for- breathing-too-hard Voldemort. She had expected him to tell her to suck it up and deal with it. She figured that despite his talk of respect that she'd be making all the concessions and battling for her rights.

He opened a door and stepped back for her to precede him. She entered and gasped. "It's beautiful," she murmured gazing around raptly.

A large fountain bubbled merrily in the center of the large room. Tropical plants bloomed releasing an exotic fragrance in the air. Green plants grew abundantly all over making the room slightly humid. A small sound caught her attention and she craned her neck to peer upward. Jewel-like birds flitted about singing quietly. The roof was glass allowing the sunlight to shine down on them. She gave him a stunned look. "Why would you not eat in here?"

He shrugged. He would not admit that this room made him feel lonelier than the austere dining room did. "If you like it, we will start taking our meals in here."

"I do." She grinned at him. "Thank you."

Riddle caressed her cheek. "You're welcome." He settled her at the table wondering at the urge to touch her. It had to be the contract urging him toward physical contact.

She glanced at him surprised at the gentle caress. "I have to admit I never thought I'd be having a congenial meal with you."

"If I were still Voldemort, you wouldn't be. I find it a bit surreal as well."

Hari couldn't believe the sympathy she felt for him. By his own words, he would still be haughty, demanding, harsh, but the thought of that orphan child – bullied and frightened, seeing the wrongs of the world and being unwittingly manipulated by someone far more powerful and experienced made her heart ache.

They sipped their soup silently for a bit before she shifted nervously. With a small sigh, she said, "I have no idea what a safe topic is at the moment. Everything I think to say seems like a minefield considering our past."

Riddle put his spoon down and gazed at her. "Say what you will, Hari. We can't make a success of this if we're afraid to speak to one another."

Hari bit her lip. She fidgeted with the silverware. "Um…well…speaking of the past… Our childhoods weren't all that different."

Riddle froze. "Excuse me," he said frostily.

His ever present aura of magic and power grew thick with fury.

She glanced at him quickly before shifting her gaze away from the gaze that was suddenly ruby red. "See…minefield."

"What do you know and how do you know it?" He asked in clipped tones.

Hari sighed. There was the Dark Lord she was more familiar with. Demanding. Curt.

"Dumbledore has a cabinet full of collected memories. Memories he collected from people who knew you; some of his own memories of his early interactions with you." She said quietly. "He's shown me quite a few in an attempt to get me to see that you were evil even as a child."

"The orphanage." He hissed flushing at the memory of that small boy in worn, badly mended clothing who had nothing and no one. The boy who was bullied and beaten; covered in bruises shedding tears in pain and helplessness.

Hari nodded. "When he brought you your letter. Memories of your years in Hogwarts. Someone being at the Gaunt house when your mother was watching your father ride by. Stories told by others of how you'd get revenge for _supposed _wrongs." Hari glanced at him. He was stiff and furious. His eyes were burning red. She swallowed. "I just…if we were going to take Hogwarts by surprise, you'd find them in the headmaster's office. I didn't want you to find out that way."

Riddle shifted his gaze from her to glare at the bubbly fountain. "You're right. I would have been infuriated to find out then that you had known all this time and hadn't told me." He jerked to his feet and strode off a few feet. "How dare he collect my life and…parade it out for others to view!"

Hari remained seated and silent while he struggled with his control. Finally, she murmured, "I think he just showed me. He values his secrets too much to show just anyone. If it helps, it didn't do what he wanted."

Riddle glared at her over his shoulder. "Explain."

Hari moved warily past him to sit on the edge of the fountain. There were koi fish swimming around. She trailed her fingers in the water refusing to show he intimidated her at the moment. "He wanted me to see you as evil perhaps a sociopath. I saw a victim learning to defend himself."

"I am not a victim," Riddle hissed his magic flaring slightly with his outrage. It pulsed with outrage and denial.

Hari couldn't quite stop the flinch. "As a small child you were. Now you are a survivor...like me. I saw similarities. I understood…related. You had the bullies in the orphanage. I had my uncle, my cousin and his gang. Dumbledore messed up when he refused to help you escape that place then he repeated that mistake with me. He thought I'd show up broken and malleable. I wasn't the genius you were. I didn't figure it out as quickly. I allowed Granger and Weasley to distract me from learning. I was never the gullible weapon he thought though. I had planned to disappear once I turned seventeen. I was going to leave England, change my looks, my name."

She wasn't the enemy. She was his new ally. Dumbledore was the enemy. She was as much a victim of Dumbledore's machinations as he was himself. Riddle let his anger dissipate somewhat and joined her at the fountain. "Does he know of all my horcruxes?"

"Yes." Hari shifted slightly. "He doesn't know how to get to Hufflepuff's cup, but he knows it's in Bellatrix' vault." Hari swallowed nervously. "You have promised not to imprison me, right? You'll keep that promise no matter what? I'm allowed to leave the manor…go shopping…go to my properties…visit friends?"

"Yes. Why did talk of my horcruxes bring up that question?" Riddle asked giving her a sharp look.

Hari glanced at him nervously before staring off at the tropical foliage. "You know that connection we have? Through my scar?"

Riddle stared at her. Slowly, he raised his hand to trace the lightning bolt scar. His stunned gaze met her worried ones. "He thinks you're a horcrux."

"Yes," she whispered.

"That's not possible." Riddle frowned. "Horcruxes aren't easily created. There is no way you became one accidentally. It takes a ritual and clear purpose." He drew his wand. "May I?"

Hari nodded nervously.

Riddle pointed his wand at her forehead and incanted softly in Latin for several seconds. "Bloody hell," he murmured paling.

"I am, aren't I?" Hari whispered.

"No…not exactly. It's not a piece of my soul, so no, you aren't a horcrux. But there is a bit of my essence…my magic, if you will, attached to your core. That double damned contract that our ancestors created then secreted away connecting us."

He rose and paced, mumbling about different rituals and side effects. He stopped. "He was going to sacrifice you. That is why he hasn't been training you to defeat me. He wanted you unprepared so that I would kill you destroying my own horcrux. An unrepentant suicide of sorts. I would have found no mercy, no chance of redemption on the other side if he had been correct. That bastard!"

He saw the wary way she was watching him and moved to sit beside her again. "I need to research how to remove it without harming you. When it first occurred, it could have been removed easily. After fifteen years it has incorporated itself with your core twining around your magic becoming a part of your core."

"And will I lose power, my ability to speak to snakes when you remove it? Cause I like talking to the sly creatures."

Riddle shook his head amused at her. "I don't know. I will found out as best I can before we do anything."

Hari nodded glad that the suffocating fury in his overwhelming aura was fading away. "Okay."

Riddle held his hand out to Hari. When she placed her trembling hand in his he pulled her to her feet as he gained his own. He tugged her into motion and walked amongst the plants of the courtyard. "Next minefield," he stated.

Hari sighed. "Why don't you come up with a topic of discussion?"

Riddle glanced at her. "I want to torture your relatives to death and then burn their house down around their bodies."

Hari stumbled.

He caught her around the waist and set her on her feet. He stared down at her expectantly. He may be Thomas Riddle again, but he was still harsh, cruel at times, vindictive. Those muggles deserved to be tortured.

Hari stared back thinking of all the cruel things she'd endured at their hands. She had planned on doing it herself but if he wished to do it on her behalf… "Okay," she finally agreed before turning and continuing to walk along the path. "Just don't get caught."

"Don't get caught," he spluttered. "Have you forgotten who I am?" He called out after her retreating back.

Hari's laughter echoed back at him.

Riddle stared after her then smiled slightly before striding off to catch up with her. He had thought his marriage would be a battlefield from the beginning to the end. He thought he would have to threaten and cajole her at every step. He had worried that he would have to forcibly restrain her to comply with the contract's magical demands. He had pictured an angry, petulant child of the Light fighting him and trying to escape at every opportunity. He had assumed that the contract was going to make his life a living hell.

What he had was a complicated, irreverent, slightly dark and vengeful woman child that was eager to help him take down Dumbledore and maybe even help him change their world for the better. He had someone that would talk to him as Thomas Riddle not bow before Lord Voldemort. He had an abused and violated young woman who was absolutely terrified not of the Dark Lord who she scoffed at, but of the man.

He caught up with her just outside the courtyard on the back patio. She was leaning against the low retainer wall. He rested his elbows on the wall next to her.

"Can I let my godfather know I'm okay? The wards will have fallen by now. Dumbledore will know I'm gone. They'll be going crazy searching for me."

"It would be best to keep it a secret as long as possible. The longer we can plot and maneuver against Dumbledore without his knowledge the better."

"I don't have to tell him the situation just that I'm safe and in no danger."

Riddle jerked upright as his wards indicated an arrival. "Someone is here." He frowned. "I haven't summoned anyone. Severus." He quickly cast the glamour on her. "I don't want Dumbledore to pick up your presence from Severus' mind by accident."

Shifting to Voldemort, he led the way back to the main receiving room. "Do you want to participate or just observe?"

She gave him a startled look. "Observe I think."

He nodded and swept into the room. "Severus, I didn't summon you."

"No, my lord," Severus murmured glancing at the blonde in quickly hidden surprise. "I have news I believe you would be interested in."

Voldemort settled the blonde woman into a chair then sat in his high back chair. "Go on."

"Dumbledore has announced that the Potter brat has a marriage contract that will activate on her birthday. The wedding is to take place mid-August."

Hari fought to conceal the fury that bloomed in her heart. Four weeks away and no one had mentioned this contract to her. She would have found out two weeks from now and they were going to give her two weeks notice!

Voldemort glanced at her as absolute fury burned along their link then shifted his gaze to stare at Snape. "Did Black or Dumbledore set this contract up?"

"Dumbledore. Black was infuriated. He, in fact, broke with Dumbledore. He removed him as secret keeper of Headquarters and removed everyone but the wolf from the wards. He is seeking a way to break the contract."

"Interesting."

"What is interesting is Black used the Black Family magic quite easily. Whether he admits it or not, Black is a Dark wizard. The magic leaped to his will eagerly and potently. It held Dumbledore frozen to his seat and nearly suffocated him before he gave in and answered Black's questions. He held me and the Weasley Shrew at the same time effortlessly."

Snape glanced at the blonde. She looked back at him with vapid disinterest.

Voldemort knew Snape had something else to say, but was hesitant in front of the strange witch. "Continue, Severus. I am intrigued."

"Black accused Dumbledore of becoming a dictator. He called the Order members minions and asked Dumbledore if he was devising a Mark in order to keep us in line."

Voldemort laughed softly. He glanced over and saw Hari was smirking as well. "So Black is waking up, is he?"

"He is. He has started seeing Dumbledore's manipulations for what they are. He has rediscovered his backbone and is choosing his goddaughter over Dumbledore."

"Good, good. Dissention in the enemy ranks is always welcome. You did well bringing me this information, Severus. Dismissed."

Severus bowed, glanced at the witch one last time before leaving the room.

Riddle waited for the wards to indicate they were alone again before locking down the mansion. He removed the glamour. "If he has locked down his home, my owl would not be able to get in."

Hari slumped back in the chair. "Hedwig could. Hedwig!" She jumped up. "I have to rescue her. They'll kill her."

"Dumbledore will have watchers and wards on that house."

"I know a house elf that will get in and out for me. Please…she was my first true friend."

Riddle stared. That was a sad statement of how bad her life had been that an owl was her first true friend. "If I allow this then you will study what I tell you to study; learn what I tell you to learn."

"Wife and apprentice, huh?"

"Apprentice? I don't think you want to be my apprentice. I would demand you do things you most likely would never be comfortable doing. I will educate you though."

Hari studied him a moment. "These lessons won't involve killing beings will they?"

Riddle smirked. "No and nice attention to detail with the 'beings'."

"Then I will study and learn."

"Call your elf."

Hari grinned. "Dobby."

A pop then, "The Great Hari Potter call Dobby. How can Dobby help the great...eeep!" Dobby jumped as he saw who else was in the room. The man was in disguise but his aura was very dark and powerful and Dobby had been around him as the Malfoy's elf. "Dobby save Hari Potter!" He held out his hands and power flared around them in a strong shield.

"Dobby. No. It's fine. He isn't going to hurt me."

"Miss Hari this is He Who…urgggh…" Miss Hari didn't like people not saying his name. Miss Hari said it gave him power over you. "He is Voldemort." Dobby shuddered even as his power increased in front of him and Hari. Dobby glared at Riddle. "You is bad wizard. I is not letting you hurt Hari Potter."

Riddle eyed the elf in stunned wonder. He looked at Hari. "I've never been threatened by a house elf before."

Hari couldn't help it. She collapsed in the chair laughing hysterically. "Dobby…Dobby…it's okay…honest. I need you to go get Hedwig for me."

Dobby looked confused. "Miss Hari knows? Miss Hari is safe?"

"Yes…we've been lied to, Dobby…please go get Hedwig before my awful uncle kills her. I'll answer your questions when you return."

Dobby eyed Riddle one last time before leaving.

Riddle watched her laugh until she was holding her stomach and moaning. Finally, she took a deep breath and shuddered as she got control. "Dobby is the elf I freed from Malfoy second year. He's a free elf. Totally devoted to the Great Hari Potter."

"A freed elf will get sick and die."

"Dobby is an odd one."

"I suggest the Great Hari Potter check for an illicit bond with that elf."

Dobby popped back in with Hedwig in her cage. She was bedraggled and limp.

"Hedwig!" Hari dropped to her knees grabbing the cage from Dobby. "Get her out."

Dobby snapped his fingers and the cage was gone. He glanced at Voldemort.

"Dumbledore lied about the prophecy. I've heard the real one. Riddle, here is not my enemy. Dumbledore tricked him into trying to kill me. Dumbledore wants us dead because together we're powerful enough to stop him." Hari explained as she cradled the owl gently to her chest. "It's okay now girl. We're going to fix you right up. Dobby, can you get a mouse or two and a bowl of water."

Dobby gaped at the information. He glanced nervously at Riddle then back at Hari. He nodded and disappeared only to reappear with two limp mice and a bowl of water. "They is stunned not dead." He told Hedwig.

"She is not eating them in my receiving room." Riddle huffed. "Take her to the courtyard. She'll enjoy the roosts in there as well."

Hari jumped to her feet and hurried from the room crooning softly to the owl the entire time.

Riddle followed at a more sedate pace not wanting to watch the owl dispatch the mice.

He reached the courtyard to find Hari leaning against a banana plant. The white owl looking a bit more alive having dispatched the two mice or at least Riddle assumed she had since they weren't in evidence any longer. She was now preening herself on Hari's lap.

Hari was watching her intently. "Are you sure you're okay, girl?"

The owl looked up and hooted softly.

Hari nodded. "Okay, well I guess I should tell you this is home now."

Hedwig stopped her preening and looked at her human then glanced around. She hooted and ker-chupped.

Hari shrugged. "So far its better. He hasn't beat me or locked up. He's fed me, let me claim what's mine and allowed Dobby to fetch you."

The owl hopped onto her arm and then her shoulder. She preened Hari's hair comfortingly. Hari sighed and let her eyes drift shut. "I married him, Hedwig. For better or worse. I hope for better. I won't put you in a cage again though. Things start to go bad then you high tail it out of here. I couldn't bear to see you hurt like this again."

Hedwig nipped her ear and chirred angrily at her.

"I know I'm your human. He's a very powerful wizard, girl. You save yourself if things go wrong. Go to the twins. They'll treat you right."

Hedwig clacked her beak fiercely.

"Don't argue with me."

Hedwig nipped her ear one last time then preened her hair in acceptance.

Riddle just blinked at the interaction. It was weird. No one talked to their owl like that. No owl responded in such a manner. He made a slight noise as he rounded the bend.

Hari's eyes flew open. Wariness blazing before she blinked and the guarded look was back. "She's much better. Thank you."

Riddle nodded. "You're welcome. She can stay in here if she wishes. I can spell the windows to let her pass through."

"Really?" Hari looked intrigued.

"Really. I can see I'm going to have to test your knowledge and fill in the gaps."

"Chasms most likely. Dumbledore liked to keep me ignorant."

"That's for another day though. When she's rested you can send a generic 'I'm alive and well' message to your godfather."

"Great. Thanks."

Riddle nodded. He shifted uneasily. The magic of the contract was starting to hum through his body. It wanted the marriage consummated. "I don't want to panic you, but are you starting to feel edgy?"

"Edgy? Riddle, I always feel edgy. It comes from people trying to kill me all the time."

Riddle gave a small laugh and shook his head. "Sexually edgy?"

Hari blinked at him then shooed Hedwig off her shoulder and scrambled to her feet. "Wouldn't know." She narrowed her eyes at him. This was the Dark Lord. He had decades more experience than her. "Why?"

"You recall we were married this morning due to a magical contract relating to not letting our Lines die out." Riddle huffed.

Hari blinked. Thought his sentence through. Paled drastically. "Now," she squeaked backing away from him.

"Soon. Now would be better."

"Why? Why is now better if later will work?" Hari asked taking another step backwards.

"Stop retreating. It broadcasts your fear." Riddle snapped.

Hari stilled. "Really? You're giving me strategic lessons while talking about having sex with me?" Her voice squeaked slightly over the word 'sex'.

Riddle stared. "Now would be better because the urge is going to keep growing and the longer we wait the less control we'll have during the actual act."

Hari was white as snow now. She swallowed the whimper clawing its way out of her throat. Images of her uncle and Dudley flooded her mind. Turning, she ran.

Riddle swore and dropped his head on his chest. This was what he had been expecting all day. He touched his wards locking the manor down, forbidding magic usage from any except himself then he tracked her signature as she blindly fled from him.

He waited until she paused for breath and apparated in front of her. "Quit…"

She screamed a little in surprise and darted away. Panic shutting down her mind and inducing blind flight. It was like her life was split in two - at Hogwarts she was a powerful witch and not afraid of the dark wizard trying to kill her; during the summer she was a defenseless child who had no option but to run and hide or curl up and endure horrible abuse.

He hated this. He hated running her ragged when she was in a justified panic.

The third time she darted away from him, he stunned her.

Hari woke up lying in a bed. Riddle was sitting in a chair watching her. She scrambled across the bed and collided with a ward on the far side. She glared at him. "Let me go."

"No. Calm down."

She scrambled to the end of the bed and hit another invisible wall. She finally ended up in the far corner huddled away from him eyeing him tearfully. "I can't…I…thought…maybe…but I can't…please…please don't…"

"Hush, don't beg me. Don't ever beg me. It's beneath you."

Hari just dropped her head into her arms and sobbed desperately. She didn't care if it was beneath her. She didn't care if she was making a fool of herself. She was terrified out of her skin at what he was going to do to her. "Please," she rocked back and forth.

Riddle slid onto the bed and pulled her into his lap. He held her firmly while she struggled and sobbed. "Stop it. I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured as he held her close, capturing her arms between their bodies so she would quit hitting him and rubbed her back.

Finally, she collapsed in exhaustion in his arms.

He waved his hand and the covers pulled down. He laid her down gently and stretched out beside her. Tenderly, he brushed the tears from her face while she watched him with wounded eyes full of past pain and degradation.

He bent and brushed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. She stiffened, but didn't struggle. She just lay there shivering hard enough he thought she'd shatter. He kissed her again and again. Each kiss was a little more passionate until he stroked the join of her lips. Her lips parted and he stroked into her mouth, tasting her.

She whimpered and pressed up against his mouth. He kissed her until he had to break for air. He rose up and saw her watching him with glazed eyes. He smiled down at her softly as he bent to kiss her again. The contract's magic fueling her desire now that she'd stopped fighting.

He slowly unbuttoned her blouse brushing it aside to stroke her silky skin. She jerked and stiffened with a small cry. She averted her gaze as heat flooded her face. "Easy, I'm not hurting you." He murmured as he stroked her.

She trembled beneath his touch. Eyes clenched shut as she lay passively beneath him. With a quietly hissed command he banished their clothes.

Her eyes flew open. Panic screaming in their emerald depths. He kept one hand firmly on her hip pinning her to the mattress.

Sure enough she began to fight for her freedom again. He grabbed her wrists and rolled on top of her pinning her with his weight and holding her hands above her head.

"No," she sobbed. "Please…I'll be good…please don't do this. Please…I swear I'll be good…I'll…"

"Hush. This isn't a punishment. The contract ensures it will happen. I won't hurt you."

She bit her lips but remained silent. Struggling, disobeying made it worse. Tears streamed down her face as she waited for the harsh touches and the brutal invasion.

**~ ~ ~ WARNING DETAILED SEX BELOW FOR ABOUT HALF A PAGE ~ ~ ~**

The greatest Dark Lord in recent history felt like a total cad as the young witch beneath him begged and pleaded to be let up. He bent to kiss her again. He nipped and licked until she calmed and was again moaning with pleasure at his kisses under the spell of the contract.

He moved down her jaw and neck until he reached her pert breasts. He gently suckled one. She bucked beneath him like she was hit with a strong curse. The moan she let out was one of pleasure though instead of pain.

Encouraged, Riddle moved to the other breast. Soon she was lost in pleasure, writhing beneath him as he suckled her. He trailed kisses down her rib cage and over her belly.

Taking a chance, he licked her core with his tongue. She gasped and arched against him. Pleased, he proceeded to tease and torment her with tongue and fingers until she climaxed.

He glided upward until he could claim her mouth in another searing kiss. She whined as she returned the kiss. The magic of the contract helped to distract her from painful memories.

Riddle shifted his weight reaching down he slid one hand under her knee drawing her leg up so her foot was flat on the bed; the angle just right for him to press his straining member into her slick, swollen pussy.

Hari stiffened as he entered her. The feel of his thick cock impaling her driving out all thoughts of pleasure and bringing to the forefront the memories of her relatives raping her. "No," she whimpered, pushing against broad male shoulders. "Please," she whimpered.

Riddle was too lost in the magic to stop though he was still coherent enough to be gentle. He slid his hand up and cupped her face. He bent down and captured her lips silencing her protests with his mouth. He slowly rocked back and forth within her shifting his angle until her sobs changed to moans and her tight channel squeezed his throbbing erection.

Hari tossed her head back as exquisite sensations wracked her body. She had never felt anything like this before. This wasn't the brutal pounding of her relatives. There was no cruel taunts, no rough, bruising hands. This was sublime pleasure that she never even imagined existed. Every thrust of his cock brought more and more delight. She rocked upward to meet his thrust. Small cries slipped from her throat as he continued to take them higher and higher until the world shattered around her.

Her internal muscles spasmed around his cock milking his release from him as she arched upward with a surprised shout. He groaned as they both rode out their first orgasm together.

**~ ~ ~ END OF EXPLICITNESS ~ ~ ~**

Sometime later, Hari woke to the feel of him slipping inside her again. She tensed, breaths coming out in harsh pants as panic descended. Was it her uncle or her cousin coming to her in the dark, hurting her because they could?

"I won't hurt you," Riddle murmured again. He knew he would have to reassure her over and over again. Years of abuse would not be overcome with one gentle love-making session. He carefully built up her passion until she peaked with a shout before letting his own climax roll over him.

He woke to the sound of retching. He sat up and looked around. His bed was empty. The retching sound came from his bathroom. Sliding from the bed, he padded across the room. Reaching out he twisted the knob only to find it locked.

"Hari, let me in."

"Go away," she shouted, mortified.

"I will not. You're ill."

"Not ill."

"Let me in. I won't ask again."

"You aren't asking now." Hari moaned and retched again.

"I'll blast the door."

"Go back…to bed."

Riddle sent a hex at the door smashing the lock. He pushed it open and stepped into the room.

"Can you not be overbearing?" She hissed scrambling to grab a towel to wrap around her body. "Get out!" She tried to glare at him, but it was weak.

"Why are you getting sick?"

Hari glared at him, jaws clenched tight.

"Answer me."

"Just go back to bed." She replied tiredly rubbing her forehead.

He moved closer and knelt beside her. Reaching out, he stroked her hair. "I am not leaving you to get sick alone."

Hari shut her eyes as tears welled up. "Did you think maybe I don't want you to see me being a pathetically weak girl?"

"You are not pathetic or weak."

Hari chuffed bitterly. She blinked and tears slid down her cheeks. "This is in reaction to our earlier activities. While they were a pleasant surprise, they dredged up the past and gave me wonderful nightmares."

Riddle sighed. "I see. I suppose I should have expected this reaction considering."

"How much did you see?" Hari asked keeping her gaze averted in shame.

"I believe just this summer." Riddle admitted. "What don't you want me to see, Hari?"

Hari turned to stare at him. "Everything. Just like you don't want anyone to know about what you endured as a child."

"Fair enough." Riddle muttered. "Do you feel settled enough to come back to bed?"

Hari shivered. "Are you going to..." she swallowed a moan.

"Later, yes. For now, sleep." Riddle answered honestly.

Hari nodded and rose shakily to her feet clutching the towel to her chest and shaking like a leaf in a high wind. "Can I please have something to wear?"

Riddle retrieved a set of his pajamas for her. He pulled on some pajama bottoms himself before handing hers to her. He didn't like this timid, broken version of Potter. He liked her sassy and infuriating. He stepped out to let her dress.

When she opened the door he had to bite back a snicker. He resized the clothes without her asking.

She climbed back into bed with him. The strangeness of the situation hitting her again as Tom Riddle pulled her to his side. She settled against him knowing it was futile to argue. His heart beat slow and steady under her cheek. Her eyes grew heavy and then she knew nothing else.

A/N Wow two chapters to get through the day so much was going on. Not all chapters will be this long because sometimes my characters will be tired. LOL


	4. July 18 Pride and Shopping

**A/N: OKAY – there is a lot of sex in this story. It is a MATURE story. DO NOT READ if you are underage. I marked the scene in the last chapter but I am not going to continue that cause Tom and Hari are going to be like rabbits cause of this magical contract.**

**I also want to thank all of you for following my humble little story and for all the supportive reviews I've received. 89 followers and 25 reviews already!**

July 18

She woke up when the early morning light filtered across the bed. Her body felt prickly all over. She rubbed her legs together trying to appease the strange, needy feeling. She whined quietly as her intimate muscles clenched against the tingly feeling.

"That's the feeling I was talking about yesterday," Riddle rumbled against the nape of her neck as his hand ghosted down her belly to cup her, pressing against her gently yet firmly.

Hari arched into his hand with a soft moan. Horrible memories tried to surface and her stomach clenched in fear and revulsion before Tom's aura slid over her dark, reassuring, alluring. Warm lips brushed over the sensitive nape of her neck sending spikes of pleasure coursing through her.

He stroked her making her shudder and whine. Merlin, this was nothing like what she had endured at her relative's house. Her breath caught as an orgasm made her jerk and shudder against his hand. Suddenly, she was on her back and he was kissing her heatedly. Her hand found itself buried in his thick locks.

His hand slid up and under the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Fingers delved into her moist folds. She gasped into his mouth as nerve endings lit on fire at his touch. He stroked until she came panting and moaning his name.

He pushed the bottoms down out of his way shoving them off one of her legs with his foot while maneuvering his erection out of his own pants. He surged over her and into her in one continuous move.

Hari arched as he filled her. Her body screaming…_yes, yes, yes…_

He broke the kiss, gazing down into her sleepy green eyes as he thrust deep into her body. Her eyes were blown open with desire, glazing with increasing pleasure. Propping his weight on one elbow, he reached between them and found her swollen nub. He rubbed his thumb over it watching her react to the stimulation. In minutes, she was climaxing beautifully her tight channel squeezing and releasing until he came as well.

He rolled them over so she was sprawled across his chest. She moaned in pure satisfaction. Maybe being married to Tom Riddle wasn't going to be such a bad thing.

He chuckled underneath her.

She flushed. "I said that out loud?"

"Yes." He slipped a hand under her top and rubbed her back. "Does it help if I agreed about being married to Hari Potter?"

Hari grinned. "Not one of my friends would believe it."

Tom chuffed. "I have to face a room full of Death Eaters and announce I'm married to Hari Bloody Potter."

Hari rose up on her elbows and grinned down at him. "Ohhh, have them come bare faced. The expressions will be priceless. Malfoy may have an aneurism."

"Brat." Tom tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged her down for a pleasure-drugging kiss.

Hari moaned into his mouth. She shifted slightly and felt him grow and lengthen against her. His hand slid down to her hip and guided her onto him. He groaned as she surrounded him.

Hari trembled as he filled her. She willed her mind to stay in the present, in the pleasure filled moment of a man that was being gentle and considerate. She fought against the dark memories crowding the edges wanting to ruin this moment.

"Wife," he murmured drawing her attention from troubling memories to him. He tucked her hair back and carefully thrust into her loving the way her eyes lost focus as she responded to him. Her eyes drifted down to his mouth then she was kissing him of her own volition. The first kiss initiated by her.

Tom stroked down her legs and tugged them up beside his waist. Sliding his hands to her hips he guided her into a rocking motion.

Hari broke the kiss and arched her back as sensations burst within her.

"Sit up," he murmured hazily as drunk on pleasure as she was.

Hari sat up, settling on his lap moaning at the different angle as he thrust shallowly into her. She followed his gentle prompts, rocking up and down on his thick shaft. She shuddered at the sharp bursts of pleasure.

Tom watched her ride him through half-lidded eyes. Salazar, she was beautiful. Lightly tanned skin gleaming with sweat; eyes gleaming as she enjoyed his body impaling her. Her pert breasts peaked in the cool morning air as she arched backward so the head of his cock hit just the right area to build her climax higher and higher.

Not even the bruises scattered about her body or the scars littering her back and crossing her belly detracted from her beauty in his eyes. They angered him, yes. Infuriated him beyond rational thought. He had been livid last night when he had realized what he was feeling beneath his fingertips. Her relatives would pay.

She cried out and grasped his cock impossibly tight as her orgasm rolled over her. He kept thrusting through her orgasm until he came as well spilling into her womb.

Two weeks…he had to wait until her maturity was over before impregnating her. He stroked his thumbs over her flat belly imagining it swollen with his child.

She collapsed forward onto his chest. Both of them heaving in great lungs full of oxygen.

HP/TM

Hari came out of the shower with a soft smile. She had the most delicious ache low in her belly. Each twinge reminding her of the mind blowing sex she'd had. Who would have ever thought that sex could feel so exquisitely, sinfully good?

She slid his pajama shirt on and padded out into the bedroom. She had lost the bottoms at some point and had no idea where they could be. She crossed to the balcony where he said he had breakfast and there he was, sitting in dark blue silk pajamas drinking hot tea. A large plate of scones and a bowl of strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and assorted sliced fruit on the table. A small selection was on a plate at his elbow. An empty plate sat in front of the other chair waiting for her.

He looked up, eyes dilating as he took in smooth legs disappearing into his pajama top. He swallowed hard against the desire that roared to life.

"I couldn't find the bottoms," Hari murmured nervously as the Dark Lord continued to stare at her legs.

"I hope you never do," he murmured then flushed and jerked his gaze away.

Hari sucked her lips between her teeth fighting the delighted grin that threatened to erupt. "I don't have any clothes here either."

Tom groaned as images of his new wife wandering around his empty manor naked filled his mind. Stop it, he snarled mentally. You are a Dark Lord not a love struck fool…sixty not twenty. "We'll have to go shopping then. I can't introduce you to my followers in pajamas."

Hari nodded frowning at the suddenly brusque tone. She settled at the table and nibbled at a scone.

"I'll transfigure an outfit for now. We'll go shopping after breakfast then we'll go over what studies you need to undertake."

Hari leaned back and studied him trying to figure out what made him suddenly withdraw. His eyes were closed off – the warmth from earlier disappearing in a blink. She looked away. Of course. He was a manipulator just like Dumbledore. Last night he needed her pliant and willing so he had charmed her. Deed done he could return to being the arrogant Dark Lord. He had warned her he was still harsh and arrogant. She shouldn't be surprised after all he had never lied to her.

She shoved away the unexpected hurt and stood abruptly. "I have a letter to send." She left the balcony and crossed the bedroom. She jerked the bedroom door open and stalked down the hall.

Riddle stared at the doorway puzzled to her sudden departure. What was bothering the witch now? He heard the bedroom door open and snap shut. Surely she wasn't wandering the manor in nothing but his pajama top?

He stood and started after her when Annie popped in with the Daily Prophet. The manor was empty except for the two of them so he paused and scanned the headings. There was no mention of Potter being missing so Dumbledore was keeping it under wraps.

**Mass Murderer Sirius Black Believed To Be Hiding In Ancestral Home**

Riddle scanned the article. Dumbledore had wasted no time tossing him to the wolves. He snorted at the article. He scanned each page uninterested in a purported Blainwright infestation or the opening of another bookstore.

He stopped on page four. Groaning, he read: **Harika Jamiel Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter weds Thomas Riddle, Lord of Slytherin.**

_Minister Fudge told us yesterday that a magical contract has surfaced recently tying House of Slytherin and House of Potter together. The Line Protection contract made between Lord Gasper Potter and Lord Jarle Slytherin in 1483 states that the heirs of the two families must marry if either line is in danger of dying out. As the last two living members of each line, they chose to marry rather than face the contract's penalty of losing their magic and vaults. _

_The Minister himself bound the two young ones together in a simple, but emotionally wrought ceremony. "They're already smitten with each other." Minister Fudge remarked happily. _

With a snarl he stormed from the room. So much for keeping their marriage secret. Dumbledore may not read the article himself, but some busybody would and wouldn't hesitate to tell him.

He found Hari in the courtyard writing to her godfather; the snowy owl on her shoulder preening her hair. He flung the Prophet down on the table.

"The blasted Minister couldn't keep his mouth shut. Dumbledore also gave up Black. Front page."

Hari jumped and decided to ignore the tiny yelp. She picked up the paper and read the wedding announcement then quickly flipped to the front. "Damn it."

"Send your note. Tell him not to be stupid. Tell him Pettigrew was delivered yesterday. We need to get our shopping done quickly. I didn't intend to call a meeting for a couple days. Now I will need one tonight to curtail rumors and unrest."

Hari finished her note and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Sirius and Remus only, girl. Peck the old man's eyes out if he tries to get it. No traces."

Hedwig snapped her beak viciously and fluffed out her feathers threateningly before taking off.

"Now tell me why you stalked out in a huff."

Hari glared at him. "You are the one who suddenly went cold and haughty for no reason. Mission accomplished. Skittish wife bedded. Charm no longer needed." She sneered.

Riddle glared at her. "That is not what happened."

"Really?" Hari crossed her arms. "Then why the sudden frost?"

"I am the Dark Lord not an emotional Hufflepuff." He sneered.

Hari flinched; tears pricked her eyes. How stupid was she to believe the sweet words uttered in bed. "Right. Don't expect emotion from the Dark Lord. Got it." She turned and strode off, back held rigid with wounded pride.

Riddle cursed and ran his hands through his hair. The girl was insufferable! Did she really expect maudlin sentiment from him? One night in his bed and she wanted sweet endearments and effusive emotions? Bah!

HP/TM

Sirius stumbled from his bed at the incessant tapping on his window. When he saw the snowy white owl he yanked the window open. He had been worried since Remus returned yesterday saying the owl was missing from Privet Drive. "Hedwig!"

Hedwig flew in and landed gracefully on the desk.

"Kreacher, owl treats." Sirius ordered as he excitedly untied the note.

Padfoot,

Sorry to worry you. Things happened quickly yesterday. I'm fine. I solemnly swear as the goddaughter of a marauder that I am safe (and up to no good). Do not leave your house! Read the prophet. Keep an open mind. You're innocence will be declared soon. A rat was delivered to Madam Bones' office yesterday afternoon with a note explaining his part in past events.

Do not do anything hasty or stupid. I can't lose you this close to having you free.

Love,

Your Pup

Sirius stared at the note then looked at Hedwig. "You can take a reply?"

Hedwig bobbed her head.

"Okay. Wait here. I need to show Moony."

Hedwig hooted and turned back to her treats.

Sirius ran to Remus' room. He banged the door open. "We've got a letter!"

Remus flailed and fell out of the bed in a tangle of sheets. "What?!"

"Hari," Sirius waved the letter. He thrust it at Remus. "We need the Prophet. Kreacher!"

Sirius glared at the old house elf. "You will go get one copy of today's Daily Prophet. You will not talk to anyone except to ask for the paper. You will not go anywhere else except to buy the paper and return here."

"Yes, Blood Traitor Master." Kreacher answered sullenly before disappearing.

Remus read the note. "Could she get anymore cryptic? How did she get Pettigrew to Madam Bones? What is she up to?"

Kreacher reappeared and thrust the Prophet at Sirius.

Sirius read the front page. "He didn't waste time." He flung the paper down. "Where is she? How can I stay holed up here while she is out there somewhere. I don't care what she says about being safe. Voldemort could find her at any time. Why didn't she come here?"

Remus had been flipping through the paper to see what else was going on when he went white with shock. "Oh Bloody Hell. She didn't… Your goddaughter… This…this can't be…surely not…has to be someone else…How could she? She is so grounded!"

"You aren't making any sense." Sirius glared. "What? And why is she suddenly my goddaughter?"

Remus thrust the paper into his chest. "I need coffee." He muttered and stumbled from the room and down the stairs.

Sirius gazed after him dumbly for a moment then glanced down at the paper.

**Harika Jamiel Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter weds Thomas Riddle, Lord of Slytherin.**

He read it. Read it again. Blinked and re-read it. "That's…That's Voldemort! Hari married Voldemort! What is this contract they mention? James never mentioned a contract! She is so grounded."

He stalked back to his room. He jerked parchment out of his desk. Grabbing a quill, he wrote.

Pup,

Are you insane? And safe? SAFE? You married bloody Voldemort! How did that ever seem like a good idea?! You are so grounded! Moony says so. Tell me where you are. Arrange a meeting if you are so safe. And what's this about a rat? If you did this just to clear my name, I will tan your hide!

If he's hurt you, Moony and I will hunt him down and kill him, Dark Lord or not.

Pissed off and worried,

Padfoot

Sirius looked up at Hedwig. "Is she truly safe and well?"

Hedwig crooned and bobbed her head.

"I don't understand at all. How can she be safe with Voldemort? Take this back to her and watch over her."

Hedwig stuck her leg out and flew off as soon as the note was attached.

Sirius stared after her blankly for several minutes before making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Sirius banged into the kitchen muttering and froze when Remus looked up with gold eyes and a fierce growl. "Um…hello, Moony. I wrote your cub back and told her she was grounded and to arrange a meeting."

Moony growled and glared down into his coffee cup.

Sirius released a pent-up breath and moved to get his own coffee. "Kreacher, breakfast you lazy house elf."

Kreacher began banging pots and pans around the kitchen muttering insults under his breath.

"She married Voldemort," Remus muttered in disbelief. 'Voldemort!"

Sirius folded his arms on the table and dropped his head. "Worse… Voldemort's family now."

Remus whined.

Hp/tm

At Hogwarts:

Dumbledore had just finished breakfast and sauntered out to his desk to look over this year's scheduling and supply requests before checking on the Order members hunting for Potter.

Just as he took a sip of hot lemon tea, the fireplace roared green and McGonagall's voice shrieked, "Albus Dumbledore do you know who Thomas Riddle is?!"

Dumbledore jerked spilling hot tea down his robes of butter yellow and tangerine. He jumped to his feet with a curse that would have gotten him reprimanded if his deputy headmistress wasn't so distracted. "Minerva, why are you yelling at me about Tom Riddle?"

"Do you know who he is? I've never heard of him." She snarled stepping through the fireplace and throwing the Daily Prophet at him. "And why did you give up Sirius?"

Dumbledore pasted a sad look on his face. "Sirius has turned his back on us. He may be more unhinged from his stay in Azkaban than originally thought. I'm afraid he may be a danger to Hari."

"Tosh," Minerva uttered rudely. "That man would die for Hari. He's infuriated you royally somehow." She waved a hand brushing the issue aside for the moment. "More importantly…Thomas Riddle…Do. You. Know. Him?"

"The only Thomas Riddle I know of was a student back in the 40s." He answered vaguely. "Why?"

Minerva ground her teeth and pointed at the Prophet.

**Harika Jamiel Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter weds Thomas Riddle, Lord of Slytherin.**

_Minister Fudge told us yesterday that a magical contract has surfaced recently tying House of Slytherin and House of Potter together. The Line Protection contract made between Lord Gasper Potter and Lord Jarle Slytherin in 1483 states that the heirs of the two families must marry if either line is in danger of dying out. As the last two living members of each line, they chose to marry rather than face the contracts penalty of losing their magic and vaults. _

_The Minister himself bound the two young ones together in a simple, but emotionally wrought ceremony. "They're already smitten with each other." Minister Fudge remarked happily. _

Dumbledore gasped and stumbled back, missing his chair and falling on his rump. There really was a contract? How had it reached her instead of coming to him? How could he not have known about this?! "No! No! It couldn't be…She wouldn't…He….He wouldn't…" How could this have happened? All his plans were ruined if those two allied.

Anger pushed aside his shock as he stood back up. How dare she do something like this without consulting him! How dare Fudge do anything concerning Potter without going through him first! How did they even get the contract past the mail wards to notify her?

He groaned. The Ministry was on the allowed list in case of underage magic since he knew her relatives would push her to at least one outburst. It would be suspicious if their owls didn't get through. How had he forgotten that adjustment to the wards?

Damn it! But Riddle. Potter wouldn't marry him and how could Voldemort just waltz into the ministry and get married?! And young? Riddle was in his sixties. That wasn't young even by wizarding standards.

Minerva muttered in disbelief. "Who is the man, Albus? I won't ask again." Minerva said sternly.

Albus looked up at her still in shock. "The only Thomas Riddle I know is Voldemort."

Minerva staggered back to sink into a chair, hand on her chest. "There must be some mistake. Surely this is a different man. The Minister himself bound them! He Who Must Not Be Named couldn't just waltz into the Ministry and get Married."

"I would think not, but if he somehow appeared as Tom Riddle no one would know." Dumbledore murmured.

"You and your secrets! I told you one of these days they were going to bite you. Would Hari know? Does she know who she wed?" Minerva asked frightened at the very idea.

"Yes…I was teaching her about his past. She would have known the moment she saw him or heard his name."

"And she married him anyway?! What do we do now?" Minerva queried.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not sure I know."

They sat in silence a moment then McGonagall murmured. "Perhaps it is someone else. The article says he is young. Thomas is a very common name."

"But Riddle isn't. Voldemort killed his remaining family members by the time he graduated Hogwarts. I am most certain that it is Voldemort somehow."

McGonagall stared at the paper in despair. "How do we act come September 1st?"

"Oh, I doubt we'll see Lady Slytherin at Hogwarts this coming term. I doubt Tom will let her leave his warded manor." Dumbledore replied sadly. "She should have contacted me. I'm sure I could have found a way around it. I only hope the contract keeps him from torturing her since the purpose is to ensure heirs for each line."

"Heirs? You mean…" Minerva looked faint thinking of the abnormally tall, pale serpentine wizard. "With You Know Who?" She swallowed the bile that leaped into her throat. "That poor child."

HP/TM

That poor child was currently moaning, her head tossed back in wild abandon as she straddled the fearsome Dark Lord and rode his straining cock.

Tom suckled her bare breasts, framed by his silk pajama top hanging open from her slender shoulders, as he guided her hips in a rhythm that had them both coming so hard their vision blacked out momentarily.

Hari slumped forward her head on his shoulder as tiny tremors continued to race through her flushed body. "Merlin," she moaned.

Tom agreed with her as his cock pulsed again inside her. "You definitely need clothes or I'll never keep my hands off you." He huffed, gasping for breath as he rubbed her thighs lightly.

He had apparated in front of her and glared at her. He had tried to keep his dignity wrapped around his emotions. He was the Dark Lord not a lovelorn fool. He would not chase after her. He had snarled that he had not hid the fact that he was harsh and aloof from her.

She had told him to be hot or cold but she refused to get whiplash trying to keep up with him then she had turned and stalked off long, pale legs and gently swaying hips. The curve of her buttocks barely visible under the hem of his shirt had turned his control into burning lust.

Blasted contract!

Merlin! Even behind his wards and half naked she showed no fear of him! He had caught up with her again at the fountain. He had awkwardly proclaimed, "I am not use to...showing emotions. It makes me uncomfortable."

She glared at him. "My relatives never showed me affection much less love. Don't toy with me. If this is an unemotional alliance tell me now. Otherwise, keep the 'reserved Dark Lord' attitude for when your minions are present."

The next thing she had known, his tongue was down her throat and his hard cock was pressing against her slick entrance. He pulled back so his lips were hovering over hers. "I will try to be somewhat affectionate in private, but I refuse to be emotional in front of others."

Hari grinned and wriggled slightly delighting in knowing that she _wrecked_ the Dark Lord's control even if part of it was the magic of the contract.

Tom growled and clamped down on her hips. "Be still, brat."

She raised her head and grinned at him before kissing him thoroughly. She pulled away leaving the shirt pooling at his feet. "Shower," she called out gaily as she raced naked as the day she was born through his foyer and up the stairs to the bedroom.

Tom leaned back in his chair staring sightlessly up at the sunny sky. An image of her running naked through the foyer and up the stairs to the shower had his cock twitching. "I'm too old for this," he muttered as he rose and hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Thankful he was in a twentyish-year-old body.

He startled an undignified yelp from her when he stepped into the steamy shower with her.

"Tom!" She gasped flushing in embarrassment. "Out!"

"You just ran naked through my house!" He crowded her against the warm tiles his eager cock pressing against her belly. "The damn contract is going to kill us from exhaustion." He lowered his mouth to hers cutting off her laughter. When she moaned, he lifted her urging her legs around his waist. He slid into her with a moan of his own.

Thirty minutes later, they were leaving the shower. He dried them off with a quick spell and transfigured a set of his clothes to fit her.

Hari dressed and strapped on the wand holster Sirius had Remus buy her. She slid the wand in and turned to him. "Can I use magic in France before I'm seventeen?"

Tom blinked at her. "You are married that makes you a legal adult. You can use magic wherever you wish."

"Oh, I didn't think about that." She grinned impishly. "So I can hex you?"

Riddle glared at her. "If you wish to be hexed back."

Hari grinned slyly.

Tom groaned. "You know the majority of the wizarding world would faint at the thought of me hexing them."

Hari shrugged. "Whatever. Take me shopping, husband."

Tom refused to acknowledge the warm surge he felt at the word 'husband'. He wrapped his arms around her and apparated them to France.

HP/TM

**Harika Jamiel Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter weds Thomas Riddle, Lord of Slytherin.**

_Minister Fudge told us yesterday that a magical contract has surfaced recently tying House of Slytherin and House of Potter together…._

Molly shrieked. Potter was married! How could this have happened without Dumbledore knowing about it? Is this where that ungrateful brat had disappeared to yesterday? Running off to marry some unknown boy? Lord of Slytherin….she huffed…Highly doubtful. Everyone knew that the Slytherin line had died out.

Arthur came running down the stairs, his children right behind him when Molly began shrieking. He darted into the kitchen, wand drawn, looking around wildly. "What? What is it?" He shouted.

"That ungrateful brat ran off and got married!" Molly shrilled, shaking the Prophet at her husband. "We were hunting for her worried that You Know Who had her and she was off marrying some lying upstart!"

Arthur snagged the paper and read the announcement. He sank down in his chair.

"Blimey," the twins exclaimed reading over his shoulder. They had spent the night after hearing from Remus about their mother and Ron's scheming. They wanted to be sure she had canceled the contract and wasn't plotting anything new.

They exchanged glances. "I'm offended…" "…she didn't invite us to the wedding." "I guess we should…" "…go get gifts."

"You will not!" Molly threatened them a wooden spoon. "You will not buy that…that… ungrateful tramp a gift!"

Fred and George's faces grew thunderous. "Do not call her a tramp, Mother just because she escaped your clutches."

"What?" Arthur glanced up bewildered. He was still trying to process the fact that Hari got married. "Clutches….what clutches?"

"Nothing Dear," Molly glared at the twins. What did they know? And how?

"Don't be modest, mum." Greg growled.

"Mother and Dumbledore set up a marriage contract between little Ronnikins and Hari." Fred said sweetly.

"What!" Arthur turned to face Molly.

Molly turned red and glared at her sons. "Out," she hissed. "Now. Get out." She ran at them whacking them with the spoon.

The twins ran out, hands over their heads wondering how they could get in contact with Hari.

Arthur jumped up and grabbed the spoon arm. "Molly! Explain what they said. Did you really setup a marriage contract behind my back? Did Hari or Sirius know?"

"Why would we tell them?"

Arthur sighed at the admission. "I can't believe you. Hari can barely stand Ron. And Sirius is her godfather."

"An escaped convict."

"An innocent man."

"Dumbledore said we deserved it after putting her up in the summer and Ron helping her out all year. Ron will get control of her wealth since he's a Pureblood and knows the traditions and she doesn't. She needs someone to control her."

"Hari does not need to be controlled." Arthur replied aghast. "Besides I thought Ron was with Hermione."

"That Muggleborn upstart," Molly sneered. "She knows her place. Ron knows he can dally with her if he wishes, but he'll marry Hari Potter. We're purebloods. We deserve to be rich."

Arthur stared at his wife in disgust. How had he never realized she was this bigoted? "Hermione is a wonderful girl."

"She's a penniless, know-it-all. Good for a tussle if Ron wishes, but not wife material."

"Enough." Arthur snapped. "I won't have such ugly prejudices espoused in my home. I can't believe you. I'm going to Gringotts right now to cancel that contract."

"Don't bother. Black made me cancel it yesterday. He threatened to kill me and your son after he tried to kill Dumbledore then he had the wards throw us out." Molly replied angrily.

"Well, it's about time Sirius stood up to Dumbledore."

Ron and Ginny stumbled in to the kitchen sleepily.

"Where's breakfast?" Ron grumbled staring at the empty table.

"You have more to worry about, young man than missing a meal." Arthur snapped pointing his finger at the bench seat. "Sit down. Are you 'dallying' with Hermione? Did you know about this _contract _your mother and Dumbledore instigated? Have you been lying to and spying on Hari while expecting her to marry you?"

Ron sat and stared as his usually meek father yelled at him.

"Well? Answer me!"

"Mione knows it's a casual thing. She don't care as long as some of the fortune comes her way after I'm forced to marry Potter. Dumbledore says we deserve the money after having to deal with her all these years."

Enraged at the attitude of his wife and son, Arthur lashed out striking Ron across the face. "I have no idea where I went wrong with you. None of the others are this self-serving or mean-spirited. If Sirius hadn't forced Molly to cancel it yesterday, I would have canceled it today. Now, I have to try and make amends with the House of Black and Potter."

Arthur leveled a stern look at Molly and Ron. "You two think about what you were willing to do for money. You go on about how evil Slytherins are and yet you would sign an illegal contract, lie and spy on an innocent girl and who knows what else that I haven't discovered. Think long and hard about if you want to remain in the Weasley family because Weasleys do not act this way."

He pointed at Ginny. "Did you know of this?"

Being smart, Ginny shook her head.

Ron glared at her holding his smarting cheek. "You were helping us keep tabs on her!"

"Don't drag me into this, Ron. All I did was report any 'dark' behavior' I saw from her."

"You agreed to help potion her if necessary!"

"Shut up, Ron!"

Arthur inhaled forcing his furious magic to settle as best he could. "All three of you are a disgrace to this family. I have to get to work. We aren't done discussing this."

Arthur grabbed the paper and stalked out the door to go to work. He reached the door then stopped gaping down at the front page. "Sweet Merlin, has everyone gone crazy?!"

Arthur shook his head and apparated away wondering what Dumbledore was up to and if maybe he had been backing the wrong wizard all along.

HP/TM

He hated shopping. He hoped Hari wasn't one of those females who could make shopping an act of endurance. Please don't let her be one of those females that squealed and darted about matching shoes to dresses and going frantic to discover _the perfect_ jewelry to match.

They appeared in the French Sorciers Quartier. Hari looked around in awe at the colorful shops and brightly robed witches and wizards. It was the complete opposite of the dreary Victorian-era Diagon Alley.

The shops were turquoise blue, sunshine yellow, vivid pink and other bright, lively colors. Wind chimes tinkled creating music throughout the area while the people chatted and laughed gaily as they went about their errands.

Tom slid a hand possessively onto the small of her back and guided her through the crowd his aura flaring out creating a bubble of space around them to keep the crowd from jostling them. He led her to a cheery shop painted turquoise and sea green. Mademoiselle Estelle's Finery, the sign read.

A tall, willowy witch appeared at the tinkle of the open door. Her eyes lit up. "Ah, Monsieur Riddle, it is a pleasure to see you once more."

Hari stiffened at the sultry voice.

Tom smiled with real affection at the French witch. "Estelle, lovely as ever. I would like to introduce you to my wife, Lady Slytherin. Harika, this is Estelle Morette, a witch of extreme discretion and excellent fashion sense."

Estelle's crystal blue eyes widened in shock then swept over Hari. Her eyes landed on her forehead and the witch made a strangled sound of recognition. Her eyes darted to Tom's flushing at his amusement over her reaction. She gathered her composure. "Congratulations. I am honored you would bring your wife to me for a wardrobe."

She pulled her wand out and waved it at the door. The lock clicked, the OPEN sign flipped to CLOSED and the shutters dropped.

"Thank you." Tom bent to Hari. "Estelle knows who I am. I have come to her shop for my wardrobe for decades. Of course back then it was her mother who outfitted me."

Hari nodded curtly.

Tom frowned unsure as to why Hari was suddenly distant. Why would she instantly dislike Estelle? Estelle was extremely likeable.

Estelle's knowing gaze met and held hers. Her gaze flicked to Tom. "I shall take your lovely wife back to be measured, yes?"

Tom nodded and moved to sit in one of the chairs arranged in small settings around the store.

Hari followed the witch to a fitting room. "I don't need much," Hari muttered wanting to be done and out of this shop, away from this witch who apparently knew Tom _real well_.

Estelle gave her a knowing look.

"Really, seven or eight outfits, a few dresses, maybe four robes and two or three pairs of shoes and boots."

Now Estelle looked horrified. "That is not even a beginning of a wardrobe!" She exclaimed in horrified French-accented English. She then let lose a torrent of French that did not sound like compliments.

Finally, she wound down and stared at Hari. "I have not slept with him. My mama knew who he was, but he always treated her with respect for some reason known only to himself. He was a man grown while I was a child. Never did he loose his formidable temper on the…energetic child I was. I consider him a favorite uncle."

The Dark Lord a favorite uncle? The thought practically derailed her mental processes. She blinked several times while considering the truth of Estelle's statements before nodding. "Okay, but I do honestly hate shopping and dressing up."

Estelle beamed at the first part and frowned at the second. "You are now Lady Slytherin. You will need many clothes, many beautiful things to do him honor in public." Her voice dropped to a sultry tone. "And to please him in private, no?"

Hari flushed beet red.

Estelle chuckled. "You have not been married long?" The beautiful witch waved her wand banishing Hari's clothes.

"Hey," Hari yelped flinging an opaque shield in front of her. She glared at the woman. "Yesterday."

"Vous êtes toujours sur votre lune de miel! Vous devez être sous le couvre non commercial. Je suis surpris qu'il vous a laissé hors de la chambre."

"What?" Hari blinked at the rapid patter. "I'm afraid I haven't learned French yet."

Estelle grinned at her. "You are still on your honeymoon! You should be under the covers not shopping. I am surprised he has let you out of the bedroom and I cannot get proper measurements through clothing."

Hari flushed. "I don't like people looking at me."

"Stop embarrassing my wife," Tom called out sternly from the other room as Hari's embarrassment filtered through their link.

"You should be home making babies not shopping." Estelle called back with a wink at Hari.

Tom appeared in the doorway. He gave Estelle a stern look. "She's two weeks shy of seventeen. Leave her be, Estelle and outfit her."

Estelle paled slightly as she realized what he meant. There could be no babies until after her maturity. "Mon Dieu ! She is but a child herself!" She glared at Tom. Even if he was reincarnated looking as if he was in his late twenties, he was in his sixties. And to marry a child!

"She took my clothes!" Hari hissed at the same time.

"I need to take proper measurements."

"You need to ask first!"

Tom rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was a Dark Lord. Why was he having to deal with squabbling females? His followers were so much easier. He just crucio'd them. "Estelle will be the utmost professional. She **will not** comment on what she sees." His eyes flashed red at Estelle who nodded. It was not often that the Dark Lord acted as such in her shop. She was not stupid enough to ignore it when he did.

He nodded in satisfaction and turned to Hari. "You are beautiful. Nothing those muggles did to you will change that. Do not be ashamed of the evidence that you are a survivor."

Hari stared then flushed, averting her gaze. "Sure…okay…go sit. I'll be out shortly."

Tom could feel her shame flooding over them both. He crossed the room to stand between her and Estelle. "Drop the shield."

After a long moment the shield disappeared leaving her wearing only her underclothes. She felt vulnerable before him. She wrapped her arms around her waist refusing to look at him.

Tom stepped close and cupped her face bringing it up to his. He kissed her gently. "You have no cause for shame. I find you beautiful."

Hari frowned at him. "And, of course, that is all that matters."

Tom smirked at her arrogantly. "Yes."

Hari huffed then smiled at him reluctantly.

"We shall take care of the scars if they bother you that much." Tom kissed her again; a lingering kiss full of banked desire before turning and striding from the room.

Estelle cleared her throat. The Dark Lord infatuated with Harika Potter. She was shocked to see them married. She was even more surprised to see the honest affection. "Lady Slytherin, whenever you are ready."

Hari drew herself up. She was Lady Slytherin now not poor Hari Potter. She was in fact Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Peverell-Slytherin. She drew her pride around her and nodded. "I'll make you a deal. You get me the bare essentials I requested today and then you can feel free to fill out my _required_ wardrobe and have it sent to Westmoor Keep. Just do not put frills on anything. I do not wear frills."

Estelle gave her a smile a shark would have been proud of. "I should send the bill to Lord Slytherin's vault, yes?"

Hari matched her smile. "Today was his idea."

Estelle's laughter filled the room. It cut off abruptly when she saw Hari's back. "Votre pauvre dos! Qui ferait une chose pareille? Ils sont morts, oui? (Your poor back! Who would do such a thing? They are dead, yes?)

"Pardon?"

"They are dead, yes?"

"It's on Tom's To Do List."

"Good."

Tom was surprised when an hour later Hari exited the back room with just a few bags. He eyed the meager purchases suspiciously.

Hari shrugged. "I have all I need."

"From this establishment?" He asked wearily resigning himself to trailing after her all day.

"No. I'm done unless you insist on going elsewhere. I hate shopping so I'm leaving the rest in Estelle's eager hands. She'll send it on when she has it finished."

An hour shopping for a woman's entire new wardrobe? Tom looked relieved. "Then we are ready to return home?"

Hari glanced out the windows at the cheery shopping district. "I suppose."

Tom felt the longing she was feeling. "You said you hated shopping."

"I do."

Tom felt frustration rising within. "Tell me what you want. I do not like to play guessing games."

Hari startled at his curt order. "Sorry, I don't usually get a choice." She glanced outside. "I don't get out much. Could we just…sightsee a bit?"

The uncertainty was back in her voice. He really needed to raid her muggle relatives' home. He slid his fingers through her hair affectionately. "If you wish to sightsee, we can."

She smiled up at him luminously.

"Annie," he called out and when the house elf appeared. "Please take the bags home."

"Yes Master Tom."

Tom turned to Estelle. "Thank you."

"You will make them scream, yes."

"Yes."

She nodded. She glanced at Hari. "You send for Estelle when your belly swells with child."

Hari blushed and made a strangled sound.

Tom chuckled and pulled her out of the shop.

Hari was silent several minutes before she huffed, "She acts as if it will happen soon."

Tom glanced down at her. She was swiveling around taking in all the sights and sounds excitedly. "Magical Contract," he muttered.

Hari stopped and gaped at him. "What?"

"This is not the place."

Tom tried to tug her back in motion, but Hari dug her heels in and glared at him mulishly.

"Soon after you turn seventeen."

Hari paled. The world spun around her. Tom thought she'd be having babies in just a few short weeks? Was he insane? They just got married. They were still learning to deal with each other. And even though they weren't enemies any longer didn't mean Dumbledore wasn't still out there and a very real theat. She was not ready for babies! Gods! Babies with Voldemort.

Tom barely caught her as she fainted. "Hari!"

Several people watched avidly as he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to a nearby café. He settled at a table in the shade with her in his lap.

A waitress hurried over with a glass of water and a small cloth. "Does she need a healer?"

Tom shook his head as he wet the cloth and dabbed Hari's face. When that didn't work, he tapped her cheeks gently. "Wake up, Hari," he murmured. He covertly sent a mild stinging hex at her.

She twitched, her eyes snapping open. "Ow."

"I can't believe you fainted." He sneered. Salazar, the girl had faced off against him at fourteen and got mouthy instead of fainting.

"I can't believe you informed me you expect me to be pregnant in a few weeks in public." Hari groused scrambling off his lap and glaring at him.

"You insisted on the topic." He snarled standing up to glower down at her.

"I am not having babies at seventeen!"

Tom let his gaze trail over her possessively. Did she think to play games with him? Hold his future heir hostage as leverage? He leaned in close and hissed in her ear. "The only reason you aren't already with child is because I've used a protection charm. You cannot be pregnant when you go through your maturity. So unless you know the charm you will be pregnant soon after."

Hari stumbled back at his contemptuous tone. Anger and fear roiled within her. "How dare you presume!" She hissed.

Tom shrugged arrogantly. "I am your husband."

"Of all the arrogant, old fashioned, egotistical…" She spluttered. His conceited attitude sparked a furious indignation within her. She had been controlled her entire life as if she was nothing but a pawn or a possession. She would not live her entire life feeling as if she was **owned.** "I am not a prized pet to be breed at your whim," she spat.

"I am not fighting with you in public." He replied coldly. "I am your husband. You will bear my children."

Hari drew herself her wrapping her pride tightly around her. He was not the only one with prickly pride. With a twitch, her wand was in hand and a shield before her. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared.

Hari reached out for his hand. "Any Potter property, please."

Dobby glanced at the furious Dark Lord then up at Hari. He set his tiny shoulders and disappeared with her.


	5. July 18 Aftermath

A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm so glad everyone seems to like my first forage into fanfic in years.

griffindork93: I never did get the 'love saved him' thing. Love is grand and all but Lily couldn't have been the first to stand between death and her child but a magical contract… Magic would intervene. Yeah, I hate those 'everything is forgiven and I trust and love you immediately' stories, too. Sirius & Remus will be along before too long.

AvalonTheLadyKiller: They are both strong, temperamental people so yeah, fireworks at times. She'll be Dark but not Evil.

And now….

Tom cursed as the infuriating woman child disappeared. How dare she flounce off leave him standing in the middle of France's magical district! How dare she tell him 'no'! He was her husband and the Dark Lord. People didn't walk out on him! He would be obeyed.

With a sharp crack he disappeared. Reappearing at his manor he stalked to his practice rooms and started flinging full powered spells at the targets and walls. She was absolutely infuriating. Defying him! No one defied him. He growled and flung a powerful hex at a training dummy cutting it in half and gouging the wall behind it deeply.

She questioned and defied and stood up to him at every turn not even bothering to look _worried_ about it. She also teased and tormented and made him laugh. Argghh... She aggravated him to no end with her fire and sass. She also made him feel…

Infuriated…

He sent a powerful reducto down the range to blast a cube to smithereens.

Challenged.

A violet streak hit a dummy and it started burning.

Protective.

Like a man.

Like he could be loved.

He finally stilled, head bowed. The room was in ruins. His wand hung limply at his side. Merlin, Morgana and Salazar combined the girl was shaking up his world. She was destroying the barrier he had built around his emotions. He had not felt so much, so intently in decades.

He sneered at his own maudlin sentiments. Dark Lords didn't need to be accepted or loved. Emotion was weakness.

Did she think she could deny the magic of the contract? Run from him now that he had her? He left the room and went up to shower. She would return when the need grew great. She would return begging his forgiveness for her outburst and defiance. He would accept her apology and take her, possess her. He would leave her with no doubt that she was his now and that she would give him respect and obedience.

So why did he feel the foolish need to apologize?

HP/TM

Hari looked around the large entry way she appeared in. "Where are we, Dobby?"

Dobby was shaking still from the fury and retribution in the Dark Lord's eyes. "We is at Potter Ancestral Home."

Several house elves popped in welcoming her excitedly. Hari greeted them politely. They could tell she was angry and grew quiet.

Hari sighed. "I am angry at someone else not you. Please, show me the library. I need to learn some things and get distracted from arrogant jerks."

All the elves except one disappeared. The elderly elf named Apple, led Hari to a large library.

Hari grumbled internally as she followed the house elf. Had he planned on telling her beforehand or just impregnating her without her knowledge or consent? Arrogant jerk. Did he think he was the only one with pride? Did he think he could be haughty and cold and arrogant and she wasn't allowed to be the same? She snorted. "Of course he did. He's the Dark Lord," she muttered angrily. "He can be an ass and everyone else is supposed to cower and fawn. Well, I don't cower or fawn."

Hari looked around lost as to where to even start.

"I must confess I have no idea how to find what I need in here."

The elf pointed at a large book on a pedestal. "Put yous hand on register and say subject or title. Books comes to yous."

"Thank you." Hari murmured and crossed to the book. He thought she couldn't figure out how to keep from getting pregnant? Thought she couldn't learn what she needed to know if he didn't magnanimously help her? Hadn't she been doing that all these years? Did he think Dumbledore was teaching her Dark spells and how to fight dirty? She had found those spells herself in the Chamber and used the Room to practice fighting against magically supplied opponents.

Arrogant jerk. Snooty Dark Lord.

She pressed her hand to the large tome. "Pregnancy charms."

The book flipped open and the pages riffled until several titles glowed gold on the page:

_Wifely charms – charms to ensure fertility; charms to encourage procreation; household charms to maintain a spotless home; charms to keep your husband content..._

_Heritage Charms – charms to ensure fidelity; charms to confirm you are the father; charms to ensure fertility…_

_Freedom Before Marriage – charms to prevent pregnancies; charms to ensure secret dalliances stay secret…_

Hari tapped the _Freedom Before Marriage_ entry and a book floated into view between rows of book shelves. It settled on a nearby table.

Hari drummed her fingers on the pedestal then placed her hand on the book again. "Magical Marriage Contracts"

The pages rippled and stilled, entries glowing gold. She picked two and they soon joined the charms book on the table.

Hari settled at the table to read. Three hours later she was leaning back glaring at the books. She now knew the charm to keep from getting pregnant not that it would do her much good. The magic of the contract would keep increasing the pressure on her and Tom until they secured the lines. They would continue to be as randy as teenagers on lust potions until she conceived.

She leaned forward propping her elbows on the table and rubbing her aching eyes and temples. Why hadn't the infuriating man explained it to her? Why be all snooty and act as if she was going to be a baby factory just because he said so. _I'm your husband. _Ohhh, she had wanted to hex him so badly when he said that. Like she would bow before him. Yes Lord Husband; of course, Lord Husband; As you wish, Lord Husband.

She snorted. If he thought she would be a meek, obedient wife he had another thought or two coming. Dark Lord or not she wouldn't bow and grovel. Had she ever been meek and groveling before him? No. She insulted him. Poked at him. Laughed at him. She frowned at the books how did she get them to return?

"Apple. How do I return the books?"

"Yous can touch them and say 'return' or leave them and they will return at midnight to theirs spot."

Hari touched them and said return watching as they floated back through the rows. "As much as I'd like to let him stew some more, I should be adult about it and go back. He did say something about a meeting tonight and Sirius probably wrote back in a panic."

She stood and headed for the foyer. "That man and I need to have a talk about how sharing information works."

She took a deep breath to fortify herself. Admit it or not, she was a tiny bit afraid having left the Dark Lord in an obvious snit. He was bound to be furious with her and she had no idea if he'd be sending curses at her or just yelling some more. Well, she would she send curses back like always.

Lifting her chin, she called for Dobby. "Take me back to the manor please, Dobby."

Dobby looked at her like she was crazy. "Mister Tom is furious, Miss Hari Potter. Mister Tom is red-eyed."

Oh. Tom was very pissed. She swallowed hard. "The longer I'm gone the madder he'll be."

Dobby sighed and reluctantly took her hand. He popped her into the bedroom. Hedwig was waiting impatiently for her.

Hari sighed took the note and read it. She sighed. Grounded and they wanted a meeting. A meeting between her two godfathers and Voldemort – that was going to go over well. She called for Kipper. "Kipper, where is Tom?"

Kipper glared at her. "You is making Master Tom upset. Master Tom destroys practice room and is now drinking fire whiskey in study."

Hari nodded. "I know I upset him earlier. He upset me as well."

She headed down toward the study. Outside the door, she hesitated then knocked firmly before wiping her sweating palms on her slacks.

"Enter," came the snarling response from behind the door.

"Are you going to hex me?" Hari called out refusing to cower. "Or curse me?" She added in afterthought. "I'd like to be prepared to retaliate if that's the case."

There was a heavy silence then, "No."

Hari eased the door open and peeked in.

Tom was behind his desk, glass of whiskey in hand glaring at her. Red eyed indeed.

"I'm sorry for disappearing on you." She said softly. "In my defense, I am just sixteen and it's been a bit overwhelming."

Tom glared at her a moment more. He sighed and blinked slowly. She stood up to pressure so well; handled things that most adults would buckle under that he forgot that she was so young. Dark blue eyes met her wary gaze. "I am not going to crucio you. I gave my word."

Hari slid in and leaned against the door. "I don't react well to being ordered about like a mindless possession. The Dursleys did it. Dumbledore did it. Mrs. Weasley did it. Still," she glanced down and scuffed the carpet with her toe, "I reacted badly by leaving like that. Sorry."

"I accept. I am not use to having to explain myself. I tell people what is going to happen and they bow and make sure it does. However, I told you I wouldn't treat you that way. I said I would honor and respect you. I didn't. I too apologize."

Hari bit her lip. "Thank you." She glanced around the room curiously. Bookshelves crammed with books lined every available wall space. A large fireplace took up half of one wall. Dark brown leather chairs and sofas clustered around a coffee table near the fireplace. Two dark green leather chairs sat before his desk. "I went to Potter Manor and searched the library. I know the charm now." She mock glared at him. She gave a tentative smile when he grinned in amusement at her. "I also read up on Magical Marriage Contracts. You could have just told me the magic was going to make us as horny as teenagers on lust potions until we start satisfying the terms."

"Magical contracts are understood in the wizarding world. I forgot that you weren't raised knowing. I thought you were just being petulant to garner attention. I've watched many a wizard's wife throw fits and withhold intimacy just to gain control over their husband."

"And you thought I was trying to control you."

"Yes."

Hari sighed. "We have so much to learn about each other. I think that's what terrified me the most. We've barely adjusted to being not enemies. We are still figuring out how to live with each other without adding mood swings and babies into the mix."

"Do you want children, Hari?"

"Don't have much choice, do we?"

"Answer the question…Please."

Hari crossed the room and slumped bonelessly into one of the chairs. She stared at his desk as she thought how to answer his question.

Tom watched her plop gracelessly into the chair with no regard to her dignity. He could feel emotions rolling around inside her so fast he could barely recognize one before another took its place. How did she cope with such a maelstrom of emotions?

Finally, Hari said softly, "I've always wanted family. I never thought I'd get one. At first I was convinced I didn't deserve one, then with all the trying to kill me stuff, but…" she shrugged. "Now," she said after a moment of silence, "with this contract and the true prophecy… maybe… maybe I can allow myself to think I can have one."

"You'd be happy having my children?" Tom asked quietly sipping on his whiskey. Outwardly, it appeared as if it didn't matter what she answered. Inside, his gut clenched nervously.

Hari flicked a glance up at him. She could feel the tension inside him even if he didn't show it outwardly. "I really like the man I've glimpsed the past two days. I'd be quite happy to have your children as long as you agree to show them affection. Let them know they're loved."

"Neither of us was shown how to love growing up. I understand the concept. I'm not sure how successful I will be putting it into practice. I can promise not to crucio the children."

Hari looked up startled laugh. "That's a good start."

Tom grinned; glad they weren't fighting any more. "I have at least ten months for you to teach me how to show emotion."

Hari shrugged. "You do it quite well already when you aren't worried about your dignity."

Tom glared without heat. "Dignity is important."

"I guess," she teased as she sprawled even more bonelessly across the chair. "I decided awhile back that I don't care what people think of me as long as I have pride in myself that's all that matters. It's not like the Dursleys or the fickle public was ever going to give me approval anyway. And you know no one would laugh at you. I can see the Prior Incantato list from your wand – crucio, crucio, crucio… "

Tom snorted. "True. I've arranged a meeting tonight to confirm our marriage and arrange to have your relatives tortured."

Hari nodded absently, her leg propped over the arm of the chair swinging back and forth restlessly. "May I offer my opinion?"

"On the meeting or the torture?" Tom asked curiously. Even after having seen the abuse he was still somewhat surprised that she was so blasé about him torturing them.

"Both."

Tom leaned back and crossed his legs nursing his whiskey. "Go right ahead."

Hari straightened in the chair. "I know you don't usually explain yourself or your actions to your followers. And I have no idea what you actually planned to do at the meeting tonight so for all I know you already plan to do what I've been thinking."

"You are rambling."

Hari flushed slightly. "Yeah, well. Offering my opinion usually got me beat if I was at the Dursleys or pet on the head or ridiculed if I was around Dumbledore's group." She explained bitterly.

"I won't promise to take your advice, but I shall **never** beat you and I can't see myself petting you on the head then succeeding in bedding you. I have come to enjoy bedding you."

Tom smirked when she blushed beet red.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, well…okay…" she huffed and looked away to gather herself. "I think you need to explain this situation. The contract is mentioned in the Prophet, but the fact that there wasn't force…that we reached an agreement fairly amicably. I think you should let them hear the prophecy."

"Why?"

"It shows that this isn't two enemies forced into marriage. It shows that we should never have been enemies. It shows them I am **not **on Dumbledore's side."

"In essence keeping my followers from watching you suspiciously whenever I'm not around."

"Yes, and hopefully minimizing well-meaning ambushes trying to help you get out of the dreadful contract with your archenemy. It will help if I ever have to make a decision when you aren't available."

"Hmmm, you make a valid point."

"Now, my lovely relatives. I'd appreciate if you take Snape and let him waltz through their minds so he can see firsthand I was not raised a spoiled rotten princess. Also, hurting my cousin will be mental torture to my aunt especially. She _dotes_ on the obese idiot. Oh, and if you could my trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs, but the really important things are hid under a loose floorboard between my bed and the wall."

Tom nodded. "And which bedroom is yours?"

Hari scowled. "You'll know it." She brightened then. "I've a letter from Sirius and Remus. They want to meet so they can be sure I'm safe."

Tom's eyebrow rose. "Lord Black wants to meet."

Hari nodded. "To see for himself that I'm not being tortured in your dungeon and forced to write false reassurances because if you hurt me," She glanced down at the note. "He and Moony will hunt you down and kill you, Dark Lord or not."

"He actually said that?" Tom asked incredulously. "First a house elf and now these two. Should I expect anyone else to threaten me over you, wife?"

Hari fought back a grin. She was really beginning to like being called 'wife'. She didn't succeed. The corners of her mouth tilted up. "I'm sure the twins will make a covert threat before they realize who you are."

Tom shook his head in amused disbelief. "Will they come here or prefer a more neutral, public avenue?"

"They would most likely want a more public location. Unless you are opposed, I'd like them to come here. See where I'm living."

"And that you are at ease."

"Yes."

Tom sighed and nodded. "I can understand your desire and the advantage it gives us. If you wish, they can come tomorrow. I'll create a portkey designed to bring two through my wards."

"Tomorrow is fine. Thank you."

Tom nodded then shifted slightly. "We are done fighting and apologizing?"

Hari's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes."

Tom's eyes darkened and slid over her. "I have heard that many couples have make-up sex after a fight."

Hari's core was immediately damp and tingly. "Oh? And where would you have heard that? Surely your minions don't talk about their sex lives with you."

Tom chuckled noting the way her breath hitched and her legs clinched. "They forget about Nagini. She lurks when they are in the manor."

"Speaking of your large familiar….where is she?"

Tom stilled then sighed. "I was bringing my mortal enemy into my home, I told her to remain hidden until I was certain you would not be a threat."

"Ah."

Tom watched her.

She sighed. "I'm not angry. It was a perfectly reasonable thing to do considering what she is."

Tom's gaze speared hers.

"Don't glare at me," she huffed. "Didn't we discuss this already. The cup in Bellatrix' vault."

"You didn't mention Nagini."

"I said he knew about them all." She shifted uneasily. "I thought we were going to have sex," her gaze flickered to his desk.

Tom drew in a breath as his groin tightened at her subtle suggestion. "Come here."

Hari stood and sauntered around his desk.

He turned his chair and yanked her between his legs, pulling her onto his lap and taking possession of her mouth.

Hari moaned into the whiskey flavored cavern as Tom ravished her mouth. She slid her hand up into his thick dark hair as heat and desire swirled between them. She tore her mouth from his and grinned impishly. **:Clothes begone: **she hissed infusing the parseltongue with her magic.

Tom's eyes widened as they were both suddenly naked. It was the first time she used the snake language in front of him. He surged to his feet with her in his arms. He sat her on the edge of his desk waving a hand sharply banishing the items littering it. Stepping between her spread legs he claimed her mouth again.

He palmed her breasts kneading them gently until she leaned back bracing her weight on her hands as she offered up her body to his exploration.

Tom trailed his lips from her delectable mouth down her slender neck to nip at her delicate collar bone before brushing his mouth over the creamy mound of her breast to suckle on a peaked nipple. Hari's needy whine brought an answering twitch to his hard cock.

Still, he took his time savoring each breast before easing her back onto the gleaming mahogany desk. He pressed tender kisses to the fading bruises then down over her flat belly before giving in to the seductive scent of her arousal. He slowly ran his tongue through her damp folds delving into her moist heat before sliding up to press against the sensitive little nub.

Hari keened in pleasure under his intense ministrations. Her body jerked as his tongue stroked over her nub setting her alight with fiery pleasure. "Tom," she moaned breathlessly as she writhed on his desk. "Please…please…fuck…" she whispered hoarsely as she climaxed.

"Fuck?" Tom purred covering her body with his to plunder her mouth again.

"Yes," she whimpered against his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his trim waist.

He cast the protection charm then claimed her mouth fiercely as he plunged into her.

HP/TM

Tom looked over at the teen witch. "I will be distant. I am appearing before them as their Dark Lord. I will not be discussing my emotions with them nor tossing them out for all to see."

Hari nodded. "Don't expect me to be like you. I am emotional and irreverent. Always have been."

Tom sighed. "The word for this evening then is _**tolerance**_."

Hari grinned. "Yep. I will be tolerant of your aloof behavior and you will be tolerant of my irreverence."

The sound of multiple apparitions from soft pops to sharp cracks filled the air. On and on they went like miniature firecrackers as the majority of Voldemort's Death Eaters appeared for one of the rare meetings he called that involved everyone.

Once the sounds of arrival ceased Tom led her to the audience chamber. Tom stopped outside the door. He did not want his act within the chambers to relegate him to a cold, empty bed tonight. He turned and drew her into a heated, passionate kiss. Finally raising his head, he gazed down into her glazed eyes and murmured, "Do not let my act within fool you." He tucked a strand of hair back from her face. "I am already growing fond of you Hari Potter Riddle."

Hari flushed and licked her lips. He gaze drifted down to his mouth. "I may need more convincing." She whispered huskily.

Tom chuckled and kissed her again – a soft, gentle kiss filled with affection.

Breaking the kiss, he straightened and banished all emotion from his face becoming the Dark Lord. He tucked her hand around his arm. "Ready, Lady Slytherin?"

Hari drew herself up and took a deep breath. "Ready, Lord Slytherin."

Tom waved his free hand at the door and it opened. He strode in with Hari on his arm looking every bit the regal Lady Slytherin despite her warning of irreverence.

Stunned silence filled the room as they made their way to the raised dais. Shocked disbelief, anger and disgust flickered across faces bared to view as their masks had disappeared when they had crossed the threshold. Malfoy did indeed look like he was sucking on a very sour lemon. Snape looked pole-axed. Bellatrix looked enraged…murderous.

Tom stopped in front of his throne like chair that now had a companion chair next to it. His gaze swept his assembled followers. "I am sure that most of you saw the announcement in the Daily Prophet this morning. I did not intend for you to find out in such a manner. I should have predicted it seeing as anything related to Potter is considered news worthy."

He paused when Hari glared up at him with a soft snort.

"You would be too if the cowards would admit you were back."

He let amusement drift across their link. She chuffed and turned her attention back to the gathering. Most looked indignant that she would speak to the Dark Lord so.

"In mid-May the Line Protection Contract appeared on my accountant's desk. He immediately notified me. Believe me at first I was furious. I spent the next month trying to find an escape clause then I realized that the contract neutralized the Light's greatest weapon."

Smirks and chuckles spread through the room as they looked at Hari with barely concealed glee.

She shrugged. "It also keeps him from killing me." She informed them with a smirk.

Anger and hate flashed through several eyes.

Hari just smiled serenely at them.

Tom let his magic crackle a bit regaining everyone's attention. "Yesterday, Potter arrived alone at the meeting I set up with the Ministry. I was…surprised when she not only recognized me as Tom Riddle, but sat amused that the Minister had no idea who I was. After a private conversation, she agreed to the marriage."

"Like the bint had a choice." A Death Eater muttered to his neighbor.

Tom's eyes flashed and he sent a strong hex at the man. The Death Eater fell to the floor screaming in pain. "Do not insult my wife again." Tom hissed releasing the hex.

"Yes, my lord." The Death Eater murmured shakily regaining his feet.

"The prophecy, Tom." Hari prompted.

Eyes widened at her use of his name. Several hissed furiously at the perceived disrespect.

The Dark Lord gave her an annoyed look then nodded and pulled the sphere from his robes. "After the ceremony, we went down to the Hall of Prophecy to hear the complete prophecy since it appeared to conflict with the magically binding contract. We have decided to let you all hear it so there is no confusion as to the new reality.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark One approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal in a near fatal act... apart they both shall die. Together they shall defeat the Dark One."

"As you can see Dumbledore sent me a false prophecy setting me against Potter in an attempt to kill us both." Tom stated into the stunned silence.

"We believe Dumbledore is the Dark One." Hari added.

Hari was watching Snape closely. He had been staring at her in shock since she had entered the room. She saw him pale drastically and wobble. She watched Lucius Malfoy subtly stabilize him with a hand on his arm.

Tom let the silence continue a moment before stating quite firmly, "Hari is my wife. She is Lady Slytherin. She should never have been considered the enemy. She is not the enemy. Do not presume to harass or belittle her. She is my equal. She is powerful. If she does not put you in your place, I shall. The contract is a Line Protection Contract. To ensure ignorance is not used as an excuse I shall explain. The contract demands we produce an heir for both Slytherin and Potter lines. Do not give me the slightest inkling that you are a threat to the children she will eventually bear me."

Tom could feel Hari's aggravation at the way he phrased it. She had been fine until the last sentence. A sentence that made her seem like a breeder. He sighed. It couldn't be helped. He would not cast his fledging feelings out before his followers. He could feel the moment revenge bloomed in her mind. He tensed slightly just as she spoke knowing she was about to aggravate the hell out of him in retaliation.

Hari grinned impishly. "I would suggest not appearing without advanced notice since the contract has an effect on us like teenagers on a steady supply of lust potion and will continue to do so until after my maturity at the end of July."

Tom's expression darkened in ire at her audacity.

Several Death Eaters looked aghast at the implication. Others coughed in embarrassment or in an attempt to hide laughter at their lord's expression.

Malfoy did indeed look like he was about to have an aneurism. She grinned. Hari couldn't wait to see Draco.

Tom glared down at her. "Wife," he hissed in a tone that cowed his most dissolute followers. In fact many trembled now even though it wasn't directed at them.

Hari grinned up sunnily at him. "What? It's quite the compliment you know? You're what sixty something and keeping up quite well."

"Enough," he hissed furiously. His magic shimmered a moment in warning.

Hari just laughed softly, but moved to flop down in her chair – sideways, legs dangling over the arm.

Tom glared a moment more wondering where the hell she got the courage to irritate him this way before turning his back to her. Merlin the girl was impertinent and self-assured! "I have a raid planned. Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix…Lucius pick six more. Make sure they are vicious. Retha stay. The rest of you can leave."

Tom sat and waved Retha over to him and Hari while Lucius found six more and the rest disappeared. "While we are gone I want you to do a complete physical on my wife."

"Tom…"

"Hari." He cut her off with a small glare. "I doubt you've had proper care your entire life. It is one of the many things they will pay for tonight and Dumbledore will pay for later. Let me take care of you."

_Let me take care of you._ Hari sighed. No one had ever taken care of her. She found she liked the idea of someone caring enough to make sure she was healthy. She glanced at Retha. "She'll keep it private."

"Between the three of us, yes."

Hari sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

When they were alone with the selected few Tom spoke. "As a wedding gift to my _delightful_ wife, we are going to go pay her relatives a visit."

Hari smirked at the sarcastic 'delightful'.

Confusion flickered over everyone's face. They were all told how well her relatives treated her; how much they loved and spoiled her.

Hari saw the sneer on Snape's face. "Snape you get to pillage their minds before the torture gets out of hand. Maybe you'll learn something."

"I have no desire to see how they simpered at your feet Potter." Snape sneered.

Tom's wand shot up, but Hari's hand on his arm stopped him from cursing the man. "No, just make sure he learns the truth."

Tom glared, but accepted her wishes and lowered his wand. "We are assuming the wards are gone. If Dumbledore has raised wards to alert him of trouble at their home, we will capture them and bring them here. If not, I prefer to torture them in their home." He looked at Hari. "You are sure you don't want to come?"

"I do, but it would be risky. Dumbledore may have wards up alerting him if I reappear there. I shall stay and work on our other plans just doesn't forget my things especially those hidden in my bedroom."

Tom relaxed enough to reach out and stroke her cheek affectionately before standing and sweeping from the room. His followers on his heels after one last appraising look at Potter.

Snape wondered why they were attacking Potter's precious relatives. Why would the girl turn on her loved ones? Did Voldemort have some mental control over her? How had she got to the ministry without Dumbledore being aware of it? How stupid could the girl be to marry Voldemort of all people? And what of the prophecy? Was that the true one? Had Dumbledore set him up all those years ago? Caused Lily's Death?

He was jerked from his swirling thoughts as they arrived at #4 Privet Drive. Voldemort had assumed his snake-like guise for the raid. He cast about for wards then grinned in anticipation. "Apparently, my wife was correct. The only ward I can find is one keyed to her magical signature."

He strode forward confidently. At the door he cast again just to be sure then he turned and set up silencing wards and anti-Muggle wards to keep the neighbors from hearing or seeing anything. He then turned and blasted the door from its frame.

He looked upward as a large thud and a startled, "Wha…? What was that?" came from upstairs. He turned his attention to his followers. "I want the three muggles rounded up and brought down here. Minor hexes and curses only to begin with. Focus on the boy. Severus, Lucius with me."

He strode to the door under the stairs and yanked the locked door off its hinges. "Retrieve the trunk within, Severus."

Severus gave him a confused look before kneeling with a 'lumos' as he searched for the trunk and froze. His disbelieving gaze took in the ratty thin mattress, the dingy clothes folded on a shelf, a few tattered books and broken toys. His gaze took in the crayon drawings taped to the wall especially the one proclaiming this 'Hari's room'.

"She was kept in here?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, until she was eleven."

"There is no trunk." He looked up and saw Voldemort watching him closely.

Where was her trunk? "Come, she said we would know which bedroom was hers." He started for the stairs ignoring the shouts and screams of fear and pain echoing around the house.

Lucius bent and checked the cupboard quickly before hurrying after his lord. His eyes widened as his mental of view of Potter shifted.

Upstairs, they glanced in each room as they passed. The first was obviously the adults. The next room on the left was a teenager's room full of toys, electronics and other muggle things. The room on the right was an obvious guest room.

Tom strode to the end of the hall. His magic pulsated in anger at the locks on the door. His gaze blazed when he saw the cat flap. His wand jerked up and the door shattered.

He stepped into the bedroom Severus and Lucius entering behind him. They shivered as the temperature dropped as the Dark Lord's fury rose.

Snape took in the room in shock. This was Potter's room? Deadbolts lining the door, a cat flap? He registered the rickety desk and chair, the battered lamp and the bed that wasn't much more than a mattress on very old wooden slats. The sheets were gray with age and full of holes and tears.

Voldemort crossed the room sending the bed slamming into the far wall with a flick of his yew wand. It shattered into pieces. He knelt and pried up the floorboards until he found her hidden hoard. He cursed loud and virulently as he pulled out a meager stash of sweets, dried fruit and half moldy bread along with a bottle of water. He tossed these aside. She would never have to scrounge for food again!

He searched for the cloak and photo album, but they weren't there. He stood and muttered, "Accio, Hari Potter's cloak." "Accio, Hari Potter's photo album."

He paused then frowned. Her things were gone. She would be devastated. He turned to his stunned lieutenants. "Do you see how Dumbledore lied to you, Severus?"

"Yes," Snape snarled.

Voldemort looked at him a long moment. "Yes, you are beginning to. Go rummage through their minds. Find out the truth of what went on in this house. Look for who was here after she left. Her things are gone and I doubt the muggles could have found her hiding spot. It had a weak notice-me-not on it. I want to know who took her cloak and photo album."

Severus nodded and turned, striding from the room. His anger billowed around him like his robes. He glided down the stairs like a vengeful fallen angel.

"They abused her," Lucius murmured softly looking around the room again.

"Yes, Lucius. They did." Tom replied fury and sympathy mingling in his voice. "Our wedding night was…difficult."

Lucius stared at him. His eyes widening as he saw the truths in Voldemort's gaze. Fury bloomed in the pureblood. Enemy or not Potter was a child and you did not abuse or violate children. "How dare they treat a magical child like that!"

Voldemort noted his fury with approval. He wanted his followers furious on her behalf instead of at her. "Let's go teach them a lesson."

Tom and Lucius left the room and made their way down the stairs.

The muggle woman and child were whimpering and sobbing as they huddled on the floor. Snape had the adult male…Vernon…pinned to the wall while he ripped through his mind viciously.

What he found there made him ill and furious. Guilt layered over his anger. He had believed Dumbledore. He had left Lily's child in the hands of these monsters then he had made her only refuge, Hogwarts, a living hell at every opportunity. He flung the man to the floor in disgust.

Voldemort flicked his wand at the blubbering child. Fat rolls encompassed him while Hari was nearly emaciated. Pampered and spoiled while she was abused and neglected. "Crucio," he hissed and watched as the child writhed and screamed, soiling himself. His mother wailed and begged for her son.

Snape strode to the kitchen and got violently ill in their sink. He stiffened when Voldemort entered the kitchen and threw up privacy wards.

"She doesn't hate you." Voldemort murmured, cocking his head to listen to the shrill screams coming from the living room.

Snape snorted. "There is no way she does not hate me, my lord."

"She compared her father to her cousin, the one screaming like a girl right now at her request. She told me she hated that her father bullied a young man until he became bitter and vindictive. She hates Dumbledore for using your past to make you even more so. She hates that you refuse to see her mother in her. She knows you are the youngest Potions Master ever. She knows that you had several creations to your name before you were thirty and what they were. She didn't request you be part of this night to punish you. She did it in the hopes that you would give her a chance; that you would look at her and see Hari. She regrets that she can't learn from you because you hate James Potter so much."

Snape had turned during his speech and was now gaping at him.

Voldemort smirked at him. He waved toward the doorway. "Feel like a bit of revenge?"

Snape's obsidian eyes blazed as the tips of lips curled upward. "Yes. I believe I can begin my apology tonight."

Voldemort's cruel laugh echoed into the living room as he dropped the ward.

They entered the room to see the obese teen was bleeding profusely from many different cuts and trembling uncontrollably from several crucio's. His mother had crawled over to him and had his head pressed to her bony chest. She had cuts and bruises blooming on her pale skin yet she was trying to shield her son while weeping uncontrollably over his injuries.

"She isn't here!" Petunia shrieked. "She left days ago."

"I am aware." Voldemort remarked calmly. "Crucio!"

Vernon screamed and writhed under the extreme pain of the cruciatus. Voldemort held the curse until the man lost control of his bowels.

"Why are hurting us? We hate her as much as you do!" Vernon gasped after a few moments. "Leave us alone and we'll call you when she returns. We'll hand her over to you."

"I don't need you, Muggle to hand her over to me!" Voldemort hissed furiously. His magic sparked and arced about the room. He waved at the six Death Eater's Lucius had picked out. They were all six vicious and amoral. "Rape them." Voldemort ordered leaning back against the stairs.

Lucius, Bellatrix and Severus all stepped back and watched as the six stepped forward with ugly grins. Petunia screamed and scrambled back. She leaped to her feet and tried to run. A swift flick of a wand had her hanging in the air. Another flick and she was naked as was her husband and son.

Soon all that was heard was grunts and slaps of flesh on flesh intermingled with cries of pain and shame.

"I may be ill," Lucius murmured diverting his gaze from the gross sight of the naked muggle bodies. "How they are even able to perform…" He shuddered.

"Enough," Voldemort finally called out. "Lucius is right. You six are definitely perverted."

"Thank you, my lord," the six muttered with grins.

Snape stepped forward and grabbed Petunia by the hair jerking her to her knees. She cried out and wrapped arms around her bony chest. "Please, you make me ill. I doubt I shall be able to have relations for months as I try to scrub the image of your body from my mind." He sneered. "How could you treat your sister's child so abysmally?"

"S…sh…she's a fr….fre…freak…just…like…her mother." Petunia managed to infuse her wobbly voice with hate.

Snape glared down at her. "Do you know Lily begged me to keep your location from the Dark Lord? You were family. She loved you despite your jealousy and hatred. I promised her I would not volunteer the information. You've lived all these years safe from him because of Lily. You've betrayed her in the basest manner though. Now I am free from all promises to her because her daughter wants revenge. Revenge I shall gladly give her."

Snape flung her down. "_Sectumsempra_," he hissed and watched in satisfaction as slashes and cuts blossomed all over her body.

He turned to Vernon. He cast the slug vomiting curse then after watching several slugs emerge bound the man's mouth shut.

He turned to Dudley who was barely conscious. A quick cutting curse to the throat and the boy's blood poured into the carpet.

Voldemort nodded his approval as Vernon choked to death on slugs. "Very good, Severus – inventive, cruel, effective. I forgot to ask, did you find out who has my Hari's belongings?"

"The wolf. I assume Black sent him."

"Ah, good. They are recoverable then." Voldemort led the exit from the house. "Bella, burn it down."

Bella clapped her hands excitedly and set the house on fire while capering about the front yard.

They apparated back to the manor.

Everyone may leave except Severus."

Snape drew himself up. As humiliating as it would be to beg her forgiveness, she deserved his abject apology. He followed the Dark Lord through the house. He was surprised when they passed the audience chamber.

He hesitantly followed Voldemort into a room he had never been in. He saw Potter sitting at a patio table intently scribbling something down. His gaze flicked around the relaxing courtyard. He had a feeling that no Death Eater had ever stepped foot into this serene sanctuary.

Voldemort released his glamour becoming Tom Riddle before he was three steps into the room.

Hari looked up just as he reached her. He bent and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. "They are dead," he stated as he broke the kiss.

Satisfaction flickered in her eyes. "Screaming?"

"Yes. The others cast several vicious curses and hexes." He leaned over and hissed in her ear. "I let the six lower minions rape them." He watched her pale then flush. He straightened when she nodded.

"Severus ravaged their minds, cast several painful curses on that fat, useless boy and lambasted your aunt before hitting her with his signature Sectumsempra. He then proceeded to cast a slug-expelling curse on your fat uncle then bound his mouth so he choked to death. Finally, he cut your pig of a cousin's throat."

Hari turned to Snape who was hovering behind Tom waiting for his cue to grovel. She smiled at him. "Apology accepted."

He blinked. That was it? No groveling? No humiliating words or begging? "Thank you."

Hari bit her lip and nodded. "My things?" She asked Tom hesitantly. Obviously he didn't have them or he would have given them to her by now.

"The wolf was there yesterday. We believe he took them."

Hari took a deep breath. "I'll send a note asking him to bring them tomorrow." She glanced at Snape nervously, seemed about to ask something then changed her mind. "I've started a general list of changes." She handed the parchment to Tom. Another glance at Snape and away. "I'm going to get a shower and go to bed. Today's been stressful."

Tom sighed. "I'll be up in a little while."

Hari nodded and forced herself to walk from the room instead of fleeing as she wished too.

Tom sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "She wants you to teach her, but is afraid you'll insult her and tell her no."

Snape barely managed to hide his shock. "She is Lady Slytherin. I would not dare tell her no."

Tom looked at him seriously. "She doesn't want that. She wants you to honestly give her a chance." He sat down and indicated Snape should take a seat as well. He studied his tense follower.

"I'm speaking to you now as her husband not as the Dark Lord. I've dipped into her mind and we've had some surprisingly in depth conversations. Do you know that Hagrid delivered her letter and took her to Diagon Alley her first year? He treated her as a magically raised child not a muggle raised one. All she got was her letter."

Snape stared a moment then it sunk in. Just her letter. Hagrid introduced her to the magical world. Her trunk was kept in that cupboard. "She had no idea of the basics when she arrived at Hogwarts? She had no chance to read ahead; no prior knowledge; none of the books that muggleborn would have received; none of the prior instruction?"

"None."

Snape cursed. "Dumbledore set her up to fail from the beginning."

Tom nodded.

"I will teach her. I will take her back to the basics that children learn at home."

"Thank you." Tom rose. He paused and looked around spotting the white owl in the high foliage. "She forgot to send the note."

Snape looked up and saw Potter's distinctive owl.

"Will you take Hari's godfather a note for me?" Tom called up to the bird.

The owl eyed him a moment then gracefully flew down and perched on the back of a chair.

Tom sat and wrote a quick note making it a portkey for tomorrow at eleven am. He attached it to the owl's leg. "Thank you, Hedwig."

The owl bobbed her head and gave a soft hoot before flying off.

"That owl is odd." Snape murmured.

Tom snorted. "You've no idea."

Snape shifted. "My lord…"

Tom glanced at him.

Snape swallowed. "Dumbledore ordered me to find out if you had Potter."

Tom watched him silently.

"The Prophet's announcement made that mute, but…Black…Black asked me to let him know if you had her prior to the Prophet's announcement. He is, of course, behind the Black Family wards. He gave me a means to communicate with him securely over a distance. I told him I did not see her. Perhaps, she would like it. She could talk to him tonight."

"What is this device, Severus?"

"A two way mirror. You say his name and it activates his mirror."

"Intriguing. May I see it?"

Snape fished it from his robes and held it out to his lord.

"And if she had been my prisoner?" Tom murmured as he turned the mirror over in his hands.

"I would have told him." Snape admitted.

Tom looked at him a long moment then nodded. "The least you would have owed Lily."

Snape flushed.

Tom stood with the mirror. "I will give this to her. Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, my lord." Severus rose and left.

Tom made his way upstairs, locking the manor down after Severus left. He entered the bedroom to find Hari out on the balcony staring up at the stars. "What did Retha find?"

Hari really didn't want to talk about it. Weakness. She wasn't comfortable showing weakness of any kind, but he already knew about the abuse and everything else most likely after tonight. "Organ damage and stunted growth due to long term malnutrition that's correctable with a potion regimen that she's starting me on. I'll always be a bit shorter than I should have been unless my maturity addresses the issue. She gave me a cream that will gradually remove the scars."

"I'll be glad to apply that for you, wife." Tom murmured knowing she did not want him to make a big deal of the situation. He would get specifics from Retha later.

Hari snorted at him and sent him a grateful look.

Tom chuckled. "Severus left you something." He said moving to sit in the chair beside her. He held out the mirror. "He was to let Black know if I had you imprisoned."

"The communication mirror!" Hari exclaimed taking the mirror excitedly.

Tom stood. "Call your godfather. I've sent Hedwig with a note that will portkey them here tomorrow at eleven a.m. I requested your things. I am going to shower."

He heard her calling her godfather's name as he crossed to the bathroom.

"Pup? Is that you?" Sirius suddenly appeared in the mirror. "Hari! You are so grounded!"

"So you said in your letter." Hari huffed. "I really am okay, Siri."

"You married Voldemort!"

"I didn't have much choice. Look things aren't what we've been led to believe. Dumbledore lied about a lot. Tom has sent Hedwig to you. The letter is a portkey to bring you here. It will activate tomorrow at eleven a.m. It is keyed for two people only. You and Remus."

"I would prefer a more public place, Pup." Sirius said harshly. "I can't believe you married that man."

Hari sighed. "It was marry him or lose everything including my magic. At that, he swore on his magic there would be no torturing or imprisoning before I said yes. He's promised to honor and respect me."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. "I guess we'll see tomorrow. Just tell me this isn't a trap. And how did you get a mirror? We've got your trunk."

"Snape gave me his." Hari replied.

Sirius stared at her, anger and worry mixed in his dark eyes. "He was supposed to help you escape."

"I'm not a prisoner. I've been to the Hall of Prophecies, Gringotts and shopping in France."

Sirius bowed his head and sighed. "And where is this husband of yours?"

"In the shower."

Sirius blinked then paled. "Tell me you aren't…you aren't…_Pup!_"

Hari flushed. "The contract sort of demands it, Sirius. And I am not discussing my sex life with you." Her voice squeaked over the last bit.

Sirius flushed as well. "Second thought, I want to go on in denial. I don't even want to know you have one."

"Good," a deep, masculine voice drawled behind Hari.

Sirius glanced up past Hari. His face hardened. Dark eyes flashed with fury. "If you hurt her…"

"I won't." Tom replied seriously.

Sirius glared a moment at the shadowy figure then his gaze flicked to Hari. "Expect me and _Moony_ tomorrow."

Hari gulped then nodded. "Tomorrow. Goodnight, Padfoot."

"Goodnight, Pup."

The mirror went blank and became a mirror again. Hari caught a glimpse of Tom standing behind her with damp hair before he caressed her cheek and moved toward the bedroom. "Come to bed, wife. Let me see how well you've learned that charm."

Hari flushed as desire flooded her body. She hurried into the room placing the mirror face down on the dresser before approaching the bed where Tom sat watching her predatorily.

Hari swallowed nervously as she approached him. Who would have ever thought she'd be married to Voldemort and desiring to be in bed with him? He wore nothing but his dressing robe. Desire swam thick in her veins as her eyes trailed over his fit body.

Tom watched her appreciative gaze slide over him and felt his manhood respond positively. He held out his hand.

Hari placed her hand in his and let him tug her between his legs. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him slow and deep. She pulled back and dropped her wand into her hand. Pointing at her belly she clearly spoke the Contraceptive charm.

Tom nodded in approval. "Very good. Now, to reward such diligence." He pulled her to him banishing her clothes wordlessly. He kissed her until she was moaning.

Her small hands slid under his robe and shoved it off his shoulders. She stroked down his arms and over his chest admiringly.

He fell back bringing her with him. She wiggled up and straddled his waist. She traced his pectorals then trailed her fingers down over his abs.

"I must admit I never once thought "hot bod" when I thought about Voldemort." She muttered.

Tom laughed and drew her down to possess her mouth. He rolled them over pressing her into the mattress. He groaned when her legs fell open allowing him access to her drenched core. He shifted slightly and slipped into her.

Hari shuddered and moaned as he filled her. Her breasts grew heavy and pleasure coiled hot and tight in her belly as he stroked in and out of her slick channel. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles at the small of his back drawing him deeper into her. "Tom," she whimpered.

Tom shifted to his knees pulling her legs from his waist and placing them over his shoulders before plunging into her with almost brutal thrusts. He watched her carefully not wanting to hurt her.

Hari's eyes drifted shut as pleasure transmuted into ecstasy. "Yes," she whimpered. "Yes, Merlin! Ah! Tom! Tom!" She shrieked as she came with an intensity that left her shaking.

Tom slammed into her and let his release wash over him. He felt his seed pulse into her and shuddered at the visceral joy he took in knowing his child would soon be planted within her.


	6. July 19 Godfathers

**Sirius Black Innocent! Real Betrayer Found. Lord Black Framed!**

Madam Bones stepped forward this morning and announced that two days ago a wizard was delivered to her office with a note attached to his unconscious body. This wizard was none other than Peter Pettigrew, long thought to be the victim of betrayer and mass murderer, Sirius Black.

The note stated that Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Potters and that he had betrayed them not Sirius Black. Further investigation proved that Pettigrew did indeed have the Dark Mark.

Interrogation by Veritaserum proved he had indeed betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord and then framed Black for his own death and the death of thirteen muggles.

Pettigrew, an unregistered animagus, had been hiding as a pet rat named Scabbers all these years.

Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. It was administered immediately.

All charges against Sirius Black have been dropped. Madam Bones asks Lord Black to appear at the DMLE so it can be made official and reparations can be made.

Remus and Sirius read and re-read the Prophet. He was free. Innocent! No longer a wanted man!

They jumped to their feet, shouting and laughing as they hugged each other and danced around the kitchen like idiots.

"I'm free! I can leave this hellish house, walk down Diagon Alley without a glamour on! Chat up pretty witches." Sirius grinned and laughed hysterically.

Remus clapped him on the back. "Free. Dumbledore can't threaten you with aurors and dementors anymore."

HP/TM

Hari read the Prophet and whooped with joy. She flung herself into Tom's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips.

"You are welcome, wife." He murmured back as he claimed her lips again.

He pressed her hips down against his groin with a moan. Hari groaned and wiggled against the thick erection.

She gave him a sultry look. "I should say thank you appropriately."

Tom shivered. "How do you plan to do that?"

Hari slid off his lap to kneel between his legs. She reached up and rubbed the cloth covered erection. "Girls talk…I hear that men like it when we…" she paused, flushing and licked her lips nervously.

Tom groaned. He slid his fingers through her hair. "You've never…"

Hari shook her head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Tom murmured as her nimble fingers unfastened his trousers and released his straining cock.

Hari bit her lip. "You'd enjoy it, though?"

"Yessss," he hissed. Possessiveness surged through him at the thought that this…this was something she'd never had to do before, that he was the only one who would ever feel her mouth on his cock just as he was the only one to ever bring her pleasure.

Hari's eyes widened at the sibilance, the first evidence of his snake-like nature. Her eyes darkened. "Tell me if I do something wrong," she murmured then bent and licked him.

Tom hissed and arched forward as wet heat stroked up his length. He watched with eyes burning with lust as his innocent wife lathed his cock her pink tongue swirling around the head and tentatively lapping the beads of pre-cum. Her nose scrunched at the taste. He grinned at the ingenuous gesture.

He moaned and kneaded her scalp as she continued to torture him with her tongue. "Suck me, Hari," he whispered.

Hari glanced up in surprise then down at his swollen member. She bit her lip nervously.

"Just the head if you want."

She bent and slid her mouth over him and sucked, pressing the flat of her tongue against the underside of his cock.

Tom shuddered and moaned. "Merlin, you feel amazing." He gasped.

Emboldened, Hari slid more of his cock in. Bobbing down and back up trying not to gag when he bumped the back of her throat.

Tom petted her hair and whispered encouragement and praise as she sweetly tortured him. She was hot, wet and eager. The suction of her mouth drove him crazy.

Finally, he tugged her off. "I'm going to cum soon. I doubt you're ready for that."

Hari flushed and shook her head.

He pulled her up and rose carrying her from the balcony to the bedroom. Laying her across the bed, he banished their clothes before lowering his mouth to her damp folds. Soon she was crying out in pleasure. He slid up her body and impaled her with his throbbing erection.

Hari whimpered and locked her legs around his waist. She matched his rhythm, thrusting and grinding until they exploded in ecstasy.

HP/TM

Remus looked at Sirius nervously. Sirius met his gaze with one just as full of nerves. Remus had Hari's shrunken trunk; Sirius the cloak and photo album.

"Are we headed into a trap, Siri?"

"I don't know. Hari didn't give any warnings at all. Just the opposite. She seemed…happy. And when he appeared at the end of our conversation…the look in her eyes was not fear or hate."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I'm confused."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "Me, too Moony. Me, too."

The both touched the portkey parchment with their non-wand hand and felt the familiar tug on their navels. The next moment they were swiveling guardedly in an elegant foyer.

"Sirius! Remus!"

Hari hurtled across the foyer barreling into them.

"Omph," Sirius grunted as she impacted. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Pup, we were so worried." He murmured hugging her tight. He breathed her in trusting Remus to warn of danger.

"Padfoot."

And there it was. Sirius raised his head to see a young man with dark chestnut hair and dark blue eyes watching them from a hallway. Sirius tensed, gripping his wand firmly.

"Welcome to Westmoor Keep," the young man stated in an elegant drawl. "I am hoping for Hari's sake that we can settle at least the worst of our differences." He continued as he moved further into the room. "I give you my oath that you will not be harmed while you are here today." Magic swirled around him, dark, powerful and seductive for a moment.

Sirius' eyes widened. This was Riddle? This was the human form of the snake-like Voldemort. The man last night had been shadowed so he couldn't see much detail. Both had expected an older man since Voldemort was nearing sixty. He was young possibly late twenties or early thirties, fit, handsome…no wonder his goddaughter wasn't filled with loathing at the thought of being married to him.

Hari twisted in her godfather's embrace and pushed his mouth shut. "You're staring," she muttered as she ducked around him to hug Remus.

"He's…he's…"

"Hot, charming, sane…"

"Young," Sirius said with a light flush. Oddly, he noticed a light flush on Riddle's cheeks as well. And was that fondness in his eyes? No, not possible. Young looking male or not, this was Voldemort.

Hari stepped back. "Tell me you have my photo album."

"Um, yeah," Sirius tore his gaze from Riddle and pulled the album and cloak from his robe. "Moony has your trunk."

Hari took the cloak and album and hugged them to her chest. "Thank you. I was afraid I'd lost them for good. Dobby," she knelt in front of the elf. "Please put these in my room."

Dobby took them respectfully and the trunk from Remus disappearing with a soft pop.

Hari looked between the three men busy sizing each other up and sighed. She slid and arm through Remus and Sirius' arms and tugged them into motion. "Lunch," she flicked a look at Tom. "In the courtyard."

He sighed, but turned and headed that way. "Kipper," he called out as he strolled down the hall.

An elf appeared. "Yes, Master Tom," he squeaked happily padding quickly down the hall next to Riddle without an ounce of fear.

"Lunch is in the courtyard."

"Yes, Master Tom. We is thinking it be there. Tea is set out already. Miss Hari is liking the courtyard very much."

"Yes, Miss Hari does." Tom murmured. "And she is quickly taking over the household."

The elf grinned and disappeared.

Remus and Sirius traded shocked looks. Where was the insane crucio loving dictator that was full of hatred and venom?

"I've a lot to tell you," Hari murmured. "You see I received a summons on the 14th stating I had to appear before the Department of Magical Contracts on the 17th for the activation of a contract between House Potter and House Slytherin. I had no idea that I was a 'House'. I was very curious especially when it mentioned losing titles and vaults plural. I had no clue I had a title or a vault besides my school vault." She glared at the men on each side of her.

Tom reached a door and pulled it open. He held it for Hari and her godfathers, entering behind them. He smirked at their tense posture with him at their backs even with his oath.

They settled at the table. Sirius pushing Hari into a chair between him and Remus. Hari huffed indignantly.

"I have been alone with him for two days and I'm perfectly fine."

"We'll be the judge of that." Sirius snapped. He turned his attention to Riddle; caution warring with the protective urges of a godfather. He was sitting at a table across from Voldemort! He had no doubt the man could kill him and Remus before they knew what was happening. Only the oath of safety kept him calm enough to even start to process the situation. "I'd like to see this contract."

"Siri!"

Sirius glared at her with a frown. "No, Pup. You should have discussed this with me beforehand. What possessed you to make such an important decision on your own?"

Hari's eyes narrowed, flashing with anger.

"You're in trouble now," Riddle muttered earning a surprised look from Remus.

"Because poor little Hari can't make big grown up decisions on her own?" Hari asked sweetly.

Sirius was too upset to notice the warning tone. "You married Voldemort!"

"And you let the man who shoved you into Azkaban for twelve years use your house and order you about. Did you ever once think of sending Madame Bones copies of your memories showing Pettigrew as secret keeper?" She spat back. She sighed at his look of shock at her tone and questions. "Did you keep my inheritance a secret on his say so, Sirius? Did you leave me in the god-awful house where they abused me and starved me because he said so?

Sirius paled. "Abused you? What exactly do you mean by abused you?" Sirius' eyes were dark and stormy. "What's been kept from me?"

"Kept from you?! What's been kept from me? How much plotting and planning about my life do I not know about?"

"You didn't need to worry about grown-up things!"

"I had two powerful wizards wanting me dead!" Hari inhaled and blew out a breath. "I didn't invite you here to fight, but try…try to treat me like I have a modicum of intelligence. I didn't tell you because then Dumbledore would have found out and I'd already worked out that he wanted me ignorant and under his thumb. I was beginning to realize he wanted me dead at some point. I couldn't tell you when there was a chance you'd tell him."

Sirius flushed and glanced away. "Voldemort," he whined.

Riddle smirked and called for Kipper. He sent the elf to get the contract. "She did call me to task quite thoroughly and got concessions from me before agreeing."

"You called him to task," Remus yelped.

Hari shrugged. "Too many people shiver and shake and grovel before him. I refuse to be one of them."

"She never has properly feared me." Tom glowered at her.

Hari just grinned at him.

"What concessions?" Remus asked after shaking his head in disbelief.

"No torturing, no imprisoning …"

Remus snorted.

Sirius glared at him.

"What? That's where I'd have started too."

Tom chuckled garnering twin looks of shock. "I also promised to honor and respect her; to include her in planning sessions…"

"She is not planning raids with you!" Sirius snarled.

Riddle glared, eyes flashing red momentarily before returning to blue. "I have other things to plan, Lord Black."

"Like what? Deaths? Subjugation of races?"

"Like bettering the education system. Like getting magical orphans away from abusive muggles. Like getting people who can actually do the job in the job." Hari snapped glaring at her godfather. "I told you to have an open mind. I told you we've been lied to."

"You can't deny the things Voldemort's done in the past, Cub." Remus shouted defending Sirius.

"Like no one could deny Sirius Black was a betraying, mass murderer. Like no one can deny all werewolves are like Greyback?"

Both men paled. "That's different." Remus whispered.

"Yes, the situation is different." Hari agreed. "But the point is the same. There are things you aren't aware of yet and that Tom may not feel like sharing with you that he _**has **_shared with me. Trust **me**."

Sirius and Remus shared a look then nodded. "We do," Sirius said grimly. He looked at Riddle. "Please, go on."

"I told her I would listen to her opinions even if I didn't always agree with them. Her seats are hers to vote as long as she understands both sides of the issue beforehand."

"So she can vote against you?"

"Yes," he replied testily.

"He did not promise to be gracious about it." Hari interjected laughter in her voice.

"You should bow to my greater wisdom." Tom deadpanned.

Hari snorted. "I should argue just to keep that head from swelling."

Kipper reappeared while Remus and Sirius sat in shock at the banter and handed a scroll to Tom. Tom handed it across the table. Remus snatched it from him before Sirius could.

Sirius glared at him. Remus just smirked at him. He scanned it then read it again. He pulled his wand and cast a testing spell on it. The document glowed a pale blue. It was real. He handed it to Sirius.

"We also discussed how he wasn't insane Voldemort any longer and how he had regained his sanity."

"Hari," Tom frowned at her.

"Fine. Goals…can we discuss goals?"

"In a bit."

Sirius read it several times before just staring down at it. His goddaughter had no choice but to marry Riddle and have babies with him unless she wanted to lose her inheritance, her titles and her magic and have it all go to him by default. The idea of Voldemort in possession of the Potter estates, wealth, seats was bad enough. Add in Hari's overwhelmingly powerful magical core and it was a disaster. She was right. She had no choice. "What the hell was Gasper Potter thinking?" He finally huffed.

Riddle leaned back and folded his hands on his lap. He watched as Hari leaned forward and poured tea for each of them fixing each individual cup with care. In just two days, she knew how he liked his. She passed him his first. Her eyes dancing with some kind of inner amusement as he thanked her.

Everyone served she leaned back and watched him. "Go on. Expound. You're dying to."

He glared without heat then shifted his gaze to Black. "Slytherin wasn't always considered pure evil, Lord Black. Slytherin was cunning and ambitious, but often worked for the good of society. Salazar himself is misrepresented today. He did not want to kill Muggleborn. He wanted them indoctrinated into the magical world early; ties to the Muggle world cut before we could be revealed. I have his personal journals," he said to head off the argument he saw in their faces. "He and Godric Gryffindor argued quite a bit, but they were friends. It has only been since the Light side has decided to give up our culture and traditions to the Muggle ones that Dark Arts and Slytherin have become synonymous with Evil as many resorted to despicable means in desperation or in some cases evil natures. Evil natures are not reserved to the Dark alone though."

"You killed James and Lily." Sirius said flatly.

Hari's teacup clattered on the saucer. "Because of Dumbledore."

Sirius swiveled to stare at her. "What?"

"Dumbledore set them up. Set Snape up. Set Tom up."

Tom pulled out a sphere and placed it on the table. "Have you heard the so-called prophecy? The one that sent me after the Potters?"

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore told Hari last year and she told us."

Tom flicked a glance at her. "Of course she did."

Hari shrugged. "They're family."

Tom's gaze warmed and traveled over her briefly as he thought that soon they would have their own family before he turned to Sirius. "Care to tell me the wording?"

At Hari's nod, Sirius quoted, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies"_

"When the Line Protection Contract appeared, I wondered how magic could let both the contract and the prophecy stand in contradiction. The contract states we can't kill each other and survive. The prophecy apparently stated one of us would kill the other since we couldn't both live. After the bonding, Hari and I went down to the Hall of Prophecy. The Watcher could not locate a prophecy with her name attached as her name has been blocked. This one responded to 'the Dark Lord'.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark One approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal in a near fatal act... apart they both shall die. Together they shall defeat the Dark One."_

Sirius and Remus both looked faint then Remus growled.

"Easy, Moony." Sirius said soothingly.

Remus glared at him eyes a bright gold. "It was all a lie from the start," he rumbled. "That old man killed and destroyed families to remain in power. He killed James and Lily, destroyed the Longbottoms, imprisoned you, nearly destroyed my cub!" He stood with a roar tossing the table across the courtyard. The tea set shattered on the cobblestone.

Everyone was on their feet in an instant. Tom and Sirius both grabbed Hari and jerked her behind them and closing ranks in front of her. Remus growled at them and took a step forward.

"Guys getting between him and his cub isn't smart right now." Hari muttered.

"Shut up, Hari." They both growled.

Hari fumed. She hated being dismissed! She darted around them moving off to the side. "Moony, I'm here. I'm safe. Calm down."

Moony moved lightning quick to her side; gathering her to him in a tight embrace. "Cub," he growled in a voice full of pain. "Cub," he rubbed his cheek against her hair in a comforting gesture.

Tom and Sirius watched nervously. If Moony lost it, he could snap her neck before they could stop him.

Hari petted his back. "That's right. Your cub is here. Safe. Calm down now."

"I'll kill him." He growled. "And your despicable relatives."

"Too late for them." Hari murmured. "You can help with Dumbledore though."

Moony raised his head and stared down at her. "Too late," he rumbled questioningly.

Hari gazed up trustingly into gold eyes and nodded brightly. "My husband already got revenge for me."

Moony shifted golden eyes to Tom.

Tom nodded sharply. He hadn't seen a werewolf so close to changing without the moon before. It was unnerving. "Tortured, maimed, killed. Burned the house down."

The golden glow faded into amber. Remus shuddered. "Sorry." He hadn't lost control to the wolf in ages.

Hari pat his arm. "No need. Makes me feel all warm inside when you go all wolf on my benefit."

Remus flushed.

Sirius glared at her. "He could have hurt you."

"Moony would never hurt her." Remus huffed outraged.

"Third year?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"He was after the Weasel and Granger not Hari. He could smell their deceit and bad intentions toward her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hari cried.

Remus ducked his head. "Dumbledore convinced me I was confused. That it was Wormtail and Snape I was sensing."

Tom flicked a wand at the table and it returned to its proper place. The shattered porcelain disappeared. "Kipper, lunch."

Platters of flank steak, baby potatoes swimming in butter, tender asparagus shoots and hot rolls appeared along with water goblets, wine glasses and an ice bucket with a very expensive bottle of wine.

Everyone settled at the table again. This time Hari settled next to Tom with a defiant tilt of her chin. Tom gave in to the urge to touch her, stroking her cheek gently before clasping her hand in his. He looked over at their guests. "Please, help yourself." He indicated the food.

Hari forked a slice of steak and a roll before spooning up the asparagus. "Hmm, asparagus… yum" She hummed with pleasure.

The adults looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? I never got fresh vegetables at the Dursleys. I _love_ asparagus cooked right." She pointed her fork at the gently steamed spears. "And this is right."

That broke the ice and soon everyone's plates were full. Tom let go of her hand to pour wine for everyone.

Hari glanced at Tom. "I tend to tell them everything so if there is something you don't want me to tell you might want to let me know." She brightened suddenly. "Oh, yeah, good news," she pointed at herself, "not a horcrux…just a bit of magical essence caught in the scar."

"Wife!"

"What? You want people to continue to think I'm an anchor? Dumbledore will spread it eventually. The more people know its false ahead of time the better they can refute it."

Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How many people know of my horcruxes?"

"Well, Dumbledore told me in confidentiality…"

"So she told us, Luna, Neville and the twins."

"You are my family. The only people proven loyal to me." Hari said hotly. "Without knowledge you're crippled in your ability to defend me."

"And you hate being in the dark." Tom huffed. "So you don't keep your family in the dark."

Hari nodded. "Exactly." She speared a potato and chewed it enthusiastically.

Tom glared. "Magical essence is not much better than horcrux. People will say I am still corrupting you. I'm researching to see if I can remove it without harming her." He told the two men. "After all these years my bit of magic has entwined with hers. It isn't harming her and removing it might. I won't do anything until we know for sure."

Hari shrugged. "I think it's why I can talk to snakes so I might keep it."

"Parseltongue is considered Dark and Evil." Tom huffed.

Hari shrugged. "We discussed my total lack of concern about other's opinions."

"So we did."

"You two really are getting along." Remus muttered astounded.

"We've fought, but we're working it out." Hari murmured. "I won't bring children into a home full of animosity."

"Speaking of child…"

"Goals," Tom interjected. "You might like to know that between the two of us we own Hogwarts."

Hari bit her lip. So the Dark Lord didn't want to talk children with her godfathers. As a diversion owning Hogwarts worked well by the flummoxed looks on her godfathers' faces. Tom glared at her as amusement flowed over him.

Her godfathers stared at them.

Hari grinned. "I am Lady Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He is Lord Slytherin and Ravenclaw. We're planning a coup."

Sirius leaned back in shock. "You're taking over Hogwarts." He repeated faintly.

Remus frowned. "And what are you going to do with it?"

"Return it to its glory." Tom replied. "Reintroduce classes that Dumbledore cut; get teachers that can teach – no more Binns or Trelawney. Raise the standards so we aren't a laughing stock any longer. Forbid the harassment than Dumbledore allows to promote division."

"You think they'll let Voldemort teach children?" Sirius stared at Hari in disbelief.

"No. Voldemort is going to disappear. Tom Riddle, his grandson, is going to take over Hogwarts."

"And your Death Eaters?"

Tom sighed and looked at Hari.

Hari met his gaze then turned to her godfathers. "He doesn't want to say just yet. I don't even know the details."

Sirius eyed Tom for a long moment then rubbed his hands over his face. "I can't believe Vol…" he stopped and took a deep breath, "Tom Riddle…grandson?" He paused until Tom nodded. "Right, grandson of Voldemort is my son-in-law." He blew out a breath. "What do you need us to do, Pup?"

Hari grinned happily as she munched her asparagus. "First you completely renovate Grimmauld Place. Make it a sunny and cheery place. You have a bit under a year to accomplish it and one of you need to brush up on History," she looked over at Remus at that. "We're going to need competent, loyal teachers."

"There will be no big battle between Potter and Voldemort." Tom said when Hari paused. "He will make an appearance so everyone knows he is back then not long after he will disappear in a way that leaves no doubt he is dead. This will happen during the school year as I don't have time to implement it beforehand."

"What we need is dirt on Dumbledore." Hari added seriously.

"How do you intend to spread dirt on Dumbledore?" Remus queried. "The Prophet won't publish it."

Hari laughed softly. "Don't be so sure. We'll do an interview. A powerful, young ennobled couple. The Prophet will print it. The rest…Luna Lovegood."

"The Quibbler?" Sirius looked skeptical. "No one believes that rag."

"Enough people read it to get the rumors out there. Rumors that if backed with enough facts will led to investigations and doubt."

Tom slid his hand over hers and squeezed gently. "The Hat was right. You would have done well in Slytherin."

He laughed when Sirius choked on his tea.

HP/TM

Dumbledore stormed through the ministry the Daily Prophet clasped in his hand. Potter married. Black freed. He had spent yesterday trying to figure a way to bend this to his benefit. He hadn't found a way yet. Today, he was going to vent some of his rage on the idiot that thought he ran Magical Britain.

Anger whipped around him distorting the air as he passed. The cordial Headmaster was nowhere in sight as he made his way to the lifts. Instead, everyone was reminded of the powerful wizard who had defeated Grindelwald and quickly moved out of his path, staring slack-jawed after him.

Dumbledore was still raging when he reached the Minister's outer office. Potter married to Voldemort. Black freed. The only way to salvage anything was to admit Riddle was Voldemort and paint Potter as gone Dark and Evil.

He ignored the rattled secretary, barging into Fudge's office. Shaking the Prophet he yelled, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Fudge jumped as the powerful wizard burst in yelling at him. He gathered his pride around him and spluttered, "You can't just barge in here!"

Dumbledore glared at him. "How dare you do anything pertaining to Potter without discussing it with me first! I'm her guardian."

"We sent her the summons. She chose not to inform you. I, in fact, asked her about your absence. She said she was tired of you meddling in her life." Fudge gloated.

"I don't care what she wants." Dumbledore snarled. "I'm her guardian. The Leader of the Light. She'll do as I say!"

Items exploded as Dumbledore's rage rose even higher. Fudge trembled realizing he may actually be in danger. He activated the security alert. Secure in the fact that aurors would be there presently he sneered. "Well, it's too late now, Dumbledore. She's slipped your leash."

Dumbledore stiffened when aurors rushed into the room, wands pointed at him.

"You need to calm down and leave," Kingsley Shacklebolt ordered him. He knew everyone was upset that Potter had snuck out and gotten married, but you couldn't just come in and threaten the Minister.

Dumbledore pulled in his rage shaking with the effort. "You truly have no idea what you've done. You've no clue who was sitting across from you." Dumbledore snarled thinking of the shock that would cross the idiot fudge's face when he told him.

"Thomas Riddle, age 26, Lord of Slytherin, grandson of Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr. son of Merope Gaunt, last of the direct descendants of Slytherin," Fudge replied, confused. "His identity and titles were verified by Gringotts' documents."

Dumbledore paled. The goblins had set Voldemort up with a valid contemporary identity? They vouched he was his own grandson? Impossible. The Goblins wouldn't help Voldemort. Was it possible that Tom had a child he didn't know about? Riddle had disappeared for years before returning as Voldemort. It was slightly possible. Something told him it wasn't the case though. He stared at Fudge. "You've lost us the war." He stated coldly before turning and stalking out.

Kingsley followed him ostensibly escorting him out.

"How did Pettigrew end up in Bones office?" Dumbledore hissed furiously.

"A house elf delivered him with a letter explaining everything." Kingsley bit out.

"The question now is will Black join Potter or turn his back on her."

"Black will never turn on Potter." Kingsley stated.

Dumbledore glanced up at him. "Considering who she married, he might."

"Just who is this Riddle fellow that you are out of control over it?" Kingsley demanded an answer.

Dumbledore stared at the grill as the lift took them down to the main floor. Just before they opened, he murmured, "I believe he is Voldemort."

He walked out leaving Kingsley gaping in shocked horror.


	7. July 20 Understanding Snape

**sharonpijl: Here is some Snape for you. They will still have their ups and downs and misunderstandings but understanding is beginning.**

**AvalonTheLadyKiller: Hari does have a dark wit and is determined to treat the Dark Lord as a man not as a feared ruler. She knows he is so used to lording it over everyone that if she doesn't act his equal he will (out of habit) try to order her about as he does the others.**

July 20

"Hey Hedwig, feel like taking some letters for me?"

Hedwig clicked her beak and fluffed her feathers.

Hari grinned. "You're the best, girl. Take these to the twins first. If they agree to the meeting, take the other letters to Luna and Neville, okay?"

She bobbed her head and took off flying through the spelled window.

Hari turned her attention back to the plans for Hogwarts.

"That is not an ordinary mail owl." Tom stated coming up behind her and settling in the chair beside her.

"Hmmm," Hari looked up at him. "Oh, Hedwig. She's always understood me. I didn't know it was odd until the other students looked at us weird."

"Nagini understands me the same way even when I don't speak in parseltongue. I would guess that your owl is actually a familiar. You should do the ritual and activate the bond between you two."

"A familiar? I thought very few people found one."

"That's because most people are too _average_ to attract one." Tom replied snootily.

Hari laughed softly and returned to her document. "If you think I should do the ritual, I will as long as Hedwig doesn't object."

"See, that's what makes everyone look at you odd. No one else would care what the owl thought."

Hari glanced up at him. "She was the first magical creature I encountered. The first night I had her I stayed up all night talking to her. I told her all about the Dursleys and my life up to that point. She felt more like a confidant than a messenger from the beginning."

Tom stared then averted his gaze. "You are definitely doing the ritual…baring her objections." He added the last after seeing the stubborn jut of his wife's chin.

"I don't want you going tomorrow without a guard." He raised his hand when she fluffed up indignantly. "I don't trust Dumbledore or his Order. I'm trying to retire Voldemort. I don't want to burn Britain to the ground to get you back from him."

Hari stared at him. "You'd do that?"

Tom met her stunned gaze. "Yes. And not because of the contract. I find myself actually liking you."

Hari rose from her seat and leaned over to kiss him. "Then I will be gracious about guards. As long as it not the Lestranges. Neville Longbottom is going to be there."

Tom looked uneasy. "I did not send them to the Longbottoms." He said quietly. "I have no idea how to make it right."

Hari sighed. "I'm not sure you can short of giving them up and I know they are too valuable to you. Besides, you gave up Pettigrew. Give up any more followers and you'll lose their trust in you."

Tom nodded. "I know. I feel…regret for them."

Hari reached out and linked her fingers with his in silent compassion as she continued to work out new classes and rules.

The wards chimed indicating an arrival. "Severus," Tom informed her. "Most likely here to start your lessons."

"Lessons? When did he agree to lessons?"

"I asked for you the other night. I explained you were treated as a magically raised child instead of a muggle raised one. He is sorry for the lies he believed and the way he treated you. Take this peace offering Hari."

Hari bowed her head, trembling. "I won't be yelled and sneered at in my home."

Tom felt a flare of warmth at her claiming his house as her home. "He will be on his best behavior. He is likely still in shock that he didn't have to grovel."

Hari's lips quirked. "You are not allowed to ever tell him I could never make him grovel."

The respect and admiration she had for the dour man amazed Tom. He caressed her cheek. "Your secret is safe with me."

The door to the courtyard opened as Annie escorted Severus in.

Tom looked up, amused at the two of them. "Ah, Severus. I was just informing Hari that you agreed to teach her Potions from the ground up."

Severus cut a nervous glance at the teen. Hari refused to meet his eyes for a moment then she flicked a glance up and away as she stood. "I appreciate you giving up part of your summer. I promise to try my best."

Severus blinked. He hadn't truly believed the Dark Lord when he said she wanted him to teach her. He figured the Dark Lord was demanding she learn. He expected a sullen pupil. "I shall strive to put the past aside, my lady. We shall start with a clean slate which means I will act as if you do not know the difference between slicing and dicing, etc. I brought books that parents generally give their children before they come to Hogwarts. They are basic and, at your age, perhaps a bit demeaning in their simplicity. For that I apologize, but they are where you'll learn the groundwork for brewing."

"You don't need to my lady me, Professor. Hari will do or Miss Po…no that won't do now will it," she grinned impishly at Tom. She waved a hand airily. "We'll sort it out. And I don't get the difference so I won't be insulted at the books."

She stepped from the table. "Shall we adjourn to the brightly lit potions lab?"

Severus scowled, but nodded. "I suppose you are going to prefer the shutters open." He complained as he followed her from the room.

Hari chuckled. "You are the Potions Master. I will defer to your wishes."

Severus shot an astonished look at her. "Perhaps we can compromise and close half of them."

Hari narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as they climbed the stairs. "Does the sunlight actually bother you, Professor?"

Snape speared her with a sharp, probing look. Hari gazed back nervously thinking she'd already angered him before they even started. "It was honest concern, I swear."

Snape sighed. "I do have a…sensitivity to bright light."

"Then we'll close the shutters." Hari replied gently.

Snape stared at her until Hari shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"It's just…that was…" He swallowed and looked away. "Your mother responded the same way." He said roughly then swept up the stairs.

A chink in his armor. Hari blinked back tears and grinned as she raced after him.

When she entered the lab, the shutters were closed except two at the far end of the room and he was swiftly and efficiently gathering several different types of ingredients.

She moved cautiously toward the table he was setting up.

He glanced up and saw her wariness. He paused and looked down. "I owe you an apology."

"You already gave me one."

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "If I am going to give you private lessons, we are going to be spending a great deal of time together. The air needs to be cleared."

Hari saw that the proud man was uncomfortable. "Whatever you say to me I'll keep in confidence. Even from Tom if you wish."

Snape flashed her a startled look. He straightened his back. "Your mother was my best friend. We met when we were nine. Even after we entered Hogwarts and were sorted into diametrically opposed Houses she stood beside me. Your father…" he paused.

Hari sighed. "I'll make it easy for you. My father was an arrogant jerk, a bully."

Snape looked at her. He nodded silently. "He liked Lily and the more she refused him and spent time with me the worse the bullying became. My home life was…similar to what I now know yours was like. My father was a vicious drunk. My mother too weak-willed to stand up to him or to leave. Each year my home life grew worse and the bullying at school escalated as well. Lily tried to help, but she was the catalyst for the bullying. Add to it that the Dark Lord was recruiting from within Slytherin. Pressure was brought to bear within the House. I was bullied in the halls and beaten at home."

Snape turned away to retrieve a set of knives. "The memory you saw last year was the event that broke me. I snapped and vented all the rage and humiliation I was feeling on the first person that approached me."

"My mother."

Snape nodded. "I lost her friendship with one ill thought out sentence. Without her friendship, I gave in to the pressure to take the Dark Mark. Hate consumed me. I hated my father for the abuse. I hated my mother for being too weak to protect me. I hated your father for taking my only friend away."

Snape's hands were trembling as he turned back and set the knives on the table. "That she married the man who bullied me mercilessly for seven years hurt worse than any blows my father ever landed." He admitted quietly. "Then the prophecy pointed toward you. I blamed Potter and you as well as myself for her death. If he had let her alone, if she hadn't married him, she would have lived. That was how I justified hating an infant."

Snape raised wet, remorseful eyes to the young witch sitting pale and silent before him. "That hatred festered when Dumbledore told me how well Petunia treated you. That you were living in luxury and spoiled rotten while Lily was dead ate at my soul."

Hari blinked and felt the tears trickle down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Snape choked and snarled. "Don't apologize to me. You are the victim here. An innocent child used as a pawn between two powerful wizards and I turned my bitterness and hatred on you so I wouldn't have to admit my own fault in the events. I owe you more than an apology. More than I can ever give you."

Hari glanced down at the table. She shook her head and looked up, eyes burning. "It all boils down to Dumbledore. He messed with Tom as a child molding him into something Dark so he could defeat him. When that failed and the Light was losing the battle, he heard the prophecy indicating his downfall and made a false prophecy to try and circumvent it and sacrificed my parents and you to his goal of eternal glory. You want to repay me? Help me destroy him. Help me take away everything he holds dear then help me kill him."

Snape stared at her and realized he never had a clue to who she really was. Vengeance burned bright in her eyes.

The door opened and the Dark Lord stood there, eyes red, studying the tableau. "Wife you are emitting a very strong fury and desire for someone to die. Please tell me it's not my Potions Master."

Snape shivered at the threat in the Dark Lord's voice. One word from Hari and he would die.

"We were discussing Dumbledore's duplicity." Hari replied icily.

Riddle strode in and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her head. "He will pay dearly before he dies."

"I was offering Professor Snape the opportunity to help while getting some revenge for himself."

Tom looked up at Severus. His eyes cobalt blue again.

"I was explaining the history behind my abysmal attitude toward her."

"Ah. So things are settled between you?"

"Yes." Hari said firmly. "Now go away so I can learn the difference between slicing, dicing and chopping."

Severus' eyes widened at the dismissal. No one _dismissed_ the Dark Lord.

Tom turned her around and cupped her chilled cheeks. He bent and kissed her breathless then turned with a smirk and left.

Hari drew in a steadying breath. Her cheeks flamed as she turned back to Snape. "Can we pretend he didn't do that in front of you?"

Snape flushed. "Yes."

"Good."

Snape glanced down and cleared his throat. "When something calls for an ingredient to be sliced it is always lengthwise." He slid a root over to her and took one himself. He demonstrated the smooth, even slicing motion and the perfectly portioned cuts so each piece was the same width.

Hari bit her lip and concentrated on making each piece the same size. He made it look so easy and effortless.

"Very good. Dicing is width-wise." He pushed another ingredient at her and demonstrated.

"Chopping can be rougher. The pieces different sizes."

"Questions?" He asked a short time later.

Hari frowned. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why are some ingredients sliced and some diced or chopped? Is it something about the way their properties are within the whole that makes one way release the needed property better?"

Snape stared. He had not expected such insight from the girl.

Hari flushed. "Stupid question?" She asked hesitantly.

He shook his head. "No, quite insightful actually." He blinked at her flush of pleasure. Did she truly want his approval? He held out the root they had sliced earlier. "You can see the way the membranes enclose the inner sections. If you diced the root, you would get smaller secretions so if you want a small amount of barnot juice you dice. If you slice you open the entire section and release a great deal more at once."

Hari rubbed her neck. "So you not only need to know how much of each ingredient you need for the desired result, but you need to know the anatomy of the ingredient whether it's a plant, animal or mineral, etc."

"Yes, unless you are satisfied being merely a competent brewer. Then you just need to know how to follow instructions competently."

Hari shifted. "Except sometimes the instructions in our books are wrong or perhaps not accurate is a better phrase."

Snape stared at her. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

Hari twisted the root in front of her nervously. "Last year when Slughorn admitted us with 'E's. I hadn't purchased a book so he let me get one from the classroom. It had all kinds of notes written in the margins. I'm not sure, but I think maybe it was an old textbook of yours." Hari glanced up at him to judge his reaction then riveted her gaze back on the table.

"Mine?" Snape hissed. "Why do you think it's mine, Miss Potter?"

Hari flinched. "Because the changes to the recipes were brilliant. My potions came out much better than they ever did when I followed the notes scribbled in…and there were spells jotted down."

Snape glared at her. "Do you still have this book?"

Hari nodded. "In my trunk."

"Could I see it?"

Hari twitched and called for Annie. "Bring me my trunk please Annie."

When the trunk arrived, Hari opened it with a hiss of parseltongue and dug down for the book she had wrapped carefully to preserve. She pulled it out and handed it to him.

Snape held the book in a tight grip. Gently, he opened it, flipping through the pages. "I gave it to your mother." He murmured. "I thought…" he turned and moved to one of the un-shuttered windows gazing out blindly ignoring the sting of the direct sunlight. "I thought she had destroyed it after I insulted her."

Hari hugged herself to keep from offering him comfort. She knew he wouldn't appreciate it. She closed her trunk and shrunk it. Pocketing it, she cleaned up the table before she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she opened the door.

"You seemed to want to be alone."

Snape sighed at the caution back in her voice. "I find myself apologizing a lot here lately."

"No need, sir."

Snape turned and held the book out to her. "You may keep it if you wish."

Hari flushed as she took it back. She wrapped it back up and put it back in her trunk for safe keeping.

"The Dark Lord said you expressed a desire for me to teach you. Why, when I've been nothing but cruel to you?"

Hari looked up at him. "Because you are brilliant. You know so much that we really do all seem like idiots in comparison and not just at potions. I've seen you fight. You are wicked fast and seem to have a wide repertoire of spells. You're innovative and think outside the norm. You don't just repeat what's been done. You create."

"When have you seen me fight?"

Hari tapped her scar. "Live feed when he's distracted."

Snape's gaze flicked up to the scar and he paled. "You've seen me on raids."

She nodded.

"And in…meetings."

She ducked her head and nodded.

The silence was suffocating. Hari shifted nervously.

"You knew I wasn't a spy for Dumbledore."

"Yes."

"Yet you never told him what you saw or heard."

She glanced up at him. "He wanted me mute and ignorant. I let him have me that way. Besides, you never gave me up when you had the chance either."

Snape stared a long moment then chuckled. "Read the primer and the first chapter of Beginning to Brew. I shall return day after tomorrow and we will actually brew something."

"Yes, sir."

Hari hurried from the room.

HP/TM

**POTTER'S HOME BURNED TO GROUND. RELATIVES FOUND DEAD INSIDE HOUSE**

This reporter has discovered that late on July 18th the Savior's relatives were tortured to death and then their house burned to the ground. The bodies of her aunt, uncle and cousin were found burned in the living room. Evidence indicates they were brutally murdered before the fire started.

Muggle law enforcement are stumped as to the random violence of the attack. The Dursleys lived in what is called a 'nice, suburban neighborhood'. That means houses that look hideously alike and placed on tiny plots of land so close together you cannot help but hear what is happening next door. The muggles that live in these houses are moderately well off financially and usually law abiding.

No one saw or heard anything suspicious that night until the house went up in flames. In fact, it was nearly burned down before the neighbors became aware it was on fire.

Readers, these facts led this reporter to believe it was a magical attack. The injuries inflicted on their bodies were extensive. That neighbors did not hear screams indicate a silencing ward was placed. That no one noticed flames licking up the sides of the house and dancing from the windows indicates a notice-me-not. And who would attack our beloved Savior's relatives except followers of You Know Who?

How did they find her home after all these years? Did they attack so viciously because she was not found at home? And yet, everyone knows she married on July 17th and would not be there.

Rumors have existed all these years that strong wards protected the home of Hari Potter. Did the wards fall immediately upon her marriage? Did they trace lingering bits of magical signature to the muggle house? Or did they find the house by another means?

Every attempt to find Hari Potter Riddle to seek her reaction to this horrific crime has failed. Where is our Savior? Is she on her honeymoon blissfully unaware that her last remaining relatives have been killed? Is she hiding with her new husband from the remnants of You Know Who's followers? Or is there something more sinister behind their deaths?


	8. Weasleys and new followers

Hari was surprised when Tom said that he was going with her along with Barty Crouch Jr. and Michael Adler. She raised an eyebrow. "You do realize we're going to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes? A prankster store. You have to pretty much leave dignity at the door."

"I realize." He ground out.

"You could stay here. I know how you are about your dignity."

"Someone has convinced me that being dignified doesn't mean that one can't loosen up at times. It is my opinion not others that matter."

"A wise person."

He mock-glared at her.

She gave him an amused look. "And they aren't going to be comfortable around you at first."

Tom stared at her. "Are you telling them who I am?"

"Well, I wasn't going to just blurt it out. I was going to get an Oath of Secrecy so they couldn't blab even on accident especially Neville. He's pretty loyal to me, but this might stretch that too thin. My two godfathers, the twins and Luna – these people I trust implicitly. I don't keep secrets from them. You have your Inner Circle. I have mine."

"I reserve the right to obliviate whoever doesn't take it well." Tom said firmly.

Hari nodded. "Okay. I don't like obliviating friends, but I understand the need."

Tom pulled her into his embrace and apparated them to Diagon Alley. The others appeared beside them.

As they strolled down the alley Hari regaled them all with stories from when Hagrid brought her here and she didn't know why everyone was greeting her and shaking her hand to her meeting with Draco at Madam Malkin's. She had them chuckling when she talked about Lockhart's book signing.

Tom kept his hand on the small of her back possessively as they strolled down the Alley. Her stories were amusing and they were making her likeable to his followers. They were getting to know her personally and it seemed these two at least liked her.

She told them how she'd been nervous the first time she floo'd from the Burrow to Diagon Alley and had rushed the words ending up in Knockturn Alley scared out of her mind until Hagrid had stumbled upon her and led her back to Diagon.

Even Tom grinned at that story.

"So, Lady Slytherin do any of the shops give you special pricing as the Girl Who Survived?" Adler asked curiously as he swept an experienced eye over the crowd that was eyeing them with different levels of interest.

Hari grinned at him not even acknowledging the attention. She had been gawked at since her first day in the magical world. "The Eeylops Emporium gives me free treats for Hedwig, Scribner's sometimes gives me free ink and Fortescue's gives me free ice cream."

The two men perked up. "And those with you?"

Hari laughed. "Sometimes as long as they don't go crazy with their order."

They stopped outside the twins' shop. "Okay, if you stroll in too slowly or, Merlin forbid, pause in the doorway you will get pranked. I've seen everything from rainbow hair to fluorescent pink polka-dots all over to becoming a chicken for several minutes."

Tom eyed the shop warily. "Then we should dart in quickly, yes?"

She grinned at how well he was taking this. She twined her fingers in his. "Yes."

He jerked the door open and they dashed in. Hari laughed at the Dark Lord darting into a prank shop. She looked up and met merrily dancing eyes in a composed visage. He drew their joined hands up to press a kiss to her knuckles. "You brighten my life just by being in it," he murmured.

She flushed with pleasure.

"George! It's our little sister and some handsome bloke is making her blush."

"Ah, Fred. Love is grand."

_Love?_ Hari ducked her head and turned toward the twins. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, guys? Hi guys?" Fred glared at her. "You just disappear…"

"…and show up married the next day…"

"To someone who makes…"

"…your godfathers and Dumbledore…"

"…go ballistic for some reason…"

"…and all you say is…"

"….hi, guys?"

Hari stepped close to Tom with a gulp. "Well, in the front shop that's all."

Tom wrapped an arm around her protectively and leveled a warning glare at them.

Fred and George glared back at him. "Then let's head to the back where we can properly explain how to treat our sister."

They headed back and Crouch and Adler followed.

Fred and George eyed them suspiciously.

"My guards," Hari huffed.

The twins nodded in approval and let them all into the back. They turned; arms crossed and serious for once.

"We have more than just funny pranks in our repertoire."

"We do have a serious and vicious side."

"Don't hurt our sister." They finished together.

Tom sighed. "Is that the last threat? You realize I've not been threatened so much in over forty years as I have been in the past week?"

Hari chuckled and nodded.

"Forty?" George asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain later."

They studied her a moment then nodded. "Neville and Luna are upstairs. First though, we did not know about the marriage contract. Only mom and Ron did. Dad's trying to reach you to make amends, but his owl can't find you."

"I'm behind strong wards. I'll send Hedwig to him. I didn't think you all knew."

They nodded. "Dumbledore is out for blood. His malleable pawn went and snuck right out from under his thumb and got married. The Order is meeting in his office for now. He's telling the Order that you married Voldemort."

Hari paled then flushed. Tom stiffened.

"Hari?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." She muttered.

The twins paled and looked at Tom. Tom cocked his head sideways and smirked as he let his eyes glow red.

"Bloody hell! We've Voldemort in our shop!" They bowed at the waist. "Your Darkness," they murmured. "Welcome to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes fun pranks, gag gifts, cute pets, signature fireworks." Fred expounded. "And that's just the front. The back is more serious - ice pop enemies; portable swamps to slow them down, Nubian Darkness; flea infestation – can't hex if you can't stop scratching."

Tom just blinked at them. Not only were they saying his name as Hari did, but they seemed almost pleased to have him there.

Suddenly they stared at each other and gulped. "We threatened…" "…the Dark Lord!" "Apologies," the murmured bowing and trembling.

"Accepted," Tom murmured.

They straightened and stared at her. "Tell us we get the details." "From archenemies to kissing in our store." "Details, sister."

"Yes as a group. I'm just worried about Neville. There will be Oaths taken."

"I am here to speak to Mr. Longbottom about it." Tom replied. "I am not sure what I can do to change the situation though."

"That's why you came?" Hari asked swiveling to look up at him.

"And to protect you, wife."

"Oh….possessive." Fred dared to teased.

She flushed and looked at the twins. "You two are taking this way too easy."

"We know you Hari. You haven't gone all dark and evil regardless of how it appears." "And we were never all bright and shiny." "We're waiting to hear the story." "We're assuming the truth is somewhere in the middle."

"So upstairs." Hari ordered jerking her thumb at the door.

Tom looked at Crouch and Adler. "Guard the stairs."

"Yes, my lord."

Fred and George led them up to their apartment. They opened the door and entered first. Fred held the door for Hari and Tom. Tom swept in ahead of Hari sweeping the room for threats. His gaze settled on the two teens sitting in shabby, overstuffed chairs. The girl had a dreamy, confident look that said she wasn't worried about the situation. The boy was a mass of nerves and trying to hide it.

Hari slipped into the room with a nervous smile. "Hey Neville, Luna."

Luna smiled at her. "Hello Hari, Tom."

"Hari," Neville muttered casting a suspicious look at the imposing wizard standing next to his friend.

Fred shut the door and cast several wards.

Tom flicked a look at him.

"Privacy, anti-portkey, anti-apparating, anti-animagus," he informed him.

Tom drew his wand and tested the wards. A surprised look flickered over his face. He nodded in approval to Fred.

Fred beamed and dug his elbow into George's side.

"Yeah, yeah…suck up." George huffed with a grin.

Hari rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Sit, Hari. Stop acting like a stranger." George huffed.

Hari twitched, but moved to sit down.

Tom hovered behind her not sure how her friends would react and wanting to be ready to shield and retaliate as needed.

Hari sighed. "I don't know what you heard…"

"We all saw the Prophet, Hari." Neville blurted out. "Thomas Riddle," he glanced at the man behind her. Dumbledore is quietly spreading the rumor that he's You Know…" he swallowed hard and glared at Tom, "V…Volde…mort."

"Oaths of Secrecy, Hari." Tom demanded.

"Right. Before we tell you all anything else we need you to swear to keep what you hear a secret unless we give permission."

"And if we refuse? Do we disappear? Will I join my parents in St. Mungo's? Barely aware? Only vaguely recognizing family?" Neville's breaths came in short pants as he struggled with fear and fury. It had to be true if they needed oaths before talking about their marriage. Marriages weren't something that usually needed secrecy oaths in place.

"Regardless of your decision to join us or not, you will swear an oath to keep all you've learned today secret or I will obliviate you." Tom stated coldly.

Neville glared at Hari. How could she have done it? He had taken their parents from them! How could she have betrayed them like this?

"She is my wife now and I will protect her from all dangers." Tom warned then what Neville said filtered through his mind. "Your parents are aware?"

Neville just glared at the floor, shaking visibly. Why had he been stupid enough to come here? Would he get out alive?

Tom sighed in exasperation. "If they had truly been driven insane with the cruciatus curse, they would have no awareness at all. In fact, their organs should have failed way before now."

Everyone gaped at him.

"What are you saying, Tom?" Hari questioned softly.

Tom frowned. "I'm saying that it would appear something else is going on. Perhaps another curse was used or someone wanted the other possible prophecy child as malleable as you were supposed to be."

Neville shook his head. No one had said but from the conversation he knew he was sitting in the same room with Voldemort. "E…e…either way I…I won't t…t…take the oath. So j…just obliviate me n…n…now and l…let me leave." He said, shaking.

"Nev, please…I don't want to lose your friendship."

Neville's face hardened and he shook his head refusing to look up at anyone.

Hari felt tears track down her cheeks.

Tom drew her in against his chest, rubbing her back gently while glaring daggers at Neville.

Luna gently took Hari from Tom. "Do what you must," she murmured resignedly. "Change must happen. Dumbledore cannot win."

Tom rose to his feet and crossed to stand in front of the terrified teen. Pointing his yew wand at him, he said, "Obliviate." He entered Neville's mind and carefully excised the information of being in the meeting. He erased memories back to when he entered the store. He placed memories of looking around the shop and deciding to go check out new books at Flourish and Blotts.

Tom glanced at the twins. "Take him downstairs and send him on his way. I've directed him to Flourish and Blotts."

They nodded solemnly and steered Neville out the door.

Tom rubbed his eyes in exasperation then reached for Hari. He sat down and drew her onto his lap. He knew showing concern for her would cement his place in this little group, but more than that he _wanted _to comfort her.

Hari wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to stifle the sobs. Tom's caring soothed her in a way nothing ever had. A few minutes passed before she pulled back and swiped at her face. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologize for caring." He handed her a handkerchief.

Her circle of friends was small and losing one hurt a lot. It hurt knowing he wouldn't remember that they weren't friends next they met. He'd think they were and she'd have to pretend. She leaned against his chest as she dabbed at her face until she was composed again.

She shifted and blushed when she saw the twins watching them avidly. "What?" She huffed.

George smirked when she tried to get up and Tom pulled her back against him. "Tell us these plans, Lady Slytherin."

"Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Peverell-Slytherin." Luna outed her.

The twins' mouths dropped open.

Luna smirked. "And Lord Ravenclaw-Slytherin."

"How did you know that, Miss Lovegood?" Tom asked harshly.

Luna shrugged. "Heflers whisper things to me all the time."

Tom stared at her.

Hari chuckled. "Luna knows and sees things no one else does." She slid her hands over Tom's leaning back into his solid warmth amazed that he was being affectionate in public.

"They need to give oaths **now** that they'll keep what we tell them secret."

The twins and Luna promptly swore to keep what they learned secret unless Hari or the Dark Lord gave them permission to tell.

"I did not order the Longbottoms torture." Tom replied quietly. "That said; I do take responsibility."

"I shall not go into great detail. I am not accustomed to explaining myself." Tom took a deep breath. He hated exposing himself to people.

Hari slid her hand over his and squeezed.

"I was raised in an orphanage. My childhood was less than stellar. Arriving in the magical world at eleven, it did not take me long to see the bigotry, the blood issues, the poor education system and the death of magical traditions in order to make muggles feel more comfortable."

Tom paused and looked down at the floor. "I knew I had to outlive Dumbledore in order to make the changes I wanted to see made in our society. I made a hasty decision based on fear and dabbled in the foulest of dark arts at seventeen. What I didn't know was the process ripped away emotions and bits of sanity. The more I felt threatened the more I dabbled. Eventually, I became Voldemort stripped of everything but the driving need for power and an overwhelming fear of death. My original goals were forgotten in my madness."

Everyone stared at Tom in horror.

"Then Dumbledore, who was losing the war he had started by pushing Tom to become a Dark Lord, created a false prophecy painting a target on my family Neville's."

"The prophecy is false?"

"I chose the Potters as the prophesized threat. I left no instructions to go after anyone else. When my body was destroyed some of my followers took matters into their own hands."

Hari picked up the story. "On the fourteenth, I received a summons. A magical contract had been activated. I was told to appear or give up my inheritance, my titles and my magic. I didn't trust Dumbledore any more or anyone who was in contact with him. I didn't even trust Sirius not to tell him so I went alone. Imagine my surprise when Lord Slytherin turned out to be Voldemort in human guise sitting calmly across from the oblivious Minister Fudge."

The twins snorted. "Voldemort's dead. " "Potter is an attention seeking brat." "Dumbledore just wants my position."

"After a private discussion between the two of us where he swore I wouldn't be tortured or imprisoned among other things, I agreed."

"You had little choice." Tom huffed.

Luna shifted. "Can you tell us now about the real prophecy?"

Tom glanced at her. "What do you know about the real prophecy?" He hissed.

Luna shrugged. "I know you two weren't meant to be enemies." Her gaze grew unfocused. "More than two babies are in your future," she murmured. "A manor full of family…love in abundance…peace is now within reach."

"I swear she has Seer blood," Hari whispered.

Tom shivered as the odd girl's eyes focused again. "The real prophecy: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark One approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal in a near fatal act... apart they both shall die. Together they shall defeat the Dark One."_

I intend for Voldemort to disappear and Tom Riddle to emerge. With Hari at my side, I intend to start changing things for the better. She is here today to ask those she counts as family to join her in these efforts. It is your choice if you agree or not."

"Efforts?"

"We're taking over Hogwarts."

The twins gaped, looked at each other, grinned. "Sweet!" They fell at Hari's feet, bowing. "Oh, great Lady, how can we help with this most awesome of pranks?"

Hari grinned. "Make a list of issues you had over the years – poor equipment, poor lesson plans, etc. Make another list of classes that would have been useful. I want your viewpoint having been raised in the magical world. I'm making a list from the viewpoint of coming in from the muggle world. Call Dobby, he'll bring it to me. The ward room is not on the map. Do you know where it is?"

"We found it. We couldn't figure out how to add it to the map." Fred admitted slumping dejectedly in his seat.

"Owl Sirius and Remus."

The twins frowned in confusion. "They know how?"

Hari smirked. "As two of the creators…"

"What!"

"Padfoot and Moony. They'll be more than…" she broke off as Fred jumped to his feet and ran to a desk. He yanked out parchment and began scribbling while George glared at her.

"You've been holding out on us." He accused.

"Just waiting for the right moment." She smirked at him.

Tom shifted under her and she flushed at the hard member prodding her bottom. Desire slid along their link making her bite back a moan as her panties became damp.

Luna gave them a knowing look. "And how may I help?"

Tom nodded. "Voldemort will be making a public appearance to stir things up. We also intend to gather information on Dumbledore's private life. We'd like to impose on your father to print the truths no one else will."

Luna grinned happily. "Daddy will be ecstatic to print the truth about Dumbledore."


	9. July 22 Misunderstandings

July 22:

Arthur Weasley jumped in surprise when Hari's snowy white owl soared through the open kitchen window and landed in front of him an envelope clutched in her beak.

"Thank you, Hedwig," he murmured gently as he reached for the letter with a trembling hand.

"How dare she send us an owl!" Molly screeched. "Ungrateful, traitorous brat. James and Lily would be turning in their graves if they could see how she was acting."

"Molly. Enough." Arthur studied the seal a moment – a potter's wheel. He grinned. The girl had done more than get married it seemed. He slid a finger under the seal breaking it. He took a deep breath and stared at the intelligent owl who was currently glaring at his wife.

He offered the owl a bit of bacon. "Am I in a lot of trouble, girl?"

Hedwig cocked her head at him then shook herself all over puffing her feathers out before nipping the bacon gently from his fingers.

"I guess that's a no." Arthur said with a small smile.

Hedwig blinked at him and settled down.

Arthur turned his attention to the letter.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_I spoke with Fred and George yesterday and they said you were trying to reach me. I am behind very powerful wards. Hedwig will stay for a reply if you wish or you may tell her there is no reply and she'll return to me._

_The twins said that you knew nothing of the marriage contract. I hadn't thought you did. You are too kind and honorable a man to do something so underhanded. I cannot forgive your wife or youngest son for their deceit, but I hold no ill will toward the rest of your family._

_You showed me what a father should be like – kind, loving, insightful with your advice, connecting with your children and finding amusement in the mischief they found themselves in instead of berating them and trying to break their spirits._

_I shall always be grateful for the time spent in your home learning from you how to be a loving, guiding parent. I hope in the years to come as I fulfill the tenets of this shocking marriage contract that I can count on you for sound parental advice since I know nothing of how to be a parent as my aunt and uncle taught their lessons with heavy hands and cruel words._

_Harika Jamiel Potter_

_Lady Slytherin_

Arthur stared at the missive in shock. He couldn't believe she not only wasn't going to press suit against his family, but that she looked to him as a father figure and wanted his advice. He stood up shakily. "I have to respond to this," he muttered distractedly.

"What did that thankless child have to say?" Molly asked waspishly.

She reached for the letter only to have Arthur hold it out of her reach.

"It is my letter, Molly. You are on thin ground at the moment so I suggest you begin to think before speaking or acting." He looked over at Hedwig. "Would you like to come to my study with me or wait outside?"

Hedwig hopped to the chair back and then fluttered to his shoulder glaring balefully at Molly.

Arthur turned to leave the kitchen and saw Ron and Ginny frozen in the doorway. He nodded brusquely at them as he left the room.

_Lady Slytherin,_

_That is going to take some getting used to._

_First let me say I am greatly ashamed of what members of my family have done to you. That they would stoop to such levels for something as frivolous as money has shook me to my core. I cannot apologize deeply enough and am stunned that you would be so forgiving._

_I knew nothing of the contract until Fred and George told me what Remus told them. Please be assured that if Sirius had not forced my wife to cancel the contract I would have the moment I learned of it. I have put Molly and Ronald on probation. I feel I need to inform you that Ginerva was involved as well it seems. If they cause the Weasley family anymore shame, they shall be removed from it._

_As far as I am concerned, Dumbledore has broken faith with the Weasley family. He has intentionally caused us to lose honor. I revoked my family's standing in his Order yesterday._

_I will of course be honored to give whatever advice you request. I am not sure with the current events that such trust in me is warranted._

_I hope that you find contentment and, if possible, happiness in your marriage. I say this knowing full well who you have married. I believe that you have an instinctive gauge of a person's character and that you made a well-considered decision in agreeing to the union. That is not to say that I am not in shock and full of confusion. I know you would not have joined a madman nor would you go evil._

_I will continue to hope for the best outcome of this situation._

_Arthur Weasley_

Arthur folded the letter up and sealed it. He looked at Hedwig. "Would it be possible to send Lord Black a letter as well?

Hedwig bobbed her head.

Arthur drew out another piece of parchment.

_Lord Sirius Black,_

_I would like an opportunity to meet and apologize in person for my family members' reprehensible behavior and complete lack of good judgment._

_Lady Slytherin has contacted me and I have expressed my regrets and sincere apologies to her._

_Arthur Weasley_

_P.S. I believe there are many issues that need to be discussed beyond the aforementioned one._

HP/TM

Hari was in the study reading books Tom had assigned to lessen the horrifying gap in her knowledge. She wanted to be peeved at his arrogant attitude, but couldn't be when she knew how woefully ignorant she was on subjects most magical, titled children grew up learning.

Right now she was making her way through _Family Alliances And What They Mean. _She was learning the different levels of alliances and what it meant to the families involved. Many just meant that they would not be involved in conflict with each other. Some though involving minor houses allied with major houses entailed the minor house being bound to support the major House's political stances and taking the major House's enemies as their own enemies. In return, the major House helped the minor house's children to get sufficient education and find suitable employment. The Head of House could deny a marriage if they had sound reason and could, if the head of the minor house died, enact marriage contracts for the surviving minor children. They would both support and defend each other in battle.

She made a note to ask how to find out who her Houses were aligned with. She would need to see what shape the alliances were in and renew them in person or dissolve them as the case may be.

She looked up distractedly when the door opened. She blinked and stared when Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe entered with various degrees of caution, disgust and curiosity flickering across their faces. Of course, Goyle and Crabbe were showing blank indifference.

Draco sauntered in looking just as haughty as ever in his tailored clothes with his hair artfully falling around his face. "Well, well, well it is true. I thought father was having a hideous nightmare when he told us our Lord had married Harika Potter."

Hari cocked her head sideways thoughtfully. "Does your father often have nightmares about me, Draco? Do I inspire that much fear?"

Her gaze darted toward the back of the group when she heard a soft snort. She wasn't sure, but she thought it came from Crabbe.

Draco glared at her. "My father would never fear a half-blood, Potter."

Hari laughed. "Right. I'm going to remind you of that statement in the future." She glanced around the gathered teens. "Why are you here?"

"Our lord summoned us. We were told to find you and answer your questions." Pansy huffed. "Need help knowing which fork to use?" She asked snidely.

"Naw," Hari waved her hand dismissively. "Figured that out the other day then I told him I really didn't care what stuffy Purebloods thought of me using the desert fork on my salad and banished all but one of each utensil. I mean how many forks and spoons would you have at each meal if you were the ones washing them afterward. It's pretentious and a bit ridiculous to have three of each."

They stared at her trying to hide their shock.

"I don't believe you." Daphne whispered.

Hari shrugged. "Could care less actually."

Draco shook himself and walked over to the desk she was at and flipped the book over. He sneered at the title. He read it aloud. "We learned this by the time we were six. You're a bit behind, Potter."

"Our lord trying to educate you enough so as not to embarrass him? Has he taught you your place at his feet yet?" Nott asked viciously as his gaze raked over her in a lustful manner.

His gaze brought back memories. Hari narrowed her eyes. At six she was cooking, vacuuming, dusting, doing the laundry and weeding all without even one solid meal a day. Something these pampered prats had never had to endure. These spoiled children wouldn't intimidate her. She glanced at her paper and wrote: _Find a spell so people can _experience _what they see in the pensieve. _"Your lord might be upset if he walks in to find you calling me Potter still as if you were denying I'm his wife now."

Draco paled slightly as he remembered the Dark Lord's warning look on their arrival.

Hari shook her head. "Just call me Hari."

"I don't think so." Pansy snapped.

"Fine," Hari leaned back and tapped her pen on the arm of the chair in an irate manner. "You can call me Lady Slytherin or my Lady."

They turned green and anger flared in their eyes.

"What questions did you have, Hari?" Gregory Goyle spoke up for the first time.

Hari gave up her staring contest with Parkinson and looked over at Goyle. "Well, I'm assuming he sent you to help me with the Hogwarts issue."

"What Hogwarts issue?" Daphne questioned, confused.

"If you could change anything, what would you change?"

"We've been dragged over here for a hypothetical question?" Draco was furious. He had been busy doing his summer homework. He had essays to research and finish.

"I didn't _request_ your presence if that's your question. I was busy catching up on things I should have learned growing up except Dumbledore stuck me in a muggle house and didn't bother to even tell me magic existed." Hari snapped angrily. She waved her hand toward the door as she pushed back from the desk and stood up. "I don't have time for childhood pettiness. Go away."

She grabbed her book and turned to walk out the room from the door at the other end of the room.

"How dare you order us around," Pansy snarled and threw a hex at her.

Years of being targeted stood Hari in good stead. She turned when Pansy snarled just enough to see the spell coming at her. Her wand descended and a shield went up automatically even as a return hex was flowing from mind to mouth. She hit Pansy with a painful stinging hex.

She swung her wand toward the others as Nott flung a cutting curse her way. She danced to the side and flung one back followed by a Flagrate. It hit his weak shield and shattered it leaving a second degree burn across his torso.

Nott staggered back with a cry of pain.

Daphne ducked behind a sofa trying to stay out of the fight.

Pansy sent a virulent yellow curse at her. Hari flung up a strong shield and prepared to move quickly if it got past. Her shield absorbed it with a shudder, but held.

The door was flung open just as Draco and Goyle sent an Incarcerous at Pansy and Theo.

All the teens except Hari found themselves in the air being thrown against the wall unable to move as a furious Dark Lord strode into the room.

He ignored them momentarily as he moved quickly to Hari and ran hands over her. "Are you okay? Did any of these short lived idiots harm you?"

"I'm fine. I had it under control."

Tom nodded as he pulled her to him. "I'm sure you did," he murmured.

Hari was about to retort furiously at him thinking she needed saving when she realized he was trembling. Instead, she swallowed her retort and leaned her head against his chest.

The teens held immobilized against the wall stared in shock and burgeoning fear as the Dark Lord made sure Potter was okay and embraced her. His furious red eyes swept over them. A minute passed before he released her.

"What happened?" He asked in a voice so full of fury you could hear the sibilant hissing undertone.

"Six years of petty rivalry." Hari huffed. "They are used to me being the enemy and hexing me at any opportunity."

"I made it clear in the meeting." He snarled, glaring at the hapless teens. "You are not to be disrespected."

"Well, only Parkinson and Nott were attacking me. Malfoy and Goyle bound them just as you entered. Crabbe and Greengrass were neutral in the whole thing."

The Dark Lord stared at them a moment then with a flick everyone but Parkinson and Nott were released.

They hurried away from the two unfortunate teens that were now bearing the full brunt of the Dark Lord's anger.

Tom rolled up his sleeve and stroked his coiled serpent. **:Parkinson. Nott. NOW:** His wand then pointed at the two teens. "Crucio," he hissed.

They writhed in agony, screaming and crying as their nervous systems lit up.

After a minute, Hari grabbed his arm. "Tom, you'll kill them. Stop. Please."

Tom snarled, but flicked his wand ending the curse. He glared silently at the two panting and crying on the floor. "I've held you under longer and you never screamed."

"Yeah, well, I'm tough." Hari huffed.

Tom glanced at her. Warmth flickered through the fury. "Yes, you are." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are my equal after all."

Gasps of shock rocketed around the room bringing Tom's attention back to the others. Whatever he intended to say was interrupted by two men hurrying in.

"My lord," they murmured dropping to their knees with swift glances at their children on the floor.

Tom whirled on them. "Crucio."

They fell to the ground in agony. They managed to remain silent for a minute then screams burst from them.

Hari said nothing as he vented his anger on the adults. They should have cautioned their children. They knew their lord and they chose not to warn their children before sending them over.

Tom finally ended the curse. He glanced at Hari's pale face. "No pity for them?"

She shrugged and swallowed. "They should have warned their children. _They_ know you and your temper."

Tom turned his attention back to his followers. "Did I not say she was not to be harassed or belittled? Did I not state that either she or I would punish any who did?"

"You did, my lord." Parkinson stammered as he managed to get to his knees.

"Then explain why your children attacked my wife?" He asked icily.

Parkinson and Nott both lost all the blood in their faces. "Surely it was a misunderstanding, my lord." Nott muttered.

Tom twitched his yew wand at Nott and the man was flung across the room to crash into the wall with a sickening crunch.

"I do not believe so. I believe that you all left the meeting not believing I was serious about my wife's welfare. I believe you did not warn your children to behave around her."

He swiveled to pin the unpunished teens with his gaze. "Miss Greengrass, what did your parents tell you about my marriage to Hari?"

Daphne swallowed in terror. "M…my lord, they said a magical contract…for…forced you…into marriage with…Potter and…that…that…" she flushed darkly and gulped.

"That what?" Tom muttered direly.

Daphne paled and swayed. She had never even been in the Dark Lord's presence before today and he was so furious that his magic was flaring and crackling around the room.

Hari moved to her touching her arm. "He will not harm you for relaying information. I promise."

Tom huffed, but folded his arms. "I won't harm you."

Daphne, eyes wide, mumbled, "She had to remain healthy enough to breed."

Hari flinched. Tom was furious enough to resort to parseltongue for several tense minutes. His eyes weren't just red but were actually swirling like molten lava. His magic was suffocating as it battered them. The only person still on their feet was Hari and her jaw was clenched and she was trembling with the effort not to bow down.

He finally jerked Parkinson's head up and dove into his mind ruthlessly. He found pretty much the same thing. He had been forced to marry Potter to keep his magic. He had to breed the disgusting half-blood so they couldn't harm her until two children had been borne.

He wrenched his mind from his follower's with a snarl letting the man collapse to the floor. He swung toward Draco. "And did Luccciusss sssay the ssssame?"

Draco was visibly shaking. "No, my lord. He…he just said you were married due to a Line Protection contract and that the prophecy was false. He said Potter was never to have been your enemy and time would tell where her true loyalties lie."

Ruby eyes bore down on his bowed head. Finally, Tom looked away. The terrifying pressure of his magic eased up slightly.

Draco shivered and fought not to embarrass himself by crying in relief.

"Are you satisfied, wife?"

"Yes." Hari did not want to watch him crucio anyone else for a while.

"Hari is my wife. She is Lady Slytherin. She should never have been considered the enemy. She is not the enemy. Do not presume to harass or belittle her. She is my equal. She is powerful. If she does not put you in your place, I shall. I have become…fond of her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord." Everyone murmured quietly.

Tom swept the room with a still furious look. "Parkinson, Nott take your offspring and leave. Do not return until I call for you."

The two men rose shakily. Nott held his middle tightly indicating broken ribs. They managed to get Pansy and Theo on their feet and out the door.

Tom glared after them. He turned to the remaining teens and noted their nervousness and fear. Good. They needed to fear him. This switch from Voldemort to Tom Riddle had left them thinking he may have gotten soft. For what he intended to do he needed them to be aware that he was just as ruthless as ever.

He glanced around at the remaining children. He would have killed them if Hari had been injured. "You will remain here and help my wife with her project. When you leave you will contact all the other children and inform them plainly of her status. I will not be so lenient to the next one that attacks her."

"Yes, my lord," they all said quickly.

He glanced at Hari and she gave him a tremulous smile. "You are sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Seeing you go all Voldemort in my head is a bit different than in person." She replied softly.

"You have seen me this way in person before. I have been worse than this toward you in the past." He murmured regretfully thinking of the graveyard and the torture he had inflicted on her.

She shrugged not daring to say what she was really thinking in front of others.

Tom sighed and drew her away from the still frightened teenagers. He raised a privacy ward around them. "What, wife? What is the true difference?"

"I hadn't made love to you then." Hari admitted. "It's hard putting the two images together."

Tom cupped her face and stared down into her eyes. "I am more Riddle than Voldemort now, but he still lingers. I will defend you as viciously as need be. You are my wife…family. I have never had a family before. I find I enjoy having one." He smiled when her eyes widened in shock. He rubbed his thumb over her mouth affectionately before canceling the ward and sweeping from the room.

Hari stared after his retreating form. She heard him hiss a summons for Daphne's father as he left the room. She drew in a steadying breath and turned to find four stunned gazes centered on her.

"So, how about we go out to the garden and get some tea and snacks."

They nodded silently and followed her outside. Settling at one of the tables in the large garden, Hari called for Kipper and Annie.

"Annie, could we get some tea, sandwiches and some snacks?"

"Yes, Miss Hari," Annie popped away.

"Kipper, my notebook on Hogwarts please."

Kipper nodded and popped away reappearing in a blink with a muggle notebook and pen. Annie appeared a minute later with tea, sandwiches and assorted snacks.

Hari sighed as they all sat silently. "Look, you can still snip and snarl at me. I'll clear it with him. It'll be way too boring otherwise."

Daphne shifted nervously. "I know your title is now Lady Slytherin, but what _is _your last name now?"

Everyone looked curious.

Hari frowned in confusion. "It was in the paper."

"You mean Thomas Riddle is his real name?"

"Yes, it is." She leaned back and watched the wheels turn in their heads while she sipped her tea while nibbling on a cucumber sandwich. This was going to be fun.

"That isn't a wizarding name." Draco murmured. "We thought he made it up for the ministry."

"Nope."

They all started staring again.

Hari chuckled. "This is where I remind you of an earlier comment, Draco. I didn't think it would come up so soon."

He flushed. "You're lying. The Dark Lord is not a half-blood."

Hari shrugged. "I don't care if you believe it or not. He's touchy about his past so what say we drop it. Now, what I want to know from you since you are here is what you would change at Hogwarts if you had the opportunity."

"Would you tell us the real prophecy?"

"Ask your fathers. They heard it. Answer my question." Hari snapped. She may not want to be bowed to and groveled before, but she was Lady Slytherin and she damn well wanted them to answer her questions.

"A short course in the summer before first year for muggleborn and muggle raised." Crabbe said while reaching for a cupcake.

Everyone looked at him startled that he spoke up.

Hari grinned. "Very good Vincent." She wrote it down in her notebook. "What would you want them taught in those four weeks?"

Crabbe flushed at all the attention. He glanced down at the table. "How to use a quill and write on parchment." He shrugged. "Maybe a bit about what they'll see like ghosts and talking portraits so they don't scream all the time."

Hari grinned. "Good idea. I had no idea about any of that."

"You didn't?" Draco gave her a startled look. "How could you not? You're Hari Potter."

I was raised in a magic hating muggle household. I was told all my life magic wasn't real and would get the daylights beat out of me whenever something weird happened. I now know it was accidental magic and my aunt knew it, but at the time I just thought they were using the weird things as an excuse to beat me again."

Now they were all staring again.

"They beat you?" Goyle asked, shocked.

"Beat, starved, neglected." Hari shrugged self-consciously. "It doesn't matter now. They're dead."

"That's why the Dark Lord had them so viciously killed." Daphne breathed out. "We heard that he had them…"

"Shut up, Daphne." Draco snapped. Of all the stupid things to say! He had heard his father telling his mother about what they had found in that house. Uncle Severus had gotten quite drunk and let slip some of what he'd discovered in the fat muggle's mind. Draco had been physically sick after sneaking back into his room just thinking of the scars that must litter her body and the fact that they routinely raped her.

Hari blinked, looked around the table then paled. Flushing, she jerked to her feet and strode off into the garden.

"Way to go, Greengrass." Draco snarled. "Would you want it talked about if it happened to you?" He hissed angrily as he rose to his feet and went after Potter.

He found her a few minutes later sitting on a bench looking out over a small pond with ducks on it. He slid silently onto the bench next to her. "I'm sorry," he murmured after a minute.

Hari cut a glance over at him and swallowed back her tears. She swiped discreetly at her cheeks. "You've nothing to apologize for."

Draco huffed and leaned back. He couldn't quite believe he was here being nice to Harika Potter. They had been snarling at each other for years. Although he admitted it was more because she had rebuffed him than because he actually disliked her. Perhaps though they now had a chance to be friends like he had hoped all those years ago. "I'm sure that's not the case at all. I've been quite vicious to you over the years."

Hari snorted. "I've given as good as I got. Don't worry about it."

"So, they…"

"Yes."

Draco swallowed hard and looked out over the pond. "No one deserves that not even you when you were the enemy."

Hari laughed. She rubbed her forehead to get rid of the pending headache. "Can we not talk about it? It won't take much to bring him back out here."

"I'm good with that." Draco agreed fervently.

Hari leaned back with a sigh. "You ever wonder where we would be if I had taken your hand that day?"

Draco leaned back. "Yes. Many times."

His shoulder brushed hers and she forced herself not to twitch away.

"Can I ask you something without getting an arrogant answer back?"

"Yes."

"You learned of family alliances from your father, right?"

"Yes."

"How do I find out about them though. How do I discover who was allied to the House of Potter or Sworn Enemies or whatever in between?"

"There should be a written record either in the Patriarch's Study or in the Family Library at the Potter's Ancestral Home."

Hari rubbed her temples and decided to chance asking. "I need help, Draco. I have no clue how to re-establish ties; no clue as to the _social standing dance _ you breathed from your cradle."

"Surely the Dark Lord would teach you."

"He would. If I ask, he'll rearrange his schedule and teach me, but I know he's busy. He's got so many agendas going on I don't see how he manages to have any free time at all. The man's a master at organizing and delegating."

"If the Dark Lord is okay with me spending hours alone with his wife, I would be happy to teach you."

Hari snorted. "I'll make sure he knows you aren't a threat."

Draco huffed. "I am quite sought after, you know."

Hari grinned. "I know – haughty, gorgeous, intelligent, moneyed. You exude sensuality."

Draco stared at her.

"I might have been your enemy, but I wasn't blind Draco. You are like sex walking. I just wasn't… interested." She looked out over the pond. "You were right, you know…about Ron Weasley. Most of the family is decent, but him and his mother are rotten. I'm not sure about Ginny yet."

"What happened between you, Weasley and Granger?"

"I found out they're Dumbledore's one hundred percent. Befriended me just to keep an eye on me and steer me in the right direction."

Draco shook his head. "That's foul."

"Yeah." Hari took a deep breath and stood up. "We should get back before all the snacks are gone."

Draco stood and walked back with her. Just before they came into view of the others Hari stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Thanks…for coming to check on me."

Draco gave her a real smile. "You're welcome."

They rounded the corner and settled back at the table. Daphne was looking at her warily, but Hari decided to let her worry.

She pulled her notebook over and looked for her pen. She found it in Draco's hands. "Like it?"

"How does it work?"

"Well, I don't know how they get it to actually work although you could find out in a muggle library." She plucked it from his hands and twisted it apart. "The ink is in this tube. It's pressurized somehow to flow out as you use it. This spring," she put the spring on the ink tube and put the whole thing into the bottom of the pen, "allows the tube to either remain down when you click the button on top or to pop up into the casing." She demonstrated.

"How long does it last before you need fresh ink?"

"Depends…if I used one in every class I'd guess a couple months."

"I must say I'm impressed."

Hari grinned. "Muggles do have some useful items which leads me to say Muggle Studies will be overhauled and become a required class for magically raised children. Wizarding culture will be reinstituted and be required for muggleborn and muggle raised."

"Will be?"

Hari grinned. "It's a surprise. I can't tell you about it yet."

"Then, if you are serious we need to replace all the equipment – brooms, Herbology gear, potion equipment, and Ancient Runes could use new carving sets."

Hari nodded and jotted it down. "I had the brooms and Herbology. I remember Neville passing out second year when repotting mandrakes. Oh! The basilisk….can't you use basilisk parts for potions?"

"There really was a basilisk running loose?"

"Yes. Answer."

"Yes. They are potent, rare and very valuable."

Hari whistled shrilly while scribbling a note on a piece of paper. A moment later a blur of white plummeted toward them and Hedwig back winged to settle on her shoulder. "Take this to Professor Snape, wait for a reply. Do not let the old coot see you."

Hedwig hooted as Hari tied the note on her leg and then took off.

Hari looked up at the expectant faces. "The basilisk corpse is still in the Chamber of Secrets. Some of it should still be salvageable."

HP/TM

Severus Snape looked up from the potions magazine he was reading. He was about to snap at the incessant scratching of the owl at the window then saw it was the snowy white owl belonging to Po…Lady Slytherin.

He rose from his chair and crossed the cramped room to let the bird in. The owl snapped its beak in aggravation at being ignored for so long then settled on the back of a chair.

Snape took the missive from its leg and retrieve a treat for the owl. He wondered what the young woman wanted now. Probably begging off their lessons already. He flipped open the paper and scanned the message. He read it twice more before it sank in.

She really had killed a basilisk in her second year and the corpse had been lying there in the Chamber all this time. Now she wanted to know if he thought it worthwhile to go down and see what might still be salvageable.

Did he ever!

Even if all that was left was the hide and the teeth it was worth a fortune. They would have to be very stealthy or wait until the school year started to avoid Dumbledore's suspicions.

He looked at the owl. "I am going to see her now. You need not wait for a reply."

The owl bobbed her head and flew out the window.

HP/TM

Snape apparated from Spinners End to Westmoor Keep as soon as he changed robes. He asked the house elf that appeared in the foyer when he did where Lady Slytherin was.

"Miss Hari is in the back garden with young followers, Mr. Potion Master."

Severus nodded curtly and strode quickly through the manor and out the back doors. He stopped and took a moment to take in the scene.

Lady Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were gathered around one of the patio tables having an animated discussion by all appearances. The table was littered with the remains of a variety of snacks.

Greengrass looked tense and unhappy. Crabbe and Goyle looked more intelligent and focused than was their usual want. Draco looked torn between dismayed, impressed and amused.

Severus walked toward them.

Draco saw him first and his eyes lit with welcome. "Uncle Severus."

Severus nodded at him. "Draco."

Hari looked up at him warily, a cautious welcome in her eyes.

"I received your missive, Lady Slytherin. I would indeed like to see what is still salvageable of the beast. We need Dumbledore out of the castle. He would be too curious of you and I appearing together during the summer."

She nodded. "It may have to wait until the term starts."

"As much as I want to go now, you are correct."

Hari began to gather her things together. She glanced around the table. "Thank you all for your input."

The four teens rose to their feet at the implied dismissal. Greengrass the only one showing clear resentment.

As they left, Snape looked at her. "I did not intend to disrupt your meeting."

Hari shrugged. "We were done anyway for today. I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know about the lessons."

Snape blinked at the uncertainty in her voice. "I do not care if they know. I assumed you did not wish them to know as they would most likely ridicule you for needing remedial lessons."

Hari snorted. "After earlier, I doubt they would dare."

She started toward the house aware of the faint lines of pain around Snape's eyes. He really was sensitive to sunlight. She noted how completely covered up he was even in the heat of summer. The only skin visible was his fingertips (and they were shaded by his robes) and his face. He was turned so the sun was at his back.

Snape fell into step beside her angling slightly to keep the sun off his face. "May I ask?"

Hari scowled. "Parkinson and Nott came with them. They attacked me. Tom crucio'd them. Summoned their fathers…crucio'd them. Found out that apparently what his followers got from the meeting was that he had no choice but to marry a disgusting half-blood or lose his magic and I was to remain healthy enough to breed two heirs before I could be gotten rid of."

Snape paled drastically. "That is not what he said at all."

"No, it isn't. He broke Nott Sr.'s ribs, made himself clearer and told them to stay out of his sight until summoned. Those four," she nodded toward the door where Malfoy and company had disappeared, "are to go home and send messages to the other children clearing up the situation."

"And the reason Greengrass looked so tense?"

"He asked her what her father told her. Tom was summoning her father when he left the room still absolutely furious over the situation."

"Ah."

They were on the staircase now headed for the potion lab.

"May I ask what we're brewing today?"

"We are starting at the beginning."

"Boils?"

"Boils."

Hari sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus couldn't quite hold back his chuckle. "It is not one of my favorites either."

Hari grinned.


	10. July 23 Secrets and Renovations

July 23 – overpowering Aberforth Dumbledore/ finding out Albus' secrets

The night was dark and moonless when a group of black cloaked figures appeared in the small magical village. The smallest of them moaned softly and took several deep breaths before straightening up. No one laughed or mocked. Silently, they all glided through the sleeping village.

Once they reached their destination they quickly threw up silencing and anti-apparating and flooing wards. An alohomora let them in the door of the pub. They all sneered at the lax security until a volley of silently cast hexes sped at them from the dark.

Shields erupted and curses and hexes were sent back. One turned to look at the smallest as a softly hissed spell sent a large serpent across the dark room. Two of the invaders were injured by cutting curses and a reducto before there was a startled yelp and a struggle.

"Lumos," Voldemort hissed and the room lit up.

Aberforth Dumbledore lay on the floor in the coils of a large boa constrictor while blinking in the sudden light. "Who the bloody hell are you and what d'yer want at this hour?"

A wand appeared and ropes bound him as the serpent was called off. Voldemort smiled as the burly man paled and began shaking as he recognized the sibilant parseltongue.

"Information," Voldemort hissed as he levitated the man to a chair. "Answer our questions and I give my word we will leave you alive. Defy me and pay the price."

"I'm not telling you a thing!"

Voldemort sighed almost regretfully as he murmured, "Crucio."

After several rounds of painful curses, a bleeding, shaking Aberforth finally cried out, "Okay, okay….I'll tell you."

"Tell me of your brother. His youthful…indiscretions; any less than savory friends; disreputable actions."

"Albus? That's what you're here about. Albus is a good man…a good brother. He came back home when mom died and took care of us. He…he defeated Grindelwald and he'll defeat you!"

There was a whispered conversation in the mass of cloaked individuals then one separated and moved forward to murmur in Voldemort's ear. He frowned then nodded. He pointed his wand at Aberforth. "Legilimency," he hissed as he thrust into the man's mind. He ruthlessly prodded and tore down the man's shields and began his search.

He focused on searching for thoughts of Albus Dumbledore swiftly trawling through the older man's memories until he had more than he thought he'd find. Secrets indeed. He pulled out with a satisfied sound.

"Heal him," he ordered and settled back as another moved forward and mended the injuries inflicted and forced several potions down his throat to heal the nerve damage caused by the cruciatus curse.

When they were finished he levitated the man back to his bed and immobilized him before removing the ropes. Obliviating him and wiping all signs of their being there he sent the man back to sleep.

As silently as they arrived, they dismantled the wards and left.

Back at Westmoor Keep, Voldemort smiled. "Dumbledore does indeed have many secrets to keep. I have learned a great deal this evening that will be useful in the coming battle. Well done. Go. Get some sleep."

His followers drifted out of the manor and apparated back to their homes. Riddle turned to his wife. "The man's mind was a disgusting mess. I really did not want to trawl through it."

"I know. He wasn't going to give us anything though."

"You're right. He is extremely loyal to his brother. A brother who was friends with a young wizard named Grindelwald. It appears that in his youth our esteemed muggle-loving Headmaster wanted to rule muggles with Grindelwald. They did not become opponents until Dumbledore's mentally unstable sister was killed during a magical squabble. Dumbledore blamed Grindelwald for her death."

Tom rubbed his forehead. "I need to sleep and order the memories I received before I can give you any amount of details."

Hari reached for his hand. "Then let's go shower and go to bed. Professor Snape will be here this afternoon to tutor me."

"I could be jealous wife."

"Ew," Hari shuddered. "Respect and admire yes…lust after…NO."

Tom laughed softly as he twined their hands and headed upstairs.

HP/TM

Sirius was truly enjoying himself. He sauntered down Diagon Alley with a huge grin, nodding at the staring frightened passersby. Hadn't they seen the Prophet? He was a free man! An innocent man!

Remus shook his head and grinned at his friend.

They had been to the Ministry and he had been officially cleared. Then they'd strolled to Gringotts where customers had been shocked at his appearance. Sirius, though, had strode up to a teller, every inch Lord Black, and asked for his account manager.

An hour later, accounts sorted and relationship renewed, they were on the way to Madam Malkin's for new robes.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter when the shop girl squeaked and fainted. "I used to have girl's swooning at my feet, Moony, but they didn't use to _squeak_."

Remus just shook his head as Madam Malkin came out herself to wait on him. Remus was impressed that she just paled a bit.

Then they had gone to Twilfitt and Tattings for the rest of Lord Black's new wardrobe. Sirius proved there that he was still a clothes horse. Eight pairs of shoes, three pairs of boots – one knee high, two mid-calf, countless shirts and trousers not to mention socks and pants. Cloaks of several colors for both every day and special events. Three waterproof, hooded cloaks for bad weather. Seven vests in different colors. Four pairs of gloves.

Another hour or so had them going to a shop down a side alley that had no name just a sign of crossed wands. Seventy galleons lighter, Sirius stepped out with a new, custom made wand looking more confident and more dangerous than Remus had ever seen him.

Lord Sirius Orion Black finally felt secure again. A new wand that matched the changes in personality and character the last fifteen years had wrought was in his hand; new clothes were on his back and the sun was on his face. He was free and armed and able to defend his goddaughter. No more slinking around as Padfoot.

He stopped in a home furnishing store. He had not been as obtuse to the hint dropped by Hari as the rest might think. A bit under a year to change the dreadful mausoleum into a sunny, cheery home…for a little grand-godson or daughter to visit.

He shivered a bit as the clerk hurried over to them. A grandbaby with Voldemort as the dad.

"May I help…eep!"

Sirius looked around with a grin. "I don't see an 'eep'. Do you Remus?"

"No, no 'eep's I did see an 'oh my' just around that corner." Remus pointed out the door with a chuckle.

The clerk flushed. "My apologies, Lord Black." She flushed and bowed slightly. "My name is Elena, how may I help you today?"

Sirius sobered up and waved off her apologies. "It really is okay, Miss. It will take a while for everyone to change fifteen years of thinking." He clapped his hands together. "Today though, I am here to start renovating my family home. My goddaughter has demanded I turn the dark, dreary place into a sunny, cheery home. I need everything done – carpet, flooring and paneling ripped out and replaced, new paint, curtains, furniture, light fixtures….everything."

Elena gaped a moment then her eyes glittered. "This way, Lord Black. We don't actually do physical renovations, but we do have a company we sub-contract to that is quite good at what they do. If you want, I can firecall them and have a representative pop over then we can talk color scheme."

Sirius gulped and glanced at Remus for help. Remus laughed out loud. He clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "That would be good, Miss." He replied for his friend. "Sirius here can go huddle with the renovators and I'll help with the color scheme."

She smiled warmly at the pair. "Wonderful. One moment," she hurried over to the fireplace and called out for _Home Renewals_.

Five minutes later, a couple of middle-aged men were shaking Sirius' hand and herding him off to another desk in the back corner of the store.

Remus looked over at the young clerk. "Where do we start?"

"Do you have a layout of the house?"

Having actually planned for this stop, Remus pulled out the drawing of the house that he and Sirius and completed last night. With a swirl and a tap of his wand a transparent image of Grimmauld floated over the table. He took a deep breath. "The Blacks were a very Dark family. It's all quite dark, dank and dreary. It was left empty for twelve years."

Elena shuddered. "So it has all types of infestations."

"We've been clearing them out over the past three years, but I wouldn't be surprised to find some left. That's for them," he nodded at the other group, "to deal with."

Elena laughed delightedly. "That's true." She bent studied the hologram. It was a large house with the kitchen in the basement and four floors above ground. "Does Lord Black have any idea what colors he wants?"

Remus snorted. "The man would do everything in Gryffindor red and gold if Hari and I let him. That's why I'm getting the basic color scheme sorted."

Elena giggled.

"I think a lot of light neutral colors in the main rooms – creams, sage, blues, greens," He said 'greens' loudly and chuckled when Sirius flinched and glared at him. He chuckled and turned to Elena. "We will stay away from Slytherin green. There's a lot of that there already and we want a fresh start."

"I take it the furniture is dark cherry, oak or maple and heavy, baroque pieces."

"Yes."

"Then perhaps honey oak, cedar, white pine or ash?" Elena laid out samples of the woods.

Remus glanced over them and picked up the honey oak and white pine. "Padfoot! Which one?" He held them up.

Sirius turned and looked at them. "Both, mix it up." He pointed at the white pine. "That in the kitchen since there's no windows."

Remus nodded and Sirius went back to his renovators.

After several more minutes passed, Sirius growled and ran a hand through his hair. "They need to come see it for themselves," he snarled. "There is just no way to describe how bad it is."

Remus looked at him and shrugged. "We're going to have to take down the Fidelius to get the contractors in anyway."

Sirius nodded, decision made. "They can come now," he waved at the two contractors. He looked at Elena.

She glanced at her watch. They had been slow today. "Let me tell Alicia I'm leaving for an on-site consultation."

She hurried off. Soon she was back with a large carry-all slung over her shoulder, slinging her cloak on.

Remus handed the three of them a slip of paper with the address written on it and the group apparated.

"A portrait of my dear mother is permanently affixed in the entryway. She'll begin yelling and screaming at the first sound we make." He looked over at the contractors. "Please tell me you know how to remove her."

They chuckled. "We have to take the wall out around the frame then replace the wall."

"Do it. Immediately." Sirius begged.

The men laughed and nodded.

Sure enough upon entry Walaburga Black began shrieking, "_Filthy blood traitor! Half-blood filth in my house! Out! Get out! How dare you defile the great…What are you doing? Stop that!"_

She began panicking and shrieking as the two renovators hurried around the corner and began excising the wall her portrait was on. It wasn't long before she toppled forward and crashed to the floor. Her yelling and shrieking muffled as she was face down on the floor.

Sirius flicked out his new wand and vanished her. "You have just earned a huge bonus, gentlemen. Three years I've listened to that and never thought about taking out the wall. I'm ashamed, Moony. Completely shamed."

"We should be, Padfoot." Remus hung his head.

Their guests laughed at their antics.

Sirius' head snapped up in a complete change of mood. "Now a tour and the beginning of a fresh start!" He rubbed his hands together and led the way down to the basement kitchen.

By the time they reached the second floor the contractors were dismayed at the condition of the house. Elena was nearly in tears at the abysmal décor.

"This…this is…it's…."

"Horrible, disgusting, depressing, tasteless." Sirius finished for her.

"Yes," she whimpered. She swallowed hard. "How long do we have for the project?"

"Hmmm, Hari said a bit under a year." Sirius looked at Remus.

"We want time for paint fumes and such to clear out."

"Seventeen in a week. The magical contract will force the issue," he grimaced slightly. "So I'd say mid to late August?" Remus nodded thoughtfully with his own frown of displeasure. "Then nine months and they probably won't let us babysit for another month."

"But they will visit before then." Remus growled warningly.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, so nine months?"

Remus nodded.

Sirius looked at Elena and the two men. "Nine months to completely redo this horrid place into a home my goddaughter will willingly bring her baby, our grandbaby." His eyes suddenly widened comically. "We need a nursery! We can't babysit without a room for the baby!"

Remus' eyes widened in panic and he whirled around a couple times. "Where would we put it?"

Elena snorted and the two panicking men looked at her. "You have five bedrooms on this floor. Four on the third according to the drawing. One can be converted to a nursery."

Sirius and Remus slumped against the wall in relief.

Elena shook her head at their antics.

Another hour passed before they were settled at the kitchen table. The renovators, Paul and Giles, had magically created a blueprint of the house as they went through it. Now, they were going over what they could do. New cabinets, new tile and carpeting, a wall out here to enlarge the narrow kitchen and widen the stairs so they weren't so claustrophobic. Venting in the potions lab and magical windows since it was underground to give an illusion of sunlight. Stripping all the woodwork and refinishing it in a warm honey oak or replacing it all together. New light fixtures that weren't coated in soot. Large windows to let in the sun. Masculine yet inviting. They were a bit confused about the outdoor theme in the basement and the large, heavy cage. Elena just gave it a weird look.

They would strip the roof top garden and inlay new flooring and glass panels; install new troughs and watering systems and put Sirius in touch with an excellent professional gardener.

Elena was doing the kitchen in white pine to make it airy and bright. The walls would be a mellow, creamy yellow spelled to resist grease and grime. The floor done in heavy tiles of swirling browns and creams.

The sitting rooms and salons on the first floor would be done in soothing blues and greens, staying away from the dark Slytherin green and tending toward sages and forest green and mint. The furniture chocolate brown, creams and maroon with bright accent pillows, rugs and curtains.

The bedrooms on the second floor would be done in soft creams, reds, light hued purples and blues. The one nearest the nursery would be done tastefully in greens and silvers to make the son-in-law feel welcome as it would be their room if they ever stayed the night. The nursery was, for now, being done in off-white until they had time to think how they wanted it.

The third floor sitting room and connected library was to have mahogany woodwork with a light, not quite plum wallpaper that had a discreet swirling design embossed on it.

The top floor had Sirius' master suite and Remus' room. Sirius, of course, insisted in red and gold. Elena managed to wrangle him into the less glaring hues. The carpet a dark gold that would hold the colors together and mute the effect somewhat.

Remus wanted a forest…not a dark, oppressing one like the Forbidden forest, but one with slender trees that let sunlight filter down. Elena gave him an odd look, but turned to the wallpaper section of a catalogue and finally they found one. A wooded forest with lots of open space and low growing greenery like ferns. Animals moved sedately through the trees pausing occasionally to look around or nibble at a plant. Moony sighed and relaxed when he saw it.

Elena shifted nervously. "Um, may I ask…I mean, the cage in the basement and this wallpaper…are you…are you a…"

"Werewolf? Yes." Remus answered guardedly. It was no big secret anymore. He had been outed in Hari's third year.

She swallowed nervously and nodded. "Okay."

Sirius eyed her, all traces of the jovial side disappearing in preparation of defending his friend. He watched Paul and Giles as well. "Is that a problem?"

Elena glanced up surprised. "What? Oh! No…no." She looked over at Remus and saw the hurt forming in his eyes. She took the chance and reached out to touch the back of his hand gently. "My youngest brother…he was…turned…two years ago. He…it's been…" she blinked back tears.

"If you want, I can talk to him." Remus murmured hesitantly.

Elena glanced away. She dabbed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just…he's so uncontrollable during the week of the moon."

"Is he taking wolfsbane?"

"What? Wolfsbane…" Elena looked up confused.

Remus stared. "No one has told your family of wolfsbane?"

Elena shook her head, eyes wide.

Paul and Giles were silent. Eyes wide and shocked at the turn of the conversation.

"Wolfsbane helps with the pain of transformation and it also lets the human mind remain in control. I still use the cage downstairs just to be safe, but Sirius stays with me, reading aloud or telling horrible jokes."

"Where can I get it and how expensive is it?"

Remus frowned. "Not everyone can make it. The Potion Master I get it from is a private man. Let me ask him about it and I'll get back with you before the next full moon."

Elena smiled tremulously. "Thank you."

HP/TM

Satisfied with the way the first part of the day had gone, Sirius and Remus settled down to a late lunch. Arthur Weasley was dropping by after work to personally discuss the aborted marriage contract and other things.

Sirius glanced once again in disgust at the Prophet. Dumbledore wasn't wasting time trying to undermine everyone's faith in Hari now that she wasn't his pawn.

**WHERE IS HARIKA POTTER AND HER NEW HUSBAND? WHO IS HE REALLY?**

Surely Harika Potter Riddle, Lady Slytherin has heard of her families demise by now, but so far she has not surfaced. She did not attend the funeral held on the 21st. She did not send condolences. In fact, no one has heard from her since she was wed.

Albus Dumbledore's drastic reaction to the wizard she wed was seen by many in the ministry earlier this week. The reaction has caused a great deal of concern. Who is Thomas Riddle? Where did he come from and where do his loyalties lie?

The Chief Warlock was overheard saying to the Minister, "You have lost us the war."

Does that mean that Harika Potter Riddle is dead? Or that the marriage contract was a nefarious plot to capture the Girl Who Survived? Is she now in You Know Who's hands being tortured? Is that why we haven't heard from her? 

Or is it even more sinister? In the past rumors have arisen that You Know Who was the Heir to Slytherin. Is this new Lord Slytherin on His side? Has our Savior joined him? The Minister said that she seemed fond of her new husband at the bonding ceremony. She apparently married Lord Slytherin willingly.

She then disappeared. Not a day later her relatives are brutally killed and Lord Sirius Black, long thought to be a staunch supporter of You Know Who, is freed by the sudden appearance of the true betrayer…a Death Eater.

Albus Dumbledore was overheard in Diagon Alley expressing concerns over Lady Slytherin's mental state, her well-being and her true loyalties. Have we lost the war so easily? Has she turned from the Light and joined the followers of the Dark Lord who killed her parents?

Where is Harika Potter Riddle?

Who is this wizard that caused the great wizard, Albus Dumbledore to lose his highly vaunted control? My sources have indicated that he may be the grandson of You Know Who himself.

I know, my readers. I know. I, too, tremble at the thought.

Could it be true?

I shall endeavor to find out.

Your Intrepid Reporter,

Robin Vaust

A knock on the door brought his attention back to the present. He climbed the stairs and opened the door to see, Arthur Weasley standing sheepishly on the doorstep.

"Lord Black," he murmured. "I have come to apologize and make amends for members of my family."

"Mr. Weasley, Head of House Weasley, come in."

Sirius waited for him to enter and shut the door before he continued. "There is no need for you to apologize. It was made clear that you had no knowledge of the underhanded deeds taking place."

Arthur's chin went up a notch. "It was still done by my wife and son. Tell me how to make this right, Lord Black."

Sirius stared at the proud man. He placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "First, you call me Sirius as you always have."

Arthur shook his head. "Not until this is made right."

Sirius sighed and led the man to his study. He settled in his chair behind his desk. "Sit, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur settled into the chair before the desk and met Black's gaze steadily.

"Reparations then." Sirius realized he couldn't just let bygones be bygones not and allow Arthur to walk away with his pride. "I want your wife magically bound so that she can never get within distance to harm my goddaughter with a spell or potion."

Arthur nodded grimly.

"Your son, Ronald, presents a larger problem. Harika will be at Hogwarts this year which makes Ronald the more imminent threat."

"Lady Slytherin will be at Hogwarts this year." Arthur repeated in surprise. Dumbledore had been sure they wouldn't see her away from her husband. "Are you sure? Dumbledore seems to think her husband will be keeping her very close."

Sirius nodded. "I know she will be."

"You've…you've seen her?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. She's well and happy."

"You think Ron will do something at school? Just because he was willing to force a marriage doesn't mean…"

"I think he'll do whatever Dumbledore tells him he has to do. I think Dumbledore will convince him that Hari is evil now that she has married not just a Slytherin, but Lord Slytherin."

Arthur frowned. He wanted to argue his son wouldn't harm anyone, but…but he already spied and lied for Dumbledore, already took part in an illegal marriage contract and the way he had talked about Hermione had been so callous. Arthur rubbed his forehead. "I don't want to think he'd do anything."

"I know." Sirius murmured softly. "I can't take the chance though, Arthur not with this Line Protection contract forcing the issue of a baby right away."

Arthur jerked his head up and stared at him. "Baby….Is she already…" he flushed and bit his lip. "My apologies…none of my concern."

"Hari is fond of you, Arthur and I have nothing but goodwill toward you. The magic of the contract is pushing the issue. I wouldn't doubt she'll be pregnant by end of August." He looked down and back up grimly. "I want you to swear an oath as Head of House Weasley that if Ronald tries to harm my goddaughter, he'll forfeit his magic."

Arthur paled drastically. "His magic! That'll kill him."

"Maybe, maybe not." Sirius rubbed his eyes. "Conditional then…he'll lose magic in proportion to his ill will when he casts at her."

"I can tell him about the vow?"

"Yes."

Arthur nodded and stood. He placed his wand to his chest. "I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, as Head of House Weasley, do hereby declare on magic itself that if Ronald Billius Weasley casts at Harika Jamiel Potter Riddle with ill intent, he will immediately lose his magic in proportion to the ill intent. I do so swear."

Magic, potent and rich, swirled around the room and settled into Arthur Weasley.

Sirius stood and nodded. "As Lord Black I declare the breach between House Black and House Weasley healed."

Arthur grinned. Sirius came around the desk and clapped his shoulder. "Down to the kitchen now, Arthur. Remus is bound to have paced a hole in the floor by now."

Arthur nodded in relief. "We've many things to discuss."

In the kitchen, Remus looked up from the tea he was nursing. "Everything settled?"

"Yep."

Arthur nodded as he slid into the seat Sirius indicated. "I can't believe they did it, but we've straightened it out best we can."

Sirius grabbed tea for him and Arthur and sat down. Remus joined them.

Arthur frowned. "Where's that crazy house elf of yours and did I see a hole in the entry wall?"

Sirius laughed darkly. "Kreacher has joined his ancestors."

"What?" Arthur looked startled.

"Woke up one night too many with him standing in my darkened room muttering about blood traitors and retribution."

"I see." Arthur looked disturbed.

"And yes, to the wall. We're renovating the house. The first job for the men we hired was to get rid of mother's portrait. They cut the wall out around her."

Arthur chuckled. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"We're right ashamed, we are." Sirius sighed.

Remus brightened all of a sudden. "I wonder if we could temporarily use that house elf that follows Hari around?"

Sirius straightened up and grinned. "Let's see. What's his name…Dibbles….Bobby…Bubbles…Dobby!"

A small pop and a confused elf was standing in their kitchen. "Miss Hari's godfather is calling Dobby?"

Sirius grinned. "Yes he is. Dobby, we had to…ah, retire…Kreacher and now we have no house elf." Sirius sighed forlornly. "And neither of us knows how to cook. Could we hire you temporarily? Just until we find a house elf to bind?"

Dobby's eyes were wide with shock. "You is wanting to _hire_ Dobby?"

Sirius nodded. "Hari has made it clear that you want to remain free. We'll start hunting for a house elf to bind, but in the meantime we'd pay you one galleon a week…more if you wish."

Dobby shook his head until his ears flung from side to side. "One galleon is plenty, Mister godfather, sir. Dobby will respond to Miss Hari if she calls him though."

"Of course, of course, if Hari needs you, you have to go. We really just need feeding and a bit of cleaning in the kitchen and bedrooms. Renovations are starting in a few days from the ground up so the rest of the house will be a mess until they are done. Maybe help me store stuff in the Black vaults while the remodeling is going on."

"Dobby will be happy to help Mister godfather and Mister wolf out."

Arthur snorted at the names.

Remus frowned at the house elf. "You know we have names. Sirius," he pointed, "and Remus."

Dobby nodded. "You is hungry now?"

"Yes," Sirius whined. "Got rid of Kreacher yesterday morning…early."

Dobby trundled over to the stove and soon the smells of a good supper where filling the kitchen.

Arthur shifted. "She did marry You Know Who, didn't she?"

Sirius eyed him. "We met him on the nineteenth. He's…not what we expected. The official story is he is the grandson of Thomas Marvolo Riddle. He has official goblin documents to that effect."

Arthur stared. "Grandson. The goblins are verifying he's his own grandson? He looks that young?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. He appears to be mid-twenties. He's charming, respectful and appears to already be doting on Hari."

"Doting," Arthur repeated faintly.

Sirius leaned forward. "He laughed…good naturedly. She teased him and got away with it."

Arthur blinked. And blinked again.

Dobby brought supper over to them and laid the plates on the table. "Mister Tom is making Miss Hari happy." He said firmly. "Mister Tom is not acting like bad wizard he was."


	11. July 25 The Prophet

A/N: I don't recommend many stories but **Of Power and Prestige** By: Ell Roche and ExcentrykeMuse is a unique and lovely story that I love to read over and over. A very different take on FemHarry and Tom Riddle Jr. A must read. . ?uid=3990400

Also thanks to everyone who wrote such lovely reviews over the weekend.

July 25

Everyone in the office of the Daily Prophet paused when the receptionist announced in a shaky voice, "Ms. Vaust, Lord and Lady Slytherin are here to see you."

Robin Vaust looked up from the article she was writing and swallowed as she caught a glimpse of the mysterious Lord Slytherin. Power and ire seemed to emanate from the man. She jumped to her feet and went to greet them.

"Lord and Lady Slytherin, how may I help you?"

Tom stared at the young reporter. "You have been writing some articles insinuating ugly things about myself and my wife. Myself, I would have ignored you. I will not tolerate the insinuations against my wife. We have come to set the record straight."

Robin shivered at the dark threat implicit in his voice. "I assure you I did not mean…"

"Yes, you did." Hari snapped. "The Prophet has always delighted in skewering me while expecting me to just take it and be a good little Savior."

Robin winced at the bitterness in the young witch's voice. It was easy to roast someone that was an abstract figure. Rita Skeeter had indeed written some very ugly things about Potter over the years. Robin had taken the rumors and gossipy insinuations and ran with them. Sensationalism sold. "Perhaps we should continue this in an interview room?"

Tom studied her momentarily before nodding. They followed her through the silent office. Everyone noticed the possessive placement of his hand on his wife's back and the way his magic flared out warning everyone not to attempt to harm them. The female reporters also noticed his broad shoulders, trim hips, wavy chestnut hair and cobalt eyes. The man was gorgeous. The male reporters noticed long curling raven hair, bright emerald eyes, high cheek bones, nice sized breasts, tiny waist and curving hips. She was beautiful. Together they were stunning.

Robin waited for Lord Slytherin to settle his wife in a chair and sit himself before she sank into a chair. "Would you like tea?"

Hari nodded slightly. "Yes, please."

Robin called an elf and soon they were sipping tea. "I apologize if I implied something untrue in my articles. The public is understandably intrigued about the sudden marriage and the rumors surrounding the both of you."

Hari set her teacup down on the saucer in a very controlled manner. She looked up at Ms. Vaust with icy emerald eyes. "I understand that the entirety of wizarding Britain is full of gossipy old witches and wizards whose lives are obviously so boring that they have nothing better to do than dig up or create dirt on me. I understand that the magical people in Britain have felt free to make up stories about me ever since my parents died without concern about how they would affect me. I understand that you all feel free to imply that I either am already evil or going evil while at the same time expecting me to save you from one the most insane and powerful wizards of recent times. I understand that the Prophet could care less about the truth as long as sensationalism makes a better profit."

"Now see here, I don't care who you are, you can't come in here and insult the Prophet!" Robin exclaimed indignantly.

"Why not?" Tom asked, leaning back and crossing his legs. He rested his cup on his leg. "You do it day after day…hurting people, mudding reputations, spreading lies."

Robin glared at him.

Tom glared back. He was the Dark Lord. No upstart reporter would ever come close to out staring him.

Robin glanced away from the steely gaze. "The people have a right…"

"The people have no right to invade my privacy and spread malicious lies about me!" Hari shouted furiously. The floor to ceiling windows of the interview room exploded outward.

Tom watched silently as his wife lost her temper. In his mind it was about time she quit allowing people to walk over her.

Frightened gasps and shouts of pain filled the office. Robin, who had fell out of chair, cautiously regained her seat. She looked at the shattered windows and then, fearfully, turned her attention to Hari.

Hari glared at her. "Your paper has made my life miserable since I was eleven. You have printed lies and innuendos without even trying to discover the truth. As a minor, I had no recourse. I had no choice, but to let you lie about me. I am not a child any longer. You have questions. I'm here today to answer them, but from now on you will not print one thing about me or my family that has not been verified or I shall buy this paper, burn it to the ground and do my best to insure you never work again." She hissed. Her power flared out in a suffocating wave.

Robin became ghostly white and swallowed. "Of course, Lady Slytherin," she squeaked as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

Hari nodded grimly and slid her wand out and with a graceful wave and flick repaired the windows. She pulled her magic in as she leveled her icy gaze on the shaking reporter. "Ask your questions, Ms. Vaust."

Robin nervously pulled out parchment and a quill.

Tom pulled his wand and waved it intricately over the quill and parchment. "You will report what my wife and I say honestly."

Robin's eyes widened and she nodded. "Of…c…course, Lord Slytherin."

She glanced down and cleared her throat. "Could you tell us how you found out about the Line Protection Contract?"

"It appeared on my account manager's desk in mid-May. He immediately owled me. We have yet to determine what inherent guidelines made it appear at that time." Tom replied neutrally. "I was quite shocked considering the Ancient and Noble House of Potter has traditionally eschewed all types of marriage contracts."

"Neither of you were aware of its existence before then?"

"No."

Robin licked her lips nervously. "Since it is a Line Protection Contract should we expecting to see children soon?"

"When we decide to have children is our business and not the public's." Tom said firmly. "We will only say that the contract does require two heirs. No time requirement is stated."

Robin glanced down. Her gaze riveted on Lady Slytherin's ring. "Your ring, Lady Slytherin…you've claimed your inheritance?"

"Yes, I claimed it after the bonding. Until Tom suggested going to claim it I wasn't even aware that I had an inheritance."

Robin choked. "Pardon? How could you not know? The Potters are an Ancient and Noble Family!"

"And I was kept in ignorance. I was raised by magic hating muggles, Ms. Vaust. I didn't even know magic was real until I received my Hogwarts letter. I was told my parents were drunk wastrels who died in a car crash. Then I turned eleven, found out about magic and had people expecting me to be something I wasn't and being exceeding cruel when I failed their expectations."

"But…but…your magical guardian…" Robin murmured faintly.

"Told me nothing. I did not know I had a magical guardian until the goblins asked what he had told me."

"And all the fan mail and thank you gifts sent to you after You Know Who's defeat? Did you not wonder why strangers were sending you things?"

Hari stared at her in confusion. "I've never received a single letter or gift from anyone until my Hogwarts letter arrived. I still haven't received fan mail or gifts from strangers. Are you certain I was sent things?"

"I know for a fact that you were. The question is where did it all go?" Ms. Vaust sipped her tea to regain some semblance of balance. "Who was your magical guardian?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

Robin's teacup clattered to the table spilling tea across the surface. "Oh! I'm sorry…I…"

"Do not worry," Tom murmured and vanished the tea.

Robin stared a moment in shock. "Albus Dumbledore was your magical guardian yet he didn't check on you as a child, didn't tell you about magic or your inheritance?"

"That's right and he had plenty of opportunity since he has been my headmaster for the past six years. Tom is now diligently filling in the gaps of my education as to my position, responsibilities and traditions. Until the 17th I thought all I had was what I now know to be my trust vault for my education. Perhaps you should ask him where my mail and gifts are."

Robin blinked and cleared her throat again. "Speaking of Dumbledore. He was overheard saying to Minister Fudge 'you have lost us the war.' Do you know what he was speaking of?"

Hari shrugged. "Who knows what he means half the time. Albus Dumbledore loves to speak in riddles and keeps what he knows to himself almost obsessively."

"You have, of course, learned of your relatives' brutal murder. We were all shocked that you didn't appear at the funeral."

Hari leaned back. Tom slid his arm around her back comfortingly. Hari glanced away the image of a powerful witch disappearing and being replaced by a lost young woman. "My relatives hated magic and everything related to it." She murmured softly. "They resented my existence and hated that I shared space with them. They never let me forget I was thrust upon them without their consent and that they would have preferred I died with my parents. They would not have wanted me at their funeral. I respected their preference."

Robin blinked back tears at the raw hurt in the young witch's voice. "She was your mother's sister." She murmured unable to comprehend hating family like what was implied.

"Aunt Petunia hated my mother. She wanted nothing to do with our world. Dumbledore left me on their doorstep at night with a letter. They were given no choice, but to take me in. That fact was literally beaten into me at every turn, Ms. Vaust. I have the scars to prove it. I have demanded truth from your paper. I will not lie and say I regret their passing. They were cruel, vicious narrow-minded people."

"Could we please change the subject, Ms. Vaust. My wife is becoming quite upset." Tom demanded gently rubbing circles on Hari's back. The images flashing through their link of the verbal and physical abuse she had endured her entire life was threatening his control. He could not let his eyes turn ruby red right now.

Robin nodded and collected her thoughts. "The question on most people's minds is: Who is Thomas Riddle? You appeared to come out of nowhere. Rumor has been spread that you are in fact related to…to…" she gulped, "You Know Who."

Tom looked her squarely in the eye. "Lord Voldemort, you mean."

Robin flinched.

Hari shook her head. "I can't believe how afraid everyone is to say his name especially since you are determined to believe he's dead."

"He is dead." Robin replied heatedly.

"I won't debate it with you." Hari replied coldly. "Tell me do you have a pensieve, Ms. Vaust? Would you like to see the events that occurred at the end of fourth year? The events that everyone is convinced I made up as an attention-seeking brat? 'A mentally unstable witch', I believe the Minister called me while never offering poor Mr. Diggory a reason his only son was dead from the Avada Kedavra."

"Hari," Tom murmured, calling her down gently. The emotions were pouring off her and over him through their link. Anger, grief, outrage, loss, resentment, vengeance all swirled around them.

"No," she hissed. "It getsss _old_. I wasss there. He had Cedric killed and nearly killed me and it infuriatesss me that everyone refusessss to admit it happened. Merlin! How can Mr. Diggory ever put his son to rest when he can't get an answer to how he died?!"

Tom flinched as it was himself that she was talking about. When she started enumerating the things he had done as Voldemort he was amazed she was giving him a chance at all.

Robin shivered at the sibilant hissing quality that leaked into Hari's voice. She called for a pensieve. "While we wait, Lord Slytherin, care to answer the question: Are you related to him?"

Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He is indeed my grandfather." He sighed when Robin gaped at him. "You have to understand, Ms. Vaust, that Voldemort and his followers conducted many raids. They did many unspeakable things. My grandmother barely survived his…attentions. She retreated to a remote village and was practically a recluse from what my mother has told me. Growing up, my mother had it stressed upon her not to tell anyone who her father was so the hatred toward him would not be visited upon an innocent child."

Tom paused and reached for his tea. His hand trembled slightly as he lifted it to his lips.

Hari watched under lowered lashes amused at his superb acting skills. She grasped his hand between hers in a show of comfort once he put the cup down.

Tom took a deep breath and exhaled. "My mother raised me to have impeccable manners and searched out books on Noble manners and responsibilities. She drilled them into me. She did not tell me until she lay dying about who my grandfather was and why she drilled everything into me. She told me it would be different for a man. That I should go to Gringotts and demand an inheritance test. And so I did."

Robin stared at him aghast at such a horrific story. She swallowed hard and fought to put her emotions aside. She was a reporter and she might not get a chance to interview these two again. "And what are your personal beliefs on blood status and the status quo in hiring in the Ministry, Lord Slytherin?"

Tom paused as if to organize his thoughts. "I can scarcely declare half-bloods inferior when I am one myself, Ms. Vaust. I do believe that we should have people that can actually do the job in those positions. I believe we should focus on skill and intelligence instead of whose blood flows through our veins."

"Do you think of yourself as a Dark Wizard?"

Tom blinked at her honestly shocked at her audacity. He smiled at her. "Dark or Evil, Ms. Vaust. What is your true question?"

"You think there is a difference?"

Hari snorted. "Of course there is a difference." She leaned forward bracing her forearms on the table. She looked at the reporter intently. "When I first entered the Wizarding world I was told that all evil witches and wizards came from Slytherin and that Gryffindor's were Light and Good and Loyal. I was told Voldemort and all his followers came from Slytherin House. Yet, one of the bravest most loyal men I know is from Slytherin and the true betrayer of my parents came from a generational Light House…a Gryffindor. Voldemort has followers from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Slytherin is full of neutral Dark families that never joined him."

"To answer your question…Yes, my magic's affinity is Dark. Anyone who sees my aura knows this. Do I think myself evil? No. I am hoping to change the public's opinion of Slytherin and Dark wizards, Ms. Vaust. I am hoping to better our world even if it is in some small way."

"And you, Lady Slytherin? Light or Dark?" Ms. Vaust asked after a moment.

Hari shrugged. "I never thought about. I was never really told what the difference was. I do magic. I learn what I need to protect myself and my family. I cast the Patronus in third year. I can also cast the Emoraggia just as easily." She looked over at Tom. "What would you say my _affinity_ is husband?"

Tom stared at her stunned. "First, I can't believe you just admitted to casting that curse. Secondly, You really have no clue?"

"Do you think I survived an encounter with Voldemort and his Death Eaters by tossing about Jelly Legs?" She huffed. "Maybe if everyone was taught them Cedric would be alive."

"You still don't _admit_ it, wife." Tom reprimanded gently. He remembered quite clearly losing several lower level followers to her vicious and surprisingly dark curses that night in the graveyard. He looked at the reporter. "You will not print it."

"I won't, my lord." Robin murmured, eyes wide with shock.

Hari shook her head. "Everyone says Potters are a Light house, but no one has ever told me the difference in the _feel _of magic. Before I learned that Light isn't Good and Dark isn't Evil I would have said Light just because I didn't feel I was an evil person. Now I know that isn't an accurate description."

Tom shook his head. "We really need to fix those chasms in your knowledge, wife."

Robin watched the interplay. She could see the honest affection between the two.

Tom reached for her hand and tucked it between his two. He stared at her a moment. "I would say you are Gray. You never had prejudice influencing your believes about magic itself. You have the rare ability to handle each side of magic with equal ease. You see magic in its complete complexity and accept it as it is without bias."

Hari grinned at him, happy with his answer.

Tom almost forgot where they were. Lost in her joy, he raised her captured hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm. Her shock and pleasure rippled over him in warm waves.

He flushed as he realized they had an audience, but didn't release her hand. He glanced up at the reporter and saw they had converted her to their side with their open affection.

Then the pensieve arrived. Hari carefully selected the memories that they had decided on last night starting from the Tri-Wizard cup portkeying her and Cedric Diggory to the graveyard to the resurrection of Voldemort. She cut the memory off before he called his followers and started naming names.

Hari carefully pulled the memory from her temple and dropped it into the pensieve swirling it gently before lifting her wand and leaning back giving Ms. Vaust a challenging look.

Shaking, Ms. Vaust touched her fingertip to the silvery substance and was sucked into the memory.

She watched in horror as the two young kids were pulled out of the maze and dumped into an eerie graveyard. She cried out when the wavering voice stated calmly, _Kill the spare._

She watched two school age children try to shield themselves from the Avada Kedavra curse. The curse hit young Cedric and he fell lifeless to the ground.

She saw the horror in Potter's eyes and the desperate lunge for cover as other curses and spells headed her way from two robed figures.

A stunner finally hit the girl and the memory went black. The next Robin saw there was a huge cauldron and the robed men were adding a bucket of some liquid and chanting. Terror clawed at her throat as the ritual progressed: bone of the father, flesh of a servant and blood of an enemy.

She screamed and stumbled backwards fighting to leave the memory as Voldemort rose from the cauldron an unnaturally tall, snake-like being with a flat slit serpent nose, almost non-existent lips and ruby red eyes lit with victory.

The reporter came out of the pensieve screaming and shaking in fear. She fell to the floor and scrambled back from the table staring at the pensieve in terror.

Tom suppressed a smirk at the horror his presence evoked even in a memory. He wasn't that monster any longer and he shouldn't take such pleasure in uncontrolled fear at even the thought of his presence, but…

Hari gave him a sharp look, dark amusement drifted over their link making him give her a startled look. People rushed into the room, wands drawn.

Tom was on his feet, shield flaring out in front of him and Hari almost faster than the eye could follow. "She is reacting to a memory."

The two wizards kneeling at her side got her to her feet and settled back in her chair.

"It's….it's okay. The…memory just…" She swallowed, pale and shaking, eyes wide with fright as she stared at Hari. "You weren't lying." She whispered her entire body shaking with fear. "He's back."

Hari nodded grimly. "He has been since the end of my fourth year."

But…but why hasn't he…"

Hari sighed and sat down. Tom stood watchfully until the other reporters and clerks lowered their wands and gradually drifted back out except for an older wizard who sat down at the table with a grim look.

Tom settled next to Hari, wand lying casually on his crossed legs.

"Why hasn't he been raiding, instilling fear and chaos? You'd have to ask him. I've assumed he's been using the Ministry's denial of his return to quietly gather forces and allies."

"Philip Prater, Assistant Editor," The older wizard introduced himself. He nodded toward the pensieve. "May I?"

Hari nodded and the wizard dipped into the memory. He was ashen when he re-emerged. He swallowed several times before looking at Hari and Tom. "Do you mind if I keep this copy, Lady Slytherin? I'd like to print this confirming You Know Who has indeed returned."

Hari nodded solemnly. "I'm just glad to see the truth will be told."

HP/TM

Fred and George were vibrating in excitement as they stared in unadulterated awe at the two wizards standing in their living room. Marauders! In their living room!

Sirius and Remus exchanged amused looks.

"What do you think, Padfoot," Remus grinned when the twins whined in excitement. "Do you think these two deserve to know the secret of the Marauder's Map?"

Sirius eyed the twin pranksters. Hari had told him a lot about these two…stalwart, good natured, pranksters deluxe, but serious when need be. "I don't know, Moony. Hari says they are…adequate."

The twins traded wounded looks. "Adequate…!" "I'm wounded." "How could she?"

Sirius and Remus fell into chairs laughing hard.

"Sit, sit," Sirius gasped waving a hand. He finally got control enough to say. "Hari actually said you were extraordinary pranksters and stalwart friends. Where's the map?"

Fred pulled it from his pocket and out the thick folded parchment. He spread it out on the low table.

Remus started laughing. "Third year," he began, "I was patrolling at night and ran into Hari being harassed by Severus. The parchment was blank and he was trying to get it to reveal itself. It's spelled to insult whoever tries. He was livid."

Sirius and the twins laughed at the image of Snape being insulted by blank parchment, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Down to business," Remus finally told them. "You say you have rooms to add."

The twins nodded. "The ward room." "Room of requirement." "Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Soon the four brilliant wizards were engrossed in updating the amazing magical artifact. By the time they were done, Fred and George were even bigger fans. The charm work and protective spells on the Map were beyond genius. Sirius and Remus were impressed and quite frankly deeply surprised at the intelligence behind the goofing facades of the twins.

July 26

**LORD AND LADY SLYTHERIN GIVE INTERVIEW - SET RUMORS TO REST**

Graciously taking time from being newlyweds, Lord and Lady Slytherin appeared at the Daily Prophet yesterday and answered many of this reporter's questions.

Thomas Riddle informed us of his tragic family history. In a way, Thomas Riddle is a victim of You Know Who's first Reign of Terror though he in no way perceives himself in such a manner. His grandmother, a rare surviving victim of a raid, moved to a remote location and raised the child produced in that night of terror. The child, a daughter was raised to keep the truth of her father a secret. She grew up, married and had a son. She kept her history secret, but raised her son to be a noble. It wasn't until his beloved mother lay dying that she told him the truth and begged him to go to Gringotts and claim whatever might rightfully be his.

What was his, it turns out, was the title, Lord Slytherin and all assets attached to that name. He set himself the task of familiarizing himself with all that involved. In mid-May a Line Protection Contract appeared on his account manager's desk.

Shocked, he held off notifying Harika Potter until the contract was verified as valid and he had time to think of what the Contract could mean to both of them.

What was almost as shocking as the parentage of the charming Thomas Riddle, Lord of Slytherin, is the fact that Harika Potter had no idea that she was heir of an Ancient and Noble line.

"I was kept in ignorance. I was raised by magic hating muggles. I didn't even know magic was real until I received my Hogwarts letter. I did not know I had a magical guardian until the goblins asked what he had told me." Lady Slytherin informed me.

She also stated that she never received any of the thank you letters or gifts the magical world sent her. She seemed honestly surprised at the idea.

She went on to say that the unknown magical guardian was none other than Albus Dumbledore and that "he had plenty of opportunity since he has been my headmaster for the past six years. Perhaps you should ask Dumbledore where my mail and gifts are. Tom is now diligently filling in the gaps of my education as to my position, responsibilities and traditions. Until the 17th I thought all I had was what I now know to be my trust vault for my education."

I was beyond shocked. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Defeater of Gellert Grindelwald…Harika Potter's magical guardian never checked on her health and well-being that she knows of; never told her that she was Heir to an Ancient and Noble Line. Provided her with no training for her future duties as Lady Potter.

When asked about her unusual silence and absence from her relatives' funeral she became quiet and morose.

"My relatives hated magic and everything related to it. They resented my existence and hated that I shared space with them. They never let me forget I was thrust upon them without their consent and that they would have preferred I died with my parents. They would not have wanted me at their funeral. I respected their preference. Aunt Petunia hated my mother. She wanted nothing to do with our world. That fact was literally beaten into me at every turn. I have the scars to prove it. I have demanded truth from your paper. I will not lie and say I regret their passing. They were cruel, vicious narrow-minded people."

It was touching, my readers, to see the honest concern and affection between the newlywed couple. Lord Slytherin was extremely considerate of his young bride's emotional distress and requested a change of topic. A request I gladly granted. Who would want to dwell on such heart breaking memories?

The concern and affection is obviously returned by young Harika Potter for when Tom Riddle was speaking of his tragic heritage she clung to his hand giving him silent support.

When questioned about children, the atmosphere chilled slightly. Lord Slytherin point blank said it was not any of the public's business. And after having been chastised by Lady Slytherin about the past behavior of the Daily Prophet and the public I have to agree.

Lady Slytherin pointed out quite passionately that we have indulged ourselves at her expense over the years not taking time to consider how it made her feel to have no privacy, to have every one believe ugly things about her without proof.

We celebrate October 31st as the end of You Know Who's reign of terror. We celebrate being able to go about our lives without fearing death at every moment. Harika Potter mourns the loss of her family, her heritage and her childhood.

And how have repaid this tremendous sacrifice? A horrible life of abuse. Her heritage hidden. Her life paraded about. Rampant gossip.

I hope that wizarding Britain is as ashamed of themselves as I am of myself.

Robin Vaust

Tom leveled a steely gaze on Draco. "You will treat her with respect."

Draco swallowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Quit terrifying possible friends, Tom." Hari huffed.

Tom had been a little put out that she had asked someone else to help her with this project until she had pointed out that Draco was helping her with the groundwork. He had the task of helping her discover the Potter Family alliances, explaining them to her and educating her on the other families if he knew of them. She knew Tom was extremely busy and didn't want to add to his already heavy schedule more than she had too. Tom was the one who had to work visits to them into his schedule unless he wanted her going alone or with Sirius.

She stretched up and bussed him on the cheek. "I'll add you to the wards when we get there. Come on, Draco." She dragged him into the foyer and touched her signet ring. "Thuas Sa Speir."

A moment later the two of them were in a foyer with gleaming wood floors and rose colored walls.

"Okay, Patriarch Study…" Hari turned slowly.

"You don't know where it is?"

"I didn't even know the place existed until the 17th. I was here once for a few hours in the library."

An elf popped into the room. "Welcome Miss Hari!" He exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands. "I am Gage."

Hari grinned at him. "Nice to meet you, Gage. This is my friend, Draco. He's helping me do some research. We're looking for the record of alliances. Do you know where it is?"

"Master Charlus kept it in his study."

"If you would lead the way."

The house elf nodded and trotted across the foyer and down a hallway. The gleaming wooden floor continued down the hallway. The walls were a creamy yellow up to a chair railing then a deep sage to the ceiling. Pedestals dotted the way with sculptures and vases on them. Landscape paintings hung on the walls.

The elf finally stopped in front of an ebony door. He pressed his palm to it and the door swung open. Leading Hari and Draco in the elf made his way over to a bookshelf behind the massive mahogany desk.

Hari saw where the elf was pointing and pulled the book off the shelf. "Thank you, Gage. If we could get lunch in an hour or so that would be great."

"Yes, Mistress." Gage disappeared with a pop.

Hari placed the book on the desk and opened it. "I hope it isn't an alliance per page," she muttered.

Draco chuckled. "Possibly, but not likely. Many will have been voided as time passed or the Family involved died out. This book isn't just Charlus Potter's alliances, but Potter alliances from the time they became a Family."

"Alright, pull up a chair." Hari sighed and sat down.

Draco levitated a chair over to the side of the desk and sat down. "See this at the end? Family Whitmore extinct February 3, 1023. Whatever alliance the Potters had with the Whitmores ended on that date."

Page after page families gone extinct, alliances broken for one reason or another. Occasionally, they found one still intact. These Hari noted on parchment with the page number.

"House Potter enters into a non-combative alliance with House Meridan. A Potter shall not attack a Meridan with intent to permanently maim or kill nor shall a Meridan attack a Potter with intent to permanently maim or kill. April 11, 1421." Draco looked at Hari. "This is still active, but I do not know any one named Meridan. Surnames change over time or perhaps it was a daughter's line that survived. You need to find out who the Meridans were and more importantly who they are now. Then you need to reaffirm the alliance or formally break it. Another option is to post a public notice in several wizarding papers stating that you've discovered the alliance but have no knowledge of who the Meridans are and that they need to contact you within a certain timeframe or consider the alliance broken."

They made steady progress finding other alliances – mostly minor. Non-combative, non-competitive from when the Potters still ran businesses; neutrality.

They broke for lunch. Draco expounded on the ramifications of the alliances they discovered. "Be sure and let the Dark Lord look all of these over, Hari. You don't know what alliances he has in place and you do not want to reaffirm ones that will interfere with his."

"So I need to bow to him?" Hari growled.

"Muggle raised," Draco snapped back. "You have a _contract_ with him. What happens if you reaffirm a non-combative alliance with one of his sworn enemies. If they attack him, you won't be able to defend him against them. What if a Neutral alliance forces you to abstain from voting on a bill that you both need passed? On the other hand, if the Potters have an alliance that will be more beneficial than one he has in place, he may decide to break his alliance in favor of yours."

Hari ducked her head. "Sorry I snapped. I've always had to be the one to give in, to bow down…it grates."

"I get that."

After lunch they returned to the book. It took until the early evening hours to get through the book. By the end Hari had a list of five different alliances still active.


	12. July 27 Suspicions

A/N:

Kate: Here's an update for you. Maybe you'll get two today.

July 27

Albus Dumbledore read the Daily Prophet with a bit of shock and a lot of fury. They dared to call him to task. He was the Leader of the Light. Their Leader no matter who sat in the Minister's office and they would not get away with printing such things about him.

And the story Riddle had concocted. Albus had searched official records and found the birth, marriage and death records of Thomas Riddle's mother, father and grandmother. As far as the government and Gringotts was concerned he was the grandson of Voldemort not Voldemort himself. How had he got official documents planted?

He ground his teeth together in frustration. That blasted Line Protection contract. How had he not known about it? How had James Potter not known? It was obvious to anyone who gave it two seconds of serious thought that the prophecy he claimed to have heard could not be true not with that bloody double-damned contract made centuries before.

All his plans were coming unraveled. The pieces acting in incomprehensible ways set into new directions by that Contract. He needed Riddle and Potter dead so he could rule. He hadn't went through all that effort to get the Philosopher's Stone for it all to fall apart.

His behind the scene, less than genial, actions were starting to come to light. He couldn't let that happen. How could he stop it? If just one of the people involved spoke up it would encourage the rest to reevaluate his actions with them in light of the heretofore unknown actions with others.

He stood and made his way to the floo. First he needed to make the Prophet's editor understand in no uncertain terms that they were not to print such derogatory statements about their Leader.

He flooed to The Leaky Cauldron hard pressed to keep his congenial, grandfatherly persona on display as he made his way through Diagon Alley to the offices of the Daily Prophet.

People were actually staring at him in disbelief and slight disgust. Some actually looked angry with him!

He entered the Daily Prophet and strode over to the receptionist. "Good morning, my dear. I need to speak with the Editor if he has a moment."

The receptionist looked at him coldly. "One moment, I'll check, Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus nodded giving her a benign smile and wandered away to peruse the framed photographs and articles on the waiting room wall.

His smile was strained and the hands clasped behind his back white knuckled with fury when twenty-five minutes later she led him back through a silently staring office of reporters and clerks to the editor's office.

"Thank you for seeing me," he smiled happily at the editor.

The editor, Mr. Josiah Byliners, glared at him. "I'm guessing you're here about the article."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and transfigured the uncomfortable wooden seat in front of the desk into a comfy, overstuffed chair and settled into it with a sigh. "Yes, I am."

"Not printing a retraction. We print the stories that come to us. You bring us a story. We'll print it if I think it'll sell copies."

Dumbledore clasped his hands in his lap and gave the editor a look of gentle disappointment. "I was greatly disappointed that you would print such slanderous comments about me without asking if I had a valid reason for the supposed acts or even if they were true."

"Are you saying Lady Slytherin lied?"

"No…no, I would not accuse Hari of lying. The child just doesn't know all the factors behind my actions. She jumps to wild conclusions at times. Life is a lot more complicated than a sixteen year old can comprehend."

"Factors?"

"Yes, factors you would have known if you'd asked." Dumbledore chided letting a tinge of his fury seep through.

"Consider me asking." Mr. Byliners hadn't been the editor of the Prophet for twenty years without coming to understand human nature. The grandfatherly wizard sitting before him was well and truly enraged at what had been printed. He also wasn't so very grandfatherly. The wizard was one of the most powerful magicals alive and Mr. Byliner had to admit he was a tiny bit afraid, but surely he was safe in his office in the busy newspaper building. Even if he weren't he wouldn't be Editor if he was a craven coward.

"I placed her with her maternal aunt in all good faith. Who would have thought Lily Potter's sister would not have been kindness personified? I stayed away since I was such a public figure…Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Leader of the Light's resistance against Voldemort…I was afraid that the remnant of his followers might trace me to her placing her in greater danger."

The editor snorted. "And with all those high positions you didn't have anyone you could send over discreetly to check on the child in ten years?" _Don't think your titles intimidate me, Mr. Dumbledore._

Dumbledore frowned at him. "I did as I thought best for Hari. That should be good enough a reason for my actions."

"When people quit questioning their leaders, leaders become dictators."

"I would never become a dictator."

The editor's eyes narrowed. Dumbledore really believed his own press. "And not telling the girl she was an heiress?"

Dumbledore sighed. "She had enough burdens to bear as it was getting accustomed to our world, adjusting to magic and boarding school, dealing with the public for the first time. I was going to start teaching her after her fifteenth birthday, but then the tragic events at the end the Tri-Wizard Tournament happened. She was in shock most of the summer and still grief stricken when she return to school. I was allowing her time to come to terms with it all."

"Allowing her time? The girl turns seventeen at the end of July. You still hadn't told her a thing mid-July. Did you think you could cram a lifetime of learning Noble responsibilities into a week? Were you going to tell her about her inheritance at all?"

Dumbledore glared. The twinkle disappeared and his eyes became frosty with anger. "She would have been taken to claim her inheritance on her birthday. She would have plenty of time to learn her place…responsibilities afterward."

Mr. Byliner's eyebrows rose slightly. _Her place? Interesting choice of words._ "I…see."

Dumbledore didn't notice the heavy meaning behind the words. "Good, glad you do. I would appreciate it if your paper no longer prints anything defamatory about me again. I am the Leader of the Light and deserve respect not slander."

Mr. Byliners bit his lip to keep from snorting. "I understand exactly what you mean, Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stood, twinkle restored. He gave a brisk nod and departed the editor's office.

He strode down the Alley in a better mood. Sometimes you just had to set the pawns straight. He entered The Leaky Cauldron and headed for the floo. Just as he was about to grab the floo powder Moody appeared at his side.

"You might want to read this." Moody growled shoving The Quibbler into his hand. "In your office."

Dumbledore glanced down at the ridiculous paper.

**DID ALBUS DUMBLEDORE KNOW LORD SIRIUS BLACK WAS INNOCENT?**

We are all well aware now that Lord Sirius Orion Black was sent to Azkaban for twelve years and had a Kiss on sight order for three years following his incredible and unprecedented escape from the wizarding prison without having had a trial in the first place.

We also now know that he was innocent all along.

What not many know is that it is extremely likely that Albus Dumbledore knew of his innocence all along.

How is that you ask?

According to my source, Sirius Black had taken the old oaths to become Harika Potter's godfather. That's right, readers. Black and the Potters went to Gringotts and requested use of a ritual room and performed the old ritual making Black Harika Potter's godfather not just in name, but bound by Magic itself to protect her to the best of his abilities.

For those who have forgotten the old ways that means that had Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to You Know Who, Magic itself would have departed his body leaving him a squib if not killing him in the process.

And who was the rumored witness to this ritual? Albus Dumbledore.

Now, I know you are in shock at this point, but I have further evidence to give you.

The Potters went into hiding when You Know Who targeted them for death. They were hid under a Fidelius with a Secret Keeper on Dumbledore's advice.

A Secret Keeper we were all led to believe was Sirius Black, but was, in fact, Peter Pettigrew.

Who is believed to be the Fidelius actuator: Albus Dumbledore.

Of course, until we can arrange an interview with Lord Black himself this is all conjecture since everyone else involved in the past events are dead or in the case of Harika Potter herself, too young to remember.

The rumors surfacing are disturbing to say the least, my dear readers. Is Albus Dumbledore the benign wizard of Light we have been led to believe or should we be looking deeper into the true character behind the grandfatherly façade?

I will leave you to form your own opinion. I, however, as a news reporter will continue to dig for answers so that I may keep my loyal readers knowledgeable.

Xenophilius Lovegood

Albus began to shake with fury.

Moody tossed some floo powder into the grate, dragged Dumbledore in with him and growled, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

Moody pulled Dumbledore into his office and shoved him toward his desk stepping back against the wall and tossing up the most powerful shield he could.

Dumbledore's magic flashed out in absolute fury sending everything in his office not securely fastened to the floor or walls flying. Books flew from the shelves, paper ripping and tearing from the bindings, furniture exploded, trinkets shattered. The windows flew out in tiny shards of color.

Several long minutes later the tornadic storm ended.

Dumbledore glared at his destroyed office. Few ever saw him lose control in such a way and survived it. Moody though was a trusted friend, an ally. He glanced over at the old ex-auror standing behind his shield looking grim.

Dumbledore flicked the Elder wand about the room and the objects hastily repaired themselves and settled into their proper places once again.

Moody waited until Dumbledore had settled behind his desk before dropping his shield and hobbling forward to slump in the chintz chair in front of the desk. "How is all this being discovered?" He growled.

"Voldemort and Potter have joined forces," Dumbledore snapped. "Somehow, he has gained the goblins' support. They had to have told them about the godfather ritual. Question is what did he promise the Goblin Nation to get such support?"

Moody leaned back thoughtfully. "The man is crafty."

"And Potter is brash and not unintelligent herself if given enough information. Why do you think I kept her so ignorant?"

"You may have kept her too ignorant. She began to hunt for information she was in such a vacuum. The total lock-out made her suspicious." Moody huffed.

Dumbledore glared at him. Finally, he huffed and averted his gaze. "You may be right, my friend. I gave her the cloak assuming she'd take advantage of the unaccustomed freedom to get into teenage trouble not spy on close friends."

Moody harrumphed. Potter had used the cloak to spy on Granger and Weasley and had discovered they were reporting to Dumbledore on her. Then when summer came and Dumbledore forbade everyone from telling her anything at all the girl had rebelled by refusing to communicate back to them. Child wouldn't even send the required 'I'm well' note every three days.

"So, what do we do now? Black has cut us off. The Weasley's have distanced themselves. The girl has claimed her inheritance so the Potter ring will keep you out of her head even if she returns for her final year."

"I need Potter in order to defeat Riddle."

"Then I'd say you're screwed."

"Get out, Alastair."

Seeing the deadly fury in Dumbledore's eyes, Moody wisely left.

Dumbledore sat in his office and stewed. Threatening Lovegood wouldn't work. The man didn't operate in the same level of existence that everyone else did. He needed Potter. He wasn't sure where she was though or when she'd be somewhere vulnerable.

He tapped his finger against his mouth thoughtfully. The gleam reemerged in his eyes. He knew someone who would know or could find out.

HP/TM

"Faster, Potter." Snape snapped as he sent another series of hexes at the heavily breathing young witch. "Stop casting like a first year."

"Stop." She hissed flinging up a powerful shield.

His spells splattered across it.

Hari held a hand up. "Five minutes. Discussion." She panted. They had been dueling for nearly two hours.

Snape glared then lowered his wand with a sharp nod. "Five minutes."

Hari glared. "One – you can't call me Potter anymore. Two – remember I'm missing a lot of basic information everyone thinks I know."

"I refuse to call you Hari. And explain."

"Then snarl 'Riddle' at me." Hari huffed and laughed at the look of dismay that crossed the dour man's face. She crossed her arms. "I don't care what you call me as long as it isn't Potter."

Snape studied her a moment then nodded.

"Okay." Hari rubbed her forehead. "How do you fling spells so quickly? You can't be saying them that fast even in your head."

"Just think them."

"That is as clear as 'clear your mind' was." Hari snapped in aggravation. "You know where you conveniently didn't tell me about the meditation step."

Snape glared. How could the Head of four Ancient and Noble Families not know... He blinked. She didn't know. She hadn't been raised as an heir. He kept forgetting that fact. She hadn't been taught to meditate as a child. She had been raised as a muggle.

Hari saw when it clicked. She saw the angry frustration disappear.

Snape indicated she should follow him and walked over toward the practice dummies. "Do you think 'breathe' before you take a breath? Do you think 'walk' before you take a step?"

"No. It's instinct…instinctive." Hari blinked up at him. She stared in awe. "You've done these spells that many times?"

Snape nodded. "Most Dark magicals drill certain basic spells into their children from an early age. Oh, they can't actually cast as they haven't a wand but the memory is there. Some Purebloods let their children use generational wands which won't register as underage magic. I practiced and practiced and practiced until I was magically and physically exhausted; until the spells I knew I would need were second nature like walking is muscle memory."

"Merlin," Hari murmured, eyes wide at the dedication that took. She swallowed hard and squared her shoulders. "Okay. I can do that."

Snape snorted.

Hari whirled and glared. "You don't think I can?"

"I think you don't have the focus to persevere. I think when the pain of exhaustion begins to set in you'll stop."

Hari flinched back from the derision as if struck. "I thought you actually rummaged through my relatives' minds, Professor." She hissed coldly. "You still think I'm a spoiled, lazy brat? Look then. Look at my life before Hogwarts. Look at my life during each summer since."

She tugged off her rings to open her mind to him and stared up at him defiantly. "Go on…I dare you." She snarled furious and upset that he still felt that way about her.

Snape stared at her in shock then narrowed his eyes and dove into the brat's mind. What he found staggered him; chores from sun up to sun down without rest, without food and often with no more water than what was snuck from the garden hose. Endless summer days weeding, mowing, mulching, painting as her skin burned, blistered and her vision blurred as she went days without a meal. All the while she endured beatings that left her with broken bones and bloody wounds. Beatings that would have killed her if her magic hadn't been powerful enough to heal her.

He pulled out of her memories, ashen and shaking. He had seen the abuse in her relatives' minds, but they were seldom around her except when beating her so he had not known the details of her days.

Hari stared at him closed off and guarded. Anger and hurt whirled around her. Embarrassment now tinted her aura as well. "You accused my father of being a bully and he was yet you assumed I was arrogant and self-centered like him without evidence then proceeded to bully me for six years. Aping the very behavior you condemned me for. You accused me of being spoiled and arrogant with no evidence yet never said a word to Malfoy who is spoiled and arrogant. You accuse me of being lazy when I have never done anything less than my best. I have done all my work in all my classes, all my homework, every detention given I've served without complaint. I do all my summer homework on the way to school September 1st since my stuff is locked away all summer. You sneer at me when I ask for information and say I act entitled then deride me when I don't know something. You need to take a long look in the mirror and be honest about what kind of man you see there."

Hari took a breath and exhaled all the frustration and anger she felt. "I admire you, Professor for your brilliance and your dedication and your sheer determination to survive. I think I could actually like you if you could just get your head out of your ass and let go of the past."

She turned and left the training room before Snape could recover. She strode through the manor ignoring everyone she passed.

Death Eaters, who still sneered at her, edged away from the dangerous aura that swirled around her today as she stalked down the hallway. Hari tended to keep her power levels hidden so she could be treated like everyone else, but the truth was her power was staggering. Today it was flaring out in warning waves.

"Poor little Harikins having a bad day?" Bellatrix sniped.

"Go away, you fucking insane bitch," Hari snarled.

Bellatrix' eyes rounded in surprise then narrowed in anger. With a hiss she flung a hex at Hari.

Hari drew in a sharp breath as the cutting hex skimmed her arm. She was exhausted and angry and in no mood to be tactful. She flung a strong reducto shattering Bellatrix' shield then flung a cutting hex and a bone breaking hex at her.

She dodged the cutting hex, but the bone breaker hit her snapping her left arm and two ribs.

She shrieked in pain and fury and flung several spells at Hari.

Hari flung up a strong shield and side stepped. Her shield held…barely. She flung spells as fast as possible hammering Bellatrix until she was flung off her feet.

"Crucio," Hari snarled and watched in dark satisfaction as Bella writhed and screamed. Finally, Hari let go of the spell. "Do not attack me again, Bellatrix or I will kill you." She hissed then stomped up the stairs never seeing Tom standing in the hallway watching the fight to see if he need interfere and keeping others from ganging up on her.

She made it to the shower before she let the hurt overwhelm her. She leaned against the warm tiles sliding down to the floor as sobs broke from her iron control.

She wasn't sure how long she huddled there, crying her heart out, before strong arms encircled her pulling her from the hard floor and settling her in his lap.

Tom held her close as she cried. "You already crucio'd Bellatrix. I could crucio Severus for you," he murmured into her hair then sent a minor healing spell to the cut on her arm.

She gave a watery laugh. "You can't solve everything with the cruciatus curse."

Tom sighed. "I'm pretty sure I can."

Hari chuckled and swiped at her cheeks. "It's so frustrating. Just as I think he's beginning to see me for who I am something like this happens."

"Well, I'm certain that once he's over the shock of being told to get his head out of his ass, he'll come to his senses." Tom's voice was full of amusement.

Hari blushed. "I can't believe I said that to him."

Tom shook his head. "What did Snape ever do to earn such respect from you? And don't give me that 'he's brilliant' line."

Hari shifted onto her knees, straddling him. She smirked when Tom responded. She sank down on his ever present erection with a moan.

Tom clamped his hands on her hips even as his bucked up instinctively. _Damn contract._ "Answer me."

"He might hate me, but he's protected me. He walked a fine line between being faithful to you, deceiving Dumbledore and trying to honor Lily by keeping me alive. Our connection let me see a lot of what he endured over the years at Voldemort's hand and I've seen firsthand how Dumbledore treated him like a house elf, ordering him to do things after he just come back from being cruio'd several times or after he'd been up for days brewing a difficult potion. I've seen him come back from your missions, go out on Dumbledore's missions, come back and then teach all day before being allowed to sleep. Everyone treats him like he is worthless and he still keeps trying to do what his moral compass says is the right thing to do. The man deserves respect, but I deserve common courtesy."

Tom's hands slid up her backside. "I never really thought of what he had to deal with." His hands slid over her shoulders and down to cup her breasts.

"Don't want to think of Snape right now," Hari moaned as she rocked on his hard length.

Tom chuckled. "Please fuck me, my lovely wife."

Hari leaned close. "Since you said please," she murmured and kissed him as they began rocking their bodies together.

HP/TM

Sirius and Remus read the Prophet and the Quibbler then switched with a grin. They were in the salon on the second floor ignoring the sounds of major construction going on downstairs.

"I have to admit he's good." Sirius remarked after reading the Prophet article. "I believe the story and I know the truth."

Remus nodded. "Xeno did a good job of blatantly stating facts while pretending to only insinuate."

Sirius looked over at Remus a seriously worried look on his face. "How do you think they are going to take over Hogwarts? It's a dangerous thing they're proposing to do. Dumbledore won't go without a fight and the staff will back him."

"Maybe we should ask. See if we can help."

Sirius grinned. "I would love to participate in mischief and mayhem."

July 28

**PENSIEVE MEMORY PROVES YOU KNOW WHO IS ALIVE**

Like our readers we would like to think the horror of You Know Who is gone. We would like to get up, kiss our family, do our job and return home to sleep peaceably in our beds.

Unlike our readers and apparently our Ministry, I can no longer live in blissful denial.

When Lord and Lady Slytherin dropped in the other day to give an interview, Lady Slytherin, formerly Harika Potter, also gave us a pensieve memory.

A memory of a horrifying event - an event that occurred during her fourth year at Hogwarts.

The memory has been checked and verified as unmodified. With her permission I will relate that memory to you now.

The memory starts with young fourteen year old Harika Potter and seventeen year old Cedric Diggory reaching for the Tri-Wizard Cup determined to bring Hogwarts victory together.

The Cup turned out to be a portkey.

A portkey that landed them in an eerie graveyard where two cloaked figures ambushed them.

_Kill the spare. _A frightening voice calls out and a green light strikes the young Cedric Diggory.

Several spells hurtle toward Ms. Potter. She ducks behind tombstones and returns spells. How effective though can a fourth year be against grown wizards.

Soon Ms. Potter is struck with a stunner and wakes tied to a tombstone.

I will not relate the specifics of the Evil ritual that follows as followers of You Know Who perform horrifying sacrifice to bring Him back.

I watched as terrified as Ms. Potter must have been as He Who Must Not Be Named rose from the giant cauldron.

He rose from the steamy cauldron a horrifying specter. Tall, surpassing seven feet, white as a corpse with serpentine features. Ruby red eyes full of madness and malice.

As much as I hate to disturb your idyllic peace my readers I must report faithfully.

Arm yourselves. Practice defensive spells, shields, apparation... Regardless of the Ministry's position on the matter, Ms. Potter was not lying that night when she knelt, clutching Young Mr. Diggory's lifeless body.

He Who Must Not Be Named is back.

Philip Prater,

Assistant Editor

Fudge entered his office with a smile. He was feeling good about things over the past few days. The articles from the Prophet and even the loony Quibbler had undermined Dumbledore. The man was after his job he was sure of it but this was sure to hit his popularity hard.

And spreading rumors that the young Lord of Slytherin was You Know Who…ridiculous! You Know Who was dead. Fudge would never admit to anything else. Dead for nearly sixteen years and would remain dead.

He frowned at his secretary when she scurried in with his tea her hands shaking so bad she spilled half of it.

He laid today's copy of the Prophet down and sipped the remaining tea before it could get cold. He flipped open the paper and spat tea all over it as his unbelieving eyes took in the headline.

How dare they say You Know Who is back when HE had said he wasn't?!

Surely the Potter girl was lying. It couldn't be. He couldn't be back. Fudge shook with terror. He couldn't survive another war. He was a peace time minister.

The memory had to be a fake.

He stood and headed for the floo. He would go talk to the Prophet and make them print a retraction.

HP/TM

Mr. Byliners sighed as the Minister of Magic appeared in the office of the Daily Prophet looking madder than he'd ever seen him.

He had known Philip's article would blow things wide open, but to be honest after Lady Slytherin's display of temper he was more afraid of her and her husband than Fudge.

He had watched the memory twice more then he had quietly done some research on Harika Potter. She had claimed her inheritance. She wasn't hiding it. She just wasn't broadcasting it yet. It was there in the records though for any who was curious enough to check.

Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, also Head of House Peverell and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Eight seats on the Wizengamot.

Goddaughter of Lord Black. Seven seats on the Wizengamot.

Wife to Lord Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Two seats on the Wizengamot.

Owners of Hogwarts

No, he did not want to be on the wrong side of this young couple.

Fudge barged into his office. He flung his copy of the Prophet at the Editor. "How dare you print such inflammatory lies! Fear-mongering! Selling copies at the expense of the public's peace of mind! You'll print a retraction in tomorrow's edition."

"I will not. The memory wasn't false or altered."

Fudge's face turned beet red. "Dumbledore put you up to this, didn't he? Wants to make me look bad."

"He did not. In fact, he was in yesterday upset at the interview Lady Slytherin gave."

"You can't say You Know Who is back! He was killed sixteen years ago!"

Mr. Byliners stood up grabbed the minister's wrist and jerked his hand down into the pensieve that sat on the corner of his desk.

He stood in the memory with the minister watching Fudge instead of the events playing out. He saw the horror and the fear spread across the man's face.

When it was over and they were once more in the editor's office, Fudge sank into a chair. His face was ashen with shock. "It can't be." He mumbled. "He can't be back. He can't…"

"He is." Mr. Byliners said firmly. "Denying it won't change it."

"But…but I…I can't…he can't be…" Fudge jerked to his feet. "It has to be false. I can't believe he's back. I won't believe…" He turned and stormed from the office.


	13. July 29 Meeting Gone Wrong

July 29

Severus swiftly walked up to the house of the recently deceased Howard Juniper where the Order was meeting. Entering, he swiftly took note of who was there. More notable was who was missing. There was not a speck of red hair in the room nor was Black or Lupin there.

Several who were there looked decidedly uneasy. Snape made his way to a shadowed part of the room and leaned against the wall. He returned Moody's gaze with a flat one until Moody turned to speak to Shacklebolt.

"Now that everyone who is coming is here we can begin." Dumbledore said from the front of the room. "I know many of you are uneasy about the articles of the past few days. Remember that the Prophet will write whatever sells copies whether it is the truth or not. The editor, Mr. Byliners practically admitted that to me when I went to protest about the content of Lord and Lady Slytherin's interview."

"So you didn't keep her heritage from her intentionally?" McGonagall asked sharply.

Dumbledore looked over at her. "As her Head of House, did you make sure she had the knowledge she should have had?"

"Me?" McGonagall spluttered. "I assumed her magical guardian had told her. I am very busy with all the positions I carry at Hogwarts."

"And I was busy with mine and the war we know is still being fought. I intended to take her to Gringotts on her birthday and educate her on social niceties after the war was over. I knew she had a heavy burden to bear with the prophecy and did not want to break her with more responsibility."

Murmurings broke out in the room. Of course he was thinking of her welfare. She just took it the wrong way.

"And Black?" Kingsley asked. "I took your word that he was innocent, but without proof couldn't clear him legally. Did you know about the godfather oath?"

"I knew he was legally her godfather. The old oaths are Dark ways. I didn't think it would help his case." Dumbledore looked around the room. It was too bad that Bill Weasley wasn't here. He needed to see those Gringotts documents. "Has anyone found a way to discredit the false documents Tom has produced?"

Everyone looked at everyone else and shook their heads.

Dumbledore sighed in disappointment. "Severus, have you seen Hari? How is Voldemort treating her in private? We can't be certain he isn't forcing her to say these things. I need to know when she'll be out on her own so I can talk to her and free her from his influence."

"I have not seen her in Voldemort's presence. Perhaps this Tom Riddle is a grandson as he says."

Dumbledore stared at his spy in stunned disbelief. "Do not play games, Severus. We all know that Tom Riddle is Voldemort."

Snape shrugged. "I do know that Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr. who would be in his sixties is indeed Voldemort. Tom Riddle appears to be mid-twenties. The Dark Lord has not called us often this summer and he was indeed as the Daily Prophet reported – tall, pale, serpentine. As I said the time you sent me after Potter disappeared, Voldemort had a blonde, blue eyed witch at hand that could make Longbottom seem intelligent. He gave no indication of having Potter."

Dumbledore held Snape's gaze. "If there is nothing else, the meeting is adjourned. We need to continue to find a way to defeat Voldemort and free Hari from his grasp or prove without a doubt that this young man is indeed an unfortunate by-blow."

Everyone began to leave. Snape started toward the door.

"Not you, Severus. You need to stay."

Snape froze at the chilling tone. Dumbledore may play the kind wizard, but Snape knew what he was capable of. He turned and stood silently as everyone filed out except Dumbledore, Moody and Dawlish.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the door behind Snape locked. "That wasn't wise, Severus." Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment.

Snape met his gaze. "I stand by my statement. Potter has not been seen with Voldemort."

"And have you seen her in the company of Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked, eyes glinting furiously.

"Yes. They were in Diagon Alley…" Snape flung a shield up and darted sideways as a spell came his way from Moody.

He sent a cutting hex, a stunner and an immobilize almost simultaneously. He couldn't win. He knew that. Not against Dumbledore and Moody in an enclosed space, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

The spells flew fast and furious. Dawlish went down in flames. Snape heard Moody grunt from a Diffindo blood pouring down his arm.

Snape was suffering multiple cuts and bruises himself. His left was leg numb from a spell and at least three ribs broken from a reducto that almost missed him. He saw Dumbledore raise his wand and his world went black.

HP/TM

Tom stopped speaking to Rabastan midsentence. He could feel one of his Inner Circle in extreme pain. He focused inward and cursed. Severus. He stroked his tattoo, calling his followers to him. He wouldn't lose Severus without a fight. He was loyal, brilliant and innovative. And his wife admired him.

He was striding toward the front hall even as his followers apparated in. "Masks," he snapped. "Severus had a meeting with the Order and now he is in severe pain. I believe his cover is blown."

"Kipper, tell Hari I need to see her now. Severus is in trouble."

Kipper popped out and returned quickly with Hari. Hari bent and stomped on her boot, straightened up taking the dragon vest from Kipper in the same motion shrugging it on and sealing it magically. Her wand was slipped into her wand holder as Kipper held out a cloak.

"We're going to rescue Severus?" She asked as she strode over to the gathered wizards.

"We are going to rescue Severus. It is most likely a trap and you are staying here."

Hari narrowed her eyes and glowered. "I am not porcelain." She hissed.

"You are important to me. Stay here so I can focus on Severus."

"I am not incompetent! I've dueled you to a standstill!"

"You cannot be seen with Voldemort!" Tom shouted. "It will blow the entire cover story. Why do you think Dumbledore is torturing Snape instead of killing him outright. He needs proof you are married to me not my 'grandson'."

Hari paled and swallowed. Her fault. She nodded. "Go then. Bring him back alive. I'll call for Retha."

Tom shifted into Voldemort before apparating. The gathered Death Eaters apparated on his heels following the call of the Dark Mark.

Tom appeared a short distance from a small house in the countryside. It was the only structure visible. He tested for wards and found basic ones. He also felt Dumbledore's magical signature and was wary of a trap.

They crept closer. Tom kept the link between him and Severus open and he could feel the agony the man was in. He wouldn't last much longer if they kept up whatever they were doing even with his creature inheritance.

At the house, Lucius cast an eavesdropping spell. Voldemort sent his followers to surround the house.

"_Tell us where she is."_

"_With her husband, I assume. Ahhhhhh!"_

"_Again. Where is she? What are their plans? How did Voldemort get the Goblins to cooperate with this deception?"_

"_The…Goblins are not…helping…Vol….Voldemort."_

_A scream rent the air. Excruciating pain ripped through the link making Voldemort gasp in shared agony. _

Voldemort blasted open the front door taking out half the wall as well. His followers quickly attacked from all sides rushing into the house.

Dumbledore and Moody spun in surprise quickly recovering and sending curses and hexes at the robed Death Eaters. They hadn't expected Voldemort to care enough to send a rescue much less come himself.

Voldemort sent virulent spells at the two men who dared to capture and torture one his loyal inner circle. Fury fueled his magic. He hissed parselmagic spells knowing they couldn't counter what they didn't recognize.

A purple spell hit Moody splitting open his side. He screamed in agony as his flesh began to dissolve.

Dumbledore flung a barrage of spells in a wide circle, grabbed his old friend and apparated away.

Voldemort and his followers converged on Snape. Several turned and lost the contents of their supper as they took in his ravaged body. There was no doubt he was not intended to survive.

Flesh and muscle had been stripped away leaving gleaming white rib bones clashing grotesquely with bright red blood. His fingers broken. Long gashes crossed his limbs and face. Deep wounds littered his torso.

"Hold steady, my loyal friend." Voldemort whispered as he hissed the basic parseltongue healing spells he knew. "Hari has Retha waiting to cosset you and fill you with potions."

He pulled a disk from his robe and placed it gently on Snape's shoulder. Grasping it firmly, he hissed the activation word and portkeyed them directly to Westmoor Keep's infirmary.

They appeared in the infirmary. Snape landed on a bed with a cry of pain. Voldemort quickly released him and stepped back as Retha rushed forward already murmuring the diagnostic charm.

Hari rushed forward at the same time. Her eyes widened as she took in Snape's injuries. She paled, white as snow and turned away throwing up violently.

Tom dropped his glamour and helped steady her. Finally, the retching stopped and she began sobbing. Tom vanished the mess and held her to his chest as the other Death Eaters appeared and stood in silent support.

Hari shuddered and drew in ragged breaths. This was her fault. Firming up her resolve not to be a useless weeping woman, she stepped back and dried her face roughly. "Wha- what do you need, Retha?"

"Blood replenishing…lots of it, tissue menders, skele-grow, pain potions, dreamless sleep."

Hari hurried to Retha's stores and began grabbing the potions. She rushed back and lined them up.

"Pain potion, two blood replenishers, tissue mender."

Hari clenched her jaws against another bout of vomiting and slid her hand into the blood drenched hair of her professor and tilted his head gently. Popping the top from the vial, she slowly trickled it in making sure he was swallowing. Careful not to choke him she gave him each vial.

Her heart hammered in her chest as Retha frantically murmured one healing spell after another as blood continued to flow from the multitude of wounds. Hari listened to the spell Retha was murmuring, watched the wand motion, saw the bleeding slow and stop.

She stepped back and murmured the spell, practiced the motion a time or two.

"Yes, that's it." Retha murmured. "Good. Start with his ribs."

Hari concentrated fiercely as she cast the spell and the relief she felt when the flesh knit correctly was dizzying. She began to slowly, carefully cast over and over until the bleeding had stopped all down his ribs then moved to his arm then she moved to his leg after checking with Retha.

Tom stood back and watched as his young wife learned a healing spell in a matter of minutes and began casting the taxing spell over and over. Healing spells were not like other spells. Healing spells used your magic not only in the casting of the spell, but the mending of the injury as well.

Retha watched in amazement as the young Lady Slytherin ignored the blood and gore surrounding her and getting on her new clothes and learned healing spells just by watching her a moment and practicing a few times. The grim look of determination set her youthful face into older lines.

"Look," Retha ordered and Hari lifted her gaze to the healer. Retha carefully enunciated the spell that would straight the broken crooked fingers. Snape's left pinkie finger straightened with a sickening grinding noise and a pop.

Hari swallowed convulsively and became paler. "One more time," she whispered.

Retha nodded and repeated it.

Hari nodded. She glanced up at Snape's face and saw he was still unconscious. She thought it best all things considered. She focused on his right hand, closed her eyes a moment to steady herself. She couldn't mess up his hands; not the hands of a Potions Master.

She opened her eyes when she felt steadying hands on her shoulders. She glanced back at Tom's worried face. Confidence in her shone in his eyes. She bit her lip and turned back to Snape. Carefully, she cast the spell. She flinched and swallowed at the noise as it realigned itself.

Four more times she cast it then she noticed his other hand still wasn't done. Retha had gone on to more serious injuries so Hari moved to the other side and straightened those fingers as well.

"Someone get another blood replenisher in him." Retha snapped.

Tom quickly grabbed the vial himself and coaxed it down Snape's throat.

Hours passed as the two women slowly knitted bones, muscle, tendons, flesh back onto the unconscious wizard. Their stamina and determination stunning.

Finally, Retha stepped back. "His body can't take any more at the moment."

Hari swayed on her feet as she looked at the mess he still was. She reached out to gently touch the back of his hand. A sob broke free.

Tom was there in an instant, embracing her.

Distantly, she heard Retha getting one of the others to banish the bloody torn clothing and the sheets and replace them with clean ones.

"Will he be alright?" Hari asked hesitantly.

Retha paused before answering. "If he survives the next ten hours, then yes he should recover. His body has suffered great trauma not only in receiving the injuries, but in the healing of them. It is possible he'll go into shock or that his organs will fail from the stress. I don't think those things will happen though, Mr. Snape is a strong willed man."

Tom stroked his wife's hair. She had been practicing getting spells to be instinctive when the emergency happened. Her core already less than a quarter full when she started casting healing spells. She had been casting for hours now with the same determination and iron will that allowed her to survive her abusive childhood and encounters with Voldemort. "Let's get you cleaned up. You're exhausted. We'll check in on him later."

Hari shook her head. "No, I won't leave him alone. He's always left to recover alone like no one cares if he lives or dies."

The Death Eaters were stunned at her words. This was Potter. How many times had they listened to Snape complain bitterly about her. Yet, she was turning out to be nothing like he had painted her to be. She was magically exhausted and covered in blood and gore and still she was thinking of him instead of herself.

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat. "His is my friend. I shall stay with him, my lady."

Hari shifted and eyed him intently. Finally, she nodded wearily and let Tom sweep her into his arms and carry her out of the infirmary.

HP/TM

Hari leaned against Tom soaking in his silent support as he gently washed Snape's blood from her body. She shook with exhaustion and fear. She found it hard to explain why she admired Snape so much. It was so many little things that others overlooked or discounted.

He was bitter and sarcastic and arrogant and cynical beyond belief, but he was also loyal and courageous and brilliant. He was like a scarred junkyard dog fiercely defending his territory and only showing his soft underbelly to one person – Lily Evans. His devotion once given was completely and utterly given. He gave Lily his heart and even now protected what was hers with his life.

Tom snorted behind her jerking her from her thoughts. "I doubt Severus would appreciate that analogy."

Hari twitched. "I thought you couldn't read my mind anymore."

"Easily, I said. I did say we were still connected." He traced her scar with his fingertip. "You are exhausted and broadcasting."

"Oh." Hari turned in his arms and leaned her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist with a sigh.

Tom rested his head on hers. He flicked the water off and summoned a warm, fluffy towel. Wrapping her in it, he murmured, "You're going back down, aren't you?"

She nodded, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Tom raised her head and kissed her gently. "I'll have Annie deliver something to eat."

"Thank you."

Hari staggered out of the shower and fumbled clean clothes on. She left the room and slowly made her way down the stairs. Tom at her side; hand on her elbow to keep her from falling down the stairs.

"I'm fine." She murmured to Tom at the bottom of the stairs.

Tom wanted to argue, but he knew she was a lot like him. He would hate someone hovering over him. He nodded. "I will go send out feelers to see how Dumbledore is spinning this."

Hari nodded vaguely as she headed for the infirmary. She paused in the doorway watching the slow rise and fall of Snape's chest. He had almost died. His brilliance nearly snuffed out by a glory seeking, self-serving egomaniac because of her.

"Lady Slytherin."

Hari blinked and slowly shifted her gaze to Lord Malfoy who somehow managed to move across the room to stand at her elbow without her realizing it.

"You should probably sit down." He murmured, cupping her elbow and leading her to a chair. "His condition hasn't changed."

Hari absently nodded, her gaze trained on the severely injured man.

"My lady…"

"He's Draco's godfather, isn't he?"

Lucius blinked at the non-sequitur. "Yes."

"He should be here. If it were Sirius, I'd want to know and be at his side."

Lucius studied the exhausted young woman. Nothing anyone had ever told him about her prepared him for the reality of Harika Potter. She was turning out to be nothing like what Severus or Draco had implied. He wasn't sure if she had just had a solid mask all these years or if they had seen what they wanted. "With your permission, I'll go get him."

She nodded, her eyes drifting shut. "Go get him."

Lucius strode from the room with one last measured look at his friend. He reached the foyer and apparated to Malfoy Manor. It was late. Everyone was asleep. He made his way up the stairs to his son's bedroom and eased into the darkened room.

He moved quietly over to the bed and shook him gently. "Draco, wake up."

"Father," Draco mumbled sleepily. "What is it? What's happened?" He asked as he woke more completely.

"Severus has been injured."

Draco's eyes flew open as he bolted upright. "How? Will he be alright? Where is he?"

"Dumbledore. His cover is blown. He's at Westmoor. His injuries are grievous. Lady Slytherin thought you'd like to sit with him."

"Hari sent you?"

"Yes. She said if it were her godfather she'd want to know and be at his side."

Draco scrambled from the bed and hurried to his wardrobe. He blindly grabbed clothes and dashed into the bathroom. In minutes, he was back.

He followed his father down the foyer. Lucius grasped his arm and side-apparated him to the Dark Lord's home.

With dread heavy in his stomach, Draco followed his father to the infirmary. He was surprised to see Hari slumped in a chair beside his godfather's bed. An untouched supper tray sat beside the chair.

His gaze traveled to his godfather. His eyes widened as he took in the extensive injuries. "Why haven't they healed his injuries?" He asked indignantly.

"Retha and Lady Slytherin healed all they could at the moment. Retha said any more would send his system into shock." Lucius glance at his son. "It was very bad, Draco. I'm not sure how he survived. Retha wants to give him ten hours of recovery time before healing the rest."

Draco swallowed convulsively. He stumbled over to the chair closest to his godfather and sank into it. His gaze drifted over to Hari again. "She helped heal him?"

Lucius settled next to Draco with a nod. "It was nothing short of amazing to watch. She literally watched Retha perform the spell, practiced to the side once or twice then started casting it almost as accurately as Retha. The flesh was stripped from his ribs. His arms and legs were ravaged nearly to the bones. His fingers were all broken in multiple places. Hari did the healing on this side of his ribs, arm and leg as well as both hands."

"No wonder she's sleeping. Why isn't she in bed herself?"

"She refused to leave his side except to shower his blood off and change clothes. She was prepared to come with us to rescue him until the Dark Lord stopped her. She argued with him about it until he pointed out she couldn't be seen with him as Voldemort."

Draco shook his head. "I don't understand her at all, Father."

"I believe we have all misjudged her greatly."

Draco didn't say anything he just settled back in the chair and focused his attention on his godfather.

July 30

Severus drifted toward consciousness unsurprised that his body _hurt._ His body often hurt over the past two decades. Soft voices intruded on his consciousness. Years of spying had instilled the instinctive stillness. Do not let anyone know you are awake until you are aware of where you are and who was around you was a philosophy that saved his life several times.

The universal smells of an infirmary filtered into his mind. Following that revelation was the memory of Dumbledore, Moody and Dawlish attacking, subduing and torturing him. He had been certain he would die in that house. What had happened? Was he at the Hogwarts infirmary?

"Ah, Mr. Snape, waking up are you?" Healer Retha's gentle burr washed over him in that cautious tone she now had with him. "Try not to move. We managed to heal quite a bit before your body had enough of our meddling. You've still injuries we need to work on. I'm going to give you one of your own pain potions now."

Severus slit his eyes open enough to verify it was indeed Healer Retha bending over him and tilting his head to administer the pain potion. As she straightened, he glanced sideways and saw Lucius and Draco sitting tensely. Both looked tired and rumpled.

He must have frowned because Lucius smirked at him. "Twelve hours, my friend. We have not left your side."

Retha's burr caught his attention and he shifted slightly to see who she was instructing on healing spells. He blinked at the sight of Hari. She looked completely exhausted; her skin pale, lines around her eyes, mouth and forehead spoke of just how tired she was. She was concentrating intently on Retha's explanation. Occasionally, she'd nod and make a motion with her wand.

Retha smiled. "That's it. You seem to be a natural healer, my lady. Go on, cast the diagnostic. Let's see what work we've got ahead of us."

Severus eyed her nervously as she cast a spell at him. A soft tingle of magic washed over him and then he heard a quill scratching over parchment. The rich, slightly Dark feel of her magic made him shiver as it soothed his core somewhat.

Retha read the information grimly. She nodded and harrumphed here and there as she pointed out various items to Hari speaking quietly. Suddenly, she grinned sunnily. "A right good job you did on those fingers, my lady. I doubt he'll feel an ache at all once they've completely healed."

A look of great relief crossed Hari's expressive face. "Then he'll still be able to brew? I didn't…didn't…"

Retha placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would not have allowed you to mend them if I thought you'd do more harm than good. He'll brew just as brilliantly as ever."

_Potter had healed his hands? He remembered the horror and agony when Dumbledore had shattered them. _Severus flexed his fingers and hissed in pain.

"Be still, idiot!" Lucius snapped laying a restraining hand on his arm. "They managed to realign the bones and a few hours ago coaxed skele-grow into you, but if you do not want to be crippled, you'll remain still."

Color drained from Snape's face. Crippled hands would end his career as a Potion Master. He stilled. Retha hurried over and checked his hands. "Foolish man. Come here, my lady."

Hari moved to stand beside the healer.

"Focus on seeing his bones."

"What?"

"You'll have to be more specific than that. The girl lacks the basic grounding those raised magical have." Severus muttered hoarsely.

"How can she not know the basics? She's the heir to…"

"Dumbledore stuffed her into a muggle household." Severus ground out. He had spent an entire day re-examining his beliefs, his interactions with her and the reasons for his spiteful behavior. Hopefully he had indeed managed to get his head out of his ass as she so eloquently put it.

Retha blinked, glanced at Hari with renewed interest. This made what she did yesterday even more amazing. "Focus inward and see your magic. You've done this before?"

Hari nodded. "Moony showed me third year."

Retha nodded. "When you see your magic, turn that sight outward toward his hand concentrating on seeing his bone structure."

Hari frowned. "He's in pain. Maybe my lessons should wait."

"I need to focus on his organs. I need you to check the bones you set."

Hari swallowed and nodded. She was exhausted. She glanced swiftly up at Snape then away. Dumbledore had done this to get information on her. "Okay." She turned inward, saw her core shimmering softly. The reservoir less than half full. No wonder she was exhausted. She then carefully focused outward.

Snape's flesh and muscle seemed to become transparent. She could see the numerous bones of his wrist, hand and fingers. The fractures seemed to be mending quickly. There was an angry red flaring around a few tiny ones in his thumb and middle finger. She murmured her findings.

"Good. Right. You have it. Can you see how they should align?" Hari bit her lip and nodded. "Good. Now, repeat the spell you learned earlier focusing on the thumb bones aligning correctly."

Snape watched nervously as Hari carefully cast the spell at his thumb. Magic infused his hand. A small pop vibrated up his hand and the pain in his thumb subsided. A moment later the bones in his middle finger slid into place.

"Merlin, no wonder his bones are mending so quickly," Draco whispered staring at Hari. The amount of magic she sent with the healing was stunning.

Hari swayed on her feet. Retha shoved a pepper-up potion into her hand. "Take that. Check his other hand and his ribs."

"Yes, Healer," Hari murmured determinedly. She would not let him down. She would not fail at this not when it was her fault. Those words would not leave her consciousness.

"Wife," Tom said firmly from the doorway.

"Husband," Hari replied just as firmly even if her voice was laced with her exhaustion.

Tom stared at the determined look in her eyes. "You are gray with exhaustion. Finish what you need to do then you are coming to bed."

Hari turned back to Snape without wasting energy arguing.

"My lady, go to bed." He said softly.

"No. They did this because of me." Tears pricked her eyes and she swallowed hard to keep them from falling.

"Hari…"

"Shut up, Severus." Hari snapped tiredly. "I **will not **let Dumbledore take your Mastery from you."

Everyone stared at her in shock. They were more shocked at Snape's compliance.

Hari ignored them and focused on his hand. She slipped several small bones back into place. She shifted to look at his bandaged ribs. He hadn't moved enough to shift the barely healed bones, but there was a yellow tinge around one ragged end. A faint purple permeated his body. "Healer Retha," Hari's voice was raspy and low. "I see yellow and purple."

Retha jerked her attention to Snape's ribs. She turned to her potions stores and pulled out a vial. "Drink," she ordered tipping the vial into his mouth unceremoniously.

Snape had no choice but swallow. He glared at her. "What was that for, woman?"

"The yellow light is an infection starting in your rib bone."

"And the purple?" Hari murmured weaving on her feet.

Retha tensed slightly. She wasn't about to mention Snape's inheritance. "Nothing to worry about." She glanced at Snape then to Tom. "My lord, your wife's core is nearly drained. Put her to bed and keep her there for at least twenty-four hours."

Tom nodded, swept Hari into his arms and strode out. At the staircase, he glanced down when she didn't complain or struggle. She was passed out in his arms.

HP/TM

Once she was gone, Severus looked over at Lucius. "Explain."

Lucius settled back and recapped the past day.

"Family matters to her greatly." Severus murmured when he was told of Draco's summoning. "Family… and loyalty."

"Then she truly is Dumbledore's enemy."

"Implacably so."

Lucius felt some undefined tension within him uncoil and fade away.

"You thought she was playing a part? Priming the Dark Lord for betrayal at the cost of her own life?"

"I feared so."

Severus snorted softly. "I may have misjudged many things about that witch, but I have always been aware that you betray her at your cost and Dumbledore has done so on many levels."

"She refused to leave you to recover alone." Lucius murmured to see his friend's response. "Said it had happened too many times. That people acted as if it didn't matter if you lived or died."

Severus let his eyes drift shut as memories of another set of emerald eyes appearing behind his lids. "She is more like her mother than I ever allowed myself to see."

HP/TM

SEVERUS SNAPE NOT A REPENTANT DEATH EATER – TWO DEAD IN AMBUSH

The staff and patients at St. Mungo's was shocked and horrified when Albus Dumbledore appeared late last night suffering minor spell damage. He had side-apparated ex-auror Alastair Moody, known amongst friends as Mad-Eye Moody, who was suffering from an unknown virulent curse that had blasted open his side and was still dissolving his flesh like acid.

The healers did all they could in the face of an unknown Dark curse to no avail. Alastair Moody died within the hour.

Dumbledore was naturally very upset and in pain from his own injuries as he reported what had happened to aurors who had converged on the hospital as soon as they were informed.

Severus Snape had been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore as a repentant, reformed Death Eater at the end of the last war. He has been the Potions Professor at Hogwarts ever since. Teaching our children potions and who knows what else. Dumbledore has been under the belief that Snape was a spy for the Light since before You Know Who's downfall.

In the light of yesterday's events it has become clear that Snape had been deceiving everyone.

He appeared at the Order of the Phoenix meeting as always. He, along with Moody and John Dawlish stayed behind after the meeting was over at Dumbledore's request so that Dumbledore could give him further instructions on giving You Know Who false information.

Snape turned on them as soon as they were alone. After quite the battle, Dawlish was killed. Dumbledore and Moody took some damage, but managed to subdue the Death Eater who was grievously injured himself.

Before they could tend their injuries and summon aurors, You Know Who himself appeared with several Death Eaters. They attacked the remote house the Order has been using as headquarters destroying the house and dealing Moody a mortal injury.

Seeing his old friend so injured, Dumbledore apparated them to St. Mungo's.

John Dawlish is survived by his wife, Martha and two young children, Jamison, age 9, and Kelso, age 4.

Alastair Moody had no surviving family.

Funerals for both men will be held Friday.

HP/TM

Sirius and Remus read the paper in shock. Dawlish and Moody dead. Snape severely injured. They needed to see Hari and find out how Snape was and what actually happened.

"Dobby."

"Yes, Mister Godfather."

"Will you take this message to Hari?" Sirius scribbled a note asking to be allowed over to Westmoor Keep.

"Yes, Mister Godfather. She is sleeping though. Exhausted she is from helping save Mister Potion Master."

"You saw him? How badly hurt was he?"

Dobby's eyes welled up with tears. "He was nearly dead, Sirs. He be looking like he was ripped to shreds and broken to pieces."

"We want to help. Go ask Hari or Riddle."

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Tom was reclining in the bed watching his young wife recover when the crazy elf, Dobby appeared with a soft pop.

"Mister Tom," he bowed nervously. "Mister Godfather and Wolf sends message." He held out the note. "They is wanting to come help."

Tom paused thoughtfully. He didn't quite trust them yet, but they were Hari's godfathers and they would not betray her. That he knew for sure. "They may come, Dobby. They are to be on their best behavior and not start fights with anyone. I will add them to the wards. They may apparate into the foyer."

Dobby nodded. "Yes, Mister Tom."

Dobby disappeared. Reappearing at Grimmauld he relayed the message.

They immediately grabbed robes and apparated to the foyer they appeared in before. A very tired looking Dark Lord was waiting for them.

"Hari is sleeping still. She will most likely sleep another four or five hours."

"Dobby said she helped heal Snape? When did she start learning healing spells?" Remus asked curious and concerned.

"When we arrived with Severus last night." Tom huffed. "She has exhausted her core and with her maturity happening tomorrow night she has to recover as completely as possible."

Sirius and Remus paled at the thought of going through your maturity on an empty core. "Can we see, Sna…Severus?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"He does not need to be upset."

"Hari has told me how he's saved her over and over again. I owe him for that. We won't upset him."

Tom studied them a moment then nodded. "Follow me."

"Have you seen the Prophet?" Sirius asked grimly as they walked down the hall.

Tom shook his head. "I've only been awake a short time myself."

Remus pulled out their copy and handed it to Tom.

Tom stopped walking as he read the article. Anger filled him. "Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. I haven't had a chance to talk to Severus about it, but when we arrived they had him tied down and were torturing him to get our location and plans."

They reached the infirmary and stopped in the doorway as Tom entered and said a few quiet words to Lucius and Draco who were still at Snape's bedside.

The Malfoys looked over at them suspiciously. "My lord, are you sure they can be trusted?"

"They are loyal to Hari. They will not harm him for her sake if no other. Go, shower and eat. Rest a bit. They will sit and watch over him."

Sirius met Lucius' worried gaze. "On my honor as Lord Black, we shall watch over him and not harm him."

Lucius stared a moment longer before nodding. "Then Draco and I shall go refresh ourselves and rest. If he wakes, have a house elf call for Healer Retha. I doubt he'll accept any potion from your hand."

Sirius grinned slightly. "I agree. He is a suspicious bastard."

Lucius gave a faint smirk and a grateful nod as he led Draco, who was swaying with exhaustion, from the room.

Tom turned to them and indicated the chairs. As they moved into the room and settled into the chairs, he watched them take in the Potion Master's condition. "They had ripped flesh and muscle from his arms, legs and chest. His ribs were broken and his fingers were all broken in multiple places. Still he refused to admit Hari was married to Voldemort or give up any information on her or me."

He paused and took a breath. "I had intended to throw a party for her birthday tomorrow. Now…I am not sure it would be appropriate. Yet I am reluctant to ignore it completely. As her godfathers, what do you suggest?"

Sirius and Remus both gaped at the Dark Lord asking advice on how to handle Hari's birthday. Finally, Sirius cleared his throat. "Hari appreciates sincerity over extravagance. A small gathering of friends and those considered family. Something quiet that Severus might be able to attend if he wishes and his healer agrees."

Tom frowned. "I know of Luna Lovegood and Fred and George Weasley. I believe she made the beginnings of a friendship with young Malfoy the other day."

"I've spoken with Arthur Weasley. His wife is being bound to stay a safe distance from Hari. Ron Weasley has had Family Magic invoked so that if he acts with ill intent toward Hari it will cost him his magic in direct correlation to the ill will behind the act. Arthur is concerned for Hari. He has agreed to keep with the grandson story. Inviting him would please Hari and set his mind at ease, perhaps even gain an ally."

"A Weasley siding with a Dark Lord. That would be a first."

"Make sure he and Malfoy Sr. both know to behave." Remus warned.

"Three Weasleys, a Lovegood, the Malfoys, Lord Black and a werewolf, young Crabbe and Goyle and a few Death Eaters since I cannot isolate her from them and expect them to accept her…I never thought I'd have that mix of a guest list."

Tom sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I need to get back to Hari."

"Go on, take care of our goddaughter. We'll take care of Severus."

Tom nodded thankfully and left the room.


	14. July 31 Birthdays and Maturities

A/N Okay a review reminded me of a plot line that I had overlooked. Neville's parents. So I'm trying to work that in. I've also hit a writer's block. Luckily I've got several chapters to post before I hit the one I'm blocked on so hopefully I'll get un-blocked soon and you won't be left hanging.

Another reviewer was slightly put off by Sirius and Remus' behavior. I'd like to remind you that this is AU. People will act differently. I made Sirius more grown up and more concerned about Hari than school age grudges. He's also a bit more reasonable and open-minded and not willing to leave his goddaughter alone with Riddle and the Death Eaters so he's willing to give them a chance.

July 31

Hari rolled groggily from her belly to her side and tried to force her eyes open. She was about to give up and go back to sleep when feel of a sinuous body gliding over her naked flesh made her pause. She shifted slightly and blinked rather stupidly at the giant snake slithering up her body. He had called his familiar home. She grinned stupidly at the show of trust.

**:When did you get here, Nagini?:**

**:As the sun rose. It is high in the sky now. You have slept long young mistress:**

**:I was up a long time making sure Severus was healing well:**

**:Potion Man is injured?:**

**:Yes. He nearly died:**

**:I shall go check on him for you:**

**:Do not harm anyone: **Tom ordered as he came into the room.

Nagini slipped from the bed to the floor and across the floor. Hari's attention shifted from her undulating body to Tom when the bed dipped.

Tom's gaze drifted over her naked body. His fingers trailed over the curve of her breast and down to her waist. "Good afternoon," he murmured as he bent to kiss her.

Hari moaned into his mouth, pressing into him eagerly as desire flared hot and heavy as soon as they touched. She whimpered when his fingers shifted from her waist to her hot, wet center.

Tom swiftly removed his dressing robe and covered her slim form. With one smooth motion he was buried within her tight channel. He groaned as she came immediately clenching tightly on his throbbing member.

He braced his weight on an elbow and pounded into her. His thrusts just shy of being painful. He was glad that she wasn't a delicate, fragile woman who wanted to be coaxed and petted. He loved that he could lose control with her and she'd match him thrust for thrust. An image of her riding him floated into his lust-filled mind and with a groan he rolled them over. His hands cupping, kneading her breasts as she rose and fell on his cock.

Hari panted and moaned as he filled her. She ground down against his hips taking all of him in. She shuddered as pleasure rose higher and higher, coiling hot and heavy deep within her. She looked down and met his gaze.

Dark cobalt eyes, blown wide with pleasure, blazing hot with desire locked onto hers and she came; her orgasm rocketing up from her core. Heat bloomed and spread as pleasure just shy of hurting in its intensity overwhelmed her.

She cried out and arched back. His hands, gripped bruisingly tight on her hips, was all that keep her upright as he too came. Hot fluid flooded her womb in powerful pulses as he shouted her name.

HP/TM

She woke again late in the afternoon. She stretched lazily and stumbled from the bed and into the shower. She leaned against the tile and let the hot water pound into aching muscles. Confused as to why her body, muscles and bones ached she rubbed and kneaded them and let the hot water ease her before turning off the water and drying off.

Perhaps it was the result of magical exhaustion. She'd never been so drained before. She slipped into one of the pretty summer dresses Estelle had sent. A textured yellow dress with pink, red and purple florals scattered about it. A V-neck with an empire waist and short, fluttery sleeves. The skirt had three tiers ending at her knees.

She slid a matching yellow headband over her mass of curls and slipped pink ballerina slippers on. She strapped on her wand holster. It disappeared against her skin when she slid her wand in it.

Happy with her appearance, she left the room headed for the infirmary to check on Snape. She traipsed down the stairs. She was seventeen today. An adult in the wizarding world. She paused and bit her lip as she pressed a palm to her belly. No more contraceptive charms after tonight.

Her face lit up at the idea. She had fallen for her husband over the past two weeks and was looking forward to becoming a mother with his delicious feeling help.

She called Annie and asked for a bowl of fruit and juice to be delivered to her in the infirmary. She stopped in shock at the infirmary doorway.

"Padfoot?" She breathed out, eyes wide open.

Sirius turned with a grin. "Surprised?" He held out his arms.

Hari laughed delightedly and hurtled into his embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about Snape being attacked and came to do our part."

"We've been here since late yesterday." Remus added.

Hari pulled back and looked at the odd group gathered around the dour man. Black and Lupin once enemies and the Malfoys for Narcissa had joined them when they returned earlier.

Snape had his eyes shut.

"He's been pretending to be asleep for an hour now." Draco said dryly.

Hari smirked. "He would so he wouldn't have to talk to everyone."

Lucius chuckled at her accurate portrayal of his friend.

"I suppose I should check on him." She said, squaring her shoulders and dropping her wand to her hand.

Snape's eyes snapped open. "You will not. You will not perform a single act of magic today. Am I clear?"

Hari stared at him, eyes wide. "I am recovered. I've slept an indecent amount of time."

"You are seventeen today. You're maturity will occur tonight. Your core needs to be as full as possible. If I am right, you are already feeling achy in muscle and bone as if you've getting the flu."

Hari flushed slightly, but nodded. "That's my maturity?"

Annie appeared with her fruit and juice. Hari took it with a thanks and began to eat the ripe fruit slices.

"Yes. The more magic you use the more you will ache."

"Why? What's happening, sir? And how are you feeling first?"

"I am feeling quite well considering I should be dead."

Hari paled. "I'm sorry, professor." She murmured, tears welling up in her eyes suddenly. She set the food down on the side table no longer hungry.

Everyone looked confused.

"Why are you apologizing, child?" Snape asked gently. "You have not only saved my life, but my Mastery."

"It was my fault they attacked you to begin with." She whispered brokenly.

"Nonsense."

"They were torturing you to get information on me. Tom said so."

Anger flared in Snape's eyes. "He should not have said that."

"But it's true!" She cried.

"Pup, no!" Sirius exclaimed.

Snape shifted on the bed. "Come here."

Hari moved reluctantly to his side staring morosely at the floor.

"Look at me, Hari."

Startled, Hari looked up.

"My cover was blown the moment I refused to admit that Tom Riddle was Voldemort. I knew that when I said it. It was going to happen when he went public politically whether he married you or not. I am, in fact, surprised Dumbledore has not discovered my duplicity way before now. I chose to be a spy for my lord knowing my life was forfeit if I was ever discovered. This was not your fault. And I am positive that whatever your husband said in the heat of the moment, he did not mean to imply that you were responsible for my injuries."

A sharply indrawn breath behind her had Hari whirling to stare at the pale face of her husband. She flinched and glanced away wrapping her arms around her waist. She flushed in embarrassment that she had broken down and _cried_ in front of her godfathers and the Malfoys.

Tom ignored everyone in the room except his wife. He crossed to her and drew her to him. "This was not your fault, Hari." He murmured gently.

"You said he was being tortured to get information on me."

"On us, wife. I did not mean to imply it was your fault. We are at war. Torture is going to happen on both sides. It is an accepted risk by all who fight. I only meant that you could not join us in the rescue since you were Dumbledore's focus at the moment."

"Oh," Hari whispered.

Tom drew back and cupped her face drawing her gaze up to his. "Is that why you pushed so hard?" He saw the answer in her miserable eyes.

"I've cost him so much over the years. I couldn't cost him…" She broke off and swallowed hard. She would not weep like a baby in front of everyone.

Tom sighed and drew her back into his embrace. "Wife," he huffed affectionately. "Your heart is entirely too big and generous."

Snape just looked at her in shock. He could never repay her for taking her parents from her and she thought she owed him?

"Enough maudlin emotions," Snape said grouchily. "I believe I'm getting hives."

Hari laughed and drew back discreetly swiping at her cheeks. "Yes, sir. I forgot I am to be sharp and caustic in your presence."

Tom let her step back from him and drag her pride around herself protectively. "I have come to say our guests will be arriving within the hour. Retha will be arriving before then to check on Severus to see if he is healed enough to join us for a short while."

"Guests," Hari's face scrunched up. "I didn't know anyone was coming over today."

Tom stared at her in disbelief. "It is your birthday, wife."

"And?"

"Your seventeenth, Hari," Draco spoke up. "A large party is traditional."

"I never have birthday parties. I don't want a large party." Hari replied shaking her head.

"Which is why we conspired with your husband," Sirius retorted. "To throw you a small one."

"But," she glanced at Snape.

"Oh, no, _Riddle_," Snape sneered. "You do not get to use me as a scapegoat to avoid frivolity. You will go to this gathering of friends and you will enjoy yourself there."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the _Riddle_.

The slightest hint of color touched Snape's cheeks. "I am not allowed to call her Potter any longer."

Tom snorted at the two them. He brushed back her hair. "You do look beautiful today, wife. Perhaps you should take your godfathers on a tour." _Before I drag you back to our bedroom._

Hari flushed at the thought and imagery he pushed into her mind. "A tour. Right. Good idea." She back away from him and grabbed at Sirius and Remus dragging them with her out of the room.

"Pup?"

"He can send images and thoughts through our link. Remember there are some things you don't want to know." Hari mumbled.

Sirius stared then flushed. "Right. Never mind. So, how big is this place?"

Remus chuckled at them both.

Hari took them through the manor showing them sitting rooms, drawing rooms, dens, libraries, the huge dining room, the guest rooms, the conservatory and the potion lab.

"Ah, yes… you have to see this. This is the room that reflects his ego." Hari said with a smirk when they were back on the ground floor and shoved open the doors to the Audience Chamber.

Sirius and Remus entered slowly. They stopped and stared at the throne like chairs on the raised dais.

Walking into the room they gawked. Finally, Sirius stopped in front of the throne chair. Hands on his hips, he snorted. "A throne? Really?"

Hari smirked and flung herself down in her chair. "He is Lord Voldemort." She drawled arrogantly.

"Are you making fun of me, wife?" Tom asked icily from the doorway.

Sirius and Remus tensed not sure what to expect from him.

"Yes," Hari replied unrepentantly since she could feel his amusement.

Tom shook his head as he crossed the room toward them. "Severus informs me that after the meeting Dumbledore, Moody and Dawlish attacked him. He managed to kill Dawlish and injure Moody before Dumbledore knocked him out. They wanted to know where we were, what our plans are and how I got the Goblins to help with the documents."

Sirius and Remus watched him cautiously. Being in his manor, seeing this room it brought home just who he was and what he was capable of. Hari had related some of her nightmarish visions she'd experienced when he was Voldemort. Those things had happened here – in this room.

"You can't get the full effect until the room is full of Death Eaters and I'm standing as Voldemort." Tom remarked settling in his chair and staring down at Sirius and Remus.

The two men looked from Hari slouching irreverent, but comfortably in her throne chair to Tom sitting regally in his and paled slightly. They both swallowed hard and fought the urge to go to one knee when Tom allowed his aura to show. Merlin the man's aura was overwhelming. Thick, dark and immense. It flowed outward in waves encompassing the room and making everyone else feel insignificant in its wake. His magic just drew you in and made you want to please him.

Tom laughed softly. "Now you begin to understand how I gathered so many to my side."

Hari shoved his arm lightly. "Stop intimidating my godfathers."

Tom glared at her fiercely. His aura shoved at her pressuring her to bow to him.

Hari stiffened slightly then she narrowed her eyes. "I don't _bow," _she hissed and released hers shoving back at him.

Sirius and Remus gasped and staggered under the combined auras. The Dark Lord was truly a Dark Lord not just a dark wizard claiming the title. His aura Dark, potent, both welcoming, comforting and scary with the tightly leashed potential to violence. Seductive. Dark wizards would feel almost compelled to follow him. Sirius swallowed hard as his magic reacted trying to take him to his knees. As a dark creature, Remus whined softly and fought the urge to bow down.

Hari was Gray. Immense. Compassion flowed from her, but the fierce determination to protect what was hers at all cost was visible as well. Her aura offered loyalty, compassion, protection. It demanded the same be returned to her. Her aura was as powerful as his. And she hadn't matured yet.

The overwhelming, suffocating barely harnessed power emanating from the couple forced the two men to their knees. Riddle's made them want to submit, to serve. It said he would be a stern, yet benevolent leader. Hari's offered acceptance to all - Dark, Light, Gray. It made you want to kneel and bask in her goodness. It said she would defend, heal and love as a wise matriarch.

Sirius doubted Dumbledore could stand before them both unveiled like this. No one else even stood a chance.

Just when Remus doubted they could refrain from prostrating themselves on the floor, Tom sighed and blanketed his aura. "Merlin, you are beautiful, wife." He murmured sincerely. His eyes blazed with desire and affection.

Hari flushed and jerked her aura back inside her hiding from sight. "You did that on purpose!"

Tom smirked. "You hide too much."

Hari blushed. "I don't have a need to overwhelm everyone."

Sirius and Remus blinked as if coming out of a trance and scrambled to their feet, faces flaming.

Tom stood, eyes still on Hari. He drew her from the chair and tugged her to him. He bent his head and claimed her mouth gently.

Hari sighed softly when he lifted from her lips.

Tom brushed another kiss over her mouth. "Your guests are here."

Hari blinked several times then scowled at him. "And you left them waiting."

"I am the Dark Lord. People wait on me."

Hari glared and turned to her godfathers noticing their dazed expressions for the first time. "Sirius? Remus?"

They started. Sirius cleared his throat. "Yeah, Pup?"

"You okay?" Hari moved down the three steps to them.

"Yeah, yeah…I just never…Merlin, Pup!"

Tom snorted as he joined them. "She has no idea. It's refreshing and sad at the same time."

Sirius looked at him then back at her. He swallowed. "She really doesn't, does she?" He muttered at her confused look.

"Know what?"

"His aura staggered us. If we were willing followers, there would be no chance of us staying on our feet. Yours is just as powerful and commanding. The two of you combined had us on our knees."

Hari stared at him.

"Hari, when you mature you will most likely be able to put Dumbledore on his knees." Sirius said earnestly.

Hari started to deny his claim then she saw the looks on Tom and Remus' face. "You're being serious."

"Yes." Tom murmured.

Hari stared at him a long moment then a vicious smile spread slowly over her face. "Good."

Sirius and Remus shivered at the vindictive look on Hari's usually cheerful face.

Tom reached out to her. "Your guests, my lady."

Hari threaded her fingers in his and headed for the door.

Sirius and Remus followed slowly. They were both aware that something had changed just now in the room. Tom had manipulated her into releasing her aura and putting them on their knees on purpose. The message clear. She loved them. They were her godfathers. At the same time if they were going to be a part of this, he was the Dark Lord and she was his Dark Lady whether she admitted it yet or not. Godfathers or not, Marked or not, they would be expected to follow orders given when she was being not Hari, but the Dark Lady as well as him.

Tom lead her not to the stuffy dining room which is what she had feared, but outside. The open lawn had been filled with red, gold, yellow and black balloons floating at different levels. Butterflies flitted about in the hundreds.

A long table off to one side was laden with gaily wrapped gifts. She stared at it in disbelief. No one had ever given her a gift before Hogwarts and then it was usually a book from Granger or chocolates from Weasley. The past two years Sirius and Remus had given her small gifts, but this…this was more the Dudley got!

"Wife?"

"There's so many," she whispered in an emotion laden voice.

"No more than you deserve," he murmured.

She glanced up at him and blinked back tears. "Thank you."

He smiled down at her a moment before tugging her forward.

She turned to look where she was going and saw many small tables scattered about the lawn. Her gaze scanned over the gathered Death Eaters and their children. Then she saw red hair. The Weasleys.

"We should go reassure Mr. Weasley he isn't going to get tortured." Hari murmured.

Tom chuckled. "As you wish."

Hari leaned into him in reprimand then headed toward the Weasley's towing him by his hand. When she reached the table, she smiled in welcome. "Mr. Weasley, I'm glad you came."

Arthur shot to his feet. His gaze flicked to Tom then to Hari. "Lady Slytherin…"

"No, none of that." Hari huffed. "I'm still Hari to you all." She nodded at the rest of the table.

Arthur studied her a moment then said quietly. "Then greet me like Hari."

Hari grinned and stepped into his embrace. Mr. Weasley gave great hugs. They reassured you that you were indeed cared for without smothering you. She stepped back reaching for Tom. "Mr. Weasley, I'd like to introduce my husband, Tom Riddle. Tom, Arthur Weasley, the only father figure I've ever known."

Tom stretched out his hand smiling warmly. "Welcome to our home, Mr. Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

Arthur met his gaze openly. "Thank you, Lord Slytherin. It's nice to meet the man who's making our Hari so happy."

They shook hands and stepped back from each other.

"Fred, George, Luna," Hari waved at her friends. "Thanks for coming."

"Couldn't have kept us away." Fred replied with a smirk.

"Feel free to mingle." Tom said.

"We need an open sided tent." Hari said suddenly out of the blue. _Snape is sensitive to the sun, Tom._

"Ah, I knew I was overlooking something," he replied with amusement. "Kipper, we need a few open sided tents for those wanting to get out of the sun at times."

"Yes, Master Tom."

"I should go say hi to everyone," Hari said after watching the tents going up around the lawn. "I'm not sure what's planned since I wasn't told until an hour ago about anyone coming."

"It was the surprise part of a surprise birthday gathering." Tom retorted dryly. "I didn't want to tire you so I did not plan more than conversation, dancing and gifts. You can change what you wish, but remember you need to conserve energy and no using magic."

Hari glanced up at him then smirked and turned to the twins. "Feel free to liven it up."

The twins looked like their birthday had come. They bowed. "Thank you, my lady," the murmured jokingly.

Tom groaned. "Come wife."

"I'm sure we'll have ice cream," she said as they passed Michael Adler who grinned at the tease.

They moved around the gathering. She met several Death Eaters that had children in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

She stopped in front of an uneasy looking family. She stared at their son. "Dean. Huh, I'd never have guessed."

Dean flushed. "Hari…um, I mean, my lady."

Hari turned to Tom. "Announce it please." She waved her hand toward the whole group. "I don't want to be 'my lady'd' to death today. I just want to be Hari Potter Riddle having a birthday with friends."

Tom bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "Your wish. My command, my lovely wife."

Hari stared at him. This wasn't like him in public. He met her gaze and she saw the barely banked lust, the edge of red to his blue eyes.

"_Tom?"_

"_You're on the edge of your maturity. Your aura is drawing us all in. You can't see it, but you are beginning to glow. And you are so damn beautiful anyway. It's all I can do not to take you to our room and spend the day worshiping your body."_

Hari's eyes widened with desire and need. Her panties dampened immediately at the hunger in his mental voice. She bit back a moan.

Tom stroked her hair tenderly and cast a Sonorous. "Attention, everyone. There will be no 'my lady'ing today. My beautiful wife shall be addressed as Hari. The point of today's gathering is to have fun and celebrate her birth."

He ended the Sonorous and looked at her.

"Thank you." She shook her head at him. She turned back to Dean and glanced at his parents. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas."

"We were quite surprised and happy to be invited." Mrs. Thomas murmured.

Hari looked back at Dean. "Fred and George are over there," she pointed. "I gave them free reign to have fun if you want to join in the high-jinx they are sure to be planning."

Dean grinned widely and with a nod took off.

A few tables over she saw Sirius and Remus tense and edgy as they spoke with some people she didn't recognize.

"Tom," she inclined her head at the building confrontation.

They strolled that way. Tom discreetly touching his serpent tattoo and hissing a couple of names. The unknown adults twitched and looked over at them. They took a step back from her godfathers.

"Brian Cornfoot, Adrian Entswhistle," Tom introduced when they arrived. "Surely you weren't about to fight with my wife's godfathers at her birthday party?"

"No, my lord," they murmured a bit panicky.

"Good. I did promise no crucio's today, but I do have a good memory." Tom replied sternly.

The two men cast her a disgusted look under lowered lashes.

"Why do your followers find me so distasteful, Tom?" Hari huffed having no issue with calling them out. "I mean surely if we can bury our differences then they can let go of whatever they have against me."

"How dare you call him by his given name," Lord Cornfoot snarled. "You're an unworthy half-blood."

Hari grabbed Tom's wrist to stop the curse she knew was on the tip of his tongue. She could feel his fury bubbling within. She laughed out loud at the irate Pureblood Lord. "I may be a half-blood Lord Cornfoot, but never forget that I outrank you. I am Lady to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Gryffindor; Lady to the Ancient House of Hufflepuff and Lady Peverell not to mention Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. You should feel honored to breath the same air that I do." She gave him a look you'd reserve for a bug found under a rock. "Besides, do you think I scream "Lord Voldemort" out in bed at night? Of course I call him Tom."

She linked her arms with Sirius and Remus and strode off snottily leaving Tom about to cum in his pants at the rare pureblood arrogance she had just tossed out and his two followers furious and embarrassed.

Tom finally got his libido under control and turned an icy look on Lord Cornfoot. "Be ready to scream yourself hoarse when I call you to attend me."

He walked away from the shaking Death Eater. He tracked his wife with his eyes. She was over by Crabbe and Goyle. He relaxed. Those two wouldn't bother her.

He went over to where the musicians were setting up. When they began playing a dance floor would appear over the grassy lawn. He spoke to them for several minutes before continuing on to speak to his other guests.

Hari meanwhile had shooed Sirius and Remus off to go talk to Arthur while she sank down at the table between Crabbe and Goyle Jr.

They all paused as a fog began creeping out around several tables, quickly curling up higher around the occupants. The families finally noticed it and jumped up, but not quickly enough. They disappeared. The fog faded and there sat four golden puppies.

Hari chuckled as Death Eaters drew wands and looked about for attackers. The twins, Dean, Sirius and Remus were cracking up over at their table. The twins were going to make this day fun.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at her wide eyed.

"What?"

"You're glowing." They mumbled, flushing and looking away.

Hari blushed. "So I've been told. I could use a drink."

Vincent jumped up. "I'll get it."

In mere minutes he was back with a cup of punch. He brought a plate of finger food as well and placed them in front of her. "You need to eat. Maturity takes a lot of energy."

"You've had yours?"

He nodded.

Her eyes narrowed at the sly look in his eyes. "You're hiding."

He grinned at her.

"Show me."

He shook his head bashfully.

"Oh, come on. If I can glow, you can let me have a peek."

He averted his gaze and suddenly Hari could see a very decent aura. "Nice," she murmured.

He shrugged. "Not very intimidating," he muttered.

"Do you want to be intimidating?" She asked sincerely.

He shrugged.

"Vincent." She chided.

"You know you're the only one to call us by our first names." Goyle muttered.

"I hate being called Potter like I'm not an individual." Hari huffed.

"Yeah."

"So, Vincent. What do you want to be?"

"Doesn't matter. I have to take the Dark Mark and be muscle."

"Says who?"

"Our parents." Gregory admitted softly glancing over to where a couple of goonish men were skulking.

"Well, Lady Slytherin is asking so you have to answer me." She said in the snooty voice she heard Draco use over and over again.

Vincent glanced up at her. "You'll laugh."

"I will do no such thing."

"Librarian," he muttered.

Hari knew she looked gob smacked. "Pardon."

"I want to be a librarian." He muttered defiantly.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." She turned to the other teen. "Gregory?"

"I want to care for animals."

"Leave it to me, you two."

They shrugged.

Hari sighed. Of course they didn't believe her. Had anyone ever stood up for these two before? No. Everyone saw stupid muscle because that's what they were told they had to be so that's how they acted.

She stood up and searched for Tom. She was half way across the lawn when she saw Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy helping Snape to the canopy closest to the manor. She changed direction and headed his way.

She scowled at him on arrival. "Did Retha let you go or did you sneak out, Professor?"

Draco coughed to hide his laugh.

"I do not sneak out like a misbehaving Gryffindor." He sneered back at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Mmhmm, right. I have you figured out, sir. You catch us so often because you did the same things when you were a student, didn't you?"

Narcissa smiled and Lucius laughed. "She has you pegged, Severus."

Snape scowled at him then turned back to Hari. "I suppose you were afraid of burning your fair skin?" He indicated the multitude of shading canopies.

She nodded. "I can't be getting freckles and what not." She replied seriously.

Snape glared a moment more before inclining his head slightly. "Thank you, Hari."

A genuine smile broke out over her face. "You're welcome, Sir. Could I get you something to snack on or drink?"

At his slight nod, she made her way over to the buffet table and loaded a plate with a variety of items. Draco followed her filling his own plate before veering off to visit his friends.

Around the gathering, people were becoming birds, cats, goats…she blinked and stared…goats? She saw one older, stuffy looking woman juggling balls.

She grinned and shook her head. Much better than a dignified grown up party.

She saw the cakes over on another table and went to look them over. She saw one marked 'raspberry cream' and cut a slice from it. She then got some black coffee and made her way back over to Snape.

"Here you go, sir. I checked for prank potions. Careful with the cup. I've lightened it so it shouldn't hurt your hands." She glanced fretfully at his hands which were encased in gloves.

Snape looked down at the plate filled with his favorites and glanced up at her. "I'd be nervous if I didn't see how much you cared for your husband."

Hari flushed. "Know your enemy, sir." She huffed and left the tent.

"Not only is it your favorite, but you got the first slice of birthday cake." Lucius murmured. "They haven't started serving it yet."

Snape's gaze jerked up and over to where the cakes were set away from everyone and flushed slightly. "I have no idea why she…"

"Admires you? I believe she sees and actually understands the sacrifices you have made over the years."

Snape cleared his throat and turned to his food.

Soft strains of music filled the air. A dance floor shimmered into existence over the lawn. Tom pulled his reluctant wife onto it and into his arms.

The moment his arms went around her she quit struggling and melted against him with a whimper of barely suppressed desire.

Tom rested his head on hers as he expertly led her around the floor in a waltz. It wasn't long before others joined them as the short term pranks ended and they reverted to being human.

The twins looked a bit nervous about all the dark, angry looks they were getting, but Sirius and Remus stayed near and Hari was grinning at them.

Tom pulled her closer. The closeness increased the desire humming between them until they were both trembling with need.

"Tom," Hari moaned.

He tilted her head up and kissed her hungrily right in the midst of the dance floor. For once, he didn't care what anyone thought of his actions. He was going to expire if he didn't taste her sweet mouth.

Some of the balloons chose that moment to pop tossing confetti into the air before raining down on the guests. The confetti was the color of the balloons and when it landed a streak of color flowed from it leaving the previously dignified guests skin, hair and clothes streaked red, gold, yellow and black.

Tom lifted his mouth from Hari's and stared down at the streaks covering his dark green robes. He looked around at the outraged Slytherins. His gaze cut over to the twins. They met his gaze a bit nervously. He smirked and nodded.

They grinned and nudged each other.

He looked down at Hari's smiling eyes. "Happy Birthday, wife."

She tugged his mouth back down to hers. "I'd love a private gift from my husband," she murmured huskily against his lips.

Tom groaned as his erection twitched. He took her hand and practically dragged her off the dance floor and into the house.

He glanced around the hall and then pulled her down the hall into his office. He shut and locked the door with a flick of his wrist. He shoved her against the wall, banishing their clothes with a heated hiss of parseltongue.

He reached down and grasped her buttocks, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He took her mouth hungrily as he slammed into her drenched, swollen pussy.

Hari gasped into his mouth and clutched her fingers into his thick hair. She arched as pleasure coursed through her. "Tom," she whined pressing down to get him deeper into her.

"Hari," he growled thrusting into her at a punishing rate.

It wasn't long before she was crying out and cumming hard. Tom tossed his head back and released his seed into her.

She shuddered as he filled her with his hot seed. "Yes," she moaned. "Yes…fuck…Tom."

"Oh, I intend to fuck you, wife." He growled.

Holding her tight he backed away and carried her to his desk.

Hari groaned as with each step his cock shifted inside of her spiraling her up toward another orgasm.

Tom shoved everything off his desk and laid her back on the cool mahogany surface. He slid out of her tight channel and dropped to one knee. Eagerly, he plunged his tongue into her. His hands gripped her hips tightly as she writhed in ecstasy.

His tongue pressed against her nub as he sucked hard and she came with a shout. Seconds later he was plunging into her. He dragged her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her until she was begging and pleading for release. He reached down and rubbed her nub and her world exploded into a million brilliant, glittering shards of rapture.

Twice more they made love before the driving need was sated. Hari ended up straddling him on his sofa. Her head currently resting on his shoulder as they both struggled to regain their breath.

"Please tell me you're going to continue to bed me this enthusiastically after the contract is satisfied." Hari murmured.

Tom cupped her smooth buttocks and kneaded them gently. "Yes. I fully intend to continue."

"Good." Hari sighed.

Tom laughed softly. Never had he imagined their marriage turning out this well.

Hari shifted a bit. "I suppose we have to go back outside, huh?"

Tom flushed a little. "Yes. You know they all are aware of what we've been doing. We've been gone over an hour."

Hari nodded flushing herself.

HP/TM

The adults avoided their eyes when they reappeared. The twins outright laughed. Sirius and Remus glared.

"Perhaps she should open her other gifts, my lord." Lucius murmured trying not to smirk.

Narcissa looked torn between amused and mortified.

Tom glared at him, but guided a blushing Hari over to the table of gifts.

She received a lot of chocolate and candies from the Death Eaters. She thanked them all politely after all they didn't know her or actually, in some cases, like her.

Barty Crouch Jr. got her a book on Advanced Defensive Spells. She grinned when she remembered some of their conversations Fourth Year when he was impersonating Mad Eye Moody.

The twins gave her a sampler case of new products. '_For those boring Death Eater meetings'_ the note accompanying it said. Hari laughed. Tom glared.

The Malfoys gave her a necklace, bracelet and earring set that was a fine filigree of gold set with tiny emeralds and smoky diamonds.

Mr. Weasley gave her a fine set of thick, creamy stationary with an exquisite quill.

Sirius and Remus' gift made her inhale sharply and tears sprung to her eyes. "Thank you," she murmured shakily as she gently touched the books she'd unwrapped.

Tom plucked the note from her fingers and read it. _These are the books your mother read while expecting you. They must be good since you turned out so well._

He swallowed against the emotions she was flooding him with. He placed a steadying hand on the small of her back and nodded at them in gratitude. He placed the note inside the top book and set them aside.

The last gift was placed in front of her. Snape's. She opened it carefully. Opening the lid of the leather case she gazed down in awe. She opened the folded parchment and read in his neat, cramped script.

_So my lord will survive the following months: Three months of morning sickness relief; nutritional potions for health of mother and child; dreamless sleep modified for safety of growing fetus; calming potions (for the Dark Lord when you state: I'm in labor)_

Hari burst out in laughter at the end. Tom actually chuckled. "Thank you, Severus. It will be needed, I'm sure."

Snape smirked and nodded.

Hari folded the parchment and closed the lid.

Kipper, Annie and Dobby popped in and cleared the gifts away. They then appeared at the cakes and sliced them magically setting the slices out on the tables.

Halfway through her slice of cake, Hari shivered and moaned. "Tom," she whimpered as an odd feeling swept through her. Another more painful wave swept through her. "Tom," she called out a bit panicky.

Tom turned from where he was talking with a couple of followers and saw the panic cross her face as the odd feeling swept over her again.

He hurried over to her. "It's okay, Hari. This is supposed to happen." He picked her up. He called for Kipper. "Get her godfathers. Let them know it's started."

He strode into the house and up to the guest room he'd prepared for her maturity. It was one of many unused guest rooms so any damage done could be repaired at their leisure.

Sirius and Remus ran after him. They waited outside for him to get her changed into a loose, comfortable gown and then slid into the room.

Hari moaned and curled into a ball. "I don't feel good." She whimpered.

Tom bathed her face with cool water while Sirius and Remus bathed her arms and lower legs.

Tom focused on his wife knowing that the Malfoys would get the guests through the floo and Severus back to the infirmary.

"What you are feeling is the beginning of your maturity. It can start any time during your birthday. The odd sensations you're feeling is the boundaries of your core softening in preparation of its expansion. With the edges softened, your magic will ebb and flow in unfamiliar patterns making you feel unsettled."

Hari swallowed and shut her eyes against the nauseous feeling. "Will you stay with me?" She asked in a little voice.

"For most of it. Toward the end we have to leave as your magic will flare dangerously. We won't go far and we'll return as soon as it's over." Tom promised softly.

"Tell me the rest," Hari demanded an hour later as she tossed restlessly. "I feel like I'm on fire."

"The more powerful you're going to be the more channels your magic needs to create in your body. The magic you have now is trying to prepare the new channels. When the influx comes and your core expands the magic pouring in will fill the channels that currently exist and then create however many more it needs."

"Hurt?" Hari ground out the question.

"Yes, at our levels it hurts a lot." Tom admitted. "We'll be here with potions as soon as it's over, love."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks then glanced at the Dark Lord with grins before returning to cooling down Hari.

"Siri?"

"Yes, Pup."

"Just checking."

"I'm not leaving, Pup. Moony's here too."

"Kay." She stiffened and cried out as magic etched new channels through her body with what felt like acid.

Tom groaned himself as he endured her pain with her through the link.

Another hour passed before heat waves began to rise from her body.

Sirius and Remus jerked to their feet. "We have to go."

Tom shook his head. "Not yet," he held her hand and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Now, Riddle. You can't help her if she scorches you."

Tom frowned and rose reluctantly. "We won't be far."

"Go," Hari shuddered and cried out.

The men fled the room and raced down the hall to the foyer. The stopped in surprise to find Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Severus and the Weasleys gathered there. Retha hovered by Snape who was reclining on a chaise.

A scream filled the house. Tom jerked and cried out. Another shrill scream sounded and Tom hit the floor in pain.

"My lord," Lucius called out worriedly and knelt beside him supporting him at the shoulders.

"Linked," Tom hissed as he shuddered through another wave of agony.

Hari screamed as lava like heat flowed into her body consuming her, burning her to ashes. She thrashed and screamed until she was hoarse as her core kept expanding and magic raced through her body carving wide channels down her arms and legs and branching out in smaller channels throughout her torso.

Magic exploded from her in an inferno. She blazed. Pure white light of magic poured out of fingertips, toes, mouth and eyes then her entire body was engulfed. The room disappeared in a flash of white flames .

Tom arched back with a scream. His unseeing eyes blazing white as he convulsed through her maturity.

The gathered witnesses stared in horror as the Dark Lord appeared to be going through the maturity as well not just feeling her pain. Magic poured off him in hot waves. Lucius cried out and jerked back from him.

Then it stopped suddenly. The flaring magic sucked into her core and she dropped unconscious onto the charred floor.

Tom slumped forward kept from breaking his nose on the hard marble by Lucius. He sucked in painfully ragged breaths.

Retha shook off her shock and hurried forward to pour a double-strength pain potion down the Dark Lord's throat.

As soon as he swallowed it, he was struggling to his feet leaning heavily on Lucius. "Go," he rasped. "She's unconscious."

Retha, Sirius and Remus took off at a run. Lucius helped Tom stumble along behind them. The damage was stunning. The room on either side of her was burnt out as well as the hallway in front of all three rooms and the rooms across the hall was burned halfway through.

In her room, the bed, carpet and flooring was gone. The stone foundation blackened and cracked.

Retha was kneeling beside her gently coaxing potions down her throat. A double strength pain potion followed by one to help heal her damaged throat then one to numb and begin to heal her new pathways. She then carefully worked a gown over her head and onto her body so she wasn't naked in front of everyone.

She didn't dare cast even a diagnostic on her for a few hours. So reluctantly she stood and glanced back at her lord who was barely on his feet himself. He couldn't carry her.

Tom met her gaze with pain filled red eyes. He nodded at Sirius.

Retha nodded. "Lord Black, if you'll carry her…"

Sirius knelt swiftly and carefully slid his arms under Hari's slight form, cradling her to his chest. He turned and followed Retha as she trailed behind the slowly moving Dark Lord still leaning against Lucius Malfoy.

It was a good thing he had a few that he could trust, Sirius thought as he watched the Dark Lord stagger drunkenly down the hall. He watched as the arrogant Malfoy lord tenderly supported the pain wracked older wizard. Murmuring quietly to him as they made their way down the hall. And wondered for the first time how badly he had misjudged these people.

They reached a point that to Sirius and Remus looked no different, but everyone stopped.

"My lord, her godfathers need permission to enter."

Tom groaned and lifted his head with obvious effort. He placed a trembling hand to the wall and hissed a series of parseltongue phrases. He winced and would forever deny the soft whine as pain lanced through him at even that small use of magic.

A ward flashed in front of them then disappeared.

"Ward, down," he slurred. "Guard."

"Yes, my lord. I shall summon Barty back if you approve and we shall stand firm."

Tom nodded faintly and started forward again.

Sirius and Remus crossed the threshold hesitantly. When they didn't die they drew in a relieved breath.

At the end of the hall double doors opened to a huge bedroom suite. Tom paused in the doorway hissing again.

This time something hissed back and then Nagini slithered out past them making Sirius and Remus yelp in surprise at her size. The snake was huge!

Remus would swear she laughed at them, hissing breathily as she slid past.

"She will guard the hallway as well. The Dark Lord took the wards down. Usually only he, Hari, Lucius, Severus and I are allowed down this hall. Until he regains his strength, Lucius, Barty and Nagini will stand guard."

By this time they had reached the bed. The blankets turned down. Tom was slumped on the far side. Lucius helping him out of his shoes, robe and shirt.

Retha had Sirius settled Hari on the mattress. Sirius straightened and scowled. He knew they were married and had been sharing a bed for weeks now, but putting her into the bed with a man just felt…wrong.

Lucius caught his scowl and snorted. "Be at ease, Lord Black. They won't do anything except sleep for at least a day."

Sirius flushed even as he growled at the blonde.

Lucius smirked at him as he helped his lord settle under the blankets.

Tom and Hari shifted together unconsciously curling together with a sigh.

Retha bustled everyone out of the room.

_Snape _


	15. Aug 1 Recovery

Aug 1 magic settled

Tom groaned and tightened his arms around the warm presence of his wife. He hurt. He hadn't hurt like this since his own maturity except maybe that one battle... That thought filtered into his slowly returning consciousness. _His maturity…her maturity…their__** magical **__link…_

"Bloody hell," he whispered hoarsely as a smile crept across his face. The smile turned to a frown. If he had shared her maturity, he couldn't do magic today either.

Vulnerable.

Both of them.

"Trust," Hari murmured sleepily. "Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Sev…keep us safe."

"I took the ward down on our quarters," Tom rumbled back at her. "Anyone could…"

"Get through those four? Plus Nagini and Retha."

"Crouch too. Lucius called him."

"See," Hari mumbled and snuggled deeper into him. "Sleep…waking hurts."

Tom's fingers stroked her belly. "You're in pain. I'll get a potion."

He started to move away, but she clutched at him. "No. Stay. Dobby."

The house elf appeared silently. "Miss Hari is awake now," he asked softly.

"Yes. Hurts."

"Dobby be getting Healer. You is both to stay in bed." The elf disappeared just as silently as he arrived.

They were both drifting near sleep again when soft footsteps paused outside their room. A soft slithering noise came near and Nagini slid onto the bed.

**:Healer is coming in:**

**:Healer better have good potions:**

Nagini gave a hissy laugh and coiled at the end of the bed. She weaved her head at the healer then laid her head on the bed.

Retha cautiously entered the room. You never wanted to surprise the Dark Lord when he was in pain and vulnerable. "My lord and lady, I need to cast a diagnostic charm before I give you anything."

"I'm aware, Retha."

Retha relaxed. That was their code phrase meaning he was awake enough to be in control of his instinctive defensive reflexes and wouldn't hex her into next week without realizing who she was.

She cast the diagnostic on Hari with a softly murmured apology as the young woman shivered and whimpered at the caress of magic on her still raw channels.

Tom's arms tightened around her with a growl and Retha quickly ended the spell. "Everything looks like its progressing well. Your core appears to have nearly doubled." Retha couldn't hide the awe she was feeling. She had never seen someone with such a huge core. "You're in so much pain because Magic tripled your channels and expanded them to nearly twice the normal size."

She paused. "I'll need to tip her head to give her the potions, my lord."

Tom opened one ruby eye and nodded slightly. His watchful gaze never left his trusted healer as she slid her hand under Hari's head and tenderly tipped it back.

"Pain potion," Retha murmured tilting a vial to her mouth and making sure she swallowed.

"Numbing and regenerative potion," she tipped another one in.

Hari sighed and relaxed as the potions eased the fiery agony her body was in.

Retha straightened up. "Now for you, my lord."

Tom let his eye drift shut as the diagnostic was cast. He winced and ground his teeth against the sandpaper like feel of magic on his sensitive nerves. If he felt like this, Hari must feel twice as bad yet all that escaped her was a tiny whimper.

Retha drew in a breath. She had suspected, but seeing it was another matter. She swallowed hard. "Your core has expanded slightly less than half again," she breathed out in amazement. "You've a third more channels and they all have expanded in size."

Tom was shocked. "What? I knew I had shared her pain and that the excess magic had flowed through me, but to have experienced even a minor secondary maturity…that's unheard of!"

"I suspected you'd have side effects after seeing what you endured, but I didn't expect this." Retha bent over him easing the same potions into him as she had his wife. "Without you there to absorb the excess she may not have survived it."

Moving around so he could see her and she wasn't at his back, Retha continued. "It's mid-morning on the first. You'll both be asleep again in a few minutes and will most likely sleep until evening. Nagini is outside your room. Lucius and Barty have paired up with Lord Black and Mr. Lupin to guard the hallway. The Weasley's are stationed in the floo room. Mr. Snape has warded the foyer so anyone who apparates in is stuck there."

"How's Sev'rus," Hari mumbled worriedly.

Retha grinned. "He is doing fine, my lady. Still tires easily, but well enough to chafe against the bed rest I have him on. His hands are nearly healed, just a bit stiff from the stress of healing. Another day or two and he'll be good as new."

HP/TM

Retha left the Dark couple and moved down the hall lost in thought. What was the connection between the two that he had shared not just the pain but part of the actual maturity? She shook her head. The girl now had more raw power than the Dark Lord and if she was right they both now surpassed Dumbledore.

She smiled reassuringly at the worried men at the end of the hall. "They are both healing well. They will most likely sleep the rest of the day."

"How much?" Sirius asked. His pup had screamed like she was being ripped apart and the fiery damage was daunting. He wasn't a magical wimp, but his maturity hadn't been anywhere near that intense.

"Her core doubled."

"Doubled!" Sirius exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. He remembered the aura in the Audience room. Imagined it doubled and shuddered. Merlin his goddaughter was going to be extremely magically attractive.

"Her channels tripled and expanded."

"And our lord?" Lucius asked, a bit shaken at the idea of Potter's core being doubled. "It did not appear to be just shared pain."

Retha paused then sighed. "It wasn't. His core expanded half again and he has a third more channels which have expanded as well."

"Bloody hell," Sirius gasped. "I'm glad I'm on this side now."

Lucius eyed him guardedly. This man had been a fierce opponent until just two weeks ago. He still wasn't sure about him and the Dark Lord was vulnerable at the moment. "Are you, Lord Black? You've followed your goddaughter over, but you have yet to stand through a meeting or had to take a mission that is distasteful, but necessary. Our Lord has regained himself and is no longer Voldemort, but he will still make hard decisions. What will you do when he decides someone must die to push his agenda through? Or when he needs information from an unwilling source?"

Sirius stared back just as guardedly. "You're right, Lord Malfoy. I followed my goddaughter over. Do you see her allowing him to brand me or Remus? I won't betray her and by extension I won't betray him, but I won't torture someone and if he wants me to kill someone it will have to be for a good reason. I won't blindly follow him. I did that with Dumbledore and look where it got me."

Lucius held his gaze. Finally, he nodded. "I do believe with her at his side you may just get away with it, Lord Black. Understand though that he is my Lord and she my Lady. Betray either of them and I will have no problem torturing and killing you."

"Betray her and I won't have a problem killing you." Sirius replied.

"Then I doubt either of you have to worry." Retha huffed in exasperation. "I've never seen two more loyal men."

They broke their stare down.

"Can I safely leave you two guarding?"

"Yes." They both replied.

Retha nodded and moved down the hall.

HP/TM

Hari woke sprawled across Tom. Her leg nestled between his, her arm flung over his trim waist with her cheek pressed against his chest listening to his slow and steady heartbeat. She sighed in absolute contentment.

Who would have ever thought she would have found the very thing she thought she'd never have with the one person she thought would never feel anything except hatred for her.

Since she had found out the truth of her parents death and that the wizard responsible wasn't truly dead she had never allowed herself to dream of a family. She had long ago given up on finding happiness; never let herself dream of a husband and future children. She figured if Dumbledore was tossing her up against the Dark Lord she was going to be the sacrificial lamb.

Now, here she was wrapped in the embrace of someone who was fond of her if nothing more, who let her be herself and was amused at her antics instead of disapproving, who took care of her and gave her respect. A man who would give her children…a family.

Luna's words drifted through her mind._ A manor full of family…love in abundance…peace…_with Tom. Tom who she would admit to herself she'd already fallen in love with.

Tom's fingers carded gently through her hair. "I should warn you, you're broadcasting," he murmured affectionately.

Hari stiffened. Heat suffused her face. "I…I was just..."

"Shhh," Tom pressed a kiss to her hair. "I have never loved any one before. My childhood did not lend itself to the softer emotions. The closest I have come is what I feel for Nagini. I am therefore not certain what I feel for you is love. I do know it goes beyond 'fond'."

Hari smiled goofily and bit her lip. "More than fond, huh?"

Tom carefully rolled them over. They both winced slightly. He stared down into vulnerable emerald eyes. He kissed her softly. Raising up, he murmured, "Yes."

Hari slid her fingers into his silken hair and tugged him down for another kiss. She moaned against his lips as he skimmed up over her ribcage and rubbed a thumb over her nipple. His knee pressed between her legs and she let them fall open for him.

Tom tilted her head and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Lazily, their tongues dueled as he shifted and slid his manhood into her tight, wet channel.

He groaned as she gripped him, muscles rippling as they drew him deeper into her.

Hari broke the kiss with a soft gasp. "Tom," she moaned arching as he thrust into her. "Yes…yes…ah…"

He rocked their bodies together aware of the pain trembling on the edge of each motion. Any sudden move was going to send them spiraling into agony, but he needed this…needed to be buried in her…needed to reconfirm that she was his and wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"I do," she said in a breathy voice glad she wasn't the only one broadcasting. "I want you so much. I don't feel complete when you aren't with me."

His grip on her hip tightened at the admission. He bent to kiss her again. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder as he pushed into her with a desperation he barely dared admit to himself. "You fill empty places inside me I never knew I had." He whispered.

Hari felt tears leak out of her eyes at his confession. She wrapped her arms and legs around him holding him as close as possible as pleasure built between them. With a hard shudder they came together.

Tom remained buried in her for several minutes before disentangling from her gently and collapsing beside her. He pulled her to him snuggling her body to his, tangling their legs and tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

That was how Retha found them when she came to check on them later. Two beautiful bodies, entwined in the middle of the bed and smelling of sex. Hari was sleek and supple with a light tan giving her skin a healthy glow. Her raven hair tumbled down her back gorgeous even in disarray. The few remaining scars were gone in the aftermath of her maturity.

Tom was solid and lightly muscular with a broad chest and shoulders tapering to a trim waist. Long powerful legs and pale skin gleaming with health. His thick, wavy chestnut locks framing a square face. His high cheekbones giving him an aristocratic look.

Both had power radiating from them even in repose.

Tom suddenly reached down and dragged the rumpled sheet up over them. "Stop gawking," he muttered sleepily.

"Sorry, my lord, you're both so beautiful."

Tom opened his eyes and glared at her over Hari's shoulder then his gaze shifted to his wife. "Yes, she is."

Retha felt the breath stop in her lungs at the honest affection in his voice. Her lord was in love! Retha shook herself out of her wandering thoughts. "It's nearing six in the evening. I thought I'd check and see the progress on the channels healing and ask if either of you are hungry yet."

Tom nodded and Retha cast the diagnostic on Hari. Hari flinched and whimpered slightly. Tom petted her hair and she settled against him with a sigh. "Make her stop," she whined petulantly.

Retha chuckled and ended the spell. "You are healing quite well, my lady. No magic yet as your core hasn't settled completely and the channels are still sensitive. You can get up and move around if you wish. I can see you two have been…awake…earlier."

She arched an eyebrow at Tom who actually blushed lightly.

Retha shook her head and made a tsking sound. "You are still newlyweds. I shouldn't be surprised." She moved around the bed and cast the diagnostic on Tom. She nodded pleased at his progress. "You are practically recovered. I expected you'd recover quicker since you were on the edge of the event."

"Can I use my magic yet?" Tom hated feeling defenseless.

Retha frowned. "In an emergency, yes. It would still hurt, but it wouldn't cause damage."

Tom felt the tension ease within him. "I believe we'll eat in here."

"I'll have Annie bring something light. She isn't going to feel like eating much yet. Honestly, I don't expect her magic to fully settle until tomorrow."

Tom frowned as he nodded. "It was a major maturity. Two days is actually an amazing recovery time."

"I would still caution against major magic usage for another day or two after it settles. Her channels…my lord, she…she's practically a solid conduit. They're everywhere within her."

Tom blinked in shock and looked at his peaceably sleeping wife.

Retha left them alone and Tom showered while waiting for Annie to bring their meal. He settled out on his balcony and wrote orders.

He gathered the information on Dumbledore's younger years and packaged it to be sent to the Lovegoods. _I'd like to see this in print within the week. _

Another missive: Lucius, _It is time to step up our political maneuvering. We will claim our seats within the next few days. Eliminate our staunchest opponents – Kirke, McLaggen, Ackerley, Nostrum. Spread them out over the next month. I leave the assignments to your discretion._

_Sidney Alexander,_

_I am waiting for that copy of Hogwarts rules and bylaws. Within the week, Alexander._

"Tom," Hari mumbled from the doorway. She shuffled carefully to the table aware of the agony waiting to attack at a wrong movement.

Tom rose and crossed to her. He helped her settle into a chair. "You should be in bed still."

"I got lonely." She quirked a tiny grin at him that sent a frisson of desire through him.

"Working?" She glanced at the scattered parchment.

Tom nodded and sat back down. Annie appeared with the meal and Tom gathered the papers together and put them to the side.

Hari said nothing. She didn't push. Either he would include her or he wouldn't. She wouldn't pout and stomp her foot like a child. For all that they were getting along and developing affections the Dark Lord had spent his entire adult life alone at the top of the pile keeping his own council. He wouldn't suddenly start sharing everything.

Annie set down platters of flaky baked fish, fried okra and zucchini, and a salad w/vinaigrette. She settled a pitcher of juice and a pot of tea on the table and disappeared.

"I'm sending the information on Dumbledore's youth to Lovegood to print within the week. It will be a good counter to his skewed article on Severus."

"I haven't seen it yet."

"Tomorrow Hari, if your magic has settled. You're magic will flare and today that will hurt you immensely."

Hari wanted to argue, but did not want to feel pain like her maturity again. She nodded. "Okay."

"I'm reminding my man on the Board of Governors that he was supposed to have me a copy of the rules and bylaws of Hogwarts three days ago. We need to know what we have to work with and work around. Amendments that should be deleted; old rules that need to be reinstated."

Tom hesitated. "A lot of what needs to be changed necessitates us taking up our seats on the Wizengamot. There are a few that will oppose us just because we are not Light. They don't care what the bill is. If it is proposed by a Dark wizard, it is voted against even if it is a good bill. There are four that are staunchly against us."

Hari ate several bites of excellent fish and popped some okra and zucchini into her mouth. She parsed what Tom had said and not said. "You're having them killed."

Tom watched her closely. Would she balk at the killings? Would she spew the Light view of tolerance and multiple chances? Tell him he was still a monster? "Yes."

"Will you tell me who?"

"Kirke, McLaggen, Ackerley, Nostrum"

"Kirke…there's a Kirke in Gryffindor…Andrew. He'll be fourth year this term. He's a good kid. You really have to kill his father?"

"Ephriam Kirke is mean as Nundo. He hates Dark magic with a pathological hatred. He would bind his own son's core and then disown him if it was aligned with the Dark. He believes Dark magic should be ruthlessly stamped out."

"If I remember your lessons correctly that would leave nature itself out of balance and destroy our world. Okay…McLaggen. Cormac's father?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I wouldn't be upset if you take out Cormac as well. He's a nasty piece of work. Met his father once. He was just like him."

"He was cruel to you?"

"He was cruel to anyone considered beneath him. He considered all females and half-bloods beneath him. He thought our place was on our knees." Hari huffed. "He was vicious verbally to everyone and would hex the younger kids for the fun of it."

Tom dragged the parchment over and annotated Cormac's name to the list.

Hari paled a bit.

Tom looked at her questioningly.

"That's the first death I've ordered." She explained faintly. She didn't count her relatives. That had been revenge. She raised wide eyes to Tom's. "It won't be the last will it?"

"Not if you truly want to be at my side as my equal. We're going to change the British Wizarding World. It won't be without some bloodshed."

She held his gaze for several moments before swallowing and nodding resolutely. "I don't know Ackerley or Nostrum."

"Decent enough wizards I suppose. Blindly Dumbledore's though. Doesn't have a thought of their own that Dumbledore doesn't tell them to have."

Hari leaned forward on her elbows and rubbed her face. This was part of being the Dark Lord's wife she hadn't had to deal with yet. "Okay. I'm sure you'll want to do things in the future that I'll argue strenuously against, but I don't know enough yet to argue this."

"I won't just kill off all our opponents. We will have to argue our bills to get them passed. We will need to attend boring political functions and woo other Wizengamot members to our side. The most pressing bill I want passed is the orphanages which means we will need to expose our horrid childhoods as distasteful as we both will find it even if they don't know it's mine we're talking about."

"Not everything. I won't share it all." Hari objected softly.

Tom gazed at her. "No. Not all of it. I wouldn't ask that of you." He paused and sipped his tea. "I want to 'kill' Voldemort by end of September. I have a few things I need done between now and then. Getting rid of Wizengamot members that won't ever agree with a Dark wizard no matter the subject or evidence is the most pressing. It will be attributed to him as he has done so in the past."

Hari leaned back with a dispirited nod. "You aren't going to turn my godfathers into Death Eaters are you?"

"No. They can't be loose cannons though, Hari. They have a choice. If they want to just be your godfathers who visit and babysit that's fine. If they want to be in the thick of things, know our plans and who is involved in those plans they will have to agree to take orders from me and from you. I will never crucio them. I will find an effective punishment that isn't physical torture if they get too far out of line."

"That's what that display in the Audience Chamber was about, wasn't it. Making them aware that the Dark Lord isn't just a title."

"Neither is Dark Lady, which is what you are no matter how upset it makes some of my followers. I didn't put them on their knees. You did. They resisted me, but bowed in allegiance to you. The point was understood. I saw it in both of them. You'll still be Hari, their goddaughter, but when decisions have to be made and orders given they will have to obey you."

Hari scowled. "I feel like I'm going to screw it all up. I have no idea how to lead or give orders or be a Dark Lady."

Tom chuckled. "Be yourself. I am not asking you to change how you act. You don't need to emulate me in the Audience Chamber. My Death Eaters will learn to read you as they learned to read me. Leading, giving orders comes from experience. I won't toss you out there unprepared."

Hari sipped her mango juice. "If Voldemort is going to 'die', will there still be Death Eaters to intimidate?"

Tom sighed. "Not as such. I'm going to perform a ritual that will remove the Dark Mark from them. I am still the Dark Lord though. They will still bow to me. They just won't be visibly Marked."

"Invisibly?"

Tom laughed softly at her quick uptake. "Yes. I intend to burn out the tattoo, but the connection will remain. I will still be able to summon them at will."

Hari nodded and yawned. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Tom shook his head and stood up. "Back to bed, wife." He called Kipper and handed him the missives. "Deliver these for me, Kipper."

"Yes, Master Tom."


	16. Aug 2 Lessons

Aug 2

Tom twitched to full wakefulness at the angry/pained hiss / wash of emotion from Hari. He was awake, wand in hand scanning for a threat in the blink between sleep and wakefulness.

"Hari?"

She appeared in the open French doors with the Daily Prophet in hand. "Dumbledore could turn Merlin into a Dark Lord bent on vengeance." She snarled.

Tom stared, blinked then laughed. "Yes, he could."

"He ambushes Severus and then blames the deaths that follow on him!"

"You didn't expect him to say he got them killed, did you?"

Hari flung the paper away from her. It flared into flames turning to ashes immediately. She yelped in pain.

"Stop doing magic," Tom hissed. "You'll damage your channels."

"I can't help it. I'm furious!"

"Control yourself." Tom snapped seeing the pain ripple over her.

Magic buffeted him even as she cried out and wrapped arms around her waist.

"I can and will put suppression cuffs on you if you don't have sufficient control to keep from harming yourself."

"Don't you dare treat me like a child!" Hari yelled.

"Don't act like one!"

The furniture started to vibrate. "Don't push me!"

"I'll take you being angry over you causing permanent harm to yourself." Tom yelled back at her.

Her eyes narrowed. The furniture began to shake. A chair exploded. The pain she was ignoring flowed through their link. "You think you can contain me?"

Tom was on her in an instant one hand outstretched to silently call the cuffs from his bedside table. He knew firsthand how heady the influx of magical power was. It made you feel as if the world was at your feet where it belonged. It made you feel invincible. She was incredibly powerful now. If he didn't stop her now she would lose the fragile control of her new immense core and harm herself irreparably. Before she could recover from the unexpected physical attack, Tom had the cuffs fastened around her slender wrists.

Hari panicked when her magic sense nearly disappeared. She thrashed beneath him. "Let me go!" She shrieked. "Let me go! How dare you suppress me!"

Tom snorted. "There is not much I won't _**dare**_."

Hands held against the wall, Hari kicked at him hard.

"Ow! Stop it," Tom snarled as pain slammed into his shin.

"LET GO!"

Tom jerked her forward and slammed her back against the wall using the physical pain to jerk her from the magically fueled anger. "Stop acting like a child."

"Let go of her!" Black's voice cut through their argument.

"Stupefy." Lucius pain filled drawl came practically on top of Sirius' furious shout.

Hari's eyes went wide as Tom whirled in front of her, a shield blooming in front of them even as he was flinging disabling hexes at the doorway. It was a stunning display of his skill and power. Hari swallowed hard. He had fired off at least six hexes in less than a minute. No wonder people feared him.

Lucius shielded and dodged out of the way. The powerful hexes barely missing him as he had dodged as soon as he spoke. His shield shattered at the first impact.

Tom stilled taking in the situation. His eyes swept over Black unconscious on the floor, Nagini too still in the hall and Lucius looking extremely disheveled with a bruise blooming on his right temple. His eyes flared red. "Nagini."

"Merely stunned, my lord." Lucius replied quickly. He slowly straightened up automatically straightening his cuffs.

Tom took a deep breath and willed his hands to quit trembling. He ignored the fact that he was completely nude. His gaze fell on the stunned wizard. He had to remind himself he had promised his wife not to crucio her godfathers. "I take it he heard our argument."

"Yes, my lord. He attacked without warning." Lucius actually looked a bit embarrassed to be caught by surprise.

"The wolf and Weasleys are still here?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Gather them all in the Audience Chamber."

"Tom…Tom what…"

"Be quiet, wife." Tom snapped furiously. "Your _godfather_," he sneered "just attacked my right hand man, my familiar and would have attacked me if Lucius hadn't reacted so quickly." He turned flashing red eyes on her. "Be glad of the promise I made you."

Hari paled drastically. "What are you going to do?"

"Teach a dog some manners." He hissed.

Hari lunged forward grabbing his arm. "No! Please…please don't hurt him!"

Tom pushed her against the wall roughly. "Gryffindor brashness will not be tolerated, wife." He growled. "I will not be threatened in my home. I am the Dark Lord not some just graduated wizard he can intimidate."

Hari stared at him with tears in her eyes. But no fear. Her magic suppressed. Tom absolutely furious and shouting at her and yet she stared back fearlessly. "Torture my godfather and when you finally take these cuffs off I'll make you very sorry."

Tom shoved at her hands and backed up a step hands falling to his side. "You assume I'm going to torture him."

"He attacked Nagini! You're assembling them in the Audience Chamber."

Where she had seen him tortured plenty of people including his own in the past. "I promised not to crucio them."

"I'm not foolish enough to think that's your only means of torture even if it is your favorite." Hari hissed spitefully.

"Go, Lucius take the mutt with you." Tom ordered coldly without taking his eyes from Hari.

Lucius quickly and quietly levitated Black out of the room and to the Audience Chamber. He was trembling and he was in his lord's favor at the moment. He did not want to witness a marital fight.

Tom stared at Hari a moment longer before turning and going to gather Nagini in his arms. He settled the limp snake on their bed. He tossed up a shield and murmured, "Ennervate".

Nagini came to with a lightning quick lunge. She smacked into the shield with a loud thud. She recoiled with an angry hiss. **:Who struck me? I will bite them. Fill them with venom. Let me loose. I will destroy whoever dared attack us in our home:**

**:Calm down:**

**:Master, let me loose to bite and squeeze:**

**:The dog wizard thought his pup was in danger:**

**:He was protecting not attacking?:**

**:Yes:**

**:Still:**

**:Yes. I will correct his error:**

**:Let me loose:**

**:You are not allowed to harm him:**

Nagini looked over at the young mistress who spoke for the first time. She was not her familiar. She followed the Dark Lord above all others. **:I am not yours to order:**

**:You will listen to her, Nagini:** Tom hissed. **:She is my equal. My mate:**

**:Yes, Master: ** Nagini hissed coiling round and round in agitation.

Tom released the shield and called for Annie. "Have Retha come check my wife. She was using magic earlier."

Annie nodded and popped out. She returned with Retha who looked upset.

"My lord," she murmured respectfully ignoring the fact that the Dark Lord was still nude.

"Check her." Tom waved at the still fuming and distraught young witch as he moved to get dressed.

Retha eyes widened at the cuffs. She glanced between the two. She moved silently over to Hari and cast a diagnostic.

Hari flinched and winced in pain.

Retha frowned. "You've irritated your channels." She handed her a potion. "This will help soothe the irritation. What was so important you risked your recovery?"

Hari glared mulishly at the floor.

Tom snorted. "Dumbledore and Severus."

"A fit of temper!" Retha huffed. "If you have that little control, I approve the cuffs." She turned and stomped to the doorway. "We're gathered in the Audience Chamber, my lord." She informed him before leaving the room.

"You can dress or come in your gown."

Hari glared at him then stalked over and grabbed some clothes. She slammed the bathroom door and quickly changed clothes. She was terrified. Not for herself. She was certain Tom wouldn't hurt her, but for Sirius. What was he going to do to her beloved godfather? How much pain would he be put through and it be her fault for losing her temper? Her fault Cedric was dead. Her fault Severus was nearly killed. Her fault Sirius would be hurt.

She pressed her palms to her stinging eyes and forced back the sobs. She wouldn't appear weak. She wouldn't beg or crawl…yes, yes she would. For Sirius, she would grovel at Tom's feet before all his followers.

"I don't want you to grovel and it isn't your fault," Tom said quietly behind her. "I will not tolerate interference in our marriage though. He needs to learn that fact now before he tries when more of my followers are around. Lucius stunned him because he knows how much you love him. The majority would have killed him for raising his wand to my back."

Hari felt the blood drain from her face as what Tom was saying sunk in. A harsh lesson taught now may save his life in the future.

He held his hand out to her. Was she truly on his side no matter what? "I will be the Dark Lord in there. You will not like what I say or do."

Hari hesitated then took his hand letting him reel her in to him. "We aren't use to this."

"A choice was made. If he wishes to remain at your side, adaptation will have to be made. Whether or not he likes my actions he cannot be allowed to attack me without consequence. It signals weakness on my part."

Tom took in the atmosphere in one practiced glance when they entered the chamber. Black was still unconscious on the floor at the foot of the dais. Nagini had draped herself over him hissing in agitation. Tom tried not to laugh at her fussy dialogue. To anyone else she appeared to be threatening Black instead of ranting about inconsiderate hotheads and how Tom owed her a rabbit to make up for the earlier indignity.

Lucius stood to one side wand pointed warningly at Lupin who looked confused, worried and barely restraining his urge to attack in order to protect Black.

The Weasleys were clumped together silently taking in the situation with fear evident in their faces. They were Light wizards and had never been in his presence when he was furious and bent on disciplining someone. They had no idea what had happened or what was about to happen.

Barty and Severus were positioned to best subdue anyone who tried to attack.

Tom led Hari to the dais and settled her into her chair. He briefly stroked her hair in silent apology for the distress he was causing.

He turned and with a flick of his wand revived Black.

Black jerked then froze as Nagini tightened her coils and hissed at him. He paled to a deathly white and swallowed hard.

"Yessss," Tom hissed. "You sssshould be afraid, Lord Black."

Sirius took his attention from the huge snake wrapped around him and turned his face toward the furious wizard glaring from the raised dais. "Showing your true colors, Riddle?" He sneered bravely. "It didn't take long for the act to crack."

Tom snarled and sent a light hex at the disrespectful wizard. He smirked when Black tensed and hissed through his teeth. A lightly powered hex from the second most powerful magical alive was still painful. Tom strolled down from the dais and bent to stroke Nagini's head. "If I were ssstill Voldemort you'd be writhing in agony right now, Black."

He stood and stared down at the helpless wizard. "In my attempt to ease my young wife's fears I have apparently been too…nice." He flicked his wand and Sirius whined as the feeling of a thousand fleas settled over his body.

Remus growled and took half a step forward freezing when Lucius' wand dug into his rib.

Tom's gaze flicked up to him momentarily before refocusing on Black. "I am trying to be…understanding as my lovely wife has pointed out that you all are not used to how things are here. I have given my word not to crucio her godfathers. She quite intelligently pointed out there are many other forms of torture. Fleas are very aggravating aren't they, Lord Black?"

Sirius growled. The feeling intensified until he yelped, "Yes."

The feeling decreased to something bearable. He tried hard not to squirm.

"I do understand being protective of Hari. I, myself, feel protective of her."

"You were attacking her!"

"I was keeping her from burning out her channels!" Tom yelled back. His furious aura flared out over the room forcing everyone standing to their knees. Remus was the last one to kneel, but finally his knees buckled and he knelt with a growl, eyes glowing golden as the wolf fought against submission.

Tom glared at the assembled. "I may not be Voldemort any longer, but I am the Dark Lord. She is my Dark Lady. We will be respected. My wife and I will deal with each other as we see fit. You will not interfere." He said in a voice so calm that it was more frightening than if he had shouted.

**:To me, Nagini:**

Nagini slid off Sirius and wound her way up Tom's body to drape over his shoulders. He waited until Black struggled to his knees before speaking again.

"I am not demanding any of Hari's followers to be Marked. You will not be held to the standards of my followers. I am well aware that she will be more lax than I." His gaze met Black's. "If any of you ever point a wand at me again, you will discover how many different avenues of torture I know and my affections for my wife will not stay my hand."

Sirius held his gaze a moment in defiance then bowed his head. It wasn't exactly subservience, but it was acknowledgement.

Tom could feel Hari's emotions vibrating through their link. She was not happy with the treatment he dealt out, not happy to see her godfather called to task and made to submit. She was also relieved that it hadn't been worse than it was. She had seen him punish followers before much worse than this for smaller infractions. She definitely was angry about the threat at the end.

As the Dark Lord he wanted to ignore her. He had never shared power and it felt foreign to him, but knew doing so would set a bad example even amongst these few that she could be angered and ignored with impunity. If she were to actually be his equal, his Dark Lady he would have to show respect to her or they would never give it to her. So, he sighed internally and turned to face her. "Wife, you have something you wish to add?"

Hari's blazing eyes met his. He knew he was so going to pay later for being high-handed. She gave a short nod and stood moving to stand at his side. He pulled in his aura enough that bowed heads rose to watch her. Even with her magic suppressed she stood confident.

Hari knew if it had been anyone else who had attempted to curse Tom when his back was turned she'd be wanting her own turn at teaching them a lesson. She also knew he was right. They couldn't afford not to be seen as strong, confident and in charge if they were going to take over and change a society. So she swallowed her anger.

"We are two groups that are used to treating each other in very different ways. We have, in fact, been enemies. In order to merge into an effective force compromises will need to be made. We intend to change a society. Our forces are large and diverse. The Dark Lord must be able to trust those he leads and he must be able to trust his orders will be followed. I may not like the way my husband handles certain situations, but I will not interfere unless I believe I have a more effective way of dealing with the situation."

She looked down at Sirius sadly. She hated seeing him on his knee. He was someone she ran to for help, for advice. She was used to looking up to him not down at him. Her temper had caused this. "There is a lifetime of distrust that we all need to overcome; lies we believed that we need to purge from our minds on both sides. I was angry and willful this morning. I was angry and my magic was feeding that anger in a cycle I couldn't break, didn't want to break. If Tom had not restrained me, I would have burned my channels crippling my magic."

Sirius paled and swallowed hard. His jaw clenched and unclenched several times. The sight of Riddle manhandling her, her screaming at him to let her go, him slamming her against the wall still stirring anger and protective instincts within him. Finally, he nodded. "I will think before acting next time, my lady."

Hari flinched slightly then she squared her shoulders. It had to be. In here. In certain situations, she was his Lady not his goddaughter.

"You will not attack my husband again."

Sirius stared at her a long moment. Finally, "As you wish, my lady."

She nodded back solemnly while inside she wept at the change in their relationship. She turned to Tom. Saw sympathy in his eyes for the grief she was feeling. "I have nothing more to say, my Lord Husband."

Tom gazed at her in stunned amazement. She had backed him up against her godfather. She had stood firmly at his side supporting him even though she was livid with him inside. She had done what she could to smooth the volatile situation over and bring them all closer to a cohesive unit. And, 'Lord Husband'? Openly acknowledging that though equal she would defer to him was more than he had dared hope for. He drew in a breath and held out his hand.

Hari placed her hand in his without hesitation. He turned to the silent group. "We will put this incident behind us with no hard feelings." He nodded at Lucius before leading his wife from the room.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief when the sharp tip of Malfoy's wand disappeared from his side. He gave him a quick glance before hurrying to Sirius' side. He helped him to his feet.

"What was that about, Sirius?" He asked harshly.

"We were guarding the hall when suddenly Hari's magic sweeps over us and she's furious then they're yelling at each other. Her magic just snuffs out and she's screaming at him to let her go. I didn't even think. I just reacted. My pup sounded like she was in danger."

The Weasleys had crowded around by now. "What happened?" Arthur asked shakily.

"He hit me, stunned Nagini and pointed his wand at the Dark Lord's back demanding he let her go." Lucius drawled.

They all gaped at Sirius.

He glared back. "He was slamming her into the wall. For fifteen years he's tried to kill her. Two weeks of being nice hasn't silenced all my doubts."

Remus growled and ran a hand through his hair. After a moment, he muttered, "Fleas?"

Sirius flushed and shivered. "It felt like a thousand fleas on me. It still does just not so intensely."

The twins snorted then chuckled before bursting out laughing as they held each other up.

Severus snorted. "Come with me Black. I know where some flea dip is kept." He swept from the room without seeing if Black followed him or not.

Sirius stared after the sarcastic man a moment before shrugging and following him. He followed Snape through the halls into the wing where they had slept yesterday.

Snape paused at a door before opening it and entering leaving the door open for Sirius to follow if he wished.

He went to a side cupboard and pulled out a potion. Turning, he tossed the vial at the still itching wizard. "It will suppress your nerves enough to stop the crawling feeling."

"Thanks," Sirius murmured pulling the top and swallowing with a grimace. He sighed with a blissful look when the feeling of hundreds of tiny critters crawling on him vanished. Surprise filtered over his face when he saw Snape holding out a glass of fire whiskey to him.

Snape waved the glass indicating he should take it. "Hari is correct. We have to put the past behind us if we intend to succeed against Dumbledore, the Ministry, the staff at Hogwarts and the general public."

Sirius took the whiskey hesitantly. "You know his plans?"

"I know generally not the details. Those we don't know until he decides to enact them and only Inner Circle are aware of the generalities."

"Are you allowed to tell us?"

"If you take an oath not to tell anyone not Marked."

"Can I get Remus in here?"

Snape sighed. "Yes. I imagine you'd find a way to tell the wolf anyway."

Sirius grinned and pulled out his mirror. In minutes Lupin was at the doorway the Weasley clan at his heels looking determined.

Snape glared at them. "Fine. Come in. Do not touch or prank anything." He glared at the twins.

"We won't." "We know how to be serious when necessary."

Once they were all settled in Snape's room and took an oath to keep what was revealed secret, he said, "They intend to take Hogwarts and revamp the curriculum, I believe most here knew that already." All but Arthur nodded their heads. "I know he intends to push for magical orphanages and the search and removal of all magical children from muggle orphanages and foster homes." He glanced at Lucius, then at the assembled Light wizards. "He intends to take the Ministry and root out the rampant corruption."

"What! He can't just take the Ministry!" Arthur exclaimed.

Lucius snorted. "He could have already if he still didn't care about bloodshed."

Severus nodded in agreement. "He will work behind the scenes for a while. The Pureblood stonewalling will be dismantled. Intelligence and magical ability will be what determines who holds which job."

"I am sure he has more plans in the offing, but those are the ones we have been told are the ones active at the moment. Within the week he and Hari will claim seats on the Wizengamot."

HP/TM

Hari was silent, lost in her thoughts, not even aware of where they were going until Tom settled her into a chair and Hedwig flew down to settle on her shoulder with worried chirring noises.

"Hedwig," she murmured startled. "Hey girl."

The owl nibbled her hair and made a series of clucks and other noises. Hari rubbed her cheek against her. "My maturity happened. I'm having trouble controlling it all right now. I'll be fine tomorrow."

Hedwig shifted her weight leg to leg clacking her beak.

"It feels weird to me too."

"Ask her about the ritual."

Hari swiveled to glare at Tom. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

Hari glared another moment before turning to Hedwig. "Tom thinks you're my familiar and we should do the ritual to bond. What do you think?"

Hedwig clacked in exasperation and hooted.

Hari flushed and laughed. "Yeah, well muggle-raised, ya know. You should have said." She looked at Tom. "She said it took long enough for me to ask."

Tom grinned. He looked at Hedwig. "Three weeks from now to give her time to heal and gain control of her core if that is okay with you?"

Hedwig bobbed her head and took flight. She soon disappeared amongst the dense foliage of the courtyard.

Hari stared at Tom. "I'm not still angry for the reason you think. Once I thought about it I understood your reasoning."

"You aren't? You do?"

"Sirius understood. When I told him he was not allowed to attack you I was choosing you over him. He's my godfather and I love him dearly, but you are my husband. You've surprised me, Tom Riddle with your charm and humor and understanding. You say you won't show emotion in front of anyone, but you do all the time with a touch, a smile or letting me have my way. You're my husband and will be the father of my children. I will defend you as surely as you defend me."

"Then why are you still mad?" Tom questioned, confused.

"You paraded me before Inner Circle members and my few followers with suppressor cuffs on."

Tom stared then nodded in understanding. "I let them see you weak."

"Yes. I hate being weak just as you do."

"I apologize."

"I accept."

Tom's gaze traveled over her heatedly. The magic of the contract combining with their growing natural attraction was keeping him in a constant state of arousal. "Make up sex?"

"Merlin, yes!" Hari agreed fervently.

Tom caught her up in his arms and carried her to their room.


	17. Aug 3 Plans for Hogwarts

Aug 3

Hari moaned as Tom's hot, wet mouth suckled her breast. She twitched and felt white hot pleasure shoot to her core when he scrapped his teeth over the sensitive nub. His fingers danced over her slick folds. One long, elegant digit thrust into her in a slow rhythm that was slowly driving her crazy.

"Tom," she whined. "Please…" she writhed beneath him. "Please…"

Tom lifted his mouth from her. "Please what, wife? Tell me what you want." He demanded huskily.

"You…in me…now." Hari replied hoarsely.

Tom rose up and covered her slim body. His knee nudged open her legs and he settled between them. His leaking cock sliding between wet folds. "I will not cast the contraceptive charm. I want you pregnant. I want to see your belly swelling with our child." He murmured stroking her flat belly with his fingertips.

"Yes," Hari moaned wrapping her legs around his waist. "Yes, a child…a family...with you, my Lord Husband."

His cock jerked at the 'my Lord Husband' and he nearly came before he even entered her. Her sultry grin told him she knew exactly how it had affected him. He surged into her as he claimed her lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. He had married her because the contract demanded it. She was not what he thought she would be. She had surprised him as few ever did with her compassion, her fiery spirit, her loyalty. She was loving and giving yet dark and vindictive. Cunning and intelligent yet innocent and ignorant of so much in the magical world. She infuriated him, made him proud and made him laugh. She astounded him daily and made his world fuller, livelier, brighter. Surely this was love.

Hari wrapped her arms around him and held on as he thrust into her driving her body into the mattress with the force of his movements. Never would she ever have believed it could feel so exquisite having a man in her. Pleasure coiled hotter, tighter as his cock slid over that spot inside her that sent shafts of ecstasy flying through her. She matched his rhythm eagerly clenching her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. "Tom!" She shrieked throwing her head back as her orgasm rolled over her, drowning her, pulling her under until all she knew was him filling her physically and emotionally.

Tom shouted hoarsely as his own orgasm slammed into him. White hot lightning like pleasure streaked from his balls up his spine. Thick, hot streams shot from him into her womb.

They lay there, entwined and drawing in shuddering breaths, their hearts hammering in their chests as the aftershocks rippled through them. Tom shifted, his shaft sliding over her swollen clit. Hari shivered and moaned as another smaller orgasm drifted over her. Tom moaned against her shoulder as her internal muscles milked another smaller spurt of semen from his cock.

"Sweet Circe, Merlin and Morgana," Hari whispered. "Baby making is incredible!"

Tom chuckled tiredly as he slipped from her and rolled to his back bringing her to his side. Hari snuggled against him with a contented sigh.

An hour later after a shower which included another bout of hot sex, Hari and Tom strolled down the broad staircase and into the study that Hari had commandeered.

They stopped and took in the unusual sight of Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Lucius and Severus huddled around a table in a serious discussion.

More attuned to having to be aware of who was entering a room, Lucius and Severus were the first to see them and stand. "My lord, My lady."

The others looked up startled and jumped up. There was a slight pause then, "My lord, My lady."

Tom arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Good morning everyone. What has you all collaborating?"

"Alexander sent the bylaws." Lucius informed him.

"And you started without us?"

"We weren't certain when or if we would see you today." Lucius replied blandly though his eyes danced with hidden meaning.

Sirius made a strangled sound and Hari flushed. Tom chuckled. "It was tempting," he murmured.

"Tom!" Hari hissed her flush darkening.

"What? You are delect…"

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle! My godfathers are present!" Hari hissed.

The Dark Lord blinked at her. No one had ever called him down like that. The others went still and quiet as they waited to see how he responded.

Tom found he actually liked that she was secure enough to do so. He reached out and gently tugged on a curl of hair. "My apologies, wife."

Hari huffed, her lips quirking in a grin she couldn't quite hide. "Forgiven, now…Hogwarts bylaws. I think there are enough minds focusing on them. I'd like to get Fred, George and Luna over as well as Draco, Daphne, Vincent…oh…oh I can't believe I forgot!"

She turned to Tom. "Vincent and Gregory don't want to be bodyguards. They have interest in other areas, but think they have no choice."

Tom settled into a chair and gave her his complete attention. "Vincent and Gregory?"

Hari sighed. "Crabbe and Goyle, Jr."

"Ah. What do they want to do?"

Hari took a breath. "Vincent wants to be a librarian and Gre…" She broke off at Lucius' snort. She gave him an icy glare. "Do you have something to add to this conversation, Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius opened his mouth then shut it. "No, my lady."

Hari turned back to Tom. "Gregory wants to work with animals which seems a vague career goal to me, but at least he knows what field he is interested in."

Tom leaned back with an amused look at Lucius and crossed his legs. "And do you think they have the intelligence for these career paths?"

Hari shrugged. "I know they are smarter than they let on. I believe they may turn out to be more cunning than someone I know who has acted more like a spoiled brat than a Slytherin in the past." She cast a sharp look at Malfoy before returning her attention to Tom.

Tom fought the grin that threatened to break out when Lucius' hand fisted on the table. The blonde remained silent though. Good, they needed to start treating her as the Dark Lady. "Tell them I said they have permission to research their career choices. If they meet the requirements, I have no problem with them pursuing what they desire."

Hari smiled sunnily at him. "So I want them all over here to help me detail changes in social structure and classes. I just need to know which Slytherins would most likely work well with us as well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw if you have some in ranks."

"They had all better work well with you." Tom snarled remembering the incident last week.

"Yes, but if they are resentful they'll slow the process down."

"Jules Carnaq," Snape offered up.

Hari nodded. "That gives me five Slytherins, three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw."

"I don't have many Ravenclaw. Cornfoot and Entwhistle, but their children hold their views." Tom replied dryly. "I still owe Cornfoot a lesson. Perhaps I'll call him over." Tom mused.

"Isn't Zulette a Ravenclaw?" Malfoy murmured. "I believe he has a child at Hogwarts."

"Madley and Branstone have children. I'm certain they are Hufflepuffs." Snape drawled.

Hari plopped down in a chair and wrote out summons then called for Dobby. "Dobby, could you deliver these?"

"Yes, Miss Hari."

"May I see them first?" Tom asked.

Hari shot him an amused look and handed them over.

Tom glanced down expecting nicely worded requests for them to come over and speak with her. Instead, he got direct summons.

_You are hereby summoned to discuss reform at Hogwarts. I will expect you at 11 am._

_Lady Slytherin_

Tom handed the missives to Dobby who disappeared. He leaned forward and took her wrists releasing the suppression cuffs. Her aura flared out around the room instinctively flexing after being confined. Hari sighed in relief.

The men gave a muffled sound and Hari looked over startled.

"You might want to pull your aura in, wife." Tom told her in a tense voice.

Hari's startled gaze darted to him and saw that he was trying valiantly to act unaffected. She flushed and jerked her aura under control. "Sorry," she muttered. "I think I'm going to have to start from the ground up in casting."

Sirius snorted. "I think I'll let Remus teach you."

Remus glared. "Thanks."

Hurt flickered across her face.

"Pup, no. You're taking it wrong. You're so powerful now that accidents are going to happen and you are right. You'll have to start from the beginning. Your Wingardium Leviosa will likely put the feather in the ceiling." He jerked a thumb at Remus. "Moony here is harder to destroy than I am."

Hari relaxed with a grin. "Perhaps I should have live practice targets like Tom's less than accepting followers."

"Cornfoot is owed a punishment." Tom murmured. He looked at Lucius. "How goes the list I gave you?"

Lucius glanced at the Gryffindors then sighed. "The McLaggens have been taken care of as well as Kirke. Per your instructions, we're waiting before moving on Ackerley and Nostrum."

"I don't want to know," Arthur murmured.

This drew Tom's attention to him. "Are you truly willing to help us change our society for the better, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," Arthur paused and drew himself up. "Yes, I am."

"Will there be a problem with your wife and youngest son?"

Arthur looked into the guarded eyes of the Dark Lord and swallowed. "Possibly. Ronald has been told that I enacted family magic on him. Any actions toward Hari will cost him part of his magic in direct correlation to the ill intent. Ron is a hothead. I…I am certain he'll try something anyway. Molly," he seemed to sink into himself. "I went home on the first to let them know we'd be here a few days while Hari's magic settled. She…she lost all control. She has been magically restrained from getting within casting distance of Hari. I…I think I'll have to renounce her." Arthur finished in a wretched whisper.

Hari leaped from her chair and hurried around the table to wrap her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley," she cried. "I never wanted to disrupt your family."

Arthur sent a panicked look at the Dark Lord then petted Hari's arm awkwardly. "It's not your fault, Hari. They acted reprehensibly. You've done nothing wrong and I won't have you blaming yourself for it."

"But…she's your wife and now because of me…"

"No." Arthur said sharply. He twisted and grabbed Hari's shoulders shaking her lightly. "You listen here, young lady. You did nothing wrong. Ron pretended to befriend and Molly pretended to mother you. They did it knowingly. They are in the wrong and that's that. Am I clear?"

Hari stared at him a long moment before nodding forlornly. "Yes, sir."

"You were raised to accept the blame for anything that went wrong that you were in anyway remotely connected to. I believe it was done on purpose so you'd be willing to die because you felt guilty. You are not responsible for anyone's actions, Hari only your own." Arthur stood and hugged the young witch warmly. "You are a good girl, Hari Potter Riddle. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. You stand by your man and help him reach his goals and don't listen to any malcontents or jealous shrews."

Hari hugged him tight. "Okay, Mr. Weasley." She stepped back and swiped at her cheeks as she moved back to her chair.

Tom reached out and snagged her waist drawing her onto his lap. He rested his cheek on her head for a moment before straightening up and looking at Mr. Weasley. "I have ideas about the Ministry. You work there. I'd like you to think of the corruption and plain stupidity you see there and write it up for me. Within your own department write guidelines as to what requirements a person should have for each position. I have others in different departments doing the same."

Arthur stared wide eyed then swallowed hard, nodding his head. "Yes, sir."

Tom's lips quirked.

"I…I mean…"

Tom waved him off. "I do realize you are here because of Hari not me. Do not call me your lord until you mean it. Any of you for I will hold you to it next time."

Tom stiffened slightly. "Your subjects are arriving, my lady."

"Oh! I'm not ready." Hari jumped to her feet. "Annie, get my notes on Hogwarts reform. Make eleven copies that will update off the original. I'll need tea and snacks for twelve and they'll be staying for lunch. Set up at that end of the room." Hari waved to the far end of the room.

The door to the study opened and in walked Fred and George. Luna trailed behind them as Hari was finishing her orders. Annie disappeared with a bob.

"Look George, our little Hari is all grown up." Fred wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"And issuing summons," George sighed. "Next thing you know she'll be having meetings in a huge room with a throne in it."

Hari snorted.

Fred and George reached her and suddenly serious knelt before her. Luna knelt between them. "We've come as summoned, my lady." They all murmured.

This was the scene that three young girls walked into. They were shaking slightly and pale. Two were clutching each other's hand. Seeing who was all in the room they froze in fright.

"Luna," Hari murmured and flicked her eyes toward the frightened girls.

Luna gracefully rose to her feet and went to the three girls. "It's okay, you aren't in trouble. Lady Slytherin has picked you to help her decide what to change at Hogwarts." She grabbed the single girl and one of the two hand holders and led them over to Hari. "Just kneel and say 'my lady'."

The three knelt. "M…my lady."

"Thank you for coming. We're waiting for…ah, here they are."

The Slytherins entered the room with a lot more familiarity than the others. Daphne still looked a bit resentful. The strange boy just looked curious.

Draco gave his father a swift glance then went to one knee. "My lord, My lady."

Vincent and Gregory followed him easily. Daphne's voice was a little strained. The other boy's gaze raked over Hari curiously before he knelt and repeated the salutation neutrally.

"Thank you all for coming. I already know most of you. She pointed to the four she didn't know. "I don't know you four personally. Introduce yourselves please."

"Mavis Zulette"

"Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Laura Madley"

"Eleanor Branstone"

"Hufflepuffs?"

"Yes, my lady." Eleanor murmured.

"Jules Carnaq. Slytherin"

"Rise." Hari ordered feeling uncomfortable with them kneeling before her and her having to order them about.

They all stood up casting curious and/or fearful glances around the room.

"For those who may not know everyone here," Hari pointed to each man. "The Dark Lord, Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lord Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and you all know Professor Severus Snape."

Tom snorted when Black got almost as fearful a look as he got.

Hari waved for them to follow her across the room. "What we discuss in this room is not to be shared with anyone outside this room not even your parents." She approached a large table and frowned the people at the end would have to shout for the other end to hear. She drew her wand and focused on what she wanted she started to speak, but was cut off by Tom.

"Wife, that probably isn't a good idea."

Hari glanced back at him puzzled.

"Feather…ceiling." Tom told her cryptically.

"Ah…yes." She looked at Remus. "Lessons start tomorrow." She ordered in a frustrated voice.

"I'll bring padded gear." Remus called back to her making all the men chuckle.

"Did you gain that much?" Draco asked honestly curious. It had been terrifying watching the Dark Lord being taken to his knees screaming from the painful influx of magic due to his mysterious link with Hari.

Hari looked at him. "Want to see?"

"Yes."

"Sure Pot…" Carnaq bit off her last name when Goyle jabbed him hard with an elbow. "Let's see what the Savior's aura looks like."

Hari just grinned viciously at his sneer. Then she let her aura flare out over them.

With a sharp, surprised gasp they dropped to their knees struggling for breath as she pushed a bit of power into it. "I will not be sneered at. I am the Dark Lord's wife. As you can tell I am not Light but Gray. **Your Dark Lady**. Do not think I'll be bashful about teaching respect." She hissed.

She felt hot desire wash over her and jerked her gaze to her husband who was watching her with lust filled eyes. She bit back a moan and drew her aura in. Merlin, one look from him and she wanted him. She jerked her mind back to her peers at her feet.

"On your feet. I won't lord it over you unless you force me to, but I will be respected."

"Yes, my lady," they all murmured more sincerely this time.

Hari nodded in satisfaction. "Kipper, could you replace this table with an oval shaped one?"

"Yes, Mistress Hari," Kipper held his hands out then clapped them together and the table shimmered and became oval shaped.

"Thank you, Kipper. Have Annie bring the tea and snacks, please."

Kipper disappeared.

Hari passed out the copies of her notes so far. "Tom and I are taking over Hogwarts."

Shocked faces gaped at her.

She grinned. "Between the two of us we own Hogwarts and the land she sits on. We're taking over and kicking the meddlesome fool out. This," she pointed to the stack of parchments, "is what I've come up with so far with the help of Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Daphne, Fred and George. Today we are going to do our best to finish it."

She poured tea in a cup.

Vincent and Gregory took that as their cue and poured tea and grabbed snacks.

She grinned at them. "Vincent, Gregory. I spoke with Tom he said research the career you want and if you can meet the requirements he has no problem with you doing what you wish."

The two boys stared at her. "Really, Hari?"

"Yes, really. You find out what you need to follow your career choice and bring it to me. If you haven't met some of the requirements, I'll help you out. Okay?"

"Thanks, Hari." They turned as one and shouted. "Thank you, my lord."

Tom turned and nodded at them. "You are welcome, Gregory, Vincent. If your parents have a problem with it, tell Hari."

"Yes, my lord."

"Okay, so...some of this won't take effect until next year, but we'll start at the beginning and work through the year. Letters next year will go out the first or second week of July. A summer intro for first year muggleborn or muggle raised where they will learn how to write with quills on parchment, the basics of essay writing and potion preparation. We intend to also touch on Wizarding Traditions such as Samhain, Yule, Beltane and Mabon. Anyone have anything to add? Yes, Mavis?" Hari asked when the girl put up a trembling hand.

"My friend, Rose, she didn't know about the post owls or house elves. She didn't write home for months cause she didn't know the school had owls she could use."

Hari nodded. "Good point." She scribed a note to touch on the post owls and the house elves.

"Could the parents come visit one day?" Luna asked dreamily. "Our parents know where we're being taught because they went there too. Those raised by muggles are sending their children off to who knows where."

Hari frowned. "I think we could tweak the wards to let them in." She scribbled a note.

She picked up a sandwich. "Draco pointed out we need new equipment: new safety gear for Herbology, training brooms, quidditch brooms," she grinned at the chorus of 'yes', "new potions equipment," she called out loudly and grinned when Snape raised his head.

He rose to his feet and glided across the room to them. "New potions equipment? Expound."

She leaned back. "You expound, sir. Think of what you would like to have or replace if money wasn't an issue because believe me, between Tom and I, it isn't."

"Bragging, Potter?" Daphne sneered.

Hari looked at her coolly. "How is your father, Greengrass? Did he enjoy his discussion with the Dark Lord so much that you wish to have a private one with me?"

Daphne paled. Her father had been unable to stand without trembling and leaning on someone for a day and a half. The Dark Lord had been vicious, merciless and extremely clear. Potter was his wife and would be treated with respect.

"Keep treating me like I'm little Hari Potter. You aren't on the floor screaming right now because my core just settled this morning and I'm just as likely to make you explode into tiny pieces as break your bone."

"I would be happy to teach the lesson for you, wife." Tom interjected without looking up from the bylaws he was perusing showing he was paying attention even if he didn't appear to be.

Daphne paled drastically and started shaking violently.

"I am quite capable of remembering an offense until my magic is under control again. Thank you for the offer though, husband."

Daphne dropped her gaze. "Apologies," she whispered shakily.

Hari nodded shortly and turned her attention to Snape whose eyes were gleaming. "The staff has suffered shortages long enough under Dumbledore. You get to prepare your list in advance. Equipment, ingredients, different rooms, changes to the current rooms. Make your dream list, sir."

"And if an assistant is on that list? An apprentice?"

"I will get you whatever you wish, sir."

His eyes widened slightly then he bowed. "My lady," he murmured and turned with a billowing of his robes to glide back over to the table.

Draco frowned. "Will he be able to return to Hogwarts after what Dumbledore did?"

"Tom said he would do his best to clear him. If Madam Bones won't clear him now, Tom will have whoever he places in the Ministry do so."

Hari frowned. The morning sun had brightened as noon approached. Bright sunlight was pouring in through the windows. "Annie," she called softly. She leaned over and murmured quietly to the elf who nodded enthusiastically. "Annie and Kipper will take cares of it, Mistress."

She disappeared with a soft pop. A few minutes later the windows at that end of the room darkened slightly.

Snape glanced up at the windows and over at the table full of teens. Hari was focused on her project. A small smile twitched over his mouth as he returned his attention to the bylaws.

"The library. New books will be ordered. It will be divided into concise subjects and by grade level. It will be expanded into several different rooms: Years 1 and 2; Years 3 and 4; Year 5; Year 6 and 7. Assistant librarians will be hired for each library. They will be under Madam Pince's jurisdiction. A self-updating catalog will be in each library and a master catalog will be in Madam Pince's office. There will be a Career Options section; a wizarding culture and traditions section; a muggle studies section with a lot of how-to and how does books."

"What kind of books, Hari?" Fred asked confused.

"Muggles have 'how to' books. How to build a radio. How to create electricity. How to build things. How to…well it's pretty extensive. So are the 'how does' books. How do windmills create energy, how do light bulbs work, how do pens work," she held up her muggle ink pen. I expect your father will spend a lot of Saturdays in that section or maybe I'll take him to the muggle public library one day."

"Any ideas for the library?"

"Study rooms." Jules Carnaq spoke up. "Right now you go to the library to study and any discussion is shot down by Pince. Study rooms where study groups can gather to help each other out and quiz each other for exams would be great. A muffling charm could be put on them to keep the noise within the room and not disturb the rest of the library."

"Great," Hari grinned at him and scribbled away.

"Okay current classes are going to be overhauled. We'll postpone classes for a week possibly two and insist that the professors create standard guidelines for each year of each class so even if we have different teachers each year there will be reliable education." She shot a glare at Tom.

"I told you I'd lift the curse," Tom huffed over his shoulder.

Hari grinned at him.

"There really is a curse on Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Tom turned toward them. "I was young. Dumbledore turned me down twice for no valid reason. I cursed the class."

"Thank you so much." Hari said sarcastically. "I really owe you for Quirrell, Lockhart and Umbridge."

"Not for Barty?"

"No. Barty was one of our best teachers even if he did dump me in a graveyard."

"Barty?" Several of the kids asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr. you knew him as Mad Eye Moody fourth year." Hari informed them.

They all gaped at her. She chuckled. "Back to classes. We're tossing out Divinations and adding Wizarding Culture and Traditions which will be required for years 1-3 muggle raised. Muggle Studies will be updated and required for years 1-3 magically raised. Runes and Arithmancy will be offered second year now. Career options will be a second year class where as many jobs as possible will be touched on. Any suggestions? Laura, Eleanor you've been very quiet."

Laura ducked her head. "No one cares what Hufflepuffs think, ma'am."

Hari sighed and put her pen down. "And that is one thing that we will work on changing – the way the Houses are seen. Gryffindor is seen as the courageous and loyal when most are hotheaded bigots who don't think before they act. Slytherin is seen as a house of Dark witches and wizards who are self-centered and evil and who'll stab you in the back instead of cunning. I'm certain you're just as loyal as anyone else perhaps more so. Ravenclaw is seen as caring only for information and not what is going on around them. I don't know any Ravenclaw except Luna so I can't offer an opinion on the house in general except to say I'm sure it isn't that one dimensional. Hufflepuff has the reputation of taking those that no other house wants…the dregs."

The two Hufflepuffs flushed.

"You know what I see in Hufflepuff? Those with so many of the other characteristics that the Hat can't decide where you'd fit. Loyal, studious, silently watching before making a move. Hufflepuff doesn't have the enmity of any House which sounds pretty cunning to me."

Everyone stared at her then Laura cleared her throat. "A Healing class."

Hari nodded. "Good idea. I've been picking up a bit from Healer Retha. I'd love to learn more." She wrote it down. "We'll need a qualified trainer."

"Languages and Inheritance Laws." Draco added.

Hari nodded and added them. "Languages as an optional class?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure, as long as it's offered. You may want to make Latin required since many of our spells our Latin based."

"Wife."

Hari looked up to see Tom standing behind Luna. "Husband?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. "It is lunch time."

Hari stood. "All right. We'll break for lunch. Dining room?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

Tom sighed. "Are you ever letting me eat in there?"

"Sure," Hari grinned. "When you have all your minions over or stuffy adult parties." She walked around to him.

Tom slid his hand to her back working his fingers up under her blouse. "The courtyard it is." He looked at the teens. He cocked his head at the other adults. "They will show you the way. We'll be there shortly."

They scrambled from their chairs and hurried over to where the adults were waiting for them.

Lucius and Severus shot Tom and Hari an amused, knowing look as they herded the teens from the room.

As soon as the door shut, Tom jerked Hari to him and kissed her hungrily. Hari moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair holding him close as their tongues battled. Tom broke the kiss and jerked her blouse off. He swiftly removed her bra and bent her backward suckling her breast while kneading the other one.

Hari whimpered as desire flooded her body. She grasped his biceps tightly as she rode the waves of pleasure. "Tom," she moaned. "Clothes…off."

Tom lowered her to the table and quickly removed the rest of her clothes. He tugged his off hurriedly; his fingers clumsy with urgency. Finally naked he crowded between her pale thighs dragging her legs up over his shoulders as he slammed into her. "Watching you become my Dark Lady has my control hanging by a thread." He hissed as he drew out and pounded back into her. "I thought I was going to cum in my pants when you threatened Greengrass."

"Yes," she hissed as he filled her. "Fuck," she moaned as he pounded into her. She loved it when he was gentle and loving, but she also loved it when she drove him beyond control and he took her fast and hard.

Tom slammed in and ground against her; her whimpers and moans and breathy pleading shattering his control. All he could think of was possessing her, making sure she knew she was his. He growled as he pulled out of her and thrust back in. He watched her slick flesh mold to his cock. "You're mine."

"Yes…yours…oh…Tom…fuck…you feel so good…" she whined, whimpered, sighed and moaned as he hammered into her.

Tom leaned forward to knead her breasts his thumbs rubbing her nipples until they peaked hard and tight. He pinched them and she bucked against him with a pleasure filled yelp. He bent further and claimed her mouth in a brutal, wet kiss.

The angle had his shaft rubbing her clit and she came with a shriek. Tom slammed in twice more and came filling her with his seed. He pulled out after several breathless moments. He wandlessly cleaned them up and helped her to her feet.

HP/TM

Everyone was already eating when they arrived in the courtyard. Lucius smirked openly. Sirius refused to look in their direction. Hari glared at both of them and headed over to her friends.

She slid into a seat between Jules Carnaq and Fred Weasley. "Everyone find something they like?" She asked nonchalantly as she grabbed some roast, green beans, carrots and cornbread.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, it's all very good."

Hari glanced up at him and saw he was blushing lightly. His eyes met her and she knew he knew what they had been doing. She flushed herself. "Good…good I wasn't sure what everyone would like."

They ate in silence for several minutes before Fred cleared his throat. "You know Dumbledore isn't going to just hand Hogwarts over to you."

"I know. That's why I'm spending the next month practicing hard. Together Tom and I out power him, but we need to learn to work together and I have to get control of this new level of power."

"Not to mention the staff. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout will fight with him against you. I don't know who the new DADA professor will be or the new potions professor." Draco scowled.

Hari gave a vindictive smile. "Well we know it won't be Mad Eye. We could clear Severus of attacking them, but it would out him as an active Death Eater. Tom is still working on how to spin it. We will clear him, Draco. We won't let him go to Azkaban."

Draco stared at her. He had treated her badly for six years and so had his godfather, but he could see the determination in her glowing emerald eyes. "Thank you, my lady. I believe you will prove him innocent."

"Father's next edition is coming out tomorrow, Hari." Luna changed the subject adroitly. "Albus Dumbledore was not good in his youth." She shook her head sorrowfully.

Hari chuckled. "So I've heard."

Lunch over they returned to the study. Sirius and Remus went with them to continue working on the bylaws.

Arthur went home to check up on Molly and Ron and see how things were going. He had taken a couple of vacation days from work, but would have to go back in tomorrow.

Tom went to his office to catch up on paperwork and receive Death Eaters arriving with reports on their various missions. He called for Cornfoot. He had put off the punishment long enough because he was recovering as well. The slight could not be left standing though.

Settling around the table, Hari refused to think of being buck naked an hour ago on the very same table. She cleared her throat. "I didn't even know I had an inheritance until Tom told me." She held up a hand to hold off the questions she saw bubbling up. "I was raised by muggles. Dumbledore did not want me to know I had titles and money. The only reason I bring it up is so you understand the next change we're making. Either fourth or fifth year, there will be trips to Gringotts and everyone will have an Inheritance test done."

"Those are expensive Hari. Not everyone can afford them."

"It will be covered by Hogwarts…and the Goblins are giving us a discount."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because unclaimed vaults are idle vaults. They aren't making money on them. I inherited two vaults through my mother's side. Turns out she wasn't a muggleborn but a descendent of a squib line. Like me, muggle raised have no idea that they can go to Gringotts and have a test performed to see if somewhere in the past they had magical ancestors. We're also going to set up common rooms around the castle by year instead of by House so friends can be made outside your House."

"It seems you have most of this thought out. Why are we here?" Jules asked suddenly.

"To say if we're missing something. To say what you'd like to see changed that we haven't thought of or didn't think was something wrong that needed to be changed. To say what you'd like to have in those common rooms."

Hari leaned forward. "I want to know how your Head of House does things. How often do you see them? How much do they interact with you? Are they available if you have questions? Do they help first years?"

"Want to see if the rest measure up to McGonagall?" Draco sneered.

"Oh, I hope they're better." Hari replied honestly. "McGonagall sucks as a Head of House."

They stared at her. The twins nodded in agreement though. "She does. We never see her unless she needs to make an announcement or we're in trouble."

They all gaped. "That's the only times you see your Head of House?"

Hari nodded. "So who wants to go first?"

Draco sighed. "I will. Professor Snape comes to the common room after the Opening Feast and sets down the expectations to the first years. Homework will be done. No In-house fighting outside the common room. No going anywhere alone until you're a fifth year. Prefects escort the first years to meals and to classes for the first week. They have a pass to be late to classes that week although they usually make it on time.

Professor Snape has a meeting once a month with the entire first year to help them get to know each other and settle in. He has a set of questions that everyone has to answer so you get to know people's likes and dislikes and personality a bit. They also have to bring him a letter they wrote to parents or siblings not at school that he makes sure gets sent out. He watches to be sure they get mail back and if not he finds out why.

He knows what homework we're assigned. It goes on a large board in the common room. He checks every night after supper to be sure we are caught up. He has office hours twice a week where we can talk to him about anything that's bothering us. He also makes sure each student is properly outfitted for Hogwarts weather. If not, he gets it corrected even if he has to use his own money."

Everyone not Slytherin was now staring at them in shock.

Hari recovered first. "He does that on top of brewing for the infirmary, meeting with Tom and Dumbledore and going on missions for both of them. As well as grading papers and teaching." She rubbed her eyes refusing to tear up in front of these kids. "We have to clear him so he can continue to teach. I'll talk to Tom tonight or tomorrow."

"Mavis, what about Professor Flitwick?"

"He does meet with first years after the feast. Our prefects escort first years as well. We also get a map of the school showing the classrooms, the Great Hall, the infirmary and the library. He stops in once a week to chat and see if we are having problems. He has office hours once a week for questions or problems. Our prefects are charged with making sure homework is done on time for first and second years. Professor Flitwick makes sure there's a copy of the books we'll need for homework in the common room."

"You have books in your common room?"

"Yes. The walls are lined with bookshelves. Yours aren't?"

"No. We have to go to the library for everything."

"Eleanor, Professor Sprout?"

"She meets with us after the feast and has office hours twice a week. The upper years divide up the first years and make sure they get where they need to be for the first couple weeks."

"Wow, so… the head of houses need to emulate Professor Snape. They are going to swallow that like a nasty potion. We need to incorporate the books in the common rooms and the maps of the castle."

"McGonagall won't do it." George shook his head. "She teaches transfiguration, is Head of House and Deputy Headmistress. She'll tell you she doesn't have time."

"That's why she's going to get a choice: Head of House or Deputy Headmistress and that depends on if she can work with the new Headmaster. We'll be hiring teachers for the new classes so separating the two positions shouldn't be hard. She shouldn't be Head of House if she can't do her duty to the students."

"She is going to go ballistic on you." Fred said sympathetically.

"Not me. Tom is the one delivering the bad news." Hari said with a huge grin.

"The Ministry isn't going to let the Dark Lord run Hogwarts." Jules huffed.

"Two things. First, Tom is officially the grandson of the Dark Lord. Gringotts has verified his lineage and the documents are on file in the Ministry. Fudge was falling over himself to make him happy the day we got married. Second, we own the castle and the grounds. They can accept him as Headmaster or find somewhere else to school the children. We can close it down and make it our personal home if we wish."

Jules stared at her. "You're serious."

"Yes."

"Shit." He muttered in shock.

Hari laughed gaily.


	18. Aug 4 Truth

Aug 4 Wednesday

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE – LEADER OF THE LIGHT?

It is amazing dear readers what you discover when you stop assuming something is so and do some investigating. Having my faith shaken by the earlier discovery of Sirius Black's innocence and Dumbledore's part in the cover up (since then verified by Lord Black himself) and the article in the Prophet mentioning his part in Lady Slytherin's horrible childhood, I decided to dig further into the life of Albus Dumbledore, a wizard who proclaims himself the Leader of the Light, the knower of the Greater Good.

The information coming to light is not…well, Light, my soon to be shocked readers. His father sentenced to Azkaban for hexing muggle boys who had attacked six year old Arianna (Dumbledore's sister). The attack was so severe that young Arianna was left traumatized and unable to control her magic an unfortunate happenstance that ended with poor Arianna accidentally killing her mother in an accidental magic event.

Thus, young Albus was left as Head of the family at the tender age of eighteen with the care of his traumatized sister and younger brother, Aberforth. He was forced to give up youthful plans and stay home to care for his sister while Aberforth finished his education. Resentment grew. Bitter, dark resentment festered especially toward muggles.

Then a young wizard moved into Godric's Hollow and befriended the resentful, bitter young Albus. That wizard…Gellert Grindelwald. Plans were made. Dark plans. Plans for 'the Greater Good'.

The Greater Good. We have heard that phrase often over the years, have we not? It has darker connotations in certain areas of Europe. There it was Gellert Grindelwald's catch phrase.

And what plans were made you ask. Plans to rule the Muggle world. Plans to subjugate Muggles under the feet of Wizarding kind with Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald in power. Plans to eliminate enough Muggles so they weren't a threat to Wizarding kind any longer. These are not the thoughts and plans of a Light wizard.

A disagreement between the two about their plans for subjugation of the Muggle world led to a duel. A duel in which Arianna was killed. This created the rift between the two friends (and possibly lovers).

Dumbledore thereafter sought to bring Grindelwald down. This new information begs the question: Was the defeat of Grindelwald a blow against the Dark by the Light or revenge by a bitter ex-lover?

Is Dumbledore the great Leader of the Light he purports to be or something more sinister hiding behind a congenial façade?

I shall continue in my endeavor to bring you the truth.

Dumbledore shook in rage and in shock. Shock was thrumming through his system overriding the anger at the moment. Who was discovering his secrets and how? The only person who knew about him and Gellert was Aberforth and Bagshot. Aberforth would never tell anyone out of loyalty and Bagshot was senile.

How had they found out his plans to not just subjugate but kill off the disgusting muggles? There were too many of them to subdue without killing off the majority of them. Their technology and sheer numbers would overwhelm the magical world. This was a serious blow to the persona he had carefully cultivated for decades.

Dumbledore stood and moved to the fireplace. He tossed in floo powder and stepped in. He stepped out into his brother's private quarters in The Hog's Head. He knew his brother would be alerted to the floo activating so he set about making tea to calm himself.

"You know I'd never tell anyone, Albus."

Dumbledore turned to see his brother standing in the doorway. "I know Abe. I want to see if anyone has been in your mind."

Aberforth paled then anger flickered in his eyes not at his brother, but at the idea that someone had invaded his mind and pried out family business. He nodded shortly. "Of course."

He settled into a chair and Albus sat opposite him sipping his tea after sitting Abe's cup on the table between them.

"Someone is gunning for you with a vengeance." Abe muttered.

Albus nodded. "Yes, I should check your mind before talking about it though."

Abe nodded and met his brother's blue gaze. He felt Albus slip in and search about. When Albus slid out and blinked he was frowning. "Albus?"

"Something. Whoever it was is as skilled as I am. There is just the slightest indication…a tiny hitch. I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't familiar with your mind."

"Can you reverse the obliviate?"

Albus shook his head. "They didn't suppress the memory. They removed it and put in a false one. I could remove the false one, but you'd be left with a blank spot in your memory."

Abe shuddered. "No thank you."

Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Whoever it is, is feeding the information to Xenophilius Lovegood. After the article by Lord and Lady Slytherin in the Prophet I can assume that Tom and Hari are behind it. This is in retaliation."

"Retaliation?"

"They didn't go to print with it until I discovered Severus wasn't on the Light side. This is an attempt to minimize the DMLE's and Wizengamot's blind belief in my word."

"They are systematically crumbling people's belief in you and your motives."

Albus scowled. He had to find a way to turn this about, to make people think that Gellert had fooled him or took advantage of his youth and grief.

Aug 5 Thursday

_Madam Bones:_

_How would you like to hear the true story of Severus Snape? Why he succumbed to pressure from Voldemort's followers? Why he became a spy for Dumbledore? What really happened the day Alastair Moody and John Dawlish died?_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hari asked nervously. "What if she just arrests him? What if they don't listen and throw him in Azkaban?"

Tom watched his young wife pace and worry. They were trying to set up a neutral meeting with Madam Bones to exonerate Severus and Hari was about to have kittens over it.

After several minutes of her working herself up her magic began flaring sporadically; books began rattling on the shelves, the furniture began shifting around the room.

When his glass paperweight exploded he huffed and stood up. He rounded the desk and stepped into her path, pulling her into his embrace. "I will not let that happen and if it does then we will just go get him and hide him away until I'm in charge."

"You promise. You promise you won't let him stay in that horrid place if they send him there."

"I promise."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and her magic settled. Lessons weren't going too terribly bad, Remus said, but Hari thought they really were. Her magic was still overpowered no matter how gently she tried to use it.

There were holes in the walls and ceiling and she still did not dare to cast at a living being. The dueling dummies, vases, rocks, wood blocks, etc all randomly exploded.

"I think you need a staff to channel your magic through." He muttered.

HP/TM

Madam Bones stared at the unsigned note flummoxed. That didn't happen often. She usually knew which way people were going to jump and when. She hadn't been as surprised at the dirty laundry coming out on Dumbledore as most were. She had never trusted him. What surprised her was that someone knew his dirty secrets and was alive and courageous enough to tell them.

This note though…someone was giving Severus Snape sanctuary. Someone was willing to step forward and try to clear his name. Someone who was smart enough to leave correspondence that could have aurors at their door unsigned and the magical signature blurred.

She pulled a piece of parchment forward and dipped her quill in the ink pot. _I am always interested n the truth. Where would I find this truth?_

She gave the note to the haughty owl and watched it fly off wondering what the reply would bring.

Two hours later she received a reply. _This afternoon. 3pm. This letter is a portkey. You may bring two aurors. I suggest level headed ones._

HP/TM

Madam Bones considered the note and glanced at the time one o'clock. She had two hours before taking the risk of standing before the man who took down Dawlish and held off Moody and Dumbledore for some time before being overcome. Who knew who would be with him. She sent a message to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Allen Stecalos.

At ten of three, she stood and tucked magic suppressing cuffs into her robe along with a small case of unbreakable vials for memory evidence and made sure she had her interrogation quill and plenty of parchment.

She looked up as two grim looking aurors entered her office. She explained the mysterious note and what was about to happen. Her gaze narrowed on Shacklebolt when he looked edgy. "Auror Shacklebolt is there something you wish to tell me?"

"If we're going to bring Snape in we need more people."

"We are going to listen to a man who says he's been set up. If I determine he is indeed guilty of the crime then we'll go from there."

"Dumbledore told you what happened. Snape is a Death Eater."

"Dumbledore does not run the DMLE. His word is not the end all, be all. It's about time people begin to realize that."

Shacklebolt stared at her hard a minute. "Yes, Ma'am."

They all touched the parchment and with serious misgivings disappeared from her office.

HP/TM

They appeared in a modestly elegant foyer. One that none of them had been in before. A house elf appeared before them.

The elf bowed. "Madam Bones, you is expected in the south salon."

Madam Bones arched an eyebrow. She had never been received in a salon by a wanted person before. She nodded and they followed the elf through a house that gave off a feeling of being deserted. She looked around curiously as they made their way to the salon. The house was too quiet, too still. People didn't live here. She wondered who it belonged to.

They reached the door and the house elf opened the double doors. He entered the room announcing, "Madam Bones and two aurors, sirs," before disappearing.

Madam Bones entered cautiously.

Severus Snape was standing before a lit fireplace, wand in hand though it was pointed at the floor. Smart choice if fast escape was needed. "Madam Bones," his gaze slid past her flickering to the two men behind her. "Kingsley."

Madam Bones tensed at the familiarity in the greeting. Did these two know each other personally?

"Snape," Kingsley growled his wand sliding to his hand. "Moody was a good man."

Snape sneered. "As good as Dumbledore."

The two aurors growled.

Madam Bones held up her hand. "We are here to get his side of the story. He is not guilty until proven so."

"Dumbledore…"

"Is a secret keeping master manipulator." Madam Bones cut off Shacklebolt. "I have no doubt that most of what is coming out in the papers is true."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sirius Black stepped out of the shadows.

"Black!"

He nodded at her in greeting while keeping an eye on the two aurors behind her. "Ready to cart him off without a trial like I was, Shacklebolt?"

Shacklebolt glowered. Evidence was adding up that he was backing the wrong wizard and he wasn't happy about it, but Snape was a Death Eater, he was sure of it.

"Are you a Death Eater, Black?" Bones asked sharply.

"No." Sirius shoved his sleeves up showing smooth, unblemished forearms. "I have seen the pensieve memory of that night. I believe Severus Snape is innocent and won't let him get railroaded by Dumbledore like I was."

"I see." Madam Bones murmured. "Anyone else here?"

"Yes. They may come out later. We aren't sure where Dumbledore's influence ends."

Madam Bones moved across the room and settled into a wing back chair. She set up the interrogation parchment and quill. "I'm listening."

Snape moved to sit in a chair across from her where he still had a good view of the two aurors. "I was called to a meeting of the Order. Everyone else was already there questioning Dumbledore about the issues the papers has been bringing to light. He was insisting that Tom Riddle is really Vo…Voldemort and that the documents on his life are all false. He asked if I had seen Potter and how the Dark Lord was treating her in private. I told him I hadn't seen Potter with Voldemort. We had a few words then he dismissed the meeting except for me, Dawlish and Moody. When I still refused to cater to his delusions they attacked me. Dawlish was killed. Dumbledore stunned me. I woke up tied down. He and Moody proceeded to torture me for information until the Dark Lord showed up to rescue me."

"So you admit to being a Death Eater." Stecalos snarled.

"I was a Death Eater. I turned spy before the first war ended."

"So why would You Know Who rescue you?"

"He doesn't know I'm a spy, Idiot." Snape sneered at the young auror. "As far as he knows I am his devoted servant putting up with Dumbledore and the dunderheads at Hogwarts in order to bring him back information. I am also one of the highest ranked Potions Masters in England and Europe."

"Why?" Bones asked curiously. "What caused you to turn from Voldemort?"

Snape flushed and averted his gaze for a moment. "I heard part of a prophecy." He said quietly. "I took that snippet to the Dark Lord. It made him target the Potters. I went to Dumbledore and swore to spy for him if he would save Lily's life."

"You believe him! A Death Eater!" Auror Stecalos shouted.

"I believe in finding the truth, Auror Stecalos. Something you will believe in as well if you are to remain in the department." Madam Bones snapped. She turned back to Snape staring at the man for a long moment. She had never thought to hear the caustic man sound so remorseful. "A prophesy? How did you just hear a snippet of prophesy?"

"Is this relevant?" Sirius asked brusquely.

Bones shook her head. "Not at the moment. With everyone keeping secrets I have to ferret out information where I can Lord Black."

"Trelawney gave it to Dumbledore at her job interview. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..." _Snape murmured softly. "Two children fit the requirements Neville Longbottom and Harika Potter. I'd rather go back to clearing my name if we may."

She was stunned to know a prophesy pointing Voldemort at two Ancient and Noble families had been hidden from the people who could have helped defend them. "You are willing to let us see the pensieve memory of that night to prove your story?" Madam Bones asked.

Flat obsidian eyes met hers. "Yes. I'm assuming Dumbledore refused."

"More like hedged and used his reputation and the need to keep Order identities secret."

Behind her Shacklebolt shifted nervously.

"Anything to tell me yet, Auror Shacklebolt?" Madam Bones inquired while an elf brought a pensieve out and Snape drew out his memory.

Shacklebolt sighed. "I was there at the meeting not at the attack."

Madam Bones stiffened. "You are part of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, Madam." Shacklebolt admitted reluctantly.

"Perhaps you should move away from Madam Bones then." A new voice drawled from behind them.

Madam Bones jumped to her feet whirling with her wand out. She stared at Lord Malfoy standing behind Shacklebolt with his wand at his back. "Lord Malfoy, lower your wand."

"If he is Dumbledore's man and you are about to discover his not so light actions do you really want him at your back, Madam?"

Madam Bones paled slightly. Her gaze darted from stormy grey to furious brown. "No. Over there Shacklebolt." She waved to the sofa.

When Shacklebolt sat down she turned part of her attention back to Malfoy who had trailed after him. "Why are you here, Lord Malfoy?"

"Severus has been my friend for decades, Madam."

"The pensieve," Snape drew them back to the matter at hand. "Are we all going in?"

"I would prefer it." Madam Bones retorted.

They all moved forward and touched the silver liquid.

Everyone except Malfoy, Black and Snape looked ill when they emerged. Dumbledore and Moody had been vicious when trying to make Snape talk. They had peeled strips of flesh and muscle from his arms, legs and torso; hit him with cutting curses and an Exardesco which was terrifyingly similar to the crucio before sending Reductos at both hands. They all stared at his hands a moment then Madam Bones cleared her throat and shifted her attention away. "How did you survive that?" She asked hoarsely.

"Two talented and dedicated healers." Snape replied which was the truth even if his inheritance helped. Only Lucius, Retha and the Dark Lord himself knew about it and he wasn't going to share that bit of information with the people in this room.

Madam Bones stood. "I will present this evidence to the Wizengamot. You will need to be there as the accused. Do I need to take you into custody or will you give me an oath that you will appear?"

"You're giving me a choice?" Snape asked in genuine surprise.

"Yes. It's clear to me you were defending yourself. Whether or not I believe you to be a spy for the Light or for You Know Who is neither here nor there. The accusation of murdering Dawlish and Moody is what I'm investigating at the moment."

"I will give an oath. I believe if I am imprisoned, I shan't live to see the trial."

Madam Bones nodded. "Then give me your oath."

Snape swore, "I, Severus Snape, do swear on my magic to appear when summoned by Madam Bones for the trial regarding the deaths of John Dawlish and Alastair Moody." He paused then said, "Your owls can't reach me. Send the summons to Lord Malfoy or Black."

Madam Bones nodded then turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Stecalos. "You will swear an oath not to inform anyone of this meeting or what we found out here." She pinned Shacklebolt with a fierce glare. "You also need to make a choice between being an auror and being in the Order of the Phoenix. "

"What I do on my own time is my business." Kingsley growled. He had intended to resign after seeing that memory, but being dressed down in front of this group of people ruffled his pride.

"If it divides your loyalty it's my business." Bones growled back. "Can you honestly tell me that you did not know where Black was hiding or that he was innocent? He could have been cleared years ago. How many other things do you know that you should tell me, but haven't? How much information have you fed Dumbledore that should be classified auror information?"

Shacklebolt flushed slightly. "I will resign from the Order if you are willing to give me a second chance."

Bones nodded. "I will, but the interrogation I will put you through will not be pleasant."

Shacklebolt nodded grimly and gave his oaths.

Madam Bones gathered the parchment and quill then poured the memory into a phial. "Can we floo or apparate out or do you have another portkey for us?"

"You can apparate." Black told her.

Aug 6 Friday

Albus was speaking quietly with Edward Ackerley about a bill that was being proposed to make witches and wizards register what type of creatures was in their bloodlines as the Wizengamot members filtered into the room having their own conversations as they drifted toward their seats.

He cast an eye over the room to see how much longer they needed to wait before returning to the conversation. He was staying carefully neutral on this bill only dropping subtle hints as to how someone that was part Veela may be harmless but someone with Harvetchi blood may be dangerous depending on whether it was recessive or not. After all he needed leverage against enemies not allies, so he needed this bill to pass so he would know which creature inheritances to subtly undermine and which to support.

A sudden stir and loud wave of surprised whispers filled the chambers. Dumbledore looked up and froze.

Tom Riddle and Hari Potter Riddle had just swept into the room. They moved through the throng speaking to this person and that as Riddle guided his wife to the long empty Slytherin seat. He settled her into the seat next to his before taking his seat with polished arrogance. He looked across the room to the where the Chief Warlock stood glaring at him.

Dumbledore glared at the young couple. Riddle looked his way meeting his icy blue gaze with a cool, unruffled cobalt one. Dumbledore whirled and moved to the Chief Warlock seat and set off a bang from his wand.

Everyone settled into their places sending curious gazes to the young couple sitting calmly in seats empty for over a hundred years.

Dumbledore called the Wizengamot to order. "Thomas Riddle," he hissed in poorly disguised animosity. "Do you have reason to be here?"

Tom stood gracefully. "I am here to claim the Slytherin seat, Chief Warlock."

Dumbledore nearly choked. Voldemort thought he could saunter in here and mingle with law abiding wizards and witches. "I take it you have proof that you have the right to claim it."

"Yes." Tom slipped a parchment from a pocket in his robe and sent it across the room to the Secretary sitting to Dumbledore's left.

The old wizard peered at the document through bottle lensed glasses. He pulled his wand and waved it over the document in an intricate pattern before nodding. "It's legit," he muttered. "The Slytherin seat is hereby claimed."

Dumbledore looked sour. "And you brought your young wife to educate her on the legal system?"

Hari stood just as gracefully. "Actually I am here to claim a few seats of my own, Chief Warlock."

Dumbledore felt like he had been punched. She knew about her seat? Wait…a few seats? He watched in horror as she pulled out a sheaf of parchment and with a negligent flick of her fingers sent them sailing gracefully over to the Secretary. How many seats did she think she could claim?

The Secretary gaped at the parchments settling on his desk. He hesitantly picked up the first one reading it and verifying its validity. "The Potter seat is hereby claimed." He stated calmly. He picked up the next. His gaze snapped up to the emerald green one watching him serenely. "The…the Peverell seat is hereby claimed."

Murmurings broke out in the chamber.

"The Mason seat is hereby claimed."

"The Halicort seat is hereby claimed."

"The Khadimar seat is hereby claimed."

"The Whitby seat is hereby claimed."

"The Black proxy for all seven seats is hereby activated."

The chamber broke out in shocked mutterings and outraged shouts. How could a witch not yet graduated think to vote thirteen seats on the Wizengamot? She had no idea what was involved in passing laws or how the outcome would affect others. Was she even of age?

Tom and Hari waited silently for the furor to die down.

Dumbledore was about to have an apoplectic fit if the fury in his eyes and the red blotches on his cheeks were any indication.

Hari couldn't resist the urge to smirk as she stood there and watched him struggle to hold on to his kindly personality while she jerked the carpet from beneath his feet. He had been voting the Potter proxy unaware of the rest of her inheritance and she was enjoying rubbing his nose in the fact. She couldn't wait to let him know she also held Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lady Potter," Dumbledore ground out.

Tom and Hari took their seats again. They sat back and listened to the arguments and debates flying around the room as issue after issue was brought forth and either voted on or benched for further study. They voted occasionally, but the main objective today was to claim their seats and to watch the others to find out the voting blocs. Lucius had drilled them in the cliques. It helped to see it themselves, to see who took clues from who.

Finally, the creature blood registration bill was brought up. They listened intently to the debate. Finally, Hari couldn't stand it any longer and raised her wand.

Dumbledore pretended not to see her. After several minutes she began to make the wand glow. Not just the tip but the entire wand began glowing brighter and brighter until Dumbledore had no choice but to see her.

"Lady Potter, you have the floor."

She stood. "I thought the members of this esteemed organization were against the ideas that Voldemort promotes?"

A gasp at the name then offended shouts and outrage nearly deafened her.

Dumbledore finally restored order. "Explain yourself, Lady Potter." He ordered coldly.

Hari looked around the room. "This bill is spouting the same bigotry, intolerance and racial arrogance that he spouts. He calls for Pureblood supremacy. You're calling for Wizarding supremacy. He wants everyone's blood status registered to denote muggle blood. You're calling for the same thing to denote creature blood. He discriminates against non-magical blood. You against non-wizarding blood. This bill is offensive! This is how tyranny starts. First you just register then someone with an agenda against someone says those with Veela blood can't hold public positions because they'll use their allure. Then it is those with Peri blood then giant blood or dwarf blood."

She took a deep breath and looked around the room. "I can see some of you already thinking of who you could ruin. Let me ask you this: Have you been to Gringotts and had your blood tested? Do you know what runs in your murky past? Because if you pass this bill the tests will have to be run and I can assure you that the majority of you have a drop of something you aren't aware of in your veins. You may be this close," she held up her thumb and forefinger close together, "to declaring yourself a non-citizen; a creature with no more rights than the goblins or centaurs."

The room was silent for several minutes as what she said sunk into their thick, arrogant skulls.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and called for a vote. Everyone waited nervously as the vote was totaled. "The bill is defeated 112:13." Dumbledore announced when the secretary handed him the final total.

Tom took her hand in his and brought it to his lips brushing a kiss over her knuckles. His eyes shone with pride.


	19. Aug 7 Out You Go

IS HOGWARTS SAFE UNDER DUMBLEDORE'S REIGN?

Many have been outraged that I dare to even question the Headmaster's integrity. They will be further outraged that I dare to question his ability to keep our children safe while attending Hogwarts, but I beg my readers to read what has been brought to my attention before railing at me.

Following are tales that either made their way to my daughter who attends the school or that she can attest to personally. I spoke with several others students to verify facts.

We will start in 1991.

The story starts with a dire warning during the Welcoming Feast; a warning to stay away from a corridor on the third floor unless the students wanted to die a gruesome death.

That is disturbing enough.

During the Halloween Feast the current Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming about a Troll in the dungeons then fainted.

Fainted. The Defense Against Dark Arts professor.

Dumbledore then ordered all students to their common rooms. Let's not forget the Slytherin common rooms are **in the dungeons.**

Aren't the wards supposed to keep dark creatures out of Hogwarts? Aren't they supposed to warn the Headmaster if a Dark Creature attacks the wards or manages crosses them? How then did the troll enter without Dumbledore being alerted?

The troll attacked a student that was in a bathroom and was saved not by professors, but by two other students.

Let's not forget the beginning of this tale. What was on the Third Floor? To start with a Cerberus. For those who don't know, a Cerberus is a fierce three headed dog.

It was guarding a trap door and only a simple locked door opened with an Alohomora kept our children away from it.

Beyond the trap door was a series of traps: Devil's Snare, a life size chess game where one student was injured, a potion's riddle that involved poisons, and dodging sharp flying keys that could piece flesh.

What was the traps (Traps three first years defeated) guarding?

A philosopher's stone.

I hear you gasping in shock, my dear readers.

Yes. Hidden within the Mirror of Erised was a Philosopher's stone. A stone capable of turning lead to gold and prolonging life.

Why was this item being hidden and guarded (poorly) at a school full of children?

Because even then Dumbledore knew that You Know Who was not dead, but disembodied.

And where was this evil shade? It had possessed Professor Quirrell.

That's right. Professor Quirrell!

The shade of You Know Who had been in Hogwarts the entire school year. Taught your children. Spoke with Dumbledore. Ate at the same table with him.

How could Dumbledore not know He was there?

I submit that he did. Why else the flimsy protection of a magical artifact that would tempt You Know Who since the stone could be used to give him back a body?

And who was severely injured keeping the stone from the shade?

Hari Potter and Ron Weasley.

Students. Students that had warned their head of house that the stone was endangered and was brushed off.

Students who, being brushed off and discovering that the Headmaster had left the school on a broom instead of using his connected floo, refused to let You Know Who win even this small victory.

1992

If the Shade of You Know Who, a Cerberus and a Troll wasn't enough danger the next year more horrifying events were kept secret from the public.

Students were being petrified.

Four students whose parents were not notified.

Four students who were left petrified until a crop of mandrakes matured and a cure brewed instead of buying the potion immediately.

Parents were not notified. The DMLE was not notified. The Board of Governors were not notified.

Students were only told to travel in groups, not go wandering around and teachers were to escort them between classes.

The only indication of what was going on was a message left in blood that said: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

At the end of the year, the entrance to this hidden chamber was found (by students again).

The creature that had been petrifying students all year long was identified (by a student) as a Basilisk.

Yes, a deadly Basilisk was roaming the pipes and halls of Hogwarts for a year and only through sheer luck was no one killed.

The Defense Against Dark Arts professor (Gilderoy Lockhart) was told to go defeat the creature and rescue the student taken captive.

Yes, a basilisk in the school, a student held captive by the unknown "Heir of Slytherin' and Dumbledore sends only one poncy professor to the rescue.

When the students who had discovered the entrance went to tell Lockhart where it was they found him packing to flee.

The students (Hari Potter and Ron Weasley) ended up trying to rescue Mr. Weasley's sister.

A cave-in in the tunnels separated the two second year students and Ms. Potter had to go on alone.

She managed to kill the Basilisk and destroy a diary possessed by – yes, my readers – a shade of You Know Who.

In killing the Basilisk, Ms. Potter was wounded by a fang and survived only because the headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes cried in the wound.

Two years in a row extreme danger to our children existed, You Know Who's shades were in the school and we were not informed nor did Dumbledore take the measure's he should have to keep our children safe.

1993

Sirius Black (then believed to be a mass murdering Death Eater) escapes from Azkaban. His comments leading people to assume he is returning to Hogwarts to kill Hari Potter.

Our Minister's response is to post Dementors around the school. Dementors that attack the Hogwarts Express leaving the student body shaken before the school term even begins.

Students are only warned to stay on the grounds and not give the foul creatures reason to investigate them.

Against Dumbledore's wishes Potter is told by a concerned wizard that Black is after her in retribution of the Dark Lord's defeat. No one tells her he is her godfather or what he was believed to have done. She has to discover that by subterfuge.

Another horrible year for our Savior. Remember, my friends, that dementors prey on you by sucking away happiness and leaving you with only your worst memories. And Hari Potter has more than her share of them.

When asked she reluctantly told me that when Dementors are nearby she relives the night her mother dies. Yes, dear readers, she remembers that night. Remembers her mother begging the Dark Lord to spare her child, remembers Him killing her mother in front of her.

Yet the Dementors are allowed to remain even after attacking the train; even after attacking the Quidditch Pitch while a game was in play.

Specifically, they attacked Gryffindor's seeker – Hari Potter. High in the clouds, they attacked the third year causing her to fall from her broom. She was barely saved by Dumbledore just moments before she would have slammed into the ground.

Then, Black gains access to Hogwarts and tries to gain entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The first time he is rebuffed by the portrait guardian although he shreds her portrait. The second he manages to get in. Luckily, no one was in the dormitory at the time.

We now know he was after the rat animagus, the true traitor – Peter Pettigrew.

Through events I will need to relate at a later time, Potter finds out that Black is her godfather and Pettigrew the Traitor. Her godfather is captured and the Kiss is eminent.

Instead of demanding a trial, as is his right as Chief Warlock, Dumbledore sends two third year students back to earlier in the evening with a time turner where they manage to thwart the plan to kill her godfather although she and Black are nearly killed by the Dementors.

Only Potter having mastered the Patronus spell saved them. Yes, that is correct readers. Lady Potter cast a fully corporeal Patronus at thirteen.

1994

The Tri-Wizard Tournament. We have heard of the events that occurred at the end of that year already by the Esteemed Daily Prophet. I won't put you through those terrifying events again.

I will tell you that Dumbledore himself cast the age line around the Goblet of Fire to keep anyone under seventeen from entering.

Yet, when Potter's name came from the goblet everyone assumed she had put her name in. At fourteen.

What does that say about Dumbledore's abilities if a fourteen year old, barely trained witch was supposedly able to circumvent his casting?

Instead of investigating the happening, they accused Potter and allowed the student body to ostracize her the entire year.

A fourteen year old against seventeen year old witches and wizards. And she was given no help, no support.

Now some will say that the competitors aren't supposed to be help, but we all know that cheating is an established tradition of the Tournament. Everyone knew that Beauxbaton and Durmstrang was helping their students prepare.

Potter was helped by the friendly Groundskeeper, Hagrid. She in turn told the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, of the first task. Dragons. No one helped her prepare for the task though.

The second task – Diggory returned the favor – by telling her how to decipher the clue. Still no help in how to survive the task. No one even bothered to ask if she could swim.

The answer to that question – No. She had to learn…quickly or risk drowning.

Then of course the last task. We all remember that task and the events that transpired afterward.

My question, Readers –

Why did no one think to tell a fourteen year old child that the terms of the Magically Binding Contract forcing her to compete would have been satisfied by her appearing and stepping into the competition ground.

Yes, she could have stepped onto the Dragon grounds and hid behind a rock for a few minutes before declaring defeat. She could have gotten into the Black Lake splashed about then got out. She could have entered the fateful maze and sent up red sparks.

There was no reason to force a fourteen year old to compete in a competition that older, more skilled students had died in.

Yet that is exactly what Albus Dumbledore and the staff of Hogwarts did.

1995

Fifth year saw the Minister appointing a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. A Ministry official that tried to take over the school with 'Official Decrees' that slowly eroded our children's freedoms.

Dolores Umbridge threatened students with detentions that involved writing lines with a blood quill.

When Potter complained to her Head of House she was told to keep her head down and not cause trouble.

Umbridge threatened staff with losing their positions if they made waves.

It was a tense, horrible year.

It seems this was all an attempt by the Ministry to discredit Dumbledore and Potter over the claim that You Know Who had returned.

The outrage over the blood quill use once parents became aware of it stopped a repeat the next year.

1996

When I said that her sixth year seemed quieter, Lady Potter laughed and agreed.

It seems the last two years were spent learning what Dumbledore knew of You Know Who's past. And how Dumbledore believed he survived and returned. It was noted that the Mark faded but never disappeared from the Dark Lord's followers. Lady Potter wouldn't go into great detail, but said that we would know He is gone for good when the Mark disappears completely from his followers' forearms.

Other than the history lessons and dealing with children of Death Eaters within Hogwarts, Lady Potter said the hardest part was reading of the deaths and destruction that she knew was the fault of He Who Must Not Be Named and knowing that no one believed her that he was back and consolidating power.

So, tell me, Dear Readers, do you feel your children are safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore at the helm?

Possessed Professors, Trolls, Cerberus, Basilisks, escaped convicts, deadly tournaments - - - what will this year bring? What will our children have to survive this year?

Dumbledore strode into the International Confederation of Wizards large chambers and moved to take his place as Supreme Mugwump.

Dumbledore took the steps to his seat quickly and banged the gavel. "A special session has been called by request of a third of the ICW. Now that we are gathered, would someone like to explain the emergency? "

"You are the emergency, Albus Dumbledore," the Russian representative, Agafya Bortnik called out.

"Pardon?"

"We have been keeping an eye on the situation in Britain. The information coming out about your past activities have us greatly concerned."

Dumbledore froze. The twinkle in his eye disappeared. "I assure you, Madam Bortnik that the papers are full of lies."

"Nevertheless, enough doubt has been raised as to whether you are appropriate person to be Supreme Mugwump or not."

Dumbledore glared at the Russian witch that had been a thorn in his side for a decade then at the assembled witches and wizards. They looked determined. "As you wish, a temporary Mugwump will need to be selected then a date for the special session."

"Liesel Ledger is to be temporary Mugwump. Date is today."

Ledger stood and walked from his box to the Mugwump box. He waited for Dumbledore to get his anger under control and step, less than gracefully, down and to storm over to the British box. Ledger settled into the Mugwump seat and banged the gavel. "The Special Session to determine the worthiness of the current Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore is now in session.

Ledger looked down at the file he had carried with him this morning. The contents of the file was disturbing to say the least. "Mr. Dumbledore, you will swear an oath to tell the truth during this investigation or we will administer a potent Veritaserum."

Dumbledore glared. "My word should be good enough."

"Ah, yes, well accepting your word as good enough is what has brought us to this point in time. The oath, Sir."

"I, Albus Dumbledore, do hereby swear to answer the questions put to me during this session of the ICW honestly."

"Did you know Gellert Grindelwald as a teenager?"

"Yes."

"And you were friends?"

"Yes."

"Did you plan to subjugate the muggle world?"

Dumbledore ground his teeth. "I was bitter, grieving…overwhelmed. We often say or think about things we truly have no intention of doing in those situations."

Ledger stared at him.

"Yes." Dumbledore sighed regretfully. "Yes, as an eighteen year old, grieving for his mother and overwhelmed by taking care of his two siblings I found myself being pulled into Grindelwald's plans for conquest."

Silana Begnoche, France raised her wand. Ledger acknowledged her. "Do you still believe that Muggles should be subjugated?"

Dumbledore fought against the answer. "Yes, unchecked they will be our destruction."

Members shifted and murmured amongst themselves for several moments.

Ledger banged the gavel. "Did you know Lord Sirius Black was Harika Potter's godfather according to the Olde Ways when he was accused of betraying them?"

"Yes."

"And you were aware that he was not the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes." Dumbledore growled.

"Why did you seal the Potter's Will two days before the attack that killed them?"

Dumbledore paled slightly. How did they know that? "I refuse to answer."

"You do not have the right of refusal, Dumbledore. Answer the question."

Dumbledore stood up. "I am finished answering your questions."

Suddenly security was surrounding him. Wands bristled in his direction. Closing his eyes briefly, Dumbledore sat back down. "The prophecy pointed to either Harika Potter or Neville Longbottom as being the only one to defeat the Dark Lord. Considering that he was a half-blood and more powerful than most purebloods I made the logical choice, as did he, and decided that the prophecy was speaking of Potter. The prophecy said she would be Marked. It indicated that there would be more than one confrontation between them. I knew none of the people listed in the Will to care for the child would raise her to be willing to do whatever was necessary to win the war. So I sealed the Will so I could place her where she would be raised properly for the Greater Good."

"And that is why you let Lord Black spend twelve years in Azkaban knowing he was innocent? For the Greater Good?" Hector Krum, Bulgaria asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Did you know the Dursleys hated magic and wanted nothing to do with our world?"

"Yes."

"Did you ask them if they were willing to care for Harika?"

"No. She needed to be raised out of the spotlight of fame. I left a letter telling them they were safe from the Dark wizard that killed Lily and James only for so long as Harika lived in their home."

"Were you aware that Voldemort had possessed Professor Quirrell in 1991 while he was in your school?"

Dumbledore fisted his hands on his thighs. "Yes."

"And yet you did nothing to stop him or confine him?"

"Only Potter could stop him. She had to be tested, tempered."

"And the horrible events she endured each year at Hogwarts was part of this…tempering?"

"Yes."

"I believe we've heard enough." Liesel Ledger murmured disgustedly. "We will vote now. Those in favor of removing Albus Dumbledore as Supreme Mugwump light your box."

All but five lights flipped on.

"Those against."

Three lit up.

"By overwhelming majority, Albus Dumbledore is removed from his position as Supreme Mugwump." Ledger announced. "All those in favor of removing Albus Dumbledore from the ICW entirely light your box."

Two thirds of the boxes lit up.

"Those against."

Ten lit up.

Ledger nodded decisively. "Albus Dumbledore you are hereby removed from the ICW. Notice will be sent to your Minister requesting a new representative from Britain."

"You can't remove me! I'm Albus Dumbledore. The Greater Good must be served. You'll be lost without my guidance!"

"I am certain we will find our way. Security, please remove Mr. Dumbledore from the facility."

R.A.T.A.C.

Bellatrix paced furiously around the room. "I can't believe our lord had to marry that disgusting half-blood! Imagine our lord having to touch her undeserving body! His children should have undiluted blood in their veins not that filthy taint."

Rabastan and Rodolphus sat quietly watching her rage. Neither of them wanted to feel the brunt of her insane fury.

"No more raids. No more torture. No more killing filthy mudbloods. We haven't been called to his side in weeks! Political takeover." She sneered. "Orphanages for mudbloods. The Dark Lord wanting to be Headmaster instead of Ruler." She gagged. "This is her fault! She's bewitched him. Potioned perhaps. She's making the Dark Lord weak. Pathetic!" She screamed. "We have to do something. We're suppose to take over the world. Rule as purebloods should. Not have blood traitors living within our homes; sullying our world."

"Killing her now would kill our lord, Bella. The contract…"

"Has to be false!" Bella screeched. "Dumbledore probably faked it to weaken our lord. To plant the enemy in our midst."

"Bella, the Dark Lord had it verified."

"It doesn't matter. The Dark Lord is all powerful. Immortal. He'll survive her death and thank us after her filthy influence is gone from him."

Rabastan quietly made plans to inform his lord. Bellatrix had gone completely around the bend.


	20. Aug 14 Pregnant

Hari caught one whiff of her favorite breakfast quiche and rushed from the balcony to the bathroom. She hit her knees throwing up violently. She hated being sick. She couldn't remember how many days she spent locked in that dark cupboard, deathly ill vacillating between begging for help to live and begging to die.

"Hari?" Tom followed her in. He held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back gently. He watched in concern as his wife vomited.

Hari leaned her head on her forearm with a moan. "Four days I've been throwing up. Aren't stomach viruses supposed to only last two?"

Tom stilled behind her. He had had several early morning meetings lately and had been out of the suite when she finally woke up. "You've been sick for four days and didn't tell me? Have you called Retha?"

"I thought it was a stomach bug. I didn't want to worry anyone."

"Kipper, get Retha up here now. Hari is sick."

He helped Hari to her feet and handed her water to rinse her mouth with.

"It's no big deal. I'll be fine in an hour or so."

Tom ignored her and carried her to their bed settling her back under the covers. "You aren't fine until Retha says you are fine."

"I'll be fine. I've been a lot sicker than this without a healer."

"Well now you have someone to care for you. Deal with it."

Hari stared at him a moment then averted her gaze.

Tom sighed and stroked her hair. "Of all the people you know, I probably understand your childhood and what it did to you the best. I understand not being able to depend on anyone except yourself. I lived that life too."

"When I got sick they would lock me in the cupboard so they wouldn't catch it and leave me there until I was well. Sometimes they would put a gallon of water in with me. Sometimes they'd forget. I know now that without my magic I would have died in that house."

Tom's countenance darkened in anger. "I killed them way too quickly."

A sharp rap on their door and Retha entered. "My lord, Kipper says Hari is sick?"

"She's apparently been sick for four days now." Tom glowered at his wife. "And didn't think it important enough to tell anyone."

Retha looked between them. "My lady?"

"I just get queasy in the morning. After I throw up I'm okay."

Retha's worried face smoothed out. "Ah, I see. Let me run a diagnostic just to confirm my suspicions."

"Suspicions? What's wrong with my wife?" Tom demanded shortly.

"Nothing if I'm right. It's something the two of you have been working _diligently_ on."

Tom flushed lightly as Retha's meaning became clear. Yes, they had definitely been diligent about getting pregnant. He had quite enjoyed the process and from her responses Hari hadn't been reluctant either.

Hari's face blanked of all emotions. Tom would have assumed she was trying to hide upset at being pregnant if he couldn't feel the thrum of worry and hope coming from her. He moved to sit beside her, picking up her hand and clasping it between his.

Hari sent him a grateful look and squeezed his hand. A baby…his baby. She was afraid to hope; afraid to get her hopes raised only to find out it was the flu or something.

Retha swished her wand and studied the results. "Congratulations to both of you," she grinned. "You are ten days pregnant."

Hari gasped. Her hand slid down over her belly. Her eyes met Tom's. "Pregnant," she whispered, eyes glowing.

Tom's eyes lit with joy. "Thank you, Retha."

Retha nodded backing away. "You'll find certain foods and smells make upsets your stomach. Don't be bashful about banning them. You need to be able to eat and keep the food down."

"Eggs. Definitely eggs." Hari looked green just saying the name.

"I'll let the kitchen know." Retha promised. "I believe Mr. Snape already gave you morning sickness potions take one each morning before getting out of bed. Most would say take the nutritional potion with breakfast, but with a queasy stomach I would prefer you taking them at lunch." Retha smiled at the happy couple and let herself out of the room.

Tom placed a gentle hand on top of Hari's covering her belly. "A baby."

"Our baby."

Tom stroked her hair back from her face. "The start of our family."

Hari sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a heated kiss. She fell backwards on the bed taking him with her.

Desire coiled deep within. She shoved at his clothes. Wanting him naked. Wanting him buried in her.

Tom moaned and helped her in her quest to get them both naked. He lifted on one elbow and stared down at her. Beautiful. He stroked the side of her breast, across her ribs and down until his large hand lay flat over her belly button.

His son or daughter was quietly growing inside her. Just below his hand. He bent and brushed several tender kisses over her belly.

Hari blinked away tears of happiness as Tom reverently kissed her belly. His obvious joy at her being pregnant soothed some unrecognized fear within her. She scraped her fingers through his hair, fisting them as he palmed her wet center.

"Make love to me, Tom." She murmured softly.

He rose and covered her. He shivered as her nails scored his back lightly. Kissing her tenderly, he slid into her thrusting slowly in and out, taking his time as he built up the passion between them until she cried out and came. He thrust in a few more times and came himself.

Tom rolled to his side tucking Hari against him. A family. Someone to love. Someone who would love him back. Love…what did he know about love? For so long he believed love was a weakness to exploit in others. Now he wasn't so sure. Having her at his side seemed to make him stronger. She made him look at things from different perspectives, supported him…completed him.

He knew his aura gave the impression of a stern, but just ruler now that he had his sanity back and many followed him instinctively. Hers said she would protect and care for those under her. Her justice would be laced with compassion and understanding to those she claimed and ruthless vengeance to her enemies.

Together they were potent especially to Dark Wizards.

It was more than that though. More than a business or political partner that had the qualities he didn't. She brought him peace; a sense of belonging. Home.

He ran his fingers through raven locks, held her just a bit tighter. She shifted, tangled her legs with his. Sighed contentedly.

Home in a way he had never felt it before. Not a place. Not a building he lived in, but a state of belonging. She was his home.

Her small hand trailed over his chest, stroked his neck lightly. "I love you," she murmured softly.

Tom stiffened slightly then relaxed and pressed a kiss to her head. "Is this love?"

"Think so. I don't have any more experience with it than you. I figure if I'd rather be by your side even when we're fighting and you're being an arse, it must be love."

Tom chuckled. "Then I love you, too."

Hari laughed against his chest.

Severus exited the floo at Westmoor Keep and paused mid-step at the sight of the Dark Lord waiting for him; a mix of emotions flickering across his face. "My lord?"

"She's pregnant."

Severus blinked. "Congratulations."

"You're the first to know."

"I'm honored."

Tom gave him a 'don't be dense' look.

Severus swallowed his sigh. "We shall not brew any potion that would threaten her or the child."

"She is in the garden."

The two men strode from the room.

"Thank you for the potions. She has apparently been getting sick for four days and not bothered to tell anyone thinking it was just a stomach virus. We broke out your potions this morning."

Severus allowed a small grin at the dry tone. "Hari has always kept injuries and illness to herself."

"Because she believed no one cared. I disabused her of that notion quite clearly this morning."

Severus gave his lord a sharp look before returning his gaze forward. So, this was not just a contracted marriage…at least not any longer. The clear affection made Severus pause then he squared his shoulders. "My lord, I was wondering if you knew of another entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Tom stopped and gave Snape a hard look.

Snape forced himself not to fidget. "The girl killed the basilisk."

"I'm aware." Tom snapped.

"It's going to waste."

"You want to sneak into Hogwarts with my wife and harvest the basilisk."

"Before I was uncovered and tortured Hari and I had planned to harvest it after the term started. If there is another entrance perhaps from outside the castle."

"My pregnant wife."

Severus wiped all emotion from his face. "It was an ill thought out request. My apologies."

Tom stared a moment then focused on the wall beyond the tense wizard. "She would not appreciate me treating her as helpless."

"I would not involve her in the process, my lord. Only in gaining entry unless there is a way in that does not require parseltongue. I would not even ask, but basilisk parts are rare and valuable."

Tom scowled. He was well aware that it was not an inappropriate request. Still. The thought of Hari near Hogwarts without him to protect her and their child froze his blood. "The beast has lain there for years. A few more weeks won't hurt. After we have gained control of Hogwarts, I'll get you into the Chamber."

Severus bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord."

They walked on in silence until they reached the French doors leading out to the cutting garden. Hari was wandering through the lush foliage, basket trailing beside her as she cut blooms for different rooms in the manor.

"I am aware that I will be quite irrational concerning her wellbeing."

"She will soak it up like a desert rose soaks up the rain." Severus paused. "As long as you do not imply that she is helpless."

Tom snorted as he stepped out onto the patio. "Wife, Severus is here for your lesson."

Hari turned at his voice, a smile of welcome on her face. She moved toward him. She stopped in front of him reaching up to gently caress his cheek. "You told him."

"Yes. He'll have to be careful which potions he has you brew."

Hari rose up on tiptoe and brushed her mouth across his. "I won't risk our child."

Tom returned the kiss, his hand caressing her belly. "I have no doubts you will guard our child fiercely."

Dobby appeared on the patio. "The Daily Prophet Miss Hari."

"Thank you, Dobby." Hari took the paper and slid her hand around Tom's arm leaning into him as they headed back inside to where Severus was waiting. She gave him a mischievous grin. "Have you seen this morning's Prophet, Professor?"

"No, I was distracted by my summons from Madam Bones."

The grin faded into seriousness. "They've set your trial date?"

"The 17th."

"We'll be there."

"My lady, that is not nec…"

"I will not have you face those vultures alone. We will ensure that your trial is not a mockery of justice. Besides, my lord husband and I have claimed seats on the Wizengamot and therefore have the right…no, the duty, to be there and vote on your guilt or innocence. This article is an attempt to further undermine Dumbledore's carefully crafted persona." She handed him the paper as she passed them and headed for the stairs leading up to the Potions Lab.

Her aura flared out filling the room and surrounding the men with power, comfort and determination. "And if the idiots find you guilty, the Dark Lord and I shall simply level Azkaban and retrieve you."

Severus and the Dark Lord stared at each other. The Dark Lord clapped his shoulder. "See, nothing to worry about Severus."

He turned and strode off leaving Snape to wonder once again what he had ever done to deserve her loyalty and affection. He opened the paper and nearly gaped at the headline.

OUR SAVIORS CHILDHOOD

In a follow up interview to expand on a situation just touched on in our earlier interview with Lady Slytherin, we have learned some horrifying information.

We had asked Lady Slytherin if she would expand upon her comments about her relatives not wanting her and having the scars to prove it. Below are the results of that request.

"Lady Slytherin…"

"Just call me Hari. It's easier to say."

Vaust: Thank you. Hari, you mentioned previously that your relatives did not consent to take you in?

Hari: I was left on their doorstep in the middle of the night with a note telling them that my parents were dead, killed by Voldemort, and that if they wanted to remain safe from him and his Death Eaters, they would give me space in their home. They did – the cupboard under the stairs.

Vaust: A cupboard?

Hari: Yes, from fifteen months to eleven years old I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, slept on a thin crib mattress with one thin sheet and wore my obese cousin's hand me down clothes. I was never taken to the doctor, never received immunization shots.

Vaust: They actually told you they preferred you dead?

Hari: *mirthless chuckle* yes. Many times. They tried to rectify that oversight. I would go days locked in that cupboard in the dark with spiders crawling on me without food or water. If I became ill, they locked me in and waited for me to either get well or die. They didn't care which as long as I didn't infect them.

Readers, I admit I had to take a moment to collect myself. The thought of this type of treatment to any child, much less the Savior of our world, shook me.

Vaust: You said the fact that they resented your presence was beaten into you. What did you mean by that?

Lady Slytherin looked ill and trembled slightly at the question then she got this determined look on her face. I could tell she didn't want to discuss this, but felt a great need to let people know the truth.

Hari: The first beating I recall was when I was four. I don't remember what I did, but I remember the beating. My uncle beat me unconscious. I woke up in that dark cupboard barely able to move. My arm was broken. I can't…won't recount them all. A day rarely passed when I wasn't cuffed about the head or had a belt taken to me. I think I was six when I burned the bacon. My aunt held my hand onto the hot stove until it blistered. When weird things began to happen, my uncle started chaining me to the basement wall and whipping the skin from my back. I now know that it was accidental magic, but at the time I had no clue.

Vaust: Whipping… (I was nearly physically ill. Lady Slytherin's husband sat stone-faced, fury rippling around him.) finally, I asked: And Dumbledore never checked on you?

Hari: I never saw him. Nothing ever changed. I was still beaten. I was still given only one meal every two or three days. I still did chores from sunrise to sunset. I have organ damage and other health issues that my personal healer is now addressing. I don't know what would be worse – him never caring to check on me or having checked on me, not caring enough to interfere.

Vaust: And once you got your Hogwarts letter and began attending school no one told you of your heritage?

Hari: No. Let's see…to sum up six years of information on my family: I look a lot like my father who loved Quidditch and was a huge prankster. I have my mother's eyes. Oh, and a partially overheard prophecy set an insane Dark Lord after us resulting in their death and my mysterious survival. There you go.

Vaust: That's it? From staff who knew them, your mother's sister, Dumbledore?

Hari: That's it. And before someone says as headmaster, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, Dumbledore was too busy to chat with a student let me say that I was in his office several times each year for chats about whatever situation was occurring at the time. He had time to set up trials to test me. As he admitted before the ICW he needed me to be willing to do whatever necessary. Considering what he kept from me, the fact that he left me with people who made me feel worthless, the tests every year at Hogwarts where I was subtly coached to think that other's lives were more important than mine, I believe Dumbledore meant for me to die for his Greater Good.

Vaust: My entire life Albus Dumbledore has been a symbol of Goodness and Compassion. It's hard to face the fact that perhaps it has all been a lie.

Hari: People want heroes, Ms. Vaust. We all want someone to look up to, to model ourselves after. Dumbledore gave the people what they wanted. The problem with putting people on a pedestal is we quit questioning their actions and they begin to believe they don't have to answer to anyone.

I have a lot of suppositions, a lot of guesses based on snippets of information that leads to scary results when you put them together, but without proof I'm not willing to share at this time.

I will say that I firmly believe that Albus Dumbledore looked at a fifteen month old child and decided that her life was a sacrifice he was willing to make without even checking for other options. He admitted to the ICW that he knew Lord Black was innocent and let him sit for twelve years in Azkaban. I have to wonder who else he has considered expendable over the years.

This article would definitely shake people up. Add it to the pensieve memories he had provided Madam Bones and he might actually have a chance of remaining a free man. He couldn't imagine how horribly humiliating it had been for her to share the atrocities of her childhood with the wizarding world. That she did it to help him humbled him.

Snape shook his head and slowly made his way up to the lab knowing that by the time he arrived the windows would be shuttered. Hari had turned into a surprise in the lab. Once the basics had been explained and Hari understood what to do and why to do it she had become quite proficient. Oh, she would never love potions or be a Master, but she would definitely be able to brew just about anything necessary in a pinch.

What he didn't expect when he entered the lab was to see her sitting facing the door calmly reading the book: _Healing Those With Creature Inheritances. _ He stilled just inside the room. He studied her posture before gently closing the door behind him. "I thought we would brew the Girding Potion today."

She looked up at him. "I assume Tom and Retha knows."

"I did not discuss which potion we'd brew today with either."

"Do not act obtuse with me."

His gaze slid from hers to the book now lying open on the table. "Retha gave you the book."

"Yes along with several others when I expressed interest in learning healing."

"You have questions, I suppose."

Hari sighed at his resigned tone. "I am not going to pry, Professor. I do understand you are a private person. The only reason I'm even bringing it up is in case Retha isn't available when you need healing."

Severus glided over to the ingredients shelves and began gathering fairy wings, doxy eggs, dragonfly thoraxes and flying seahorses for the Girding potion. "I am not a vampire, my lady."

"I didn't think you were. I am curious as to how the inheritance will alter the way you need to be healed."

He turned and stared at her. It had taken Retha months to get over the shock and fear when she had found out. Even now, she distanced herself from him. He was now Mr. Snape not Severus. She preferred him unconscious if he had major blood loss until his blood levels stabilized. Hari waltzed up here into an empty room and confronted him as calmly as if they were discussing abstract theory.

"It is why you survived Dumbledore's attack, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then I am profoundly glad you have it, Sir. I would appreciate knowing of any special needs you may have because of it besides dimly lit rooms."

"Are you genteelly asking if I require blood?" Severus sneered.

Hari propped her chin on her fist. She gave him an impish grin. "Yes."

"Not to survive, no." Snape finally replied after setting out the ingredients.

"Would fresh blood have let you recover quicker than the Replenisher?"

Snape's hands stilled. "It does not matter."

"Why? Because you believe you're an expendable pawn? Or because you do not believe anyone cares enough to volunteer their blood?"

Snape glared at her.

"Answer my question, Professor. Please."

He glanced down at the table. "Yes, I would have healed much quicker."

Anger flavored the air. "And Retha knows this? Why didn't she…" She exhaled suddenly as she thought of the distant way Retha treated him. "She's afraid of you. Afraid you'd lose control or infect her?"

"It's not a contagion."

"The book does state that. Vampirism as a creature inheritance gives the recipient some of the characteristics, but they do not gain the ability to convert someone into a vampire."

"Fear is not rational."

"Does Tom know? Does he know we could have helped you more and kept silent?"

"My lady…"

"Answer me!" Hari shouted angrily. That people this man served willingly and to his own detriment over and over again refused to care for his needs infuriated her. She knew what it was like to feel expendable, unlovable. She wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior.

"He knows that I do not want the knowledge let out."

"So he let you suffer!" Hari jumped from her seat and paced the length of the room.

"He would not have let me die."

"I can't believe he…"

"My lady…Hari, the Dark Lord and I have discussed my needs and abilities. I do not want everyone knowing what runs through my veins. To declare I need blood to heal quickly would do exactly that. He was respecting my wishes."

Hari glared at him for several minutes before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. Her control was still somewhat shaky when she was emotionally compromised. "So, blood helps you heal faster. Sunlight hurts your eyes and I am assuming you burn rather than tan hence the long sleeve shirts and robes even in the summer. You're quicker than those without the inheritance and you can move without a sound."

Snape sighed and leaned against the counter. "I also see better in the dark than most and have more sensitive hearing and sense of smell."

Hari stared out the far window with a scowl marring the smooth planes of her face. "Then procedures need to be put into place that will both respect your desire for privacy and cater to your needs because I will not allow you to suffer like that again."

Satisfied for the moment, she moved across the room and settled at the table. "So…Girding potion."

Severus stared a moment with guarded obsidian eyes then began his lecture on the potion.


	21. Aug 17 Trial

**A/N: I have received several wonderful reviews and a few not so wonderful. I won't call anyone out but will address them enmasse here. 1) The majority of the story is already written. I do not have a lot of pairings. My story revolves mostly around Tom/Hari. I touch on other characters but won't spend an exorbiant amount of time on them. **

**2) I have tried in the past to have indepth magical theory sections. It never works out well for me. I just can't write them and to be honest the stories I read with them in there bore the hell out of me. I scan past the sections which leads me to... **

**3) my sex scenes are for my guilty pleasure. I selfishly write for my pleasure and entertainment and if folks reading it enjoy it as well that is a bonus that makes me feel all bubbly inside but I'm not sacrificing the joy I get in writing for me for you. And for one reviewer to state that they are stating my sex scenes are the same and boring if my writing style annoys you, quit reading my story. **

**4) To the reviewer that stated the preferences of ALL READERS are the newpaper articles being written out are boring and I should just put a few quotes in well that's just pretentious of YOU. I know that you all know what has happened in the past. If the majority wants me to stop with the articles and do quotes I will but until then I will continue in the style that I enjoy writing in.**

**I reposted this since it was caught that I accidentally called Hari 'Hailey' a couple of times. She is 'Hailey' in another story I'm writing. Thanks for the catch!**

**So that's my rant for the week. And now on with the story:**

Severus entered Courtroom 10 not alone and treated as if already found guilty, but surrounded by those who believed his innocence.

That Lucius Malfoy strode in beside him wasn't a surprise to anyone. That Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin along with Harika Potter and her husband, Lord Slytherin accompanied the dour man shocked many.

All but Hari stopped at the edge of the center pit as Severus covered the remaining distance to the judgment chair.

"Madam Bones, I present myself to you as I swore to do."

"Please be seated Mr. Snape. Lady Slytherin is there a reason for your presence within the pit?"

"Yes, Madam Bones. As it appears Professor Snape is to be chained," she gave the manacled chair a look of absolute detestation, "and therefore unable to protect himself, I declare myself his Champion during this trial. Any who lose their temper and attempt to harm him illegally shall have to contend with me first. Lord Black shall vote my seats as my proxy in this case."

Snape barely managed to conceal his shock. He daren't turn to look at the Dark Lord. He knew though that his lord no matter how relaxed he appeared was drawn tight, hyperaware while his young wife and unborn child was exposed to even the small amount of danger present here.

Others didn't have his control and a wave of murmurings swept the room. The Savior was championing a known Death Eater? Dumbledore had vouched for his change of heart but most didn't truly believe it and it was known that Snape had been cruel to Potter over the years.

Madam Bones stared down at the young witch. "At another time I may have been offended at the idea of the old custom being activated, but knowing what I do I understand why you have done so."

"Old custom…I am not aware of any such custom." Minister Fudge blustered. "Unless she is counsel she should take a seat."

"If I may," Lord Slytherin spoke up from where he had taken a stance at the edge of the pit. "In olden days it was not uncommon for those proven innocent or about to reveal information others did not want revealed to be struck down while defenseless. Oft times in a crowd such as this the assailant was never seen. The idea of a Champion was enacted in 1273 to provide a measure of safety to the accused."

"Ah, yes, thank you Lord Slytherin. We shall proceed then." Fudge did not want to cross the enigmatic young lord. "Be seated Mr. Snape."

Snape sat in the chair with a grimace. The chains rattled then rose to wrap around his wrists and ankles.

Hari flicked her wand and a shield flared up around him immediately.

"Lady Slytherin, a shield is a draining thing to maintain."

"Thank you for your concern, Madam. I'll be fine."

Murmurs of arrogance and seeing her humbled intermingled with questions about her power levels.

"Severus Snape you are accused of attacking Albus Dumbledore, Alastair Moody and John Dawlish resulting in the death of Moody and Dawlish. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Fudge stared at him. "You deny killing Dawlish and Moody."

"I deny killing Alastair Moody. John Dawlish I killed in self-defense."

"Self-defense?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Snape are you a Death Eater?"

Severus sighed and ducked his head a moment then raised it to look the Wizengamot members in the eyes. "As a youth I was misled and took the Mark, I admit to that. Before I turned eighteen I realized the mistake I made and turned to Albus Dumbledore for sanctuary and a way to make amends. I have spied on the Dark Lord for him ever since."

A wand lit. A witch asked, "And you would swear that you have not seen Lady Potter in the company of You Know Who as Albus Dumbledore keeps claiming?"

"I have only been called to his side twice since July 17th, Madam. At those two times, I have not seen Potter in the company of Voldemort. I swear it." Magic swirled around him.

There were flinches and cries of fear all over the chamber.

Hari exhaled softly. They were playing a dangerous game of semantics right now.

"And as far as you know the Goblins did not help You Know Who create a false identity?" Another Wizengamot member questioned.

"Have Goblins ever helped wizards?" Snape drawled.

There was a muted chuckle at that.

Hari noted he did not swear on this statement and spoke up. "I do not believe these questions relate to the charges, Minister Fudge."

"Quite right, Lady Slytherin." Fudge agreed. "Mr. Snape, Dumbledore says that you attacked him, Moody and Dawlish without provocation. How did you know where they were?"

Snape stared at him like he did his first year students. "I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. We were called to a meeting by Dumbledore."

"And what do you do in these meetings?"

"Disseminate any new information on the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Discuss what to do about Hari Potter."

"Have you ever murdered anyone?"

"That is not what he is on trial for today." Lady Slytherin snapped. "Enough of these fishing expeditions. Contain your questions to the specific charges."

"You are a Champion, young lady not counsel."

"I am Lady Slytherin and a member of the Wizengamot. You will not address me so disrespectfully." Hari snapped her magic flaring out in outrage. It filled the room with a hint of immense power. Hari carefully kept the true levels hidden so Dumbledore would not know how powerful she was now.

"Minister, instead of wasting your precious time and the Wizengamot's time perhaps I should present the evidence of the case and then any unclear points could be cleared up."

"Hmmm, excellent idea, Madam Bones. My schedule is quite full."

Amelia hid her sneer as she called for the court pensieve e as she stepped from her seat and made her way to the pedestal the pensieve sat on. "Severus Snape met with myself and two aurors and told his version of events of July 29th. He willingly gave a memory of the meeting and what occurred afterwards."

Dumbledore leaped to his feet. "Showing that memory will endanger several people who are fighting against Voldemort."

There were flinches and cries of fear all over the chamber. Hari rolled her eyes at their histrionics. She smirked at the dark amusement her husband sent her way. It amused them both that the Dark Lord the masses all feared was standing nonchalantly in their midst unbeknownst to them all.

"So you would let another innocent man go to Azkaban to keep your secrets?" Hari snarled at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

Dumbledore glared back nearly vibrating with animosity.

"The memory shows a few members of Albus Dumbledore's vigilante group, The Order of the Phoenix. Having seen the memory I believe it is his actions he does not want everyone to see." Madam Bones stated.

Fudge looked at Dumbledore and saw the worry and anger he was trying to hide. Recent articles in the Daily Prophet and that rag, The Quibbler, had caused doubt to spread about Dumbledore's sparkling reputation. Here was the opportunity to besmirch Dumbledore's reputation even further. "Justice must be served. Proceed, Madam Bones."

Dumbledore's wand jerked upward a spell flew at the pensieve as the silvery thread fell into the bowl. Several shields flared up around it and Madam Bones.

"You are out of line, Dumbledore!"

"I am the Chief Warlock and I order you not to show that memory."

"You are not presiding over this trial, Chief Warlock since you are involved in it. Sit down!"

Dumbledore glared at them all and sat down.

She tapped the side.

The memory played out. The meeting unfolded. Dumbledore's caginess displayed before everyone. Tom glared at Dumbledore for calling him an unfortunate by-blow.

Then Dumbledore dismissed everyone except Dawlish, Moody and Snape. The congenial grandfatherly persona slid away like oil from a slick surface. People shivered at the dangerous tone none present had ever heard from Dumbledore.

The Dumbledore on display in the pensieve was the Dumbledore that had dueled and defeated Grindelwald. It was a Dumbledore that was willing to do anything no matter how Dark or illegal to attain his goals as long as he wasn't caught doing them.

They saw Moody attack first and without provocation. The battle happened fast and furious leaving nearly everyone in the room stunned at the speed of Dumbledore, Moody and Snape's spell casting. Snape moved almost inhumanly fast to dodge the multiple spells coming at him. The spells themselves left most ill and shivering for they weren't Light spells being cast.

Hari gave Snape a fast speculative look. Most witches and wizards were too lazy to even wonder about his speed but she could see the vampire inheritance at work now that she knew it was there. She also noted that the some of the spells didn't seem to hurt him as badly as they should have.

A full third of the people vomited when the torture began. To the Dark Lord's amusement, some even weakly cheered when Voldemort appeared to save his follower.

Snape was trembling in his chains as the torture played out. His screams of agony echoing around the chamber as skin and muscle was excised and peeled from his bones. He moaned and dropped his head forward when the reductos hit his hands.

A hand touched his arm reminding him he was not alone and he glanced sideways to see Hari, white as snow and visibly shaking as tears trailed down her face. Her aura wrapped around him powerful and supportive.

The memory ended.

Madam Bones looked around the assembled Wizengamot members. "Those that find Severus Snape innocent of the crime he is accused of today…the crime of attacking and killing John Dawlish and attacking Alastair Moody **without** cause raise your hand."

A sea of hands rose into the air. Hari clutched Snape's shoulder in subdued joy.

"Those who find him guilty."

Only three hands rose.

Fudge banged his gavel. "The court finds Severus Snape innocent."

The chains fell away and Snape stood shaking in relief. He suddenly found himself with an arm full of witch as Hari flung herself at him wrapping him in a bone breaking hug. He twitched in surprise then gently returned the hug. "Thank you, my lady." He whispered in her ear as the magic wrapped around him filled with warmth and affection.

She stepped back grinning at him. "You are most welcome, Professor."

Fudge banged the gavel several times until quiet fell. "You are free to go Mr. Snape. This trial is over. However, the Wizengamot members will remain to discuss the actions of the Chief Warlock."

Rabastan stood by the fireplace listening to plot after plot, plan after plan being made and discarded. He had yet to come up with a believable reason to leave the manor. Bella was demanding he be in attendance as well as Rodolphus and help her plan. Every time he came up with an errand she overruled him saying it wasn't more important than freeing their Lord from Potter's control.

If he didn't come up with a reason soon, he would just have to make a run for it and hope he made it to the Dark Lord before Bella caught up with him.


	22. Aug 19 Werewolves and Familiars

A/N: Sorry for the name confusion. I am writing multiple stories and apparently I need to quit writing while sick and sleep deprived. I am going through the rest of the chapters and searching for "hailey" since she is "Hari" in this one. GRRRR...

Aug 19

Severus looked up at the light knock on his door. "Lupin, come in." He murmured with a sigh. It was time to put old grudges to bed. It hadn't been Lupin's fault anyway.

Remus entered the room and took the seat furthest from the Potion Master. "Severus, I have a favor to ask. I'm willing to find a way to pay you for the effort."

"What do you need brewed?"

"Extra wolfsbane."

"Pardon?"

"The woman at the home furnishing store that is remodeling Grimmauld has a younger brother that was turned two years ago. She didn't even know about the potion. I didn't give out your name, but I did say I would ask my supplier. She offered to pay, but I know it's expensive."

"It is. However, I am certain that Hari intends to cover the cost from now on. I've been informed to add what I need to the Dark Lord's account at the apothecary."

"And I'm thankful. I do realize that you have to give up two days a month to brew it. Tell me how to repay you for your time."

"It's fine, Lupin."

"It is not, Severus. I refuse to be one of those that take advantage of you."

"You are not taking advantage. Due to the unreasonable prejudice in the magical world you are not very employable I understand your situation."

"Then something besides money? An assistant to do the dirty work in the lab a few days a month? Cutting up the grosser ingredients? Cleaning the cauldrons?"

Severus sighed and let his gaze wander over the slender man. Time and his curse had not been kind to the man. His pride was important to him. "Alright. You are not a child. I shan't oversee you. You were quite adequate in Potions. Keep track of my inventory. I keep a running list. It updates as I use ingredients. Keep the lab stocked. I shan't be lazy and leave all the cleanup to you, but if I have to brew all day or longer I shall go to bed and expect that mess to be cleaned up by you. When I am back at Hogwarts perhaps you could help with grading papers."

Remus nodded. "Reasonable requests. So I can tell Elena that you'll supply her brother the potion?"

"Yes. It won't be much more work to make two doses."

"Thank you, Severus."

"You are welcome….Remus."

Remus smiled at the use of his first name and left the private man to his solitude. He apparated to Diagon Alley and strode to the Home furnishing shop.

"Elena," he greeted when she came to the front in response to the chime on the door. "Do you have a lunch break coming up?"

Elena glanced at her watch. "In twenty minutes." She looked at the werewolf questioningly.

"I spoke with the Potion Master that we were discussing last time."

Elena's eyes widened.

"I won't keep you from work. Meet me at Silvana's on your lunch?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Remus nodded and left the shop.

Twenty minutes later the young lady slid into a chair across from his at the small café. "Mr. Lupin, thank you for remembering to ask about my brother."

A waitress came over and the swiftly placed their orders.

"It's no problem. I'm actually working on finding a way to get the potion out to everyone who needs it. The man who brews mine said it wouldn't be much more work to brew twice the amount. We just need to know where to deliver it. If I could meet your brother and call the house elf to the location so they know each other, I would be more confident that he is getting the potion and taking it."

"I get off work at five thirty. If you would like to meet me at the store, you can follow me home."

The waitress brought their lunches and they began to eat.

"So how is the renovation going?" Remus asked. "I haven't been able to get over to look."

"Paul and Giles have gutted the basement, the kitchen and the first floor. We have the basement refitted and the kitchen. They've broaden the stairwell to the first floor and nearly have the new paneling and flooring in. They have a team refinishing the staircase as well."

"That's…that's amazing. We figured it would take the nine months to redo it all."

Elena shook her head. "Not if they don't run into problems. It will take them another month most likely to redo all the floors and walls. Then my people will go in and start painting, furnishing and accessorizing. That will take a month and a half or two barring incidents."

"So four months. That gives us five months to get the fumes out and decorate the nursery."

"So your goddaughter is pregnant for certain?"

Remus eyed her a moment then nodded.

"The news is safe with me, Mr. Lupin. It would not only jeopardize my job, but my brother's well-being."

"You know who she is?"

"It isn't like you all aren't news."

Remus flushed slightly.

Elena finished her lunch. "I should get back to work. You will tell me tonight what we owe for the potion."

"We'll discuss it tonight."

She nodded and took her leave.

HP/TR

Elena was surprised when she left the shop that night that another man was waiting with Remus. "Mr. Lupin?"

"Elena, this is the potion master I was telling you about. He needs to see your brother. His age and weight affect the potion amount."

"Oh…okay." Elena looked at the silent man. "Thank you ever so much for doing this. I told Mr. Lupin to let us know what we owe you."

Snape eyed the youthful woman with her bright cheerful demeanor and sighed. "If I say nothing, you are going to demand some type of payment correct?"

"I can't take it for free, Sir."

She headed toward The Leaky Cauldron. They fell in beside her. "Mr. Lupin helps me in the lab in recompense. I understand the need to pay your way, Miss. I also understand trying to make ends meet. Can you afford ten galleons a month?"

"Is…is that what it costs to make the potion?"

"No."

They reached the floo and Elena tossed powder down and called out her home address. They stepped through with her.

Her parents and brother waited on the other side anxious and hopeful.

"Mum, Dad, Johnny this is Remus Lupin and the potion master…"

"Severus Snape."

Indrawn breaths and wide eyed looks met his introduction.

"Oh…my…we heard…are you well enough to brew, Mr. Snape. We would not want to interfere with your recovery. Johnny can endure another change if need be."

Snape stared at the older couple stunned that they were concerned for him instead of by him. "I am sufficiently recovered. Thank you."

He looked at the boy. He was drawn and weary looking. Scars already crossed his face. "You are how old?"

"Fifteen, sir."

"And weigh about one ten?"

"Yes, sir…one sixteen actually."

Snape nodded. "Annie," he called out and a house elf appeared. "Annie, I will be brewing a wolfsbane potion for this young man. You are to deliver it here to him and ensure he drinks it then bring the container back to me."

"Yes, Potion Master Sir." Annie bobbed her head and disappeared when Snape dismissed her.

"The cost, Sir. You said ten galleons was not the cost of brewing."

"The ingredients are being covered by a very kind hearted person. It is only my time you will need to reimburse. Can you afford the ten galleons? If not say so. The price is flexible. I shan't make the boy suffer for a few coins."

The boy's mother sobbed softly. "We'll manage, Mr. Snape."

Severus sighed. "I do not want you to have to manage. Would six be more manageable? I am already brewing for Remus. It won't take more of my time to double the amount."

Pride warred with financial burden on the father's face then he sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sir it would be."

"Fine. Six it is then."

Remus prodded the boy over to a worn sofa and sat with him. "I've been a werewolf since I was a small boy. I understand how horrible the change is. Until Severus invented the Wolfsbane potion I felt helpless in the face of the wolf's violence. You worry the entire month if you are going to get loose and hurt your family."

Johnny nodded and his face crumpled slightly. "I did…once…pa had to stun me three times before I went down."

"Well, I still spend the night in a cage, but my friend stays in the room and talks to me or reads to me. The potion helps the human mind stay in control. Could I see where you spend the change?"

Johnny looked at his parents and at their nod he led Remus out to the shed behind the house. Severus followed them listening to Remus talk to the boy about what it meant to be a werewolf, what he'd have to deal with, the attitude of people, the fear. The fact that there were people that accepted them anyway like James and Sirius accepted him.

"Isolation is hard on a werewolf. We're pack animals. I…I lost my pack for a few years. The disconnect nearly made me suicide. The only thing that kept me going was knowing my friend's baby daughter might one day need me. Now I have part of my pack back. It's small. I've very protective of them. I'm sure you see your family as pack."

"Yes. Elena doesn't understand when I get aggressive when she dates this one wizard. I can smell his dishonesty."

"Have you told her that?"

"I figured she'd think I was making it up."

"Tell her. She may decide to keep seeing him, but you'll feel guilty if you don't tell her and something happens."

"Okay."

They reached the shed and went in. The shed was sturdy enough for now, but not for long and it was small.

Remus shivered at the bleak, dark building. No wonder Johnny had trouble with his wolf. He needed more room.

Severus looked around the small building with distaste. He saw the revulsion on Lupin's face. "Expansion charms?"

"Yes and a magical window."

Severus nodded and pulled his wand out. He began chanting and waving his wand in an intricate manner. The room began expanding until it was twice the original size. He added a large magical window on two walls.

Remus nodded his thanks. He pulled his wand and began throwing up containment wards. "The older you get the stronger the wolf. This wouldn't have held you much longer and the wolf would be unhappy in such a cramped, dark space."

"Yeah, he is. I didn't have much choice."

"Severus will have the wolfsbane delivered the evening of the full moon around supper time. Drink it immediately. I will come over not the next day but the day after to check on you."

"Thank you. Both of you." Johnny's voice was soft and full of emotion.

"You are welcome, young one." Snape murmured as they left.

Aug 22

Hari was nervous. They were doing the Familiar ritual today. Her control was still shaky. What if she hurt Hedwig?

"Everything will be fine. It is a fairly simple ritual." Tom murmured as he set up the potion and drew the runes on the floor.

"It involves my currently volatile magic." Hari huffed.

Hedwig sat on her shoulder preening her hair comfortingly. Now she nipped her ear.

"Ow!" Hari tried to glare at her.

Hedwig clacked her beak.

"Fine." Hari stood silently after that.

Tom snickered and glanced over at Nagini coiled up watching them. She was hissing snarky comments about Hari and Hedwig. She considered herself a better familiar because she could defend her wizard.

Hedwig fluffed out her feathers and screeched at the snake. She could defend her witch. Did the snake wish to see if her talons were something to hiss at?

"Stop it. Both of you." Hari ordered curtly. "I know your talons are sharp, Hed. They are currently in my shoulder."

Hedwig withdrew them discreetly.

Tom nearly choked on his laughter. "There." He stood up. "If Hedwig will allow a drop of blood for the potion…"

Hedwig glided over to the table and sat up straight so Tom could nick her breast. He flicked the drop of blood into the potion.

"Hari, your turn."

Hari nicked her finger and let a drop fall into the potion.

Tom stirred it then had Hedwig land on a rune meaning forever loyal. Hari moved to stand across from her. Hari began chanting in Latin as Tom tipped the goblet and Hedwig drank a small bit of potion. Tom moved to Hari and handed her the goblet.

Magic rose around the snowy owl reaching out toward Hari. Hari sipped from the goblet and then continued the chant. Magic encircled her and reached toward the magic coming from Hedwig. Magic engulfed them in a bright white light.

Hari swayed when it cleared. She gazed at Hedwig in wonder. The owl was now nearly twice her original size and she glowed. "You're gorgeous, Hedwig." She murmured.

_Of course I am, Hari._

"You're talking in my head!"

Laughter filled her mind. _I always could. You just couldn't hear me. You just got impressions. This is so much better._

Hedwig launched from the floor to land on the table. She swiveled to look at Nagini. _Want to test my talons now, snake?_

_My fangs are still sharper, bird._

"Stop it!" Hari chuckled.

R.A.T.A.C.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus had yet to come down for breakfast. Rabastan took advantage of them having slept in after another nearly all night planning session and slipped from the house. He dare not use the floo in case Bellatrix had traps set within the wards in her paranoid state. He hurried to the edge of the wards and apparated to Westmoor Keep.

"I have important information for the Dark Lord," he hurriedly told the house elf that appeared when he did.

"Master Tom cannot be disturbed."

"It's about a threat to Lady Slytherin." Rabastan explained glancing over his shoulder in case Bellatrix waked and followed him.

The house elf's eyes narrowed in anger. "Who is threatening Miss Hari?"

"That information is for the Dark Lord." Rabastan snapped irritated at a house elf daring to question a Pureblood wizard.

"You is to wait here."

The elf disappeared with a pop. The house elves all knew of the affection the Dark Lord was developing for his wife. No threat would be ignored.

Within five minutes the elf was back. "Master Tom says you is to await them in the audience chamber. You is not to leave no matter what."

Rabastan breathed a sigh of relief as he strode toward the room. He had orders to stay. Bellatrix couldn't force him to leave now.

Twenty minutes later the Dark Lord and Lady strode into the chamber. Nagini slithered next to Riddle while a white owl twice the normal size glided through the air to rest on the back of the Dark Lady's throne.

Rabastan used years of training not to gape at the monstrous bird. A throat clearing cleared his thoughts and he dropped belatedly to his knee. "My pardon, milord, milady."

Riddle waved it off. "You overheard a threat to my lady?"

"Bellatrix," Rabastan murmured. "She is enraged over the marriage and has deluded herself into believing it is a plot by Dumbledore and your lady wife involving the contract which she is determined to believe is false and that potions were administered by Lady Slytherin."

Riddle's magic flared hot and furious throughout the chamber making Rabastan quake even knowing it wasn't directed at him. "And just what has Bellatrix proposed to do?" Riddle growled.

Rabastan didn't dare look up. "Milord, she has spent the past week making and discarding plans. This was the first day I was awake before them and able to leave the manor. She has kept my brother and I constantly in her presence unless she is using the floo. She is speaking to others. I don't know who all is involved. So far there is no definite plan besides somehow killing your wife and freeing you from Dumbledore's control. She says even if the contract is real you are immortal and will thank her after you regain another body."

"And Rodolphus? Does he believe as she does?"

Rabastan hesitated. "I am not certain, milord. He appears to be humoring her, but I can't say for certain as desperately as I wish I could."

"Perhaps we should invite them over and ask them." Hari murmured, her calm tone belying the fury in her eyes.

The Dark Lord was already stroking the serpent tattoo sending out the call for Bellatrix and her husband. "Rabastan stand in the shadows disillusioned."

"Yes, milord." Rabastan moved to shadowy edges of the hall.

Nearly thirty minutes past before the two Death Eaters arrived. By that time the Dark Lord was beyond furious. Not only were they plotting against his wife but took their time responding to his call. He glared at them as they entered. Sensing his fury they hurried to the edge of the dais and took a knee. He did not miss the hateful glare Bellatrix cast at Hari.

"Milord," they both murmured, heads bowed, wondering what he could be furious about.

"Thirty minutes you kept us waiting." Riddle hissed furiously.

"Forgive us, milord. We were asleep." Bellatrix whimpered.

"Asleep or plotting?" Hari asked casually.

Bellatrix glared at her even as fear began to bubble inside her. Her lord was still under the halfblood whore's influence. He couldn't find out yet.

Hari glared back. "Plotting against your lord and his lady."

Bellatrix lost control of her temper and hatred at hearing Hari calling herself the Dark Lord's lady. "You aren't his lady!" Bellatrix screeched. "You're a filthy half-blood bitch! You should grovel at…!"

Tom jerked to his feet. "CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix collapsed writhing and screaming in pain.

"You'll kill her."

Tom glared at her.

"We need to know who she's talked to." Hari snapped.

He huffed and canceled the curse. He transferred his red gaze to Rodolphus who trembled visibly. "Who has your wife been talking to and what has she been saying?" He snarled.

"Milord…I…I don't know what you heard, but…"

"CRUCIO!"

Tom held the curse for several minutes before releasing it. "The truth!"

"Please, milord, we just want to free you. You don't realize she has you entrapped!"

"Who have you spread these poisonous lies to?"

"Just Rabastan," Bellatrix quickly stated.

"I don't believe you," the Dark Lord hissed and speared brutally into her mind.

Bellatrix whimpered and cried out in pain as the Dark Lord ruthlessly plundered her mind. MacNair, Nott and Gibbon. Riddle withdrew from her mind and plunged into Rodolphus'. In it he found that he had not agreed with Bellatrix and was humoring her not just because of her fierce temper but because he hated Potter enough to let her die regardless.

Riddle pulled out of their minds. "Avada Kedavra," he snapped twice killing them almost before they realized what was happening. "Rabastan, gather Lucius, Severus and Barty. I want MacNair, Nott and Gibbon dead."

Rabastan stepped forward. "Yes, milord." He spared his brother one regretful look before striding from the room.


	23. Aug 27 Alliances

A/N Several reviewers asked about the two week jump to September 1st and also about several story threads that I had honestly forgotten about so I whipped up this chapter for you. I'll post it then repost September 1st after it. September 1st has **no changes** so if you've read it already you needn't re-read it.

Aug 27

Hari set her quill down and pressed the thumb of her left hand into the palm of her right massaging the aching muscle. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes with a soft sigh.

Politics. She hated them. She hated having to be tactful and stroking egos of arseholes. Luckily, the men she was corresponding with today weren't arses. Arrogant at times, yes. Rightfully so.

Still.

Concessions and carefully worded sentences and paperwork. Ughh. It was her money, her land, her businesses why should she have to fill out a mountain of paperwork to use it.

She felt nimble fingers thread through her hair and sighed this time from contentment as her lord husband's aura swept over her easing the magical strain of buffering their child while training to defeat Dumbledore and take over Hogwarts. Worrying about who Bellatrix' plots had spread to wasn't helping.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired. So very tired."

"Take a nap then."

"I want to finish this first." She waved at the correspondence on her desk.

"You can finish in the morning."

She nodded slightly in acquiescence.

"May I read them?"

"Of course."

Tom picked his delicate wife and settled in her chair snuggling her to his chest. Her arms slid up over his shoulders and she relaxed in contentment. He gathered the pile of letters that were responses to her initial letters to her families allies.

Hari pressed her face into the crook of his neck inhaling his unique scent as Tom's warmth surrounded her. "I've reaffirmed the border peace with Lord Rathton. I explained the reason the ambiguity lingered so long was that I had not been aware of my title or properties and had to hunt down information on alliances and agreements."

Tom rifled through and found Rathton's response. He scanned it quickly then read it again more carefully. "I don't like his tone. He accepts the affirmation while insinuating that regardless of your circumstances you should have known when, in fact, he should have sought you out to reaffirm since he is a lesser noble than you. It is a subtle attempt to dominate because of his age and gender."

"Yeah," she mumbled sleepily. "I got that. Pissed me off a bit. You might want to read my reply before I have to send Adler and Moshner out to talk to him."

Tom snorted softly and shifted her in his lap to reach her reply. "I believe you have purloined those two from my service."

"They are both funny and vicious and seem to actually like and respect me."

"They do." Tom murmured absently as he read Hari's reply.

_Lord Rathton,_

_While I do wish to keep the peace with my neighbors I find your reply to my politely word missive offensive. I was raised by muggles and kept purposely ignorant of magic and my inheritance by Albus Dumbledore and those allied with the Potter family for generations. Instead of finding fault with a child who gave the wizarding world a decade of peace at the cost of her own perhaps you should look to yourself and the wizarding society as a whole and ask why no one bothered to tell their 'beloved savior' about her heritage._

_I do not like bullies. I will not tolerate them nor will I tolerate disrespect. Furthermore, I despise those who willfully take advantage of those they should honorably aid. If you wish to keep the peace betwixt our Families I suggest you not only keep to your side of the property border but also learn to keep your overbearing opinions to yourself. _

_I also suggest that you think long and hard before doing or saying anything that will break the fragile peace between your Family and mine. I may be young but I am no longer alone or powerless._

_Lady Harika Jamiel Slytherin_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Gryffindor_

_Head of the Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_Head of the House of Peverell_

_Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Tom chuckled. His little lioness was discovering her claws. "I may send Adler and Moshner to deliver your missive personally."

"'kay."

Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead knowing she was mostly asleep already. Severus' trial, facing Dumbledore, getting ready to take Hogwarts and now this issue with Bellatrix and his disenchanted followers on top of her body adjusting to being pregnant had her worn out.

He pulled Tiberius Ogden's letter from the pile. Hari had discovered a non-compete alliance and had written to see if it could be amended since he seemed to focus on whiskey and hard liquor while she had a vineyard and would like to start offering the vintages produced there in Britain.

Ogden was agreeing. As long as nothing else in the agreement changed he was fine with amending it so that the Potter vineyard could sell its wine in Britain. There was a copy of the amended agreement signed by him that Hari had already signed.

Tom folded it and the related correspondence together and put it to the side. He laid his hand on her flat belly feeling joy and contentment fill him in ways he had never hoped to feel. How he had sneered and derided those weak enough to love someone and give others weapons to use against them. Now…now he understood. He would move heaven and earth to see her and their child safe and happy.

He sat there for several minutes just soaking up the feeling of family before returning to the correspondence of her desk.

There was a letter to the managers of the vineyard telling them the good news and directing them to start the process of dealing with ministry paperwork and to start contacting potential retailers. She stated that she had every confidence in their abilities and, as she had no knowledge whatsoever of wine production or marketing, she was leaving it in their hands. If they needed her help they were to let her know.

Her letter to Dylan Welter was masterfully crafted and he couldn't help but wonder if Lucius had helped her write it. Welter was the Luxemburg representative on the ICW and his family had been political allies with the Potters for six generations. She was not only reestablishing the relationship and showing him her, albeit, fledgling political stances but trying to get a meeting for her and Tom with Welter. This would be a coup if it went well since Welter had refused to meet with Thomas Riddle before as he was an unknown especially with his connections to the Dark Lord Voldemort being bandied about.

The next letter showed his wife's heart. Longbottom had retracted their friendship even if he didn't remember it. Yet here was Hailey contacting Sun Zhao, a renown healer and researcher that she discovered had a business alliance with her father and his father before him. Apparently the Potter's owned a potion ingredient farm that grew and raised common, not so common and extremely rare plants, herbs and creatures.

Sun Zhao had research facilities on the farm. He had free access to everything grown or raised there. In return the Potter's received 17% of the profits of whatever new potion he created and marketed.

Sun Zhao was also well known for his innovative healing practices. Which was what Hari was requesting use of. She wanted him to come check out the Longbottoms. What they were suffering couldn't be the after affects of a long held cruciatus curse. The nerves either recovered from the damage or died completely. If they had retreated mentally from the agony then a mind healer should have been able to recover them before now.

The last two letters were to Neville and Augusta Longbottom telling them of the discovered ties with Sun Zhao and the request she had made. She apologized if she had overstepped but knowing the loss of parents had acted out of a sincere desire to try and return Neville's parents to him.

Stacking her correspondence neatly to the side of the desk for her to seal and mail later he came across what looked to be rough drafts of letters to various vampire covens and werewolf clans about attending Hogwarts and what safety measures would be needed and what their children could expect from staff and students.

Tom was stunned. She was so certain that they would prevail and so certain that every being deserved equal treatment that she was composing these letters already; already planning on how and where to house these controversial future students.

She had jotted down possible areas of the castle to open and renovate if they did not wish to mingle within the four houses. Residences for willing donors, plans for brewing the blood substitute if needed, ideas on expanding and remodeling the shrieking shack and warding and area for werewolves to run on the full moon. Cost and time involved in wolfsbane production was scribbled down as well.

He dropped the drafts to the desktop and decided they had both been responsible enough for one day. He stood with her in his arms and strode from the room. She stirred as he was walking down the hall to their room.

"Where are you taking me, husband?"

"To bed. I've missed you today."

"Hmmm," she nuzzled into his neck. "Me, too. I should finish those letters and send them off."

"The letters can wait until morning. I want to snuggle with my wife and child."

He felt the smile stretch her mouth. By the time he lay her in the bed, she was sound asleep again.

Tom entered the bathroom and performed his evening ablutions before crossing the bedroom to slide naked under the covers. He pulled Hari to him wrapping his arms around her and tangling their legs together. He placed a palm over her belly and soon joined her in slumber.

April 28

Hari woke to a warm tongue running over a nipple before a hot mouth sucked it in. She moaned and arched upward as sharp teeth nibbled lightly. "Tom," she murmured.

"Hnn?"

"Love you."

He smiled as he trailed feather light kisses down her ribs and across her belly. "How much?"

"Loads," she gasped as his talented tongue swirled over her bellybutton.

"Enough to suck me?" He asked against the thin skin of her hip.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

Tom felt his cock twitch in anticipation as he moved between her legs to lick and suck at her clit.

Hari inhaled sharply as pleasure rolled over her. Her hands clenched in the sheets. "I thought you…you wanted…ahhhh"

"I do." He growled as he continued to pleasure her until she came beautifully. He shifted up and kissed her. "Now wife, now I want you to suck me."

Hari blinked up at him as the room reformed around her then grinned and shoved him to his back and eagerly took his thick cock into her mouth.

Tom groaned and nearly came as her hot mouth produced incredible suction on his already throbbing cock. He threaded his fingers through her tangled hair as he gave himself over to her ministrations.

It wasn't long before he felt his balls drawing up in preparation for cumming. He twitched when he suddenly felt something tighten around his balls and shaft then Hari pressed her tongue _right there_ and his orgasm shot through him. His hips jerked upward shoving the head of his cock into her throat as his cock pulsed.

After several minutes of being blessed out, he rolled his head and looked at her smug face. "Why the cock ring, wife?"

Hari answered by shifting to straddle him sinking down on his straining member with a pleased sound. Tom's hands bracketed her hips holding her down as he thrust up into her.

The sounds Hari made as she rode him was amazing and it wasn't long before Tom banished the cock ring cumming hard as she gasped out her own release.

R.A.T.A.C.

Sirius was pleased. Very pleased. The renovation was coming along quickly. The house was so saturated with dark magic that it had attracted all sorts of dark creatures over the decade it had stood empty. The team he had hired had to destroy the infestations and neutralize the ambient dark magic which had become twisted and corrupt before it was safe to begin tearing out the old paneling and fixtures.

In the first week, they had underestimated the depths of infestation and corruption and two workers had been injured. Thankfully not seriously. Now they were moving cautiously room by room.

Sirius was okay with that. He wanted it done well. He wanted the taint completely removed and if took them the entire nine months to do so then so be it.

Paul was doing the walkthrough with him. The basement potions lab was scrubbed clean, new counters and equipment gleamed in the faux sunlight coming in magical windows. The basement room were Moony would stay now looked like a forest of white birch; a light breeze randomly rustled the leaves while animals wandered in and out of sight.

The kitchen looked completely different. It was five feet wider with floor tiles of swirling browns and creams, white pine walls and light honey cabinetry. Magical windows and new sconces made it even brighter and cheerier.

They moved up the stairs that was another three feet wider and done in the same white pine. A few well placed light fixtures chased the gloom away and made footing surer.

The first floor hallway was now done in cherry with large chandeliers hanging at regular intervals. Pedestals and side tables sported pots overflowing with greenery and carefully selected vases and sculptures. Carefully selected portraits dotted the walls.

The three sitting rooms, four salons, two studies, drawing room, conservatory and three bathrooms had been redone in blues, greens and creams. The formal dining room's floor was now oak. The ceiling was gilded with gold in an abstract swirling pattern. The long table could easily fit seventy people. Two massive chandeliers were suspended over the table and a multitude of sconces were spaced around the walls.

Sirius and Remus had spent three days packing the Black family library and moving it to the Black vault in Gringotts. Two workers were currently refurbishing the huge room.

The stairs had been refinished and worn steps replaced. The horrible line of shrunken house elf heads were gone thank Merlin.

The second floor had been cleansed and they were halfway done with the five bedroom suites, game room, smaller library and sun room.

"You all have done an amazing job." Sirius murmured staring in awe at the house that he had hated most of his life. "I never would have imagined it could look so….inviting."

"Thank you, Lord Black," Giles replied joining them. "We should be finished here by the second week of September and, barring unexpected incidents, finished with the third floor by the end of September."

"The roof garden will probably take a couple of weeks to tear out, refinish and plant as you can't just magic the more temperamental plants into place." Paul finished.

Sirius clapped his hands excitedly. "Excellent. Again, great job. You've truly exceeded my expectations for this place." He shook their hands. "I'll get out of your way and let you get back to work." He turned and strode out of the room and down the stairs grinning with delight just thinking of how his ancestors had to be turning in their graves and how bright and cheery the house was now.

R.A.T.A.C.

Rabastan pressed his wand to the base of Gibbon's skull. "Don't. Move." He murmured dangerously.

"Lestrange. Where did your brother and Bella disappear to? She was so eager to kill the upstart bitch and now we haven't heard from her for over a week."

Rabastan pulled his wand back just far enough to give it a flick. Thick ropes wrapped around the stocky death eater. "You'll see her soon, I'm sure."

"What the hell?" Gibbon struggled futilely. "Release me immediately!"

Rabastan leaned close and stuck a portkey on the man. "The Dark Lord wants to…talk." He smirked as Gibbon disappeared.

Gibbon swallowed hard as he appeared in the audience chamber and saw the fury in the Dark Lord's gaze.

"Gibbon, I hear you are plotting against my lovely wife."

"What?" A furious voice interrupted.

Sirius had came to Westmoor to tell Hari and Tom about how the renovation was going only to hear someone was plotting against his goddaughter.

Tom's gaze flicked to him even as Hari stood and crossed the room to hug him.

"Black," Tom inclined his head in greeting. "Rabastan Lestrange brought news of a plot to 'free me' from my wife's control. It seems certain of my less savory followers have decided that the only reason I've turned to political means instead of senselessly slaughtering those opposed and unworthy is that my wife must have potioned or bespelled me."

Sirius' arms tightened around Hari protectively. "Who?" He snarled.

Tom sent a vicious crucio at Gibbon for several minutes before responding. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus is where the plotting began. Before I killed them, I gave Gibbon, MacNair and Nott's names from their minds. Rabastan is searching them out as he knows their habits and lairs."

Sirius stared at him a long moment. "You killed Bellatrix?"

Tom met his gaze. "She threatened Hari's life. Believe it or not, Black but I do love your goddaughter."

Sirius blinked in surprise then shifted to glare at the death eater on the floor. "You're killing him too?"

"After I get information from him."

Hari moved from Sirius' embrace to return to Tom's side. "Who else is in on this plot to kill me?" She asked Gibbon.

"I don't answer to you, whore." Gibbon snarled.

Three spells hit him. He screamed, jerking and twitching under the onslaught until the curses ended.

Sirius bent and grabbed his hair jerking his head and shoulders off the floor. "Do not call my goddaughter a whore, you fucking scumbag!"

Sirius flung the death eater from him. Gibbon groaned as his head hit the marble floor.

"Names." Tom snapped.

Gibbon clenched his jaw shut.

Hari stepped forward and released her aura letting it wrap around him in suffocating layers. Her wand shifted into her staff. Gibbon floated off the floor and rotated until he was upright in front of her.

**:Speak without guile. Tell who plots with you against me: **

Gibbons eyes widened at the parseltongue even as he gasped for air under the weight of her power. He struggled to remain silent but within mere seconds he rasped, "Cornfoot…Parkinson…..Entwhistle….." His eyes rolled back and he went limp.

Hari released him with a frustrated snarl. His body hit the floor with a thud.

Tom was furious. He magic swirling thick and dangerous. Knowing about the contract they still were trying to kill her. Killing her while tied to him would kill him as well as the contract would see it as his betrayal. That they thought him weak enough to be controlled by a teenager was insulting. That anyone would try to harm much less kill Hari had him enraged.

It was all Sirius could do remain upright. He shook slightly as his body recognized he was in the presence of a very riled alpha predator.

"Please, let me help you destroy them." Sirius raged.

"They will die." Tom hissed challengingly. "Are you willing to kill them in cold blood, Lord Black?"

Sirius met his gaze. "Yes. To protect Hari and her child, yes."

A small smile of approval touched Tom's face. He nodded. "Very well. Procure another wand from Maurice in Knockturn. Crouch, Adler or Moshner are reliable and will help you if you don't know where to find him."

Tom had a house elf bring him three small medallions and made them into portkeys. "I have set them to three cells in our dungeons. They will activate with the word "Letum" which is Latin for death."

"Sirius, are you sure about this?" Hari asked with concern. Her godfather wasn't a killer.

"I won't kill for political maneuvering or blood purity or any of that rubbish but I will kill to protect you and your child." Sirius replied firmly.

Hari stared at him a minute or two before nodding. She looked over at Tom. "Call Adler to take him to get a wand."

Tom touched his tattoo and hissed out Adler's name. Within ten minutes the young wizard was entering the chamber. He spared Gibbon a quick glance before kneeling. "My lord."

"Take Black to Maurice. He needs an unregistered wand. He is going to help us eliminate the threat against my lady wife."

Adler rose and looked at Black. "Ready?"

Sirius took a deep breath. He looked at Gibbon unconscious on the floor. This immoral, disgusting wizard was planning to kill Hari. "Are you finished with him, my lord?"

Tom and Hari both looked a bit startled. Tom recovered quickly. "I am."

Sirius drew his wand and sent a vicious cutting curse across his jugular. He looked at Adler. "Now I'm ready."

Hari stared at the spreading pool of blood long after Sirius had left. Her fun loving godfather had just took a defenseless man's life for her sake. She vaguely felt Tom moving her to sit in his lap. She blinked when a house elf appeared and vanished the body and blood.

"He really is firmly on our side." She murmured in a distant voice.

Tom stroked her hair tenderly. "Black is firmly on **your** side, love. The man would do his best to kill even me if I ever betrayed you."

Hari shifted and wrapped her arms around him. "I kept waiting for the line. The line he couldn't cross. The moment when he'd leave me."

"It isn't there."

"I know…now."


	24. Sept 1 Hogwarts

A/N: I am so sorry for the name mix up in previous chapters. I THINK I have them fixed. That's what I get for writing different stories at the same time. I have double checked this chapter and Hari is Hari not Hailey. It's a wonder you haven't all strangled me over it yet!

I've slowed down posting the few chapters left I have written because the one I'm on refuses to be written correctly. My characters are on strike and my muse is asleep. I'm slowing making progress though so here is the gift of the next chapter in celebration of my slight progress.

Sept 1

The Great Hall was full of excited children. The majority were returning students greeting friends not seen over the summer and trading news and gossip. The first years had been sorted and were being made welcome into their new Houses as they gazed around the astounding room in wonder.

Many of the older students cast cautious looks at the High Table where Dumbledore sat. The articles over the summer had stripped away a lot of belief in him. His less than stellar actions and motives laid bare for all to read about. Only the fact that it was The Quibbler that was printing them let doubt exist at all.

The shocking and horrifying trial of Severus Snape had left many wondering why Dumbledore wasn't the one locked away.

Many students had returned only because the contract signed on enrollment demanded they stay until their O.W.L.S. unless expelled or medically unable to continue schooling.

He had lost his position on the ICW and the Wizengamot. The only reason he wasn't in Azkaban right now was because he had convinced them all that as horrible as the attack on Snape had been it had been done in a desperate attempt to save Potter from Voldemort. He convinced them that he honestly thought Snape was actually still loyal to Voldemort and was helping him keep Potter prisoner. He had still been forced to give an oath to appear before them when summoned after the investigation into his past actions was complete.

He was under the impression they believed him. He wasn't aware that they intended to charge him with torture, child neglect, child endangerment, attempted line theft, use of dark curses and accessory to illegal imprisonment by keeping Lord Black's innocence quiet. They were investigating how many more charges they could levy before enacting any of them.

The Board of Governors had convened and told him that they were seeking a replacement for the headmaster position and any more incidences this year would see him removed whether they had a replacement or not.

Hari Potter was being discussed as well. This was to be her final year, but she had married over the summer and the question of whether she would return or not had finally been answered. She wasn't here.

"She married You Know Who of course she isn't going to be here." Ron was saying derisively. "She wouldn't dare. Not with all the things she been saying about Dumbledore. She's probably too scared to leave their home."

"He isn't You Know Who." Parvati Patil huffed.

"And she has been out and about several times. She has claimed her Wizengamot seats and she was Champion at Professor Snape's trial." Colin Creevey added hotly.

"Even if he isn't he's admittedly a Dark Wizard." Lavender Brown sneered leaning against Ron possessively.

"And You know Who's grandson." Seamus shivered.

"Not all Dark Wizards are evil. You Brits are so…" Parvati broke off as a wave of power washed over her. She turned toward the entrance apprehensively.

The great double doors had opened by themselves. A wave of power preceded the regal couple that glided through them and moved confidently up between the tables toward the headmaster.

The man was tall, slender and handsome with his square jaw, high cheekbones and dark wavy hair. He wore dark green velvet robes. He exuded confidence and power. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw crests shimmered on the left breast of his robes.

The woman barely reached his chin, but was just as entrancing and commanding a figure. Dark hair gleamed with auburn highlights and hung below her shoulder blades. Her face was delicate with high cheekbones, porcelain skin and full, pouty lips. Emerald green eyes glowed with power. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff crests shimmered on her robes.

Dumbledore shook off his shock quickly and rose to his feet his wand pointed at the couple. "You are not welcome here, Riddle." He thundered his magic swirling around him in preparation of a battle. These two had cost him everything and he would not allow them to take the school from him for he was sure that they were here to try somehow.

Tom smirked as his wife laughed. The delicate sound spun out about the room drawing everyone's attention to her.

"You could not be more wrong, Albus Dumbledore." She replied power ringing in her voice. "It turns out that Hogwarts is quite fond of Tom."

By now all the staff was on their feet. Tom's experienced gaze raked over them while Hari toyed with Dumbledore. The articles of the past month had obviously shaken the blind devotion of some of them.

They could have waited until his trial and taken over the castle after he was sentenced but they didn't want him in Azkaban. They wanted him defeated and killed.

His gaze slid past Keslar, the Defense teacher. Keslar was subtly signaling the older students on their side to move to protect the younger students.

McGonagall was wary. Her gaze troubled as it darted between Dumbledore and them. She would still fight on his side Tom decided because she was certain he was Voldemort not because of her belief in Dumbledore. Sprout was unknown. Her gaze straying to her Hufflepuffs. Perhaps she would stay neutral and just defend the children. Flitwick. Flitwick was vibrating, coiled tight like a spring. He met Tom's gaze with a knowing one. Surprisingly, it wasn't hate-filled, but it was determined. Sinistra was glaring at Hari hatefully. The others looked confused and uncertain.

"How could you betray us all like this, Hari?" Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice was filled with disappointment. "How could you marry the man who killed your parents? Betray all they stood for?"

"The Betrayer would ask me about betrayal?" Hari snapped.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked imperiously.

Tom graced her with a charming smile. "Hogwarts belongs to us. We've come to claim it."

"I will not allow it!" Dumbledore snarled.

"You would stage a battle amongst the students?" Tom asked cagily.

"Rather than leave them in your care, Voldemort…Yes. I will not turn the children over to you."

Tom shook his head regretfully. "You have fought my grandfather for so long that you've become delusional."

"I am not delusional. I know exactly who you are, Tom Riddle." Dumbledore snapped. "Leave this castle now!"

"Truth is it matters not what you think for we are here to remove you as headmaster as is our right." Hari interjected.

Staff and students who knew what that combined with the House crests meant gasped. Others whispered frightened questions at them trying to figure out what was happening.

Dumbledore's eyes widened comically then fury rushed over him and without further warning he began sending powerful spells at them.

Tom had expected an attack and had a shield was up in time to take the hammering of the powerful spells. The shield shuddered as spell after spell hit it.

Children screamed and scrambled under the tables away from the powerful spells Dumbledore was casting. Ravenclaws scurried for the Slytherin table while Gryffindors ran for Hufflepuff.

"I claim the inheritance of Slytherin and Ravenclaw as is my right by birth." Tom proclaimed loudly.

Dumbledore staggered as disruption shuddered through the wards. Power leeched from him. His ever present awareness of the castle faded slightly. He steadied himself with a hand on the table and sent more spells winging toward Hari and Tom.

Tom inhaled sharply as power flowed into him and he became aware of the castle. He fought to stay on his feet as information flooded his mind and he struggled to sort and store it. A sense of apology seeped in and the huge information flow slowed to a trickle. Tom drew in a ragged breath just as spells hit them.

Hari flung up her own shielding around them as Dumbledore sent more spells in their direction. McGonagall and Sinistra joined Dumbledore in sending spells at them.

"I claim the inheritance of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as is my right by birth." Hari now proclaimed loudly.

Dumbledore sank to his knees as the rest of the wards transferred from him and the borrowed power flowed away from his core.

Hari gasped and sank to the floor as well as the wards connected to her overwhelming her for a moment.

The staff shook off their shock at seeing Dumbledore on his knees and rallied, taking advantage of her lapse in control and sent a barrage of spells at the flickering shields.

Tom started flinging spells back to protect his wife while she processed and controlled the new influx of information and power. They hadn't factored in the effects of yanking control from Dumbledore. Neither had been prepared for the influx of information and power or the weight of the wards. Spells began rebounding toward the students who were hiding behind the tables as the three most powerful magicals alive battled in their midst.

Sprout and Flitwick had moved quickly to their Houses and took position to defend their students as panic ensued. They urged the screaming children to gather behind them trying to herd them away from the battle. The older Slytherins had gathered the younger ones behind them and were diligently shielding against stray spells.

The Gryffindor table shattered as several powerful Reductos hit it. Students screamed in terror and pain as pieces of wood, gold place settings and food hit them.

Hari finally gained control and jumped to her feet. She flung spells at Dumbledore – stunning, incarcerous, cutting curses, reductos, confrigos.

Dumbledore proved why Voldemort had only feared him as even without Hogwarts additional power he fended off their spells and sent back his own. McGonagall, Sinistra, Vector and Daeschler cast spells at them as well. Heavy items were flung at them and conjured creatures sent toward them.

Cries of terror and pain from injured students added to the pandemonium of the duel as debris and deflected spells hit the shields protecting students. Students scrambled toward the walls and the doors.

Hari began putting more power into her spells. With her control still shaky at the higher levels she was hesitant to release her full power.

Dumbledore staggered and cried out in pain as Hari's cutting curse coursed across his ribs. He desperately flung a powerful Exspulso at the floor in front of Tom and Hari.

The spell shattered the floor flinging marble in all directions and sending Tom and Hari flying backwards a few feet. They landed on their backs, breathless. Heads pounded in agony at the hard contact with the floor. Vision blurred momentarily. Blood ran from several cuts they received from the chips of marble. Stunned, ears ringing Tom saw several spells flying toward them and rolled over on top of Hari managing to get a shield up before they hit.

The shield held off the first of the barrage of spells then it shattered and Tom jerked and bit back a cry of pain as several cutting curses and something that felt like fire splashed across his back as he sheltered his wife and child.

Death Eater children in the know gasped and stared as the Dark Lord took the terrible spells himself rather than let Hari get hit with them. Blood poured down his back. The fiery whip spell blistered his flesh.

"Tom!" Hari screamed as he jerked and pain contorted his face.

"I'm okay," he ground out the obvious lie. "Are you recovered?"

"Yes," she hissed her fear and anger at his pain cutting through the fuzziness of the explosion. A shield bloomed over them nearly solid as she let go of the iron control she had over her power. She traced a hand over his back hissing **:Mend. Soothe:**

Tom shivered as his wife's magic washed over him gently; soothing away the pain and healing his injuries. He stared down at her affectionately as spells rained down on her shield ineffectually. "Let them see you in all your glory, Hari. Show them true power."

Hari reached up and stroked his cheek lovingly then he stood and grasped her outstretched hand pulling her to her feet.

She turned her attention to the adults still hurling vicious spells at them. "Your mistake," she snapped icily as she flicked her hand and her staff appeared, "was hurting my husband." She smacked the staff to the floor and frost spread across the marble floor coating it and the shattered tables. Then she released her aura. Waves of dark mauve, green and gold undulated through the air. Her magic encompassed the room wrapping around everyone. The sheer power laced with her ire at Tom's injuries forcing them to their knees.

Dumbledore struggled to regain his feet. Placing a hand on the table he tried to lever himself up. He stared in shock at the staff and sheer power emanating from Potter.

Tom released his aura letting it merge with Hari's. Moans and whimpers echoed around the room as the combined auras made it impossible to do more than prostrate yourself and breath. The only ones giving any fight at all were Dumbledore and surprisingly Flitwick.

Flitwick was fighting to remain on his knees, head up watching them determined to guard his students.

Dumbledore was on his knees again; his wand arm braced on the table. "I will die before surrendering Hogwarts to you!" He snarled.

"Considering it is ours and trying to keep it from us is illegal we would be in our rights to kill you." Tom replied as calmly as if discussing what was for lunch.

"As owners of Hogwarts, we revoke your standing as Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. You will leave the grounds and not return." She eased her power off him so he could stand.

"Fawkes! Fawkes!" Dumbledore cried as the rest of the staff watched helplessly as they were pinned to the floor by the sheer power these two were exhibiting.

Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire and swept around taking in the scene. He squawked at the headmaster.

"Help me, Fawkes. Scorch them!"

McGonagall's eyes widened at the order. Firebird flames would light them into human pillars of fire that couldn't be doused except by the most powerful of magical beings.

Fawkes jerked, his wings flapping madly as if he were fighting against a trap. Flames erupted over him then jerked back in.

"You do love enslaving beings, don't you Dumbledore?" Tom drawled watching the beautiful bird fight against harming them. "Fawkes belongs to Hogwarts not you. Release him." Tom's voice grew hard.

In response, Dumbledore sent, 'Exardesco' at Tom. It hit Hari's shield with an electric hiss.

"Love," Tom sighed touching Hari's arm.

Hari nodded and pronounced. "Albus Dumbledore, you are guilty of illegal trespass, You have been ordered off our property and instead tried to force Fawkes to kill us. **:Expelliarmus. Incarcerous: **She hissed and Dumbledore's wand flew to her hand while thick ropes wrapped around him sending him crashing to the floor.

"Fawkes, come here so I can free you." Tom ordered sharply.

With a soft crooning cry the phoenix winged over and hovered in front of Tom. Tom performed an intricate wand movement while murmuring in an ancient language. A gold netting appeared around the magical bird.

Fawkes shrieked and began to glow. The strands of the magical cage appeared to turn molten then they exploded outward falling to the floor as bright embers before disappearing. Fawkes shuddered then swept an avian bow to Tom and disappeared in a wash of flames.

Hari flicked her wand and smiled at the large lioness that appeared. "Madam Bones, as heirs to the Founders Tom and I have claimed Hogwarts as is our right by blood. Dumbledore has tried to steal our legacy from us and is currently incarcerated. We await your arrival to take custody of him." She nodded regally at the lioness and it crouched and leaped over the overturned tables and the students before sliding through the stone wall.

She glanced around the room and drew in her aura to a more respectable level. Tom muted his as well allowing staff to hesitantly gain their feet.

Tom looked at Keslar. "Professor, if you wouldn't mind stunning the interloper before he causes more injuries and damage."

Keslar paused then nodded and sent a stunner at the still struggling Dumbledore.

McGonagall stared at them with fear in her eyes. She had no doubt that it was the Dark Lord Voldemort standing before her with Potter proudly at his side _with a staff_. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Now what happens?"

Tom placed a hand on Hari's back and led her toward the High table carefully skirting the hole in the floor. "Now we get Poppy Pomfrey to take care of the injured. My wife is learning to heal and is willing to help if it is needed. And we clear up the debris and repair the Hall while we wait for the DMLE to appear. After that we send the children to bed and have a meeting."

Tom knelt beside the unconscious form of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the man who had raised his hopes and dashed them; the man who showed him the wonders of magic and the terror of helplessness. The man whose obsessive need for glory had driven a young wizard to do despicable things out of sheer desperation. Well, here was one more despicable thing – he pressed the tip of his yew wand to Dumbledore's chest. He pushed a huge amount of power out. **:Magic depart not to return:**

Hari felt the vindictive glee rise within her as Tom stripped Dumbledore of his magic. How she wished she could be there when he awoke to find himself powerless. How she wished she could see the shock, the horror, the despair fill him.

"Wife, would you like to finish it?" Tom asked coolly ignoring the hysterical questions of the professors demanding to know what they were doing to Dumbledore as well as the looks of horror and revulsion at his use of Parseltongue.

Hari's eyes danced with vengeance as she knelt.

Tom stood protectively over her as she laid her hand on the old man's chest. His gaze roamed the room making sure there was no threat to his wife.

"I demand to know what you two are doing to Albus!" McGonagall screeched.

**:Empty. Collapse. Vanish: **The staff glowed brightly as she finished collapsing Dumbledore's core with relish then she stood dismissing McGonagall with a cold glance.

"We are making sure he is not a future threat." Tom finally informed her.

Several staff members gasped and became white with shock.

Hari ignored the cries of outrage and the empty threats of retaliation. Tom would handle them. She wanted to be in the midst of the debris helping students and cleaning, but Tom was more experienced at being a Leader and she was deferring to his judgment at the moment. If he said they were to sit at the High table and survey the cleanup she would even though she wouldn't be happy about it.

She looked out over the pale shocked faces; faces streaked with tears and full of fear and pain. The hall was a mess and the floor in the middle was shattered, huge chunks missing. "Hogwarts house elves," she called with authority.

House elves popped in all around her. "Miss Hari calls us," they squealed happily.

She smiled down at them. "Yes, the takeover was a bit more violent than we had hoped. Could you help us clean up this mess?"

They all turned and expressed dismay and horror at the condition of the Great Hall. "We will set it all to rights, Miss Hari." They hurriedly fanned out, up-righting tables and benches, platters, plates, silverware and goblets disappeared with a single loud pop. Debris began disappearing.

The professors gladly concentrated on the students while sending worried glances at Hari and Tom.

This was the scene Madam Bones and six aurors came upon. They entered the Great Hall wands out at their sides. Madam Bones stared in shock at the battle damaged room. Her gaze jerked over to the Hufflepuff table searching for her niece. She found her helping a younger boy to his feet and calming him gently. She slumped slightly in relief before donning her professional mask and striding toward the High table where Tom and Hari Riddle were watching the clean up and keeping an eye on something behind the table. Her eyes widened at the staff in Lady Slytherin's hand. Magic lined the runes in glowing blue drifting up and down the staff restlessly as Hari watched the proceedings. Merlin! How powerful was she?

"Lord and Lady Slytherin surely there was a better way to regain control of your property. And I still need proof that it is yours."

"And what proof would you accept, Madam?" Tom asked cordially. "We wear the rings showing we are Head of the four Founding Houses." Tom and Hari held up their hands showing the rings. "When we claimed the Houses Hogwarts herself transferred her wards to us from Dumbledore."

"And the goblins can verify that you are indeed the owners?"

"Yes, feel free to ask them."

"I will." She turned to one of her aurors. "Stecalos, go verify this with the goblins. Be polite."

"Yes, Ma'am." Stecalos turned and strode out of the room.

Tom smiled at Madam Bones when she turned her attention back to him. "I take it we are at an impasse until the legalities are settled."

"Yes. Where is Dumbledore?"

Tom pointed at the floor. "You may come assess his condition if you wish."

Bones brought two aurors with her as she rounded the High table. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dumbledore unconscious and trussed up.

"They've done something to him!" Sinistra exclaimed.

One of the aurors knelt and waved his wand over Dumbledore. He sucked in a horrified breath. His gaze jerking up to the young couple. "How…his core…its…its…"

Madame Bones jerked her attention from the students to her auror. "What about his core?"

The auror drew his terrified gaze from Tom and Hari. He looked at his boss. "It's gone," he whispered.

Bones stared at him a moment then she jerked her gaze to Tom and Hari. There was no mistaking the smug, vindictive look in either of their eyes. "What did you do?" She asked in a horror filled whisper.

"He attacked us after we claimed our inheritance, after Hogwarts shifted the wards to us. He attacked us in a room full of defenseless children as did staff members loyal to him over the students. We would be in our rights to kill him." Tom snapped furiously. "Instead we made sure he would not be able to do this," he waved at the battlefield the Great Hall had become, "again."

"By stripping him of magic!" The auror exclaimed causing several people to gasp and stagger. Many started weeping.

Tom met his accusing glare with a glacial one. "I will not allow a threat to my wife to remain. He tried to kill her. I made sure he couldn't try again."

Madame Bones inhaled shakily. "If your claim is proven then you were within your rights," she muttered grudgingly.

Tom nodded slightly.

Hari sighed. She couldn't just sit here. "I need to help," she murmured when Tom looked over at her.

Tom looked down at her belly then out over the teeming Hall. "You will be careful."

She leaned forward and kissed him in front of everyone. "Very careful," she murmured against his mouth then she stood and slid over the table and into the crowd.

Tom scanned the crowd noting who looked hateful or vengeful rather than frightened. His gaze narrowed at the ugly look a tall redhead was giving Hari. The youngest Weasley would be a problem even with the binding Arthur had put on him.

She had cleared the table near the front of Slytherin. She stopped in front Draco. "Anyone seriously hurt or needing healing?"

"Consorting with the snakes, Potter?" Ron Weasley yelled across the room.

"Helping kids that asinine bigots like you won't, Weasley." She called back over her shoulder.

Draco snorted. "I've waited a long time to hear him called out like that." He looked down the table with a nod. "Alicia Septnum was hurt protecting her little brother and Alec Harper got hit with some flying debris."

Hari followed him toward a young teen that had a smaller boy kneeling beside her trying manfully not to cry while pressing his folded robe to his sister's side.

"Arnold, let Lady Slytherin help your sister." Draco ordered gently pulling the boy away.

Arnold's eyes widened as the Dark Lady herself knelt beside his sister.

Hari cast a diagnostic then turned to scowl at Pomfrey who was at Ravenclaw healing a long, shallow gash. She turned back to Alicia. "I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy."

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Alicia asked white faced with pain and fear.

Hari nodded and leaned forward. "Just relax." She drew in a breath and exhaled focusing her power. "I have to set the broken rib. It'll hurt a little." She pointed and softly spoke the incantation. The rib shifted into place.

Alicia cried out in pain.

Hari looked around the room. She spotted an elf she knew. "Tibbles, I need some pain potions, some skele-grow and some healing potions. Go ask Professor Snape to send me some."

Tibbles nodded and disappeared.

Hari turned back to Alicia. "Hang in there. Professor Snape makes excellent potions as you well know." Hari focused on healing the flesh wound.

Tibbles returned within minutes with a black bag. Hari dug out a pain potion and a dose of skele-grow and handed them to Alicia. "Arnold, help your sister to either the infirmary or her dorm whichever she feels safest in. You stay in bed tomorrow Alicia. Tibbles will bring you meals."

She stood and looked to Draco. "Alec Harper?"

Draco guided her to a sixth year boy with some minor gashes and a large bruise on his arm. She handed him a healing potion. "That should do you. If it doesn't, find me."

She looked at Draco. "All the sixth and seventh years should know 'episkey'. Have them set about healing the minor cuts and injuries. If you find someone needing my attention, come get me. Speck, stay with Slytherin. If they need potions or supplies you get it for them."

"Yes, Miss Hari."

Draco reached out to touch her arm. "Thanks, my lady." He murmured sincerely.

Hari touched his arm and smiled before moving toward the huddled Ravenclaws. She moved through them checking on their status. They weren't too badly injured since Professor Flitwick had been shielding them. Pomfrey glared at her. Hari met her stare with a cool one of her own then turned to the students. "If you know the "episkey" spell use it. Geeps, stay with Ravenclaw. If anyone needs healing potions or supplies, get it for them."

"Potter, you are not the medi-witch at this school." Madam Pomfrey snapped.

Hari studied her a moment then replied, "You are correct. I am not the medi-witch. I am the owner." She turned and moved off to the Gryffindors.

"About time you thought about your House, Potter." Ron snarled.

"Weasley…shut up." Hari huffed as she swept past him. "Has Madam Pomfrey saw to all the injured here or does someone need attention?"

A few hands rose in the air. Hari moved forward and growled as she realized that the ones left unattended were the Gryffindors attuned to Dark magic. Hari let her aura surround them comfortingly. Their Lady was there and would take care of them.

She set and began the healing on Rocco Sinclair's broken arm. Jimmy Peakes' gashed leg and Callidora Hooch's concussion where the exploding table had slammed a glancing blow to her head. She handed them pain potions and passed out healing potions to those with minor injuries. She looked around at find someone she could trust. "Pavarti, will you help them to the infirmary?"

"Yes, Lady Slytherin." Pavarti murmured and steadied Callidora as they moved toward the door.

Hari assigned a house elf to the House and ordered the older students to use the Episkey healing spell.

Feeling a tingle in her connection to Tom she looked up to see Auror Stecalos had returned and was handing Madam Bones official looking documents. Tom met her eyes and glanced at Hufflepuff with a small nod. She smiled gratefully at him and moved to the last table of students.

Once she finished with Hufflepuff, she returned to the High table and linked her arm through Tom's.

"Madam Bones has verified our claim and is taking Dumbledore into custody."

"I was just asking Lord Slytherin what the plans were for Hogwarts." Madam Bones said bluntly.

"We intend to keep it open as a school. We want to revamp the curriculum, standardize the class plans for each year and try our best to weed out the negative feelings between the Houses." Tom stated.

Hari nodded. "We've reviewed the classes offered by other schools in Europe and the other continents and Hogwarts has fallen steadily behind in its offerings and its scores. We intend to reverse that trend, Madam Bones. This year will definitely be chaotic but the results will be an improved curriculum and hopefully a more unified student body."

Bones nodded at her aurors and they gathered Dumbledore's limp form. She looked at Tom and Hari sharply then cast a privacy ward around the three of them. "Do I need to worry about the children, Lord…Slytherin?"

Tom smiled at her. Ah, such a sharp mind. "No Madam Bones. I truly wish to improve our society not terrorize or destroy it."

"Then they aren't going to be hostages against their families or against law enforcement?"

"No." He took a chance. "I am not Voldemort, Madam Bones. Yes, I am Dark. Yes, I will be reintroducing the Olde Ways and Dark Arts to the curriculum. No, I will not crucio the children or the staff."

Madame Bones stared at him intently for several long minutes then sighed and nodded. "I will be watching."

"I would expect no less."

She canceled the privacy ward and signaled her aurors before turning and walking out.

Tom waited until they had left the castle before sending out a burst of power to gain everyone's attention. He looked out over the Great Hall. Finally. Hogwarts was his and Dumbledore would be dead within days. His gaze swept over frightened staff and students and gleeful followers before settling for a moment on Hari. Her eyes shone with satisfaction. Revenge had been sweet.

"It is late and it has been a traumatic evening. Madame Pomfrey, make sure **all** the injured are seen to in the infirmary. Prefects gather the rest of your House and take them to the dormitories. House elves will bring a light supper to the common rooms. There will be no classes this week as my wife and I intend to make several changes in the curriculum and in how things work within Hogwarts.

We will be holding a meeting with staff this evening and you will be informed of some of the changes tomorrow. Goodnight."

Madame Pomfrey began levitating those in need of further care from the room with the help of several seventh year students.

The Prefects were still obviously shaken, but they gathered the younger members of their Houses together and chivvied them from the room.


End file.
